


Harry Potter and the Arrival of the Apocalypse

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magically Powerful Harry, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Powerful Harry, Unspeakables, Wandless Magic, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 176,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. (Harry/Daphne) Raised by both Sirius and Remus, and their better halves, Harry has grown up in a caring environment.  However, even with the most loving family , challenges and obstacles still await him and his Irish best mate...especially when it comes to one of his first female friends. Mix in all the troubles of normal life along with powerful unknown enemies and you get a tough road to the future. However, with an insanely loyal best friend by your side, anything may be possible to accomplish. (Being revised.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you'd like, please read the brief[Summary of the Alternate Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7887805) before reading to get a little background. (420 words that explains a little bit of the Unspeakable setting). Thanks!**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Never!" the man managed to repeat himself before convulsing again on the ground as thousands of white hot knives dug back under his skin. Death would feel like the best thing in the world compared to what he was feeling now. It had been hours, or was it days?, that he had been exposed to the cruciatus. Yet he refused to give in. Refused to break. He would rather die. He would make up for his past of cowardice deeds, he was a Gryffindor after all.

He would die a horrible death, of that he was certain, but he would do so by keeping his family safe. In his mind, or at least what was left of it after the continuous torture, he would got out on his own terms. 

"Tell me the location Wormtail!" the dark voice commanded, casting the curse again for another moment before pausing to let his former Death Eater answer.

"I'll never tell...and you'll never find them you snake faced bastard!" Peter roared in defiance before the curse came back in full force as his mind began to deteriorate mentally.

Peter Pettigrew had been a spy in the Death Eaters in order to protect his friends, his only family. Remus was thought to be infiltrating the werewolf community and his two other best friends had become known members of the Order. Peter could not blame his friends, but he didn't know why they insisted on being so open against the Dark Lord. However, he pushed down his own thoughts on what to do in the situation they were in because he looked up to his friends above all else. It was because of the impact that they had on him that he decided to follow in their footsteps. It was because of his friends that he decided to infiltrate the dark side.

However, no matter how deep he infiltrated, he didn't seem to be able to stop a thing.

The days grew darker and darker and the only thing that brought new light to his world was James's and Lily's newly born son. However, he had warned them that the Dark Lord was after them for a reason he still had not been privileged to. They in turn went into hiding and were put under the Fidelus Charm.

Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper, but they appointed him the position in the last minutes to keep them truly safe. He swore he would keep the secret with him to his grave. Peter kept the secret with him to a place far worse than death. Death was like a welcoming place compared to what he was going through.

Voldemort had somehow found out that he was the secret keeper.

"You will tell me you little rat!" Voldemort cursed.

"I'll...never...tell" he managed to speak out one last time.

The Dark Lord had passed the breaking point and tortured him till his mind stopped working.

Peter had lasted hours of constant mind numbing torture. 

To Peter's credit, even the Dark Lord was impressed at how long the little rodent held out for. In fact it infuriated him because not only was he spending too much power on someone so beneath him, but he could not understand why someone would hold out so long for someone else.

"You have been impressive in your final act of defiance Peter. However, no one defies me and get's away with it. For you, my little rat, death will not be your release. Your punishment must be more severe. You will live the rest of your life as a brainless zombie whose only purpose is to protect his Master. Yes, that is what I will make you, my mindless puppet" Voldemort spoke darkly as he forcefully broke into the tattered mind of the man.

It took only a little more time before Voldemort had finally ripped out the location of the Potters.

* * *

After that fateful night Harry was found by Sirius and Remus who later went to look for Wormtail but never found him.

Although the two got a hold of Harry, they were unable to attain guardianship of Harry's only remaining Potter relative. The relative was a student at Hogwarts and had been adopted by Lily and James right after James older brothers and family got wiped off by Voldemort's forces.

Unfortunately, the Unspeakables intervened and manipulated Harry's fraternal cousin, Johnathan Potter, into joining the Department of Mysteries at a remarkable a young age. They promised him revenge for his Aunt and Uncle and he accepted their offer with his pledged loyalty.

The Unspeakable heads also went to gain guardianship and protection over Harry, but were stopped by some of their own highly ranked Unspeakables, who initiated their own intervention to place Harry in the care of Sirius and Remus, instead of the Unspeakables or even Dumbledore. They were further back by the influence of three of the four Hogwart's Heads of Houses.

Sirius and Remus made it their life's goal to take care of and keep Harry safe. They vowed to raise Harry like both Lily and James would. Sirius as his Godfather and Remus as Harry's guardian. Together they did their utter best to raise their best friends' son.

* * *

Sirius Black had dated Emmeline Vance and Moony hadn't dated till Harry turned 6.

"Hey Wemus why won't you go out with Hestia?"

"Harry I can't have a relationship in my state"

"I don't see why not? She really likes you and I heard heer say to Emmi that she doesn't carwe about you being a werewoof" said the young child staring at Remus with the same emerald green eyes and facial expression Lily Potter had especially when she gave Remus a pep talk or a swift kick in the ass to go out on a date.

"Huh maybe you're right kiddo…But I need to be here in case you..."

"I am 6 and a half Wemus and I can take carwe of myself"

This time he thought he saw James staring at him with that piercing look that always told Remus that James was right on these matters.

"Harry you know you are just like your parents in many ways" Remus smiled, ruffling his adopted son's hair.

"So you promisse to go on a date wit heer?

"Yes Harry...I promise"

"Atta a boy pup, good work!" came the voice of Harry's Godfather walking into the room.

Sirius then handed Harry a new toy broom.

"Did you put him up too this?!" asked a gobsmacked Lupin.

"Nope I volunteered!" Harry grinned as he ran out to the backyard to test out his new broom.

"Oh come on mate even Nymphy can tell the two of you are good for each other and she's only twelve"

"But what if I..."

"Remus she is an auror and her patronus is a wolf for crying out loud"

"What would I do without you two? " smiled Lupin

"You mean what would we do without Harry. I swear whenever I see those looks of his, I feel like I'm seeing Lily and James. Harry's the only reason I even met Emmeline and I can thank Harry, for her putting up with me this whole time"

"He is as smart and intimidating as Lily"

"And yet he is also as clever and carefree as James" replied Sirius with a grin as he saw Harry ride the broom with no hands while Remus stomach clenched in fright.

"Both hands on that broom mister!" called Remus.

Harry smiled and did as he was told and continued to speed through the yard.

"I see Harry likes the new broom, so does that mean?" asked Vance coming to the room.

"Yes, I will ask her the next time I see her" Remus surrendered, his hands up in defeat.

"Bout time" was her reply as she put her arms around Sirius.

"I'd say so" replied Sirius giving her a kiss.

"Get a woom!" laughed Harry as he walked in with his new broom in hand smiling.

* * *

Harry only had two real friends before going to Hogwarts.

There was of course Tonks who was his sitter ever since he was young. When she developed and was having troubles, due to here metamorphuses, she could always count on little Harry to always listen to her and was the best hugger bar none. She also owled him quite often when at school and he gave words of wisdom that were beyond what any child should be capable of having.

Whenever Harry was forced to attend a Ministry function he would have been bored to tears if it wasn't for Daphne Greengrass, a blonde haired, piercing blue eyed girl Harry's age. They were introduced at their first event and talked quite often from then on. Before they started at Hogwarts they even shared a couple of dances at functions together.

They even shared a kiss before going to school.

Daphne and Harry had agreed that they'd always be each others first and best friends. Daphne didn't care at all about his scar or his history, she just looked at him as her friend Harry, which he loved about her.Tonks had always teased him for being a hero even though he never got why people saw him in the hero light.

He didn't like it that he was remembered for something that ached at his heart. Harry only saw himself as the reason why his parents were no longer with him. However, after being scalded by his two parental figures multiple times and even once by Tonks and Daphne he finally decided that he would be the best person he could be to honor his parents sacrifice.

Harry was charming, confident and funny and outspoken while other times he was bashful, quiet and attentive.He was a listener and a chatterbox. He was an almost perfect mix of the marauders, which included Lily.

Sirius had been an Auror with James until that Halloween night and he retired into being a Hit Wizard along with Remus.The two also managed the Black investments and managed the Potter Vault for Harry and John. John Potter, now a specialized Combat Unspeakable, was allowed to visit for one week every four months. Needless to say since Harry could walk he was influenced by skilled duelists.

On Harry's fifth Birthday he made a wish so intensely that he managed to conjure a toy he saw in Diagon Alley, but after he did he yelped out in pain which put, for the first time, both Sirius and Remus in a great deal of fright seeing that Harry didn't ever complain about being hurt or in pain.

John, known as Proc by his fellow Unspeakbles, his boss Jeremy and a man called Doc were called in and had given Harry a calming drought easing the pain. Then had all the inhabitants were instructed to leave the room before a bright flash went off.

The two guardians burst through the room only to be told Harry had just experienced his first display of wandless magic. Yet they failed to mention that they had extracted a vital blockade on Harry's system and the CU's reported it to their leaders and Dumbledore.

After that incident, Harry was heavily tutored in his wandless abilities by Proc ( who was now allowed to visit once a month) while Remus and Sirius taught him protective dueling and occulemency. They also taught him legilimecy as a last resort.

Harry understood from the age of 7 that he may be in trouble but, with his wandless abilities, he never felt scared and he learned stuff leaps and bonds ahead of any normal child or adult for that matter.

* * *

**Years Later**

Right before the start of his first year, Harry was dragged along to a ministry party for law enforcement and law enforcement supporters and Harry was sitting next to Daphne and chatting over dessert.

"Only a few more days to Hogwarts" said Harry.

"I can't wait. What house do you want?" she asked.

"I would be happy with anyone of the houses. However, Sirius told me he would disown me if I got into Slytherin" Harry said laughing.

"Hey my Dad was in Slytherin! It's a perfectly good house but I think I would like to be in Ravenclaw like my mother. I want to be challenged"

"Ravenclaw is too much about smarts for me. I want to be in Gryffindor with the brave just like my parents"

"Gryffindor? That's full of braggers and cocky people. Their bravery often leads them into trouble" right as the words left her lips she instantly regretted it as she saw that she unintentionally insulted Harry's dead parents and his parental figures for that matter too.

Harry remained quiet for a little before getting up from the table, his head held down and tried to walk away before he was grabbed.

"Harry I am sorry, you know I have trouble thinking before I speak"

"You tend to say that a lot" replied Harry still looking down

"Harry...Please I am really sorry"

Music then started and a slow song was played

"Dance with me?" asked Daphne "Please?"

Harry grabbed her hand lightly and led her to the dance floor without a word.

Daphne slung her arms around his neck and Harry placed his hand lightly on her back hips leaving a good gap in between the two .

"Harry I really am.."

"Daphne please, I am not mad at you. It's just well…I don't know maybe if my parents weren't so brave they could of left me so they could have..."

"Harry I thought we all convinced you already. They loved you so much and you were so important to them that they'd give more than one life to save you and you are worth that sacrifice" said Daphne channeling Sirius not too long ago.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had.

"Yeah I know. It helps I guess to be reminded. I needed that. Thank you" Harry said slipping his hand around her lower back.

Daphne closed the gap and rested her head on his chest and the two tightened their embrace.

"No problem it's what I am here for" she smiled up at him before resting her head back and the two stayed like that for the whole song not saying a word but just being content within the arms of their closest friend.

Later that night the two had snuck out onto the sky deck and were watching the stars together.

Daphne shuddered from cold draft so Harry took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to keep her warm as the back of her head rested on his chest.

They continued to watch the stars until they both received a patronus from their parents saying they were leaving soon.

"I guess we should head back" started Harry letting go of Daphne.

"Do you really want to?"

"No not really" Harry smiled at her.

She pulled off his coat and came in very close to Harry.

"Thanks for your coat" she whispered softly leaning into Harry.

"No problem anytime" he replied leaning into her.

They slowly came into contact and their lips kissed.

Harry moved one arm around her back and the other was on her cheek.

Her arms went around his neck and they both pulled each other in, their bodies pressed closely together, while Harry's coat got crushed in the center.

After a short moment the two came back to reality and they broke away.

"Wow" breathed Daphne.

"Yeah" replied Harry and the two stood their for a while

"So" Harry said awkwardly " Are we now..uh going ou.."

Daphne then went up to Harry and put a finger to his lips

"Shh Harry" she replied cupping his face in her hands.

"Harry you are as important to me as my whole family..but..we're so young and I am just not ready for something like this"

"Oh that's okay" replied Harry a little crestfallen.

"Harry you are a wonderful person and I care a lot about you. Never forget that" she said looking into his eyes and with that she gave him one last kiss before turning away and walking inside.

She was glad Harry didn't try to follow because if he did she knew she would be in trouble.

Harry let out a small sigh trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He gave up on trying to figure it out and was happy to have gotten his first kiss even before entering Hogwarts. He stretched out his arm and hand and summoned his sports jacket from the ground and flung it over his shoulder before sneaking back inside.

Boy would Sirius have a field day when he heard about Daphne. He hoped Remus would be able to help him figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Over the next few days all he received was teases from Sirius and Remus had only told him girls were complicated. At least Sirius didn't tell Emmeline about his predicament. He wanted the number of people who knew what happened to remain at 2.

Remus, Sirius, Emmeline all escorted Tonks and Harry to platform 9 and ¾ . As they walked to the barrier they bumped into another wizarding family.

The presumed to be husband was looking a little in disbelief and the mother was trying to calm and reassure him. The little son who was cleary Irish wearing a backwards cap with a shamrock on it and was pushing his cart and looked excited beyond belief with his gray owl hooting cheerfully. Harry himself picked out a white owl that he decided to call "Snow".

"I know it may take a while but it get's easier the more you are exposed. Sirius Black" said Sirius reaching out his hand to the parents.

"Grace Finnegan" she replied with a smile, accepting his hand.

"Jack Finnegan" added the husband shaking his hand next.

"This is my better half Emmeline Vance and this is Remus Lupin. This is my niece Tonks and this is my Godson..."

"Hi I am Harry" Harry interjected, offering his hand to the other boy.

"Hey, I am Seamus" the other boy greeted him, before shaking hands.

Grace gave a questioning look at that, noticing they did not get introduced to them as parents.

Thinking back to the paper on the day the dark lord fell she remembered " _He will be taken in by his godfather and new Guardian_ "

The two groups proceeded to talk as they walked through the barrier together.

Tonks, Seamus and Harry went a head as the adults held back a pace.

"Harry Pott..." Grace started but was cut off by Remus.

"Yes I am his guardian and Sirirus is his godfather we raised him both together"

"With a little help from me" chimed in Emmeline.

"With a lot of help from you" countered Sirius smiling.

"Couldn't have done it without Emmi. His status won't affec…"

"Oh no, Seamus is never one for titles, he only cares about people's true nature. From what I see I don't think they'll have any trouble. Seamus is our only child and gets enough attention from us" explained Grace.

"He hates the attention sometimes" commented Jack.

"Harry does the same thing" replied Sirius.

"Then those two will be fine" ended Emmeline as she saw the two share a laugh together with a rather embarrassed looking Tonks.

Soon enough the parents said goodbye to their first year children, while Tonks got on the train levitating all three trunks and cages. Sirius and Remus gave Harry handshakes to make sure he was not embarrassed as did Jack.

Emmeline and Grace would have no such thing and gave their boys hugs.

"You boys be careful" said Grace "and stay out of trouble" put in Emmeline.

"We can't promise we'll try" Harry replied smiling "But we'll try to try" finished Seamus as the two ran after Tonks waiving goody bye to their parents.

"Okay you two, here is an empty compartment" Tonks told them, levitating their things up on the compartments receiving a thank you from them both.

"I'll be over in the compartment a couple doors down to the left with my other 7th year Gryffindor gals" Tonks informed them, giving the two a flirty wink, which Harry easily dismissed but Seamus blushed at, which made Tonks smile before heading out closing the door behind her.

"Harry I am noticing you are always covering your temple .. Is that because?"

Harry sighed knowing now that his first new friend would probably go all strange once he saw who he was. He confirmed that he was Harry Potter.

"That's a wicked scar …I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that out loud. It must be hard"

"Yeah I just don't like that I get so much attention because of it"

"If anyone gives you any trouble I have got your back mate. And in case you're wondering I kinda already figured it out and no offense to you, but I don't like treating people differently than others"

"That's actually great to hear. I don't like special treatment"

"Me too" Seamus smirked "Are you excited as I am about this? Mum told me the school is gigantic. Oh I hope I get into Gryffindor"

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah why?" asked Seamus

"Oh no nothing... don't tell anyone this but I really want to be in Gryffindor too, but I am open to all houses Well maybe not…"

"Slytherin!" the two said in almost perfect unison causing the two boys to laugh. Harry didn't care if he ended up in the snake house, it actually interested him a lot, but he would like to avoid any teasing from Sirius if at all possible for the coming years.

Soon the trolley came and they both got an assortment of treats while they played exploding snap which Harry was the majority winner.

Harry and Seamus became good and better friends as the ride started to progress to the end.vThe two were finishing their butterbeers when there was a knock on their door. Harry looked to Seamus who shrugged his shoulders.

"Come in" called Harry expecting to see Tonks, but instead in came a bushy brown haired girl who looked to have an air of bossiness to her and a girl walked in behind her but was hidden behind Hermione from Harry's eyesight.

"We are going to be at Hogwarts in a little bit. You two should change just thought you should know. Hermione Granger by the way," said the girl holding out her hand.

"Seamus Finnigan " Seamus replied, with a near perfect Irish charming smirk.

"Harry Potter" Harry added, shaking her hand with a smile.

"Oh and this my friend Daphne…"

"Greengrass" Harry finished for her coolly as Daphne came into his view.

She had yet to send back a single note or letter to any of his five owls he sent to her since they last saw each other at the last ministry event.

"Seamus Finnigan" Seamus repeated, shaking her hand giving Harry a curious look.

"Daphne" she replied shaking his hand and then turned to Harry.

"Har.." she started but was caught off

"Greengrass" Harry nodded as his arms crossed and didn't move but looked out the window as soon as she broke his glaring stare.

"Hermione, I'm heading back" Daphne told her, quickly leaving the compartment.

Hermione was entranced upon Harry with his messy jet-black hair and his bad boy glare.

"Oh well I guess I should go to" Hermione mumbled before heading out

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hermione" Harry replied kindly, with his fathers signature smile, staring directly into her eyes that made Hermione think he could look into her soul.

"You too Harry…and Seamus" she quickly added at the end before quickly leaving and closing the door.

Seamus smirked. "Haha my old man has that look and I am close to perfection with it, but you have that look down Harry" Seamus laughed "What was with that Greengrass girl?" he asked as he went into his trunk to pull out his uniform.

"Uhh we had a little fling or something... I don't know girls are really strange" replied Harry.

"I hear you there. I got some wacky female cousins, no girlfriend yet like you though" Seamus joked, smiling at Harry.

"Me neither. I haven't had one either and I think I am going to wait before I know girls better" sighed Harry retrieving his uniform too.

"Well I may be able to help you with that. My males cousins tell me these stories and information" started Seamus as the two got their shirts off and were both about to reach for their uniform shirts when they heard a group of girls and then their door opened up and in walked Tonks and her 7th year friends behind her.

She turned to hear a shout of "Tonks! A little privacy!"

Tonks went beet red along with her hair and she quickly shut the door behind her.

The door shut but they could still hear a handful of school girls giggle.

"Tonks you didn't tell us Harry was such a cutie! Did you see those muscles?"

"And hair" said one

"And eyes" said another

"That Irish boy was also pleasantly good looking to the eyes" said yet another and the others agreed before giggling again and moving back to their compartment.

The two boys got finished dressing and plopped down.

"So much for not being in the lime light"

"Why is that? Tonks quite the gossiper?" asked Seamus with no particular expression.

"No, but her friends are" Harry replied rubbing his head.

"Well at least this may take some attention of being the boy who lived" Seamus added positively.

"Seamus a request..' asked Harry.

"Never say 'The boy who lived' ever again?" asked Seamus almost examining Harry's expression.

"I think this is a start of a good friendship" Harry ended as the train quickly started to slow down.

* * *

 

Harry opened up their compartment when three boys passed by and stopped.

They all looked to be first years.

"Hey you lot come on in, we still have a good 5 minutes before the train stops" Harry said inviting them in.

The boys did and soon they all introduced themselves

"Seamus Finnegan"

"Dean Thomas"

"Ron Weasley"

"Neville Longbottom" at this Seamus laughed "Sorry mate"

Ron grinned too "Yeah mate, I'd hate to have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom"

Dean, Ron and Seamus all laughed while Neville gave a small fake smile .

Seamus stopped his laugh immediately upon seeing Harry's face.

"Shut up this instant all of you" Harry commanded slowly and coldly as the room turned drastically down a few degrees.

"His parents are heroes and I will not hear any insults to their name comical or not" Harry added.

The three looked like puppies that had jest been yelled at by their masters

"Sorry Neville" Seamus replied first followed in unison by Dean and Ron.

Neville looked relieved at this, "No worries. Thanks, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Harry…Harry Potter" Harry stated and for extra intimidation lifted up his bangs trying to be somewhat intimidating but his spell back fired and all them men just grinned and replied with different tones of "Wicked"

* * *

By the time the train stopped all had been forgiven and the small rat pack got off the train. Harry had managed to be able to just levitate all the trunks out, plopping down the trunks on the ground. He received many glances and stares as people witnessed a first year levitating 5 peoples worth of belongings off the trains.

"Easy there Harry don't show too much too fast" Tonks warned from behind him.

Harry blushed at seeing Tonks again.

"Oh that's not the first time I have seen you shirtless Harry. I have even…" whispered Tonks.

"Okay that's enough, but I doubt your friends have..."

"Well there was that time I showed them your baby photos"

"You what!?" Harry almost shouted.

"Harry kidding. I am sorry about that... earlier... I just wanted to make sure you were good to go" Tonks apologized giving him the puppy dog face.

"Damn you and your puppy face" exclaimed Harry "Uhh..fine...All is forgiven" Harry forgave her smirking.

"Thank ya Harry" Tonks smiled giving him her usual peck on the cheek as she walked over to her group of giggling friends who were watching a little ways away.

He also looked to see that their were many other girls looking his way and some guys looked like they were smirking and those that he saw seemed to say

" _Poor little guy_ " but more of in a funny then sad way.

"They all heard about your little run in with Gryffindor girls and they all want to see if the rumors about your duelist body are true" said Daphne coming from his right.

"Is that so?" asked Harry.

"They are really immature and should really keep their noses out of others business" Daphne added trying to be a bit comforting.

"Come on first years! Four to a boat!" called out Hagrid.

"Damn" sighed Seamus and Ron.

"Don't worry guys I'll go in a different one" replied Neville

Harry saw that most of his viewers were still staring at him and Daphne was still at his side waiting patiently.

" _What is she doing? I don't need anyone to confide in and I don't need any pity. I don't need anyone. I am going to take Seamus's advice_."

"Seamus you said earlier that all this would at least have people less interested in my history correct?"

"Yeah Harry, why?' asked Seamus.

"So if I were to do something crazy, stupid and rash, do you think they would think about my history even less" asked Harry with an evil grin.

"Probably with that logic yeah, they would think about it less" grinned the Irishman even though he knew Harry might do something that wasn't necessarily what Seamus though was a good idea.

Harry stripped out of his robe and shirt and threw it at his crew.

"Can you guys hold on to these till I see you next?" asked Harry tossing them his shoes too.

"Sure mate" replied Seamus as many gasps were made by Harry's admirers.

While Daphne had a scowl on her face...till she saw Harry's toned duelists body and she was momentarily stunned seeing that Harry liked to cover up his uncanny dueler and flyers body.

Harry lifted up his hands and shouted "How do you like me now?" showing off and then cast a heating charm on his body before tucking his wand in his wand arm holster.

"Now there is enough room for all of you!" Harry exclaimed and jumped into the lake, still hearing many wolf whistles by the females and Tonks male friends shouted

"Yeah Potter!"

"Don't take shit from no one!"

"Harry you bad ass!" as they watched him take off like a torpedo

Harry loved swimming and was quite the fast swimmer. He felt the presence of a giant squid that swam up next to to him. Harry wasn't afraid and gave the creature a rub.

" _Want to race_?" asked Harry and the squid took off quickly followed by Harry.

Seamus and the boys were all yelling for Harry to take the squid but it ended up being a tie even though Harry thought the squid wasn't really trying. When the two got to the boat arbor the squid rapped a tentacle around Harry and then raised him out of the water and onto land.

"Thanks for the race lets do that again some time" the squid made a screeching noise which Harry took as a " _sure why not_?"

Shortly after the boats came in, Seamus and the other boys came over and gave Harry his clothes after Harry finished drying himself.

"Harry!" shouted Hagrid.

_Uh Oh, I am in trouble._

"That was great! I never seen any person keep up with the great squid in all mi life" Hagrid laughed and smiled as he gave Harry a pat on the back. The two had met several times before and had quite good talks about different creatures.

"Hmmm... you should be in trouble for that" Daphnee added and a worried looking Hermione nodded.

"Well girls they are not even in their houses yet, so I don't think there is anything I can do" Hagrid replied giving a wink to the boys.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry smiled.

"Come along all, up to the entrance" Hagrid called out.

Harry, although he knew it was very immature, stuck his tongue out briefly so that only Daphne could see it before he moved along with his friends up the stairs to which he received a death glare in turn from her.

* * *

Hagrid left them in the Hogwarts entrance to wait for the Deputy Headmistress. Harry was talking with his new friends when he saw a platinum haired boy walk over, with two of what he could only describe as goons with him, and two other boys were with him as well.

"That was quite a show back there" said the boy to Harry.

Harry saw Ron grow a tad angry and cast an unnoticeable calming spell on Ron who eased up and remained quiet.

"Draco Malfoy" the boy greeted him with an outstretched hand.

Sirius had already warned Harry about his little blonde nephew and Harry decided to quickly make him an ally regardless of his feeling towards the boys father.

It would save him trouble and what was the expression 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

"Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you" Harry replied shaking his hand with Malfoy.

"I have of course heard a lot about you" Draco added.

"Same here. To my understanding I am not the only one whose parent's got them a broom before their wand"

Draco didn't see the conversation swinging that way but gladly replied

"Yep" he smirked "there is something about flying that makes you feel soo...he was about to say higher than everyone else but Harry cut him off.

"So free?" Harry put in causing Draco to rethink again and when he did he knew Harry was right.

"Yeah, it really does make you feel free. Oh and were are my manners this is Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, and Blaise"

"Seamus, Ron, Neville and Dean" Harry waved showing his friends

Draco was about to ask something when the Headmistress walked in.

"Alright that's enough chatter Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter"

"How'd you..." the two started.

"I can tell that hair from a mile away. Signature platinum blonde perfectly combed and unkempt jet black hair just like your fathers" the two looked at each other and sniggered at what they both took to be compliments. Harry lowered his head muttering "I try but it never stays down"

Draco smiled at this and slipped Harry a vial of what looked to be a hair product. Harry gave quizzical look back at Draco.

"If it doesn't work give it back, but it works for me"

Harry smiled and gave a nod of thanks. McGonagall then had them file in to be sorted into the house that may just alter their very futures.

 

End of Chapter 1

**Just and FYI the years and ages are not compliant or canon. Think of them as whatever age you prefer. This is not a story of kids growing up. Message me with any questions.**

 

**Thanks!**

 

**-LJAG**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's hands began to sweat as the first students were called.

"Hannah Abott" "Hufflepuff!"

"Terry Boot" " Ravenclaw!"

"Vincent Crabbe" "Slytherin!"

"Semaus Finnegan" "Gryffindor!"

Seamus got many cheers and a couple of wolf whistles from female Gryffindors. He took a play out of Tonks book and gave them a flirtatious wink before sitting next to Fred Weasley who made room for him.

"Justin Fletchery" "Hugfflepuff!

"Hermione Granger" "Gryffindor!" Hermione bounced over and was welcomed in by Tonks and others.

"Daphne Greengrass" Daphne gave a brief look to Harry who didn't acknowledge her as she went up. The hat thought for a second before shouting

"Ravenclaw!"

She got up smiling, pleased with the decision and sat across from Terry Boot the Ravenclaws cheered

"Draco Malfoy"

"OOOOOh" came the Slytherins call meaning this was one of the most wanted first years.

Draco walked up smugly passing Harry who gave him a smile that said 'good luck'. Before the hat even touched his head for more then a second it yelled out "Easiest pick of the day"

"Slytherin!"

All the Slytherins let out a cheer as Draco made his way over to his table sitting by Goyle and Crabbe. After the Patil twins came the most interesting pick of the day.

"Harry Potter!"

The whole hall erupted in shouts and cheers for both being: Harry Potter the boy who lived and that crazy first year who took off his shirt too stop the fast growing rumors and then proceeded to swim across the lake, instead of taking a boat, and challenged the great squid to a race. Even when Harry was at the stool the student body was still shouting for him.

He saw Draco even give him a supporting cheer even though Draco was sure Harry wouldn't end up in Slytherin.

"Silence!" Dumbledore finally had to say to keep the student body quiet as McGonagall put the hat on Harry.

"Hmmm I knew you would be a difficult one. Clever, Loyal, Intelligent, Brave... You would fit into any house and do well in each one. Not only that but you would gladly be in any house despite your godfather's wishes... hmm a very peculiar case indeed...I have decided the best choice for you is….

...Gryffindor!"

There were many disappointed sighs, but they were drowned out by the crazy cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. Harry walked over smiling, looking to sit next to Seamus but instead saw Tonks wave him over and he ended up across from Seamus and the Weasley twins. He sat in between Tonks and her cute friend Jenny who Harry used to have a huge crush on.

The sorting ended and Harry's friends from the train had all landed in Gryffindor with welcoming arms except for Ron who the twins refused to let sit by them till Harry confirmed that he and Ron were indeed friends. After the sorting, Tonks gave him a hug of congratulations along with Jenny.

Tonks gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek that he was expecting. However, he turned to say thanks to Jenny and she too had gone for a peck on the cheek, which he definitely wasn't expecting, when he jerked his head to thank her there wasn't enough time to stop and she accidentally kissed him on the lips.

They both became quite red and bashful as Seamus and the Weasley twins were laughing their butts off along with the others.

"Sorry Harry" said an embarrassed Jenny.

"Don't be" Harry smiled back at her channeling his godfather's charm.

"Easy there little Romeo" interjected Tonks looking uncertainly at Harry who gave a smirk back.

"Leave him alone Tonks. Be as slick as you can Harry while you still got it" replied a familiar male friend of Tonks who Harry believed name was Steve.

While the other 7th year males chanted "Harry Harry Harry" between bitefuls of food, seeing that most all of them wanted to kiss Jenny at one time or another but never got the opportunity.

"Stay away from this one Jen. It is my job alone to make him blush" Tonks joked playfully, her arm around Harry in a mocking sisterly way.

" _Why_ " asked Harry activating their secret mind connection.

" _If you ever want a shot at her go along with it_ " Tonks replied.

" _How is telling her not to go after me going to help me out?_ " asked Harry mentally,

" _Oh you still have much to learn about girls_ " Tonks finished the conversation.

Although Jenny was a bit embarrassed at first she didn't move from her rather close proximity from Harry. She was quiet for a while before Harry initiated a conversation starting with a joke about the kiss that made her laugh and from there the awkwardness was gone as they had a nice chat.

Harry may have calmed down one Gryffindor girl, but a certain bushy haired girl tried as best she could to smile and eat and participate in discussions, but after seeing the accidental kiss between the two she lost her appetite.

Hermione wasn't the only one. From the Ravenclaw table Daphne saw the kiss too as she was absentmindedly in a discussion with Marietta, Cho, Anthony and Terry and some other Ravenclaws about classes. However, when she saw it was an accident she was relieved, but it didn't set well with her that the girl was so close to her former best friend and her newest friend wouldn't be with her as much she would have hoped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to cut herself off from him before school she thought to herself.

The rest of the dinner went by with the older students getting acquainted with the new arrivals until dessert was over and the prefects led the way up to Gryffindor tower where Harry was amazed to see that everything Remus, Tonks and Sirirus told him were true.

* * *

The five boys shared a room and stayed up till midnight talking about funny stories, where they came from and their families until they all felt the energy slowly leave the bodies and wished each other goodnight .

The next morning at breakfast Seamus and Harry ate together and were soon joined by their their three roommates who took the seats across from the two. Harry saw Hermione look around for somewhere to sit and was about to sit by herself before Harry motioned her over.

"Need a seat?" Harry asked politely motioning to the empty space next to him.

"Sure thanks Harry" Hermione smiled at him

"Hey Seamus"

"Hey Hermione. You guys remember Hermione Granger from last night?" the three others nodded and welcomed her in, but she received some looks from her fellow female Gryffindor 1st years.

"What's their problem?" asked Neville

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Dean who received a curious glance from Ron until Dean whispered something in his ear.

To which Ron gave an "Ohh" at the revelation

"Those girls are jealous of Hermione for sitting next to Harry" Seamus announced like it was common knowledge.

"Really?" asked Hermione and Neville at the same time and Harry gave an amused "interesting"

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, I'll move" said Hermione about to get up but Harry lightly grabbed her arm.

"Stay. Screw the other girls, you are so much cooler than them anyway" said Harry honestly.

"Oh, okay if you're sure"

"I am sure" insisted Harry as conversation got back up.

Harry looked up to the head table for the first time and could have sworn he locked eye contact with Dumbledore and he was almost positive the headmaster had a twinkle in his eye that said 'I hope you are liking Hogwarts' which Harry returned with a quick smile. However, when he looked over to the Potions professor talking to the DADA teacher his hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His scar twinged a little too.

Seamus quietly asked Harry if he was okay.

"Yeah, fine thanks mate" Harry replied and then was broken out of his thoughts as Professor McGonagall came in handing out schedules.

Tonks dropped by momentarily with Jenny ruffling Harry's head before looking at his schedule.

"Not too bad, but remember to watch out for Snape."

"Thanks" replied Harry taking back his schedule as Tonks was about to leave, but not before ruffling his hair again making it worse than it already was.

* * *

Classes went fairly well until potions. The group of six split in their common groups of Neville and Hermione, Dean and Ron, and Seamus and Harry. Harry however was targeted right away with a series of bizarre questions that no 1st year should know.

However, Harry still got them right to which Snape said 'it was a lucky guess'. They were brewing a potion with the instructions that were on the board as Sanpe watched over everyone. He felt a mind probe in the beginning of class which caused him to twitch and hit Seamus's elbow as he was pouring a powder in and a small boom erupted from the flask spraying out debris.

Harry used his wandless magic to cast a quick notice me not charm before he turned his hand to the potion and wandlessly changed the potion to it's right form and cleaned up the mess with a snap of his fingers.

Seamus was stunned, but got Harry's look that told him they'd talk later as Harry's breathed a bit harder. Class ended and Harry and Seamus were the last one's to turn in their potion.

"I heard an explosion during class and must assume it was from you two seeing that this potion is almost perfect. You two must have cheated. You both fail"

"Seamus could you wait outside a second?" Seamus knew that was more of a statement then a request and he gladly obliged as he felt the room get colder.

Snape went to intervene, but he felt hundred of prickles on his occulemency shields and he felt the room get colder than usual.

"Now professor from what I have been told from my guardians they and my father never got along with you. That's fine you can hate me, but don't treat me unfairly or anyone else for that matter" said Harry about to walk away.

"Do not threaten me boy"

"Then do not ever try to break into my mind again or else I will have all of wizarding law enforcement come in here and take you to Azkaban for what you just did. And I am sure they will make it life when they see what is on your arm" finished Harry coolly.

"Fine you don't say a word to anyone and I will treat you fairly…"

"Eh hem…."

"The same goes for anyone else" finished Snape through gritted teeth.

"Then it's a deal" said Harry about to leave.

"Hmm it looks like he didn't inherit all of his characteristics but some of hers too" Snape said softly to himself but Harry managed to hear the last part somehow.

"What did you say?" asked Harry his eyes unsteady.

Snape looked flabbergasted for a second before he calmed his face and replied

"We have a deal now leave and I'll mark your potion as an E or O"

Harry stared at the man for a second before nodding his head and headed out.

"Pull it together Severus" Snape thought to himself as he to left his office.

* * *

"So in a nutshell I can do wandless magic" he explained to Seamus.

"Blimey Harry, that is awesome. Can I learn it?" asked Seamus eagerly.

"Probably not but let me check" Harry replied, raising his hand over him.

"Hmm you can't do what I call wandless magic. But you can be able to wandlessly unleash your magic aura if you are trained right"

"That unbelievable! Not to have to use a wand. So Wicked!"

"Lets keep this between us for the time being okay?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah Harry no problem"

* * *

The rest of the week went by well until Friday. The first years had their first Hogwarts flying lesson Hermione was on his right and Seamus was to his left.

Seamus looked eager while Hermione was, for the first time, not confident going into a class and Harry was looking straight over at Draco the only other broom holder to Harry's knowledge. They two both new all the lessons of flying and Quidditch and were just waiting to see who was faster.

"OK 1 2 3" said Madame Hooch as she blew her whistle.

"Up" Everyone chorused and Harry and Draco's broom both bolted into their hands.

Seamus got his up pretty fast which was a surprise for him and Hermione was struggling till Harry helped her out

"Relax, breathe in and out and say 'up' and in an affirmative but soft voice"

Hermione did what Harry said and the broom raised up gradually into her hand.

"Thanks"

"No problem Granger" Harry replied with his signature smile causing Hermione to feel even more uneasy.

They were later instructed to briefly raise up and then lean back down. Harry was momentarily distracted as he saw Michael Corner grinning from ear to ear with something clenched in his hand that he put in his pocket. They were all about to lift off bending their knees when Neville got lifted too high and then came speeding back down almost crashing as his tail of his broom but then became unbalanced as his handle lifted up and he bolted back upwards and flew at the the top of the infrastructure.

Neville slammed against the far wall and fell from a high distance. Harry quickly retrieved his wand and launched 3 powerful cushioning charms before Neville fell. Although it did loosen the impact... he fell on an odd angle breaking his wrist and he lost something from his pocket.

Madame Hooch instructed everyone to get off and stay grounded till she got back. Harry went over and examined Neville's broom he then yelled 'accio broom quills' and several dozen came out of Corners pocket who had walked over to where Neville landed and picked up a rememberball.

"You bastard! You could have killed him!" roared Harry his wand drawn.

"It was just a prank Potter. Cool it, he'll be fine. Can't say the same about this thing" said Michael as he placed a spell on it and it went zooming towards the lake.

Harry was off in the blink of an eye. Draco quickly followed pursuit after telling his goons to subdue Michael.

"What do you me sub.." that's all Michael got to say as he was plunged head first into a bit of mud and was held down by Crabbe and Goyle.

Michael was screaming so much that Hermione had to put silencing charm on him. Meanwhile Harry was quickly catching up to the ball but it was closing in on the lake.

He also saw that Malfoy was not far behind him. Just before the ball hit the water Harry managed to swat it upwards high enough so by the time it came back down Draco was able to catch it in a near perfect seeker position. Harry however was about to crash-land in the lake from his swat.

At the last second a tentacle grabbed him and threw Harry in the air high enough to get back on flight level.

"Thank ya Inky!" said Harry to the squid. "Nice catch"

"Nice pass" laughed Draco as the two zoomed back passing the ball between themselves like chasers both laughing as the zoomed past McGonagall's window.

She herself was letting a pot of tea over pour into Snape's cup who also didn't notice as the two saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin 1st years work and fly perfectly together.

That is till Snape let out shout as he was burned by the hot liquid to which Minerva apologized and with two quick swishes the mess was cleared and she healed Severus's hand.

"So are you ready to change your mind now, about letting certain first years play?" asked McGonagall a little to smug for Snape's preference.

"Fine Minerva whatever you wish" Severus complied uncharacteristically falling to his second argument that week.

* * *

Draco and Harry returned only to be escorted by the two professor who explained that they could either receive a punishment or show some school spirit and play seeker for their respective houses. Both the two boys mouths dropped.

"Are you kidding?" they both said in unison and just like that the two were inducted as the youngest seekers ever.

Michael was expelled for reckless endangerment to other student(s) and premeditated harm.

"Serves him right, even if Neville is easy to criticize, he is a pureblood and I will not stand for that in my school" said Draco walking out with Harry.

"I agree" Harry replied although he did not say specifically to what part.

"What do you think the student body will think?" asked Harry.

"Of what? Us being seekers or Corner getting expelled from Hogwarts within the first week of school?"

"The first one"

"I don't know, but it will be nice receiving some praise from the older female Slytherins" said Draco smiling.

"Watch out with attention it might be great at first but then it quickly gets old and you feel like you're on display"

"Huh I never really thought about it like that" said Draco honestly.

"But that doesn't mean you still can't use it to attract older girls" Harry smiled back.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Potter!" Draco laughed over his shoulder as the two split ways to go back to their common rooms.

* * *

Time flew by at Hogwarts and Draco was living it up at the Slytherin house while Harry was more reserved about his Quidditch title.

Although he didn't stop Jenny when she gave him a bone crushing hug, which Harry loved, and then she held onto Harry's face making sure to give him a kiss on the cheek and nothing more.

"I like the last one better" said Harry playfully receiving a friendly slap on the arm from Jenny but he still managed to make her laugh.

Soon came the first holiday of Halloween and Harry could not wait to chow down, as he just got out of practice with his team as they headed in the great hall together. Harry could not see his friends so he sat down by himself pouring himself some pumpkin juice. He looked to see if his friends had shown up yet and took a gulp of his juice when Seamus and Neville landed next to him and Ron and Dean were across the way

"Where were you guys?" asked Harry.

They looked at each other and then Seamus spoke up.

"We were all walking here when we overheard the former Slytherin seeker complain about allowing first years being on the Quidditch team, which was reasonable granted he did get brought back to reserve when Draco became the new one. Hermione didn't quite understand that and defended your's and Draco's skill. He .. He then said, I quote, 'You are nothing but a bushy haired mud blood you ugly hag'..."

"That bastard I'll kill the kid!" yelled Harry angry as hell.

"Well Draco beat you to the punch literally. He punched the Slytherin in the nose and the guy flew backwards, knocking his nogin and when the fight was over Hermione was gone. It's funny Draco says the only reason he did it was because he heard how the guy was bad mouthing him, but I saw Draco before he acted and I could have sworn he only got angry after they insulted Hermione" Seamus ended.

"We'll find her if she doesn't come back by dessert" said Harry remembering how Tonks told him sometimes girls just needed their space.

However, before dessert came, Professor Quirrel ran out screaming something about a troll in the castle. The prefects led the students to the dormitories and Harry tried to make a break from the 1st years to find Hermione but he was stopped by someone he really did not want to talk to at the moment.

"Harry!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Not now Daph I am a bit preoccupied" Harry replied quickly as he tried to maneuver past her.

She stopped him a second not even being able to remember the last time he called her by that nickname.

"Harry James Potter!" she demanded.

"What!?" he hissed.

"I think I heard Hermione in the girls bathroom on the second floor"

"And you didn't think to help her out!? Merlin Damit!" cursed Harry running up the steps to the second floor.

Daphne was about to run after him, but Seamus was already running after Harry giving Daphne an awful Irish scowl that made her feel horrible for not checking to see and help out her first new friend. As soon as Harry got close to the bathrooms he could hear Hermione scream.

" _Out of the whole castle he finds the one place that's not protected_ " thought Harry as he ran into the bathroom to see a huge troll destroying a stall.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" screamed Hermione in the farthest stall.

"Hey Ugly!" Harry shouted as he sent a stunner at the trolls head that only seemed to tickle the troll who smashed the tops off all the stalls leaving Hermione vulnerable to the naked eye.

The Troll lifted up his club and aimed at Hermione who threw her arms up closing her eyes. Harry tapped into his inner core magic and within a second he sprinted over to Hermione his own arms thrown up in a crisscross pattern that had white magic surrounding them as the troll struck Harry.

Harry stopped the first blow, so the troll swung again and was stopped at Harry arms. He did not think he could hold off too many other blows as the Troll looked even more dumbfounded on how he wasn't smashing them to bits. Harry finally got a break when a massive burst of Irish green magic hit the troll in the head and it roared turning to Seamus Finnegan.

This was the distraction Harry needed as he boosted himself up and did an enhanced jump, grabbing the troll's temple in his palm before unleashing a burst of magic that zapped the trolls brain. Harry jumped off and picked up Hermione, who still had her eye's closed, and quickly climbed out of the wreckage just before the troll collapsed.

"You're alright Hermione" Harry whispered to her, rubbing her back and soothing her till 5 minutes later the Professors walked into the room seeing Seamus sitting on the ground completely out of breath and Harry Potter on the ground holding Hermione while a nine foot troll was left possibly dead on the ground.

The professors ended up taking away 40 points from Gryffindor and then rewarded them 30 points each making them 50 points higher. No one ever figured out how the troll got there.

Harry was glad that they didn't lose house points but he became worried after seeing that Snape had become injured somehow during the catastrophe. The teachers decided to hold back the truth on how the troll was captured and just said that it was taken care of. 

Harry couldn't think too much about Snape however, as the upcoming game against Hufflepuff was fastly approaching.

* * *

Harry was glad that his homework never took him long like it did with the others because he felt like every free moment he had was in practice at the insistence of Oliver Wood. He walked to the pitch one day but they were stopped by the Slytherin team.

"We're you going there Flint?"

"We need to train our new seeker just like you. We have special permission from Professor Snape"

Oliver was about to argue when Harry interrupted "That's fine I think we could all use a break" said Harry and his fellow teamates agreed.

"Fine" pouted Oliver stocking off moodily.

"Gentlemen" Harry nodded and gave Draco a smirk and both teams seemed to be happy as the Gryffindors made there way back inside.

Harry saw Hermione and Daphne walking to the library together and was glad to see the two had remained friends. He then made his way to the common room and tried to do some reading but whenever he looked up he couldn't stop glancing at the 7th year girls. Tonks was of course the center of attention as she told some story and the girls constantly laughed or giggled and then Jenny did the thing that Harry loved most.

She undid her loose ponytail and ran her hands through her shiny brown hair letting it out before re-fixing a new ponytail that really made her hazel eyes pop. Harry hid behind his book to keep his noticeable blush in check till Seamus came over and plopped down on a chair.

"No practice?" asked Seamus

"Nah long story. You up for a game of exploding snap?"

"Is that even a question" asked Seamus as the two set up the game.

* * *

Soon it came to be the morning before the big game and Harry had his clean sweep in hand as he ate with his teammates and Tonks.

The owls came in and Snow was carrying a long package, plopping it into Harry's out stretched arms before gliding over to an awaiting Tonks landing down on her shoulder giving a "Hoot!"

She gave him a bite of toast as she looked over Harry's shoulder to see his eyes almost bulge out of his sockets as there was a nimbus 2000 in front of him with a note said ' _have fun and see on the pitch. From Padfoot and Moony_ '.

"About time. Cutting it a little close, I thought you were supposed to get that a week ago" said Tonks to the still flabbergasted Harry.

"You knew!?"

"Of course. I'll hang on to this old thing for ya" said Tonks taking Harry's Cleansweep.

"Well better give this a crash course. See you on the pitch?"

"You bet, good luck Harry" she said giving him a peck on the cheek as he went out, but not before he received a "Good luck Harry!" From Jenny.

* * *

Harry zoomed across the lake and was amazed at how well the nimbus handled and accelerated. He reluctantly came back to earth as he saw his teammates waiting for him. He landed to receive a "You lucky bastard!" from the twins in perfect comedic unison.

The team headed to the locker rooms and were shortly doing laps around the field before both teams got to the center of the pitch. The team Captains shook hands and they were off. It was a nice sunny, although still rather chilly, day and Harry was amazed to hear the deafening shouts and cheers from below.

Harry noticed that a little more than half the crowd was in support of Gryffindor with them being the underdog. Even some of the Slytherins were supporting the rival house. Draco, Blaise and Nott all wore clothing that had a cool looking picture of a type of Chimera with the body of a lion and the tail of an awesome looking snake. Harry also saw that Emmeline, Hestai, Sirius , Remus and the Tonks were their all wearing Gryffindor colors with 'Potter' written on them.

He zoomed around the pitch a couple of times looking for the snitch with no luck. Zooming up above the arena for an aerial view he saw that the Hufflepuff seeker was also at a loss. The score was 110 to 70 with Hufflepuff in the lead.

Harry thought he saw the snitch but dismissed it to seeing the light bounce off the gold color Gryffindor supporters wore. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw the same glint move through the stands.

Nonchalantly he did another lap, seeing that the other seeker was closer to the glint although he had not spotted it seeing as his back was towards the snitch. The other seeker looked at Harry right before he could make a move. Deciding to risk it he accelerated away from the snitch and in the direction of the seeker who saw that Harry's eyes were transfixed on the other side of the pitch.

The Huffleluff seeker took the bate flying off in the wrong direction as he tried to maintain the lead over Harry. Harry waited a second or two, letting the seeker go farther away from the real snitch, before he did a quick 180 and raced back to where he last saw the snitch and soon found it.

By the time the Hufflepuff seeker caught on it was practically too late. Harry reached for the snitch but then his broom jerked causing him to miss the snitch.

He used his inner core magic to push the broom in the direction of the snitch and caught it, but then his grasp on the broom broke as it zig-zaged up and down and was like a bull trying to get Harry off as it soared into the sky. The Weasley twins tried to get to Harry with no success.

" _Who the fuck is jinxing my broom!?_ " Harry thought as he was about to have enough.

"It must be someone in the crowd"

Harry looked to see if anyone was chanting but he couldn't get a clear look with as he was being thrashed about.

"Screw this!" shouted Harry taking out his wand and jumping off his own broom as the crowd shouted out in terror causing everyone to stand.

Harry cast an overpowered cushioning charm on the ground and himself, as well as a weight charm, as he dropped and felt refreshed as the wind blew against his face. He landed like a cat on all fours and then stood up clutching the snitch in his hand and saw that his broom was free falling before he summoned it back to him with his wand. Dumbledore himself was at Harry's side in an instant, with his family not far behind, as his team came flying towards him.

"Harry my boy are you alright?"

"Just fine besides someone jinxing my broom"

Harry replied and was then swiped up by Remus and Sirius and then Hestia and Emmeline.

"Let's all head to my office before we get too overwhelmed by the crowds" said Dumbledore offering his hand to the 5 as they grabbed on and just like that the Headmaster apparated them to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you can't apparate in Hogwarts?" was the first thing out of Harry's mouth as he clutched his stomach feeling a little woozy.

"There are certain privileges of being headmaster Harry" Dumbledore said with that same sparkle in his eye.

"Albus did you catch who was jinxing Harry's broom?" asked Sirius getting to the point

"No I am sorry, I regret to reply that I was too focused on Harry however, it looks like I needn't have worried, am I right?" Dumbledore replied with a smile

"No I guess not, but it's nice to know I have you as backup" replied Harry grinning back.

"Harry would you mind letting me examine your broom?"

"Sure professor" Harry complied handing over his new broom

Dumbledore took his wand out and examined it before sighing. After saying a quick cantation he gave Harry the broom back.

"Someone had put a jinx on the broom... Harry you just received the broom before the game is that correct?"

"Yes sir I was so excited I didn't examine it for jinxes... sorry sir" Harry replied, aggravated that he didn't examine and magic signature on it.

He quickly used his Occulemncy to look back in time and see if he could pick out who activated the jinx when he released the snitch. Looking back he realized there was also a presence that was keeping Harry safe and he saw that the jinx wore off once everyone stood.

 _HMM must have lost control in the commotion_.

"What!? Harry was supposed to get the broom by at least a week ago!" exclaimed Sirius.

"We thought it was strange that we didn't get a letter from Harry but we thought you were just super busy kiddo" Remus added putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Oh thank you so much by the way, besides that jinx the broom is absolutely amazing. Thanks!" Harry exclaimed happily as his face lit up.

"No problemo and regardless of what ever happened, congratulations on your first win" Sirius grinned back as Harry received congratulatory hugs from his whole family.

"I am afraid I may have to enlist the help of people from law enforcement with the problems at Hogwarts. First the troll and now this" said a weary Dumbledore.

"I'll talk with Amelia and send some recruits over"

"Thank you Sirius"

Remus looked at his watch

"Ladies are you due back at the ministry?"

"Oh yes we are" Hestia replied checking the time herself "Thank you sweetie"

Hestia moved first giving Remus a kiss as did Emmeline with Sirius.

"Albus would you mind if we use your floo?"

"Oh go right ahead" replied Dumbledore

"Thanks. Great game Harry we are so proud of you!" the two chorused and headed out.

Shortly after so did Remus, Sirius and Harry. They walked down a spiral staircase and Remus whispered something to Sirius which made his blood boil but quickly covered it up once they reached the bottom.

"We are so proud of you" Remus restated giving Harry a hug

"You were amazing up there, pup" finished Sirius giving Harry's hair a ruffle.

"Well, we best be off. Don't want to keep you from your admirers and the party" the two said smiling.

"See you guys" laughed Harry as the three separated and he started quickly walking to the tower to celebrate the win.

He replayed the game in his head again and stopped dead in his tracks when he figured out something. It took him awhile to match up the signature. Harry ran back to tell his guardians as he saw them turning a corner. They looked to be pursuing someone. Harry chased after them and once he rounded the corner he saw Sirius had Snape pushed up against the wall his wand at the man's throat while Remus also had his wand drawn on the man.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Snape replied coolly to the unheard question.

"I saw you chanting with my own eyes! I can hear your heartbeat and I know your lying and I can smell your deceit" Remus spoke venomously.

"Wait Stop!" shouted Harry before any harm could be done.

"Harry what are you doing..?" asked Sirius with surprised eyes.

"He was the one chanting the counter jinx. Weren't you professor?" asked Harry

"What!?" the two guardians gasped as Sirius released Snape and the two lowered their wands.

"I don't have to explain myself" Snape snarled as he moved his back to them and started to limp away.

"Professor" called Harry causing the man to stop.

"Thank you"

"Thank you Severus" Remus added

" Sorry Severus. If you are ever in a rut call me and I'll help you out any way I can" Sirius apologized sending Severus his business card which the potions master effortlessly caught.

"I will not ever need your help"

"Well I am in a debt to you so give me a call when you would like for me to repay it" Sirius replied solemnly

Snape merely nodded his head before disappearing into the shadows of the hall.

"Sorry you had to see that Harry" Remus muttered

"I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. Now if you'll excuse me I have party to attend to" Harry grinned as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

His two guardians smiled as they watched their son walk up straight like he was the man.

"Oh I see James in him now"

"Really? I see you" Remus grinned.

Harry checked the vicinity to make sure no one was there before he wandlessly banished his gear and snapped his fingers becoming refreshed.

He got to the portrait hole and could hear the music blasting from the outside.

"How is it in there?"

"Quite lively! Go on in Quidditch Star!" replied the fat lady admitting Harry entrance.

The common room was decked out in decorations as music played loudly and loads of food and beverages were being consumed.

As he stepped out there were several shouts of

"Harry!"

He was quickly picked off his feet by the eager team captain Oliver as he gave Harry a crushing bear hug.

"You crazy kid! You did it! You did it! You won the game for us!"

The twins were at him next and they lifted Harry up on their shoulders and gave him a butter beer

"A toast!" shouted Fred

"To the youngest and greatest seeker of all time" followed George

"And a perfect ten for that miraculous landing" added Fred

"Yes and of course landing like a true lion would"

"To Harry" the two finished raising their bottles.

"To Harry!" chorused the room's inhabitants as more chants of "Harry, Harry, Harry!" were shouted and someone was even taking pictures as Harry blushed and gave a small wave.

The twins put Harry back to the ground but he was then soon engulfed by Katie, Alicia and Angelina who all gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time.Seamus got to Harry next and gave him a one armed man hug shaking Harry's hand and with the other gave him a pat on the back. Harry gave hand shakes and got back slaps from the rest of his crew and gave Hermione a hug before Tonks took a hold of him in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Harry!" Tonks whispered in his ear "However you were amazing and If you ever want to have a 1 day-fling with Jenny I'd do it now while you still have your god like status" finished Tonks as she let up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't get what the last part meant till Jenny threw her arms around Harry and he became intoxicated by her smell as she pulled him in close. She smelled like fresh flowers as her hair was just below his nose given that he was taller than her. Jenny bobbed her head up smiling up at him, their lips mere inches apart.

Without thinking of the consequences or thinking period, he kissed her and was about to break it off when he felt her hesitate a second but then her fingers entwined behind his neck and she pulled him in tighter and deepened the kiss.

Once again the whole room exploded and Seamus and Steve gave wolf whistles with about a handful of other guys and again there were chants of "Harry, Harry"

The two separated a little and Harry looked down into her eyes. Jenny looked up to see a stimulating pair of shining emerald green eyes that made very feel so at ease.

"Sorry about that" said Harry

"Don't be" replied Jenny smiling at him

The two separated but Harry's arm was still around her back and hers was around his as Harry's roomies came over as did Tonks and her friends.

However, Harry didn't see Hermione anywhere. The two stayed at each others side for a good while as Harry recounted his story of the game only because it was demanded by his housemates and Jenny was also interested in hearing it.

"But not to worry professor Dumbledore has everything settled..."

He talked a little while more answering different question and then he finally managed to escape with Jenny as they made their way over to the refreshment table before heading to an overstuffed chair in the sitting area. Harry sat down first and was going to make room for Jenny but she instead plopped down on his lap.

"You aren't uncomfortable are you?" she asked in small voice.

"Not in the least " was his reply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Seamus plopped down on the seat across from Harry cheersing Harry before he sat down.

"Hmm one bloody game and you become the King of Gryffindor with one of the prettiest girls in your lap" smirked Seamus.

In the next second Tonks slipped into Seamus' lap to the Irish man's surprise.

"Is this better Irish?" Tonks asked smiling like crazy as she saw how tense Seamus got.

He went pale at first before looking at Harry who motioned to him that he didn't care and its wasn't anything big. This brought back the Irish man's confidence back.

"Yes I feel much better now that I have the other prettiest girl in my lap" he replied

This made Tonks blush as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Oww" Seamus gasped comically.

"I am going to get you back for that. I believe Harry let it slip that a certain someones hair color changes when tickled in a certain area?" said Seamus smirking

"Seamus don't I swear.."

That's all she got to say as Seamus fingers attacked her sides causing her to yelp and laugh hysterically before he stopped as her hair did indeed go from purple to pink.

"You do that again and I swear I'll get you with a powerful tickling charm" said Tonks playfully catching her breath making Seamus grin.

"So Mr. King does this make me a type of royalty?" asked Tonks

Harry smiled before replying "Yes you are my royal entertaining jester" which Tonks countered with a friendly glare.

"I am not sure if I am worthy to be around the King" Jenny played along.

"Well then if I am King for a day why not be my Queen for a day?"

"I'd like that" replied Jenny giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek which caused both Tonks and Seamus to smirk as they saw Harry's goofy grin.

The four had a nice chat till some males stopped by.

"Now how in Merlin's names did these two 1st year schmucks manage to have the two most beautiful girls in Gryffindor land in their laps tonight? asked Steve sarcastically grinning at his two favorite first years as his 7th year buddies laughed along with him.

"Simple they are very easy on the eyes and boy do they smell good" replied Tonks caching Seamus pleasant smelling cologne.

"You two are some lucky dudes" said Steve leaving with his crew.

"We know" replied the two in unison which made both girls blush for some reason.

As the party died down the four made their way to a couch with Tonks and and Jenny in the middle and Harry and Seamus on the ends as they all drank butterbeer and shared stories.

The girls even shared the story about how some of the 7th year males and female Gryffindors got smashed when Tonks changed her appearance to buy top of the line fire whiskey and in the ensuing event they lost track of time and were almost got caught out after hours if it wasn't for some kids who let off a powerful homemade dung bomb in Filch's room.

"Some kids? We never get credit for anything" smiled Seamus

"It was you two?" asked Jenny looking up at Harry as her head rested against shoulder and chest.

"Yep guilty as charged" said Harry laughing remembering the event

"I made the dung bomb with the input from the Weasley twins"

"And then I activated it"

"And we then ran like hell" the two said in unision

"We ran so fast that it was my first time tapping into…"

Seamus hesitated at Harry's looking to keep his inner magic a secret

"…the most amount of adrenaline I have ever had" Seamus tried to cover

"Why didn't you tell us that was you two. You were our heroes!" exclaimed Tonks

"Unlike contrary to the belief Harry and I don't like the limelight too much and are much more happier behind the scenes" Seamus inputted

The four talked a little while longer before it was time to head out as the yawns started to appear. The two girls got up giving the two a quick kiss.

"I had fun tonight" said Harry to Jenny

"Me too" said the Irishman to Tonks

"So did we" the best friends replied before giving the boys one last longer kiss

Before turning up to the dormitories leaving two other best friends grinning wildly

"So no strings? that's it?" asked Seamus

"I think so" replied Harry looking a little down till Seamus started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry

"We'll you …and me to a lesser extent, already have girls looking at us from the train incident and the girls gossip from the first day. When this get's out I think we will have even more attention. I mean 1st years with 7th year girls that just doesn't happen" laughed Seamus harder

"Still I don't see why you are laughing you don't like the attention either" countered Harry

"Yeah but you hate it so much more than I do. I bet you ten galleons that this will be spread throughout the school come tomorrow"

"You are such a schmuck" said Harry sarcastically getting up from the couch

"Takes one to know one" countered Seamus grinning.

Harry had to laugh at the Irishman as he gave his best friend a hand up from the couch and the two made their way to their room doing their best not to disturb their sleeping roomates.

* * *

 

That morning Seamus and Harry came down to the great hall just as it was started to fill with late risers. The two took a seat opposite the Weasley twins and the day's first display of last night was made.

The two put up their arms and bowed up and down saying "We're not worthy, We're not worthy" till they got caught into Harry's and Seamus's contagious laughter and eventually the four calmed down.

"So I take it everyone knows?" asked Seamus grinning as Harry gave him an annoyed expression.

"What do you think Irish?" asked George

"Oh dear brother surely all these females.. and I see some males may just be looking at our perfection"

"We are looking quite good this morning"

"Quite good indeed" finished the two with their Weasley grins perfectly in place.

"Alright you two, we got it" said Harry looking around for the first time.

His roommates were probably still in bed He noticed a good couple people were looking over but changed their gaze once Harry looked at them. Harry also saw that Hermione was sitting with Padma and Lavender and never looked over to him

"I risk my life to save her and I don't even get a bloody glance. Nice guys do finish in last"

He noticed the 7th year Gryffindor girls walk in with Tonks and Jenny in the center as usual. Harry and Seamus were about to look over when the twins stopped them.

"Don't look over, pay them no attention till the last second and then give those signature grins of yours with a slight nod" said Fred

"What!? What'll that do for us?" asked Harry

"I see we go for it mate" replied Seamus

"Trust us young ones" said George

Sure enough the 7th year girls were about to pass the two with all the girls eyes on the boys. Fred and George could see the disappointment in the girls eyes and then cued the two who slowly turned their head with a grin and small nod. Which returned the girls smile to their faces as they passed.

As breakfast began to be over the three other roommates had come and gone and the two were still talking with the twins. That was until two arms were placed around Harry's neck and he received a hug from behind but he didn't care too much already knowing who it was.

"Hey Tonksie" said Harry looking up to seeing her now purple hair.

"Now I wondered what caused you two to pull that little move before breakfast, I thought 'how could Harry have pulled off that one?'... that is until I saw you two" said Tonks grinning at the twins.

"It is our given right to train these ones" replied Fred proudly

"Don't you corrupt them too much" warned Tonks

"We weren't the ones sitting on Irish's lap last night" George countered both twins wand in hand in case Tonks let them have it

"Tu che" grinned Tonks giving a flirty wink to Seamus as the boy blushed but still returned his Irish grin.

"So how was your first kiss there Harry?" asked Tonks as Harry's cheeks became red but not for the reason Tonks thought.

"Umm... uhhh... it was fantastic" Harry quickly responded.

"Good to hear " Tonks replied wearily before giving him the normal peck on the cheek.

She moved over to Seamus next and let her fingers linger over his left to right shoulder stopping briefly at two points behind his ears that gave him a nice chill

"Later Irish"

She smirked as Seamus almost choked on his pumpkin juice before Harry snapped his fingers nonchalantly saving Seamus from an unfortunate accident. Harry watched Tonks catch up to her group of friends and went over to Jenny who looked back at Tonks briefly locking eyes with Harry and giving him a smile which he returned.

"First kiss my ass" smirked Seamus which caused the twins to look up.

Harry hit Seamus who mouthed 'my bad'

"Not your first kiss Harry?" asked George.

"Harry you player" said Fred teasingly.

"Soo. Whose the witch?" they both asked.

"If I tell anyone else..." Harry said looking over to Seamus who again apologized as he mouthed 'sorry'.

"You two will be the first to know. Please don't tell anyone" finished Harry

"Too have such juicy news over Tonks… I don't know Harry we don't hold secrets quite well" the two grinned

"Please" begged Harry

"Well I guess it is our duty as masters to protect our young padawons interests and secrets" said George to which Seamus let out a laugh

"We won't tell a soul Harry. Now good brother I do believe it is time to mosey on out of here"

"I do agree good bother. Till next session young padawans" the two finished getting up and walking out as the two gave them nods.

"Young padawan?" asked Harry

"I'll explain later" chuckled Irish.

* * *

 

As the year progressed, the Hogwarts grounds turned white with snow. Harry had yet to talk to Hermione or come into contact with Daphne.

He had however become closer with Jenny. The two became each others best friends and confidants of the opposite sex. They had really been confidants and friends the summer after Tonks made friends with her having tagged along with Tonks quite frequently on the rare occasion Tonks would be Harry's sitter.

The two talked about anything and they were always so at ease with each other. Neither was looking for more than friendship but, they did give a minor signs of affection once in a while and she had taken after Tonks with her pecks on the cheek.

It helped that Seamus and Tonks were also with them most of the time and Jenny and Harry would often tease the two back when they made comedic remarks about Jenny and Harry.

Harry had also extended his friendship beyond Gryffindor to making friends with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Fleatchery, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. He also actually opened up to Parvati and Lavender.

Harry and Seamus had had lunch multiple times with the two girls and after a little awkwardness found the two quite palatable after several interesting conversations.

* * *

 

Winter exams were fast approaching and Snape had decided that his students would be partnered and the two would have to write down the steps for a potion of their choosing.

Harry was given permission from Snape to enter the Forbidden part of the library which is where Harry and Seamus were currently at on their Friday night having just gotten done with dinner. They were in the myths sections of the restricted section as Harry just closed Hogwarts and Its Myths and moved down and picked up another book.

"Come on mate what else do you need? We have all the Wolfsbane information"

"And I just got us a new place to train at. Just hold on I am not sure when I will have another shot too look at this" said Harry quickly examining multiple pages of the book.

"Well that's good hope it's better than that shrinking Shack…Will ya Hurry it up mate I think Pince may be able to see us from here. This stuff must be pretty dark if the put it closest to the outside"

"I have a disillusionment charm up" replied Harry not looking up as he read

"Ohh.. Well then I guess read away" Seamus stated awkwardly as he went over their potion only to quickly look up as he saw two girls take seats on the outskirts of the restricted section.

They assumed the girls were looking for some privacy as Harry cast a silencing charm on themselves and was about to cast the girls out when he heard familiar voices.

"Is that Hermione and Daphne?" asked Seamus

Sure enough Harry saw the bushy brown hair and the long blonde hair.

"I tried to get Lavender and Pavarti to come but they were not in the mood to study. Even tried getting Dean, Neville or even Ron but they all passed. I didn't even see Seamus or Harry in the common room"

"I'm glad" Daphne replied.

"What happened to you two?" asked Hermione for what Daphne felt was the hundredth time.

"I told you nothing. We just…drifted apart"

"It wasn't about Harry and Jen..."

"I could care less about who or what Harry is doing. It's sad however to see two people so helpless with such easy 7th year girls"

"Daphne!" scolded Hermione

"He probably thinks she fancies him when she is probably just using him for his title"

At this Harry became angry and the air was starting to get colder till Seamus placed a glowing Irish green hand on his shoulder

"Calm it mate. She is just jealous" reassured Seamus calming Harry.

"Why would she be jealous? She was the one who left me and cut me out" countered Harry

Seamus went to counter but nothing came out

"Daphne you don't really think that's possible….Do you?" asked Hermione

"I don't know... nor care. Now lets get on with studying shall we" finished Daphne

"Come on mate let's get out of here" Seamus told Harry who viewed his current page, stopped, reread something and closed the book putting it back.

"Alright let's go"

The two walked back to the common room not saying a word.

They even bumped into Hannah and Susan, but Harry was so miffed that he walked straight past them without a hello.

"Sorry ladies he always gets moody when people discredit him" The two girls gave sympathetic looks knowing that it must have been pretty bad if someone managed to break Harry's usual upbeat nature.

Before they reached the common room Harry finally spoke

"Do you think she is really using me because of my title?"

"Mate, its just like you told me when I asked you about Tonks. They just want to be friends and if they occasionally give a kiss that's just god's fault for making us lady's men" smirked Seamus getting Harry to smile and calm down a bit.

"You're right thanks mate"

"Anytime " Seamus repled as the two headed into the common room.

* * *

 

Exams came and Harry thought he did pretty well on all of them and soon it was the last game before break as Ravenclaw was playing Slytherin.

"Harry and Seamus came down the stairs sporting green and silver and had an image of a chimera running after a snitch. Harry also made it so that they could be charmed into motion.

"If Sirius were to see you he just may throw up" said Tonks as the two walked over.

Tonks was wearing Ravenclaw colors along with some of her 7th year friends and most everyone else who was up.

However, most of Gryffindor was deciding to sleep in after their grueling exams including Jenny.

When they headed down to breakfast they saw that Susan and Hannah were sitting by themselves at the Hufflepuff table both sporting green and silver attire in support of their rivals opponents.

The two boys decided to stop by and chat a little before getting breakfast

"Hello ladies" started Seamus greeting the two

"Seamus!" they chorused and then there was "hey Harry" with little regard.

"Yeah I was a bit of a prat the last time I bumped into you gals. Can I make it up to you by buying you both a hot chocolate at the game?"

"Deal valid only if you come and sit with us" added Seamus giving his signature smile

"We'd love two!" the girls chorused.

After breakfast Seamus and Harry headed down to the pitch.

Harry escorting Hannah and Seamus was escorting Susan.

"So Ernie and Justin decided to sleep in huh?" asked Harry to Hannah as he looked around for seats

"Yeah they said they didn't care about the game but they still hoped Slytherin will win so we can easily take Ravenclaw"

"Sorry about last game" said Harry seeing he was the reason why they lost the first game.

"Only you would apologize for winning" Hannah said smiling up at him

"Harry over here!" shouted Blaise

The Slytherins gladly welcomed in the famous Gryffindor who was supporting their newest seeker.

It was quite chilly so they all were cramming together with Susan and Hannah in between Harry and Seamus.

They match was off and it was anyone's game in the beginning

Harry watched as Malfoy showed off a little on his own Nimbus 2000 having received his own shortly after Harry had. He hated to say it, but Malfoy was quite good on broom, much better than most of the Slytherin team in fact. After many cheers, countless miraculous plays and two hot chocolates later Draco had spotted the snitch and effortlessly dodged a bludger before grasping the snitch in his hand.

Harry and Seamus cheered as Malfoy touched down pumping his fist high with the snitch still in tact. He received a roar from their chaimeras on their cloaks whose snake tails had caught the snitches in their mouth. Malfoy smirked at the sight before being engulfed by his team.

Seamus and Harry escorted Hannah and Susan all the way back to the Hufflepuff entrance to their common room. The two girls stopped before thanking them for the nice time before they headed in.

* * *

 

The leaving breakfast was nice as the Gryffindor men sat together. Harry saw Lavender and Padman walk into the hall and waved them over sit with them but they gave a respectful declining nod as he saw Hermione quickly caught up with them and sat further down. The men ate a filling meal before going upstairs to get their things and headed out.

Harry and Semaus walked out of the castle too see Dean, Ron, and Neville talking to Granger and Greengrass and gave nods to their roomates before walking to the train. They got to the first open compartment and they quickly threw there things in the overhead storage.

"I think I am going to get some Zzzzs in before we get back"

"Same, I didn't get too much last night with Ron and Neville's snoring" replied Seamus.

Harry fired a privacy locking ward on the door and then conjured two pillows sending one over to Seamus

"Thanks mate" said the Irishman as the two made themselves comfortable on the opposite seats.

They slept through half the train ride till Harry thought he heard someone knocking but dismissed it in his tired state. He really was not looking for other company to be with at the moment.

Harry was about to fall back into a dream when he saw that his ward was being broken. He looked over to Seamus whose eyes became open at the sound of the door handle opening and within seconds the two had their wands out and aimed at the door.

"Easy there you two, it's just us" said Tonks, entering with Jenny.

"Thanks for the scare. You could have waited for me to undo the ward instead of breaking it yourself" stated Harry putting away his wand with an annoyed look of someone who just woke up.

"Well chuckles, we would have but we saw your roommates and Granger and that other Ravenclaw girl knocking earlier and you guys did not respond. So I did what any good auror in training would do and bust in" replied Tonks smiling.

"You're not in the program yet"

"But I will be hopefully be after my birthday. So what are you doing holding up in here evading everyone?" asked Tonks walking over and sitting by Seamus who moved to make room for her as Jenny cast another privacy ward.

"Yeah is everything alright?" asked Jenny as she sat next to Harry.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" said Harry still only half awake

"Seamus?" asked Tonks prying for information giving him a look that made him feel all weird

"What Harry said" Seamus managed to sputter out.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry trying to change the subject

"We were getting way too many visitors and the girls were chatting non stop we decided to get a away a little bit and visit. Did we wake you?"

"Actually we were both catching up on some much needed.." Seamus started but was cut off when he saw Harry stare at him.

"No need to stay up on our account" said Jenny scooting down to the far end of the seat and putting a pillow on her lap"

"You're awesome" Harry said smiling as he rested his head on the pillow and saw that she was smiling down at him.

Seamus gave Tonks a look in which she replied "Fine" and she took a pillow doing the same.

The two girls chatted quietly while the boys rested. Jenny unconsciously running her fingers through Harry's hair which he loved till she brushed some hair off his temple and without looking touched his scar which made him shudder for a second and she looked down in fright and Tonks looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh Harry I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it..your touch ..it was …it was nice" Harry said closing his eyes again while Tonks looked relieved and the half sleeping Seamus gave a smirk while Jenny smiled and continued to course through Harry's hair as did Tonks with Seamus.

"You know I don't do this kind of thing for any guy" she said quietly to Seamus who she knew was now awake.

"You are one very luck guy" Tonks said looking down at him

"I have the luck of the Irish" said Seamus his eyes still closed.

Right before the train ride started to slow the two girls woke up the sleeping guys.

"Time to get up"

"We're going back to get our things" the girls as the boys rose groggily.

"Need help with the trunks?" asked Tonks now that the tracers were active.

"Nope we're good" they replied the two throwing off their cloaks and both getting their trunks down manually with little difficulty given the new strength the two had gotten from practicing dueling and wandless magic.

The two received stares from the girls

"What?" asked Harry

"Oh nothing…well have you two.."

"Let's get a move on it before the girls think we have going missing" finished Jenny as the two headed out. Leaving two puzzled young men.

The two boys got off the train and saw their guardians and were about to say goodbye till Tonks could be heard with a "hey you two!"

Harry watched as Tonks caught up levitating her stuff when she accidentally tripped over herself causing herself and her belongings to go flying forward.

The two reacted instantly as Harry, being closer, caught Tonks around the waist in one hand and caught her bird cage in the other while Seamus managed to catch her school chest using a little inner core strength and quickly put it down to not raise suspicion.

"You really must learn to look before you walk Tonksie" said Harry putting her down and giving her her bird cage .

She thanked him and walked down to Seamus with Jenny shortly behind.

"We just wanted to say goodbye" said Jenny giving Harry a tight hug. Harry returned it relaxing and taking in her opulent aroma.

Tonks hugged Seamus before whispering something in his ear and then they split and Tonks stayed with Harry as they walked over to see Emmeline, Hestia, Andromeda, Ted Sirius and Remus.

"Wow Harry, working out a little?" said Sirius laughing.

"Quiet you" said Emmeline enveloping Harry in a hug.

"Welcome home Harry."

"Thanks Emmi" replied Harry and then Hestia broke in and got her hug

Remus and Sirius summoned his belongings and lead him forward as the two men both put a hand on his shoulder which Harry knew was code for welcome back.

The Tonks and LPBs (Lupin Potter Blacks) said their goodbyes as Tonks gave Harry her signature hug and peck on the cheek.

"So was that miss Jenny Emers, Nymphy's best pal and your once upon a time co-sitter, back there?" asked Sirius smirking.

"Your eyes are still working eye see" fired back Harry comedically.

"Yes and my animal instincts are still in check and from what I saw.."

"Remus!" Hestia exclaimed elbowing him and trying to stop it from Harry getting embarrassed.

"He was only saying that little Harry here is finally.."

"Sirius!" Emmeline exclaimed this time repeating Hestia although her jab may have been a bit more powerful.

"Thanks mums" laughed a smirking Harry now knowing the teasing was officially over as long as Hestia and Emmi were around as they walked out.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Winter break went by quickly.

Seamus was always stopping by over break and the two would either be dueling, flying or just bumming around enjoying their break.

Harry was also at Seamus' many nights as he introduced Harry to Television, Cinema, and Video games.

Christmas came and went and Harry ended up receiving his dad's old invisibility cloak, a bunch of clothes and candies from his maternal guardian's, while Remus and Sirius gave Harry an envelope. Harry took it apprehensively seeing as this was the smallest gift he had ever received from his guardians.

He opened it up and withdrew a piece of paper skimming it until his eyes bulged and then re-read it fully.

"No. No way!" Harry said looking at the parchment that had a picture of a firebolt.

"It's still in testing, but it should be available by your third year and you will be receiving one of the first ones.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Harry excalimed embracing his two guardians

"You are remarkable in the skies and you deserve the best"

"Although please lets try not jumping off this one" finished Remus

"Of course!" laughed Harry so ecstatic that he hugged Emmeline and Hestia too.

"Think of it as an extra gift for what you did as well. We would have never been able to track the rest of that set if it weren't for you" Sirius added.

"You have a better sense of detection then I do these days" added Remus.

"I am glad John at least had one piece of the set. From there it was a simple examine the signature and find the matching signatures"

"We all are not as good as you are Harry" smiled Hestia to her adoptive son.

"Embrace the compliment" Emmeline added cheerily causing Harry to smile.

"Heh I guess. I just hope my cousin is alright with the fact that I found it and not him"

"John won't care"

"Good ole Proc will only care that he now has it"

"Good ole Proc has what now?" asked John smiling coming through the floo.

He had luckily managed to get away for a while to see his family before he was needed back.

"John!" exclaimed the two females leaping off their seats and hugging their other adopted child.

"Proc!" shouted Harry zooming over and giving his cousin a hug.

"Hey what's up little Blitzer" replied John giving Harry the nickname "Blitzer" for his skills in the air and in their training

"I got you something pretty cool. It's from me and all the Combat Unspeakbles" said Proc giving him a gift which Harry immediately ripped open and saw an old book loaded with different spells most of which Harry had never seen, nor would ever see at Hogwarts.

"There are some drawbacks like for instance you can't talk about the spells to anyone without permission from us and you have only limited access as to what you can see. As you grow older more spells will appear in the book"

"Wicked!" Harry beamed up John as he became entranced with the book.

"Harry and I were having trouble getting a present for you guys" said Proc pointing at Remus and Sirius.

"So I went to the Manor and our elf, Walberry, told me about how the true marauders always wanted to have this together so I decided with the induction of Hestia and Emmi you two should have these" Proc smiled conjuring several bottles of old and mucho expensive wines and alcohol.

"Now don't you be drinking this all in one night Sirius" said Proc smiling and got many thanks from the adults.

Hestia and Emmeline gave him a huge care package full of different things, which he thanked the two profusely for. Then the gentlemen stood up.

"So Proc you are giving Alli the bracelet you managed to track down?"

"Yeah I found the lowlife former DE and got him good before throwing him in Azkaban. I found this" he showed them the bracelet that they had seen when he first found it.

"But the rest of her mother's set is still missing and I have no leads. I know both our parents will never come back but I feel like she can at least have a little comfort if she has her mother's favorite jewelry. I would do anything to find the rest and make her happy"

"We say that you already make her happy" put in the two females

"But we hope this will help with continuing to make her happy" added Remus as he gave John a rectangular box which he opened and then his jaw dropped. Inside where the matching earrings necklaces and rings and other jewelry.

"We suggest giving her the wedding ring further down the road" joked Sirius with a smile

"Ha how..?" was the only thing John could muster.

"We got word from a trusted source that a shopkeeper remembered being imperised to buy and sell the set"

"However we had no way to track it even though we knew the vast general vicinity. We made sure you gave the bracelet to Harry the first time you told us and he was able to find a distinct connection and he eventually lead us to an abandoned house that was warded to the brim. Inside we found that a scuffle must have broken out years ago after the dark wanker fell and they must have disbanded so quickly they forgot about taking the raided possessions"

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we didn't want to give you another dead end"

"But thanks to Harry we never came to a dead end"

"We hope you are not mad us" ended Harry

Proc gently placed the box down and ran over to Harry lifting him up and swinging him around something he had not done since before their training days.

"You guys are the best thank you" said Proc finishing with a couple of hugs.

"I also got you this" said Harry unconcealing a pretty big vial of potion and giving it to Remus.

"Is that what I think it is? asked Remus.

"Yep and I got you this container that will automatically refill the potion from the Unspeakables. Also I showed the sample to Doc and Calc who were both impressed with it and were flabbergasted when they heard Harry made it" replied Proc.

"Snape even grudgingly gave both me and Seamus Os on it"

"Thank you Harry" said Remus enveloping Harry into a hug and was soon followed by Hestia who got him in a hug from behind.

After presents they had an early dinner before John had to get back to the Department of Mysteries and Harry fell asleep listening to Christmas music.

* * *

The new year quickly came and Seamus and Harry hung out with Jenny and Tonks.

A couple of days later it was Tonks birthday and, having just received acceptance into the auror program, her parents and relatives decided to throw her a party.

They decided to have it at Harry's guardian's place given its size and enormous yard.

They got Tonk's favorite band, the Weird Sisters to play, and also rented a DJ.

Harry and Seamus spent their time pretty close to Tonks and Jenny in the beginning, but as time passed they mingled with other people getting introduced to other 7th and 6th years.

However, the end of the night ended with the four eating leftover birthday cake as the talked among themselves seeing everyone else was gone and the adults were already in bed.

The two quasi couples sat on opposite loveseats and failed to get up even as they felt their eyelids get heavy and continued to talk until all four soon faded and the girls fell asleep in the arms of their respective male.

Sirius came down later in the night, noticing the lights were still on, and stopped as he saw the four.

He contemplated a little before getting two blankets and put them over the two couples, against his better judgement, before turning off the lights and heading back upstairs.

* * *

 

The morning after, Sirius was the first one down and cleared his throat waking up Tonks.

"Had a fun night?" asked Sirius grinning from ear to ear.

Tonks became a tad embarrassed before he waved it off.

"I'll go make some breakfast... why don't you try to wake everyone up before the 'old adults' come down" Sirius smirked.

They woke up and ate with Sirius the whole time unable to hide their smiles from having fallen asleep together.

The "old adults" saw this as they came down but didn't ask.

Soon all three of Harry's friends said their goodbyes and the two girls gave Harry simultaneous kisses on the cheek before before doing the same to Seamus, who was apparated back home by Remus.

The rest of the break went by quite quickly and soon Harry was once again sitting on the train with Seamus.

"So we are having extra protection due to the fact that their hiding and protecting a specific weapon?"

"That's the short end of it" replied Harry having been told by his guardians.

"I hope this doesn't mess up with our training schedule" added Seamus.

"Trust me if we get caught it will be well deserved on their ends " Harry replied a tad arrogantly, but Seamus merely laughed and smiled.

They had to change topics as their housemates soon came in and they all chatted about the holidays and general guy stuff till they reached Hogwarts.

It was during the return feast that they announced that their would be added security in the form of aurors.

Harry noticed that professor Quirrell became a tad bit jumpy at this but his face quickly changed to having no expression as if he was in a daze.

" _Did he just pass out from fright of law enforcement?_ " Harry thought to himself making a mental note to keep an eye on the DADA teacher.

* * *

 

Time went by fairly quickly for Harry.

Between classes, hanging out with friends, Quidditch, training with Seamus and lounging about with Jenny, Seamaus and Tonks...he had forgotten about Quirrell.

Soon enough came the match with Slytherin and boy was it epic...and dirty.

The Slytherin team were trying to cause greatly bodily harm to the Lions and Fred and George responded with great bludger hits.

After what felt like an eternity and after both Draco and Harry dodged countless attacks, Harry was the first to see the snitch but Draco was fast on his tail.

Harry was just inches away when he got shoved by Draco.

He was about to curse his friend but it ended up being a good thing as a bludger came flying in from a Slytherin beater that was meant for Harry but hit Draco instead.

Harry had to use a lot of power as he discretely sent a wandless invisible charm at Draco that caused his injured friend to stay on the broom and not fall as Harry quickly sped after and received the snitch seeing that Gryffindor was down by 120 and just managed to save the game.

Instead of going to his teammates he zoomed, as fast as he could,  over to his friend, seeing that Draco was becoming wobbly and about to fall. Harry made sure he got back to ground safely and slightly healed him. Draco was pretty out of it after the hit so he didn't notice.

Shouts and cheers slowly started dying down as everyone saw the sight of two enemy houses coming together as a lion helped a snake. Slowly the Slytherin team started to walk over and Flint made his way over to Harry after having yelled at the beater.

Gryffindors made their own way behind Harry as back up, but he held up his hand that told them to stay back.

The whole stadium was silent as the teachers stood at the ready to stop any sort of brawl.

However...none ever came...

"We may be rivals and our house may not ever get along or see eye to eye...but today you have shown a hell of a lot of respect and as long as I am here, Slytherin will not forget what you did today" Flint remarked offering his hand to Harry, who accepted and shook it as Draco was escorted by his teammates.

Blaise was the first to get up and start a slow polite applause and the Slytherins, Gryffindors and other students gave their own respectful applause, even Snape, along with the other teachers.

" _Jeeze I would have done the same for anyone_ " Harry thought bashful as his team ambushed him with praise.

* * *

The match against Ravenclaw was no where near as exciting. However, Harry was greatly distracted by the beauty of the other seeker.

Cho Chang was a very attractive girl with a great smile and slight shy personality. Harry tried to start a conversation with her but she would respond only with one or two words in the beginning of the game when the two were just up in the sky looking over the pitch.

Although she was full of potential it wasn't even close between her and Harry when the snitch finally appeared and he easily beat her.

However, Harry was also a little weary after the game seeing as Ravenclaw was ahead by 70 when he caught it and the Ravenclaw team was full of younger players who could only get better for later years. Harry left a little after his other teammates and by the time he got out he was hoping to have a nice walk back alone to collect his thoughts but Cho had left the same time as he did.

' _Eh what the hell. I am a Gryffindor after all'_  he thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"Hi Cho" he started.

"Harry" she replied a tad bit shyly.

The two started a conversation as they walked back and Harry used everything in his arsenal to cheer up the glum Asian beauty.

He must have said the right things because by the end he made her smile and she thanked him for cheering her up and gave him a hug before they split ways.

" _Now to brave the liony vultures_ " he once again thought to himself as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower and the most likely ensuing party.

* * *

After Quidditch Harry's days drastically slowed down.

Harry still hung out and trained with Seamus but his time with Tonks and Jenny were cut down drastically due to them having to prepare for exams. He started to hang out more with his roommates and even Lavender and Pavarti, or Lav and Pav as he liked to call them, hung out more with him. Hermione, had reserved herself from him for no reason that he knew.

He also, on occasion, hung out with his Hufflepuff friends, mainly Hannah and Susan, and the Ravenclaws, but mostly Padma, Terry, Sui Li and sometimes he talked with Cho.

The contact was minimal with Ravenclaw seeing as his former friend, with striking blue eyes and blonde hair, was still rather icy towards him and they had not even had a conversation since before Hogwarts.

It was on one such night, almost at the end of the school year, that Harry and Seamus had come out of a light practice late at night seeing as they pushed it back to take time for themselves to enjoy the weather. However, as soon as Harry got out of the room he knew something was slightly off but he could not put his finger on it.

He figured it out quite quickly as Snape rounded the corner.

" _Shit_ " Harry thought to himself knowing he was out after hours.

"Potter, Finnigan what are you doing out after hours?" he demanded to know.

Seamus was about to reply but Harry cut him off.

"Sir I have a strange feeling something is not right" Harry said honestly.

Snape's eyes bulged for a split second before casting an emotionless mask on himself.

" _The boy feels the same as I do...interesting_ " Snape thought.

"I know you two are ones for breaking the rules and I can read your power levels so I don't feel bad about offering you a deal. Professor Dumbledore is out for the evening and I was just messaged to join him...I want you two to keep an eye on for professor Quirrell. The incompetent man is hiding something and if he happens to leave his room for any reason I want you both to owl me immediately. is that understood? " Snape bargained.

"Yes professor" Harry replied as Seamus nodded his head.

"Good" ended Snape before instructing them on where Quirrell's living quarters where.

* * *

It was over an hour of their stakeout that professor Quirrell finally came out of his room but he seemed to be talking to himself and Harry could feel a very dark presence coming out from him. Seamus was about to get up to the owlery but Harry held him back.

' _Wait a second'_  Harry communicated to his best friend who confirmed that he would.

Harry stealthy probed his way into his DADA professor's head who had rather pathetic mind defenses. He saw a series of traps and rooms with obstacles and then an image of a sorcerer's stone, the same object Harry had scene in the forbidden section of the library. Suddenly Harry's own mind got attacked by a dark monster and he threw himself out not risking to receive any damage.

" _Well this certainly is bad_ " Harry thought to himself as he backed up and motioned for Seamus to book it out of there.

They were stopped as a stunner was sent their way and Harry tumbled out mere feet away from Quirrel.

"Potter! How perfect!" came a dark voice from what Harry guessed was the back of his professor's head.

"My night has just gotten even better. I finally will get my revenge after all this time. Avada Keda..." he started but was stopped when he had to block a blast of Irish green magic.

" _Thank you Seamus_ " Harry thought as he let loose a series a series of stunners, hexes and cutting curses.

Quirrell miraculously shielded all of them and fired a crucio at Harry who dived out of the way, but was hit seconds later with a bone breaker to the lower leg as he winced out in pain.

The dark being shot a black magical blast in the general area of Seamus who had hid himself with a charm. The dark blast connected with a small Irish green aura shield giving away Seamus's position.

The dark creature went to fire again, but Harry managed to strike first, gathering a large amount of magic, and slammed his hands on the ground. While on his knees, Harry caused the floor before Quirrel to shake like a small quake. Seamus quickly fired an expelliarmus at the same time and it miraculously made contact with the professor.

The dark voice growled before pouncing and almost glided like ghost to Seamus. Without thinking, and almost like a reflex, Harry cast a reducto trying to save his friend. Quirrell looked back just in time to have the spell connect with his face as it splattered and he fell to the ground.

Harry looked over to see Quirrell's body had soon became surrounded in a puddle of blood. A dark specter came out of the body and zoomed at Harry. He was frozen and gasped in utter fear at the sight zooming over to him. There were absolutely no spells in his arsenal to fight ghosts.

Luckily, Seamus did.

The Irishman became Harry's savior as he fired his last remaining aura blast at the specter, who seemed to get damaged by the blast and flew away.

"What in the the hell was that mate!?" Seamus got out before passing out to exhaustion.

Harry could not focus very hard on his friend as he himself was about to pass out from pain and tired to fully mend his bone before exhaustion took him too.

* * *

The two friends woke up the next day in the hospital. They explained their story to both Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore explained to them both that after thorough investigation it would be determined that professor Quirrell was being controlled by lord Voldemort himself.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed Seamus before apologizing for his language.

The two best friends agreed to go along with the story Dumbledore came up with in order to not alert the public and in turn they got to take their exams from the hospital wing seeing as they both had a small case of magical exhaustion.

Once again it was a lucky Harry and Seamus who got to leave Hogwarts in their own compartment, with their head lying on the laps of two of Hogwarts' hottest and female new graduates. They both rested as Tonks and Jenny absentmindedly ran their hands through two male lions' hair.

" _Well I surely wasn't expecting this from my first year_ " Seamus communicated.

" _Well that makes two of us_ " Harry replied.

" _I hope we have this much 'fun' next year_ " Seamus commented sarcastically.

" _Be careful what you ask for_ " Harry responded.

" _So this is normal? Training in secret, flirting with older women, fighting dead Dark Lord ghosts all along with pretending like everything is just fine and dandy?_ " Seamus asked.

" _Welcome to the world of magic my friend_ " Harry ended as a smile spread across his face.

 End of Chapter 4

* * *

 

End of year 1. Year 2 and 3 will only be a chapter each to speed things along.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry laid on the grassy field of his backyard, looking up into the passing clouds, his broom laid next to him after have been put through the ringer in an intense flying practice. His summer had been great so far, although somewhat uneventful. That worked for Harry as he had been catching up on some much needed relaxation.

Sure he hung out with Seamus and they continued to train, seeing as they had just fought for their lives before the end of the school year, but he spent every moment he could basking in the moment of not having anything to do.

He was also free to do anything on most nights. His guardians had been very busy with work. With the information on the dark spectre his guardians had taken it upon themselves to be Amelia Bones number one supporters in her newest operation.

Plans were underway to search the homes of a handful of dark supporters. They were going to strike all at ounce, at the same time, with no prior warning meaning the operation would be top secret till mere minutes before the raids.

They had curse breakers, aurors and dark artifact researchers.

Along with that, Harry believed his guardians were also making sure Tonks was doing well in her auror program. With his guardians being gone so much he had taken to cooking himself his own meals and delving into his Christmas present from the Unspeakables.

Not only did the book contain new spells but it also contained methods of training that were not taught or even know by the public. Not only was Harry exercising his body but it was also working his mind.

Harry let out a breath of relief as he sprang up from the ground and motioned with his hand and summoned his broom before walking inside to make himself a late lunch.

* * *

It was on one such night that Harry was making a simple dinner of hash made from various leftovers that the floo sprang up and in walked his favorite metamorphosis.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said taking in the aroma of his cooking that brought a smile to her face.

"What are you doing her Tonks?" asked Harry with a smile of his owns.

Although it was nice having time to himself, Harry could only talk with Snow so long at night before he would start to feel somewhat lonesome.

"Can't I just see my favorite male friend, from time to time?" she asked walking over to get a better view of what he was cooking.

"So my parents asked you to check up on me I take it?" Harry laughed.

"Nooo. I volunteered to check up on you. It's completely different" she replied taking a corner piece and popping in her mouth almost burning her tongue.

Harry was used to her doing this and snapped his fingers that cooled down the food before it hit said tongue.

"You are going to lose your taste bud one of these days if you continue to do that" Harry comically scolded her.

"Not if I have you around I won't" she said smiling at him as she made her way to the fridge taking out drinks and condiments.

Harry tried, and to no avail, getting her to eat a meal as it was but Tonks loved her condiments. They ended up eating together and talking about their days and what they had been up to, which Tonks was the majority talker on seeing as Harry was having his rather lazy summer.

They finished the night watching a new movie. Tonks was fascinated by the rather new experience while Harry had got used to it. He ended up falling asleep on the couch with Tonks resting against him as she finished the intriguing movie.

She ended up not bothering to wake him up and with a flick of her wand she summoned a blanket and turned off the TV before snuggling up to Harry and falling asleep herself.

* * *

The rest of the Summer flew by and Harry saw his guardians more and more by the end. Apparently all the family's homes had been searched, but unfortunately nothing big or useful had turned up on Voldemort, but they had issued several fines and gotten rid of several dark and cursed objects that made the operations worth it.

The only one who fell through the cracks was Lucius Malfoy, who the Minister protected from a search. However, as a show of good faith, Lucius invited them to search his manor and after they came up with nothing, he made a donation to the law enforcement offices to show his support which confused Harry.

He didn't want to think about it all and instead enjoyed the time with his guardians before it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Before he knew it Harry was in Diagon Alley shopping for school supplies. He had just walked out of the Quidditch supply shop when he bumped into an old ex friend.

"Harry" Daphne said abruptly like a deer in the headlights.

"Hi Daphne" Harry replied politely, pushing down his feelings of irritation, seeing that her little sister Astoria was right behind her.

"And how are you doing Lady Astoria" Harry gestured making Astoria blush.

"Hi Harry" she replied shyly and then came an awkward silence.

Luckily Harry spotted a family of redheads appear walking down the street and in the direction of the books shop giving Harry a means to leave.

"Oh there are the Weasleys, I was hoping to talk to Ron and get my books at the same time " Harry lied, about to make his leave.

"We need to get our books too, can we join you?" asked Astoria, walking closer to Harry wanting to catch up with the person who had been like a type of brother to her over the last few years.

Harry could see the look Daphne was giving her little sister but Harry did not want to disappoint and waited a second before smiling "Sure I'd love that. Mi'lady" he ended lowering his arm for her. The soon to be 1st year took hold and the three walked to Flourish and Blotts to meet the Weasleys.

When he got inside he saw the mother of the bunch waiting in line to get an autograph from Gilderoy Lockhart, (which Harry could tell was a fraud just by the mere look of the man) with her three younger sons and daughter. The men looked bored and not in the least bit happy about waiting in line while the sister looked somewhat interested.

When the twins saw Harry they walked over being glad to get out of line and Ron followed. The sister looked hesitant to follow and leave her mother's side but when she saw Harry she quickly followed them.

They exchanged pleasantries and and Harry introduced the Weasley's to the Greengrasses which was apparently not needed seeing as they both knew each other being pureblood families. Ginny saw that Astoria's arm was still clung onto Harry's and she had a look of envy because of this. Although conversation was stifled at first the twins got things going and had everyone laughing as they decided to get their books.

Harry was helping Astoria with her books as the twins tried, without success, to flirt with and make Daphne laugh. He was agitated with this at first but seeing as he never told the twins, and she was not accepting, he put his attention to Astoria which further irritated Ginny. They continued to talk when Draco surprisingly made his way over to Harry, so much so that Astoria dropped her books.

"Draco, I thought I taught you better manners than to sneak up on people unannounced" came the voice of Mr. Malfoy who picked up the books and gave them to Astoria.

"Sorry Father" Draco said in embarrassment;

Harry put up his occulemency shields before speaking, "Mr. Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you" he falsely welcomed giving out his hand.

"Ah, Harry...Draco has told me so much about you" he replied taking the offered hand.

Although Harry could tell the twins were hesitant he was glad they too also introduced themselves and shook hands. Ginny and Ron seemed more than hesitant but were saved when both Mrs. Malfoy and Weasley came over from different sides.

They were about to make comments to each other when almost on cue, Tonks came over with her boss Mr. Shacklebolt.

"Hello Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius" she said in a false sweet voice.

"Nymph..Tonks, so nice to see you here" Narcissa corrected herself.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but I promised Harry's guardians that I would keep him out the spotlight and Lockhart is on his way over here. Let's get you out of here Harry" Kingsley stated.

"Good to see you all, sorry but I guess I should get out of here. See you guys at school" Harry said wanting to get out as he addressed the adults in goodbyes before making his way out with the two aurors.

He looked one last time and locked eyes with Daphne who looked like she wanted to say something but then didn't. Even though he was still somewhat mad at her he could not get over her beauty that captivated him so.

Not only was it her blonde locks and piercing eyes but she was also developing into quite the attractive lady. Harry had to throw back up his mind shield to keep himself out of an embarrassing moment as he was taken back home.

* * *

Harry met up with Seamus before they got to the Hogwarts express and quickly made their way onto the train after finishing goodbyes with their parents. he decided to test out Seamus' minor legilimency probes. Students bumbling about in large groups on a compact train was the perfect testing ground.

He hadn't taught Seamus to go deep into private thoughts but Seamus was able to pick up minor thoughts.

As they walked through they saw the Weasley men say bye to their sister who looked for her own compartment and ended up having to ask to sit with Astoria Greengrass even though this was not her ideal choice.

When Harry was fairly close to walking by them some 5th year Ravenclaws got there first and pulled the door open.

"Hey you first years, beat it!" demanded one of the boys.

The two girls looked unsure what to do but Astoria wasn't budging. The boy went to yell again, growing impatient, when Harry broke in.

"There are plenty of compartments, don't bother the ladies anymore and find your own" Harry stated lightly.

The boy was about to round on him when he saw who it was.

"Yeah sure, no problem, we can find another one, see ya Harry" came the voices of the various 5th years not wanting to be the enemy of the boy who lived... among other titles.

Harry and Seamus smiled at the two first years nodding their heads at them (like saying have a nice day). The girls smiled back at them and the males left to finish their training exercise before going back to their own locked and warded compartment.

They talked with some friends who passed but did not see Hermione, nor Daphne which was fine with Harry.

* * *

They got into Hogwarts by the threshal carriages and Harry already was having a better year seeing as he was not as a celebrity as he was last year. The sorting went on as usual and Harry was vaguely listening it, till he heard the name.

"Astoria Greengrass" Harry perked, up as did Seamus, and the dark haired brunette girl walked up.

The hat took several moments and Harry saw that Daphne was practically on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out to the cheers of the snakes.

Daphne's face fell but was quickly replaced by one of an ice mask before anyone could notice, besides Harry of course.

Astoria made her way to the snake table and was welcomed by Draco Malfoy. This put Daphne further on edge. Harry was fine with it knowing the future that Draco was going to have under his wing.

Everything else went back to a normal as the last name was called.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny walked forward with uneasiness in her eyes.

The hat thought for a long while on her before calling out.

"Slytherin!"

"This can't...

be right" The twins said.

"Our sister's a traitor" Ron spoke as both the twins hit him for his idiocy.

Ginny was welcomed into the Slytherin table, seeing as she was a pureblood, even if her family was not the most financially stable.

" _Well this should be interesting"_ Seamus communicated with Harry.

' _You got that right'_

* * *

The school year started off like last year and Harry's only annoyance was DADA were Lockhart was a completely and utter twit. Harry decided to make the class his own personal nap time as he placed a notice me not charm on himself and slept in back.

Along with classes Harry and Seamus were hanging out a lot more with Lavender and Pavarti. Although they kind of filled the void of Jenny and Tonks they were much different. They were much more flirty and although they could be a bit too gossipy. The two did keep Harry and Seamus quite well informed on everything going on at Hogwarts.

Harry and Seamus were also training , per the usual, together and between that and Quidditch Harry was once again on his busy schedule. Before he knew it he was flying in the skies with Hufflepuff's seventh year seeker.

The weather could not have been worse for a game as both seekers were practically blinded by the pelting rain. The chasers, beaters and keepers were in a similar predicament. However, even with the horrible weather, Gryffindor was in the lead by 40.

Harry was sweeping and weaving in back and forth looking desperately for the little glint of gold. The seventh year was no novice either and had apparently been practicing endlessly after his defeat by a mere first year, no matter how famous the first year was, it was still embarrassing for the Puff and he was going to do anything to get the the win.

After what felt like ages the storm was finally passing and Harry finally got a clear picture. He was startled out of his seeking run when he saw the other seeker bolt like a rocket after the tiny little snitch that was zooming down the pitch. Pushing his own broom to the limit he managed to cut the badger off when the puff got stalled by an incoming bludger from Fred.

Harry was on the tail of the snitch and zooming down the pitch. The golden bugger was weaving its own way through the chasers who were on their own chase as Angelina fake passed to Alicia and then sent it to Katie Bell.

Harry saw the snitch zoom past Katie who was momentarily distracted by it and paid the price as she was fit by an incoming bludger and dropped the quaffle. She was in a bit of a daze after the hit and Harry was going to go over till he thought better of it.

" _No I need to get the snitch and win this. She is fine_ " he thought to himself about to pass her.

He went on to pursue the snitch again when suddenly he could sense an incoming bludger that was hit farther away at the same time by the other beater.

Harry almost threw himself off his broom as he jerked it out of its current pass and pushed himself in front of Katie, bracing for impact, as the other bludger came slamming into him and he was pushed off course. He heard his arm bone crack and went soaring downwards into a crash landing as the Hufflepuff seeker captured the snitch winning them the match.

The Hufflepuffs cheered out in victory while the Gryffindors were for the most part gloom from defeat but at the same time saw Harry's heroics and couldn't blame the valiant attempt.

* * *

After the game Harry wanted to be left alone as he sat in an overstuffed chair watching the fire continue to burn. He had gotten hugs and support from the team and others in his protection of Katie who was recovering in the hospital wing.

Seamus sat in a close by chair at the present moment making sure Harry was left alone. Harry kept on playing the game over and over in his head and became more and more disgusted at himself as he replayed the end.

Lavender came over and made her way to Harry.

"Lav not now. He wants to be left alone" Seamus warned.

"I know what he wants...but I also know what he needs" she replied causing Seamus to sigh and motioned for her to proceed.

"Hi Harry" she said meekly as she made her way over to him.

He merely nodded at her presence as he continued to look in the fire.

"Harry...I know you..or at least I'd like to think I do...I know you feel like you let down your team with our loss and your house but you didn't you..." she stopped as Harry motioned for her to pause.

"I let people down yes...but not with a loss...I was...so dedicated to winning...I planned to leave Katie hanging there...she could have...she could have been..." Harry started his eyes becoming watery.

"She could have been vitally injured, hurt..or even worse yes... But you chose to save her Harry" Lavender replied in comforting words as she walked over to him and took his face into her warm, soft and comforting hands.

"Without you, without your need to keep others safe we could have suffered something far worse than worse than a loss of a game" Lavender said caringly.

"But still I..."

**SLAP**

"Sorry Harry but that was for your own good. You can't blame yourself for  _almost_  not doing the right thing, the right thing that most anyone else would not have done in your position. Now stop talking about not doing the..." she started

"Lav..." He started and she sighed out in annoyance.

Then she leaned in and kissed him...he froze.

Slowly he moved his hands to her side and moved her forward deepening the kiss. She got on top of his lap and put her fingers in his jet black messy mane of hair.

After a moment or two they broke off.

"Finally I got you to stop talking crazy" she said smiling down at him.

"I was only going to say thank you Lav" Harry replied grinning back.

"Oh!" she replied blushing.

"But I'm glad you thought differently" he laughed kissing her back as they started again.

Seamus fired off a protective privacy ward and just laughed knowing his best mate was in good hands.

"Seamus could I have a word with you" asked Pavarti seductively.

"Sure Pav" replied the smirking Irishman hoping he would be in a similar situation at his best mate soon.

* * *

Even with the loss in Quidditch Harry could not be happier as time went on.

He and Lavender were not quite boyfriend and girlfriend but, they were hanging out with each other much more as Seamus and Pavarti were also becoming much closer.

The only thing that worried Harry was the odd, vague, and almost dark small amount of aura that seemed to be coming from the walls of Hogwarts themselves.

Harry even went as far as to break into the new DADA professor's mind to see if they had another possessed professor on their hands but only found out that he was just a complete and utter fraud, which was no surprise.

He kept the info about the dark aura to himself not wanting to alarm anyone, seeing many people might just think he was crazy. Well everyone but Seamus who was also keeping tabs for only dark activities for him.

Between the two best mates and their respective lady friends they had all of Hogwarts under watch.

It was Harry and his lady friend who walked out of an empty room after a heavy snog session to meet the rest of the Gryffindors for dinner.

They turned a corner and ran into Ginny and Astoria who looked out of it and extremely on edge.

"Hi Ladies" Harry said welcomingly trying to ease them out of their uneasiness.

They both didn't respond at first, but when they almost did, Lavender wrapped his arm with hers and stated "Oh look there are the others let's go Harry. See you girls later" she said a tad bit possessively.

Harry didn't mind, thinking the two younger girls were just a little off meeting him so abruptly. He also didn't mind that his arm was touching Lavender's chest as he smirked to himself knowing that she was doing it on purpose as they made their way over to their friends.

"Hey Ron what's the matter with your sister" Harry asked.

"Who knows mate. She is in Slytherin after all. Also I think she still has a crush on you"

Ron replied absentmindedly.

Lavender only tightened her grip on Harry which made him smirk again knowing that they were probably going to have another one of their sessions after dinner now.

* * *

Winter break was almost upon them and it was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw again seeing as Slytherin had beaten the Eagles.

Harry was having a much easier game although it was quite cold and snow was falling, but at least he could see and the twins had made it their utmost priority to never put him in the same position as they guarded the chasers like their lives depended on it.

Cho was much more social this time around and was not shy to hang in the air, close by Harry, as the two talked about the game while at the same time looking over the pitch for a sign of the snitch.

They both spotted it at about the same time and Cho had vastly improved since last time.

The game came down to the better broom, that Harry had, and the win went to Gryffindor as Harry soared in the sky into the Lion stands giving Lavender a wink before his teammates got a hold of him.

Their was a big party at Gryffindor tower but Harry decided to ditch it halfway through when Lavender led Harry out to give him a 'present' in an empty classroom.

* * *

Winter break went by with family friends, Tonks birthday, lying about and hanging with Seamus.

He wrote to Lavender, but they were both content on keeping their relationship nameless, which was more of what Lavender wanted then what Harry did.

But he complied anyways loving the feeling of having someone regardless of not having a relationship status.

Break seemed over too soon as he was back at Hogwarts and was well except now Harry could feel the dark aura even more and even Seamus could vaguely feel it.

It was almost as if the walls were talking to him, but Harry could not understand what was being said.

Harry was once again distracted with other things to find out what was going on his school.

It was after a Quidditch practice and after walking out of an empty classroom with Lavender, who relieved him of even more of energy, that the two walked arm in arm chatting about nothing until they heard yelling.

The two Gryffindors made their way over to the commotion, although Harry made sure he was in front in case something happened.

"These three killed my Mrs. Norris" roared Filch at Neville, Dean and Ron.

"You are bonkers" replied the Weasley Twins who just seemed to have come in.

"She is not dead, only petrified" Mcgonagall corrected him as more and more people gathered to see what was going on.

Dumbledore finally came and told everyone to head to their common rooms where dinner would be brought to them.

He saw that everyone was shocked although Astoria and Ginny seemed to be acting slightly odd. Harry motioned for Draco to come talk with him when everyone dispersed.

"Hey mate, I got a quick question for you" Harry stated.

"What's up?" asked Draco

"Ginny and Astoria...are they alright?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah I think so. I mean I think they are both a little on edge. They are both pretty girls, purebloods, young and without marriage contracts. Naturally they are sought after but they under my watch and protection. Now that you mention it they may be a tad off, but I assumed that was because of the damn male vultures" Draco replied in thought.

"Hmmm. Okay would you mind keeping tabs on them for me?" asked Harry.

"Sure...but just because I am doing you favors doesn't mean I will kick your ass this time on the pitch" he smirked.

"Yeah we will see about that Drake" Harry laughed back.

"We will indeed Harr-harr" Draco replied using Lavender's pet name for him.

"Prat" ended Harry sarcastically as Draco laughed and the two headed out.

* * *

Draco sure was true about not giving Harry a break as the Quidditch game was in full swing. The students were all alive and cheering as the neck and neck game went on.

The game was much needed as even with the teachers nightly patrols several students had been petrified. The score was pretty neck and neck as Draco and Harry were speeding down the field not bothering to take their time looking for the snitch from the skies.

They could care less about the score as their only goal was beating the other to the snitch. It took a lot of energy and was risky, but they both figured if they zoomed around the pitch long enough eventually the snitch would show up.

They both grunted as a flash from the camera of Colin Creevey, who had snuck below the stands to get his photo shots, went off.

"I swear the next time the stupid muggle born takes a picture I am sending him flying" Draco complained.

"I would tell you to cool it but I see that you're cleaning up your language... so good for you" Harry laughed.

"Thank you teacher Potter" Draco retaliated causing Harry to laugh further.

A series of flashes went off and Draco flew back to teach Creevey a lesson and Harry followed reluctantly until he almost flew into Draco who stopped abruptly.

"Potter….. Is he?... Is he?" Draco stuttered.

Harry zoomed to the ground, jumped off his broom and felt for a magical presence. His blood turned ice cold as he didn't receive one as he saw Colin face down on the ground.

He was not petrified.

Harry quickly withdrew his wand and shot red distress sparks out in the sky before he went into shock from the sight of the body in front of him. The teachers quickly came over and called for all students to head back to the school immediately as Dumbledore sent out a patronus.

Still struck with shock... Harry slowly looked over to Draco who was in the same state.

' _What the fuck is going on here?_ ' Harry asked to himself before collapsing to the ground in fear.

* * *

Things only got worse inside as they were informed Hermione had also been petrified as she was found in the library. People confirmed that she stated she wanted to be their rather than see the game.

Harry somehow felt it was his fault that she wasn't there. Maybe if he talked with her more maybe if he...then he remembered Lavender's talk. No it wasn't his fault but whoever was behind it would pay... They would pay dearly.

To add to the growing grief the Weasley's were informed that Ginny had also gone missing as well as Astoria.

' _Seamus I swear to Merlin teachers can be useless sometimes... I'm getting my cloak, sending Draco a letter and we are busting out to get things settled_ ' Harry told him hotly.

' _Got it. I am with ya mate_ ' replied Seamus solemnly.

The two made it out of the tower undetected and met up with Draco, Blaise and Theo.

"Did you get it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Pansy got it for us" Draco replied giving him a bracelet that Harry remembered Daphne had gotten for one of Astoria's Birthday's along with a matching set of earrings Astoria almost never took off.

Harry tapped into the signature and soon found a path to what he assumed was Astoria.

"What the hell are you doing with Stori's bracelet!?" exclaimed Daphne coming out from the shadows.

' _Damn it'_  thought Harry.

"Easy Greengrass. We are saving her and have been this whole year for your information" Blaise responded.

"Harry and Draco are the only reason she has remained safe. Merlin knows why seeing as she is related to the ice..."

"That's enough Theo. Go back Greengrass you are of no use to us" Draco cut in.

At this Daphne raised her wand.

"Easy Daphne. Harry can track where your sister is and then we are going to ki..."

"That's enough out of you too mate. We need to leave now" Harry stated.

"I'm going with" Daphne interjected. "You are taking me with you or...or...I'm reporting you"

"Fine lets go" Harry gave in as they moved through the halls. They tried to be as sneaky and stealth like as possible but unfortunately were found out. They ran into Professor Lockhart who seemed scared beyond reason and went to inform professors before Theo stopped him.

"Imperio" he shouted.

' _Damn it Theo'_ Harry thought before making the most of it.

"Go to the Daily Prophet and tell them all the lies you have stated that made you famous and give the credit to all those whose stories you have stolen" Harry commanded.

Although he was not the caster he used some legilimency to make sure he would comply as the the DADA professor made his way out of Hogwarts and they continued.

The six made their way all the way to the girls bathroom that was once home to a ghost of a girl who died there but with the new ghost wards Harry had put on himself she was not in the vicinity.

"You sure this is right?" asked Draco.

"Yes and it stops at the sinks" Harry started thinking how that was possible until he saw the snakes that decorated the faucet. He remembered back to exploring the forbidden part of the library when he came across knowledge of the Chamber of Secrets.

Realization dawned on him on why a spell had recently emerged from his Unspeakable spell book.

' _Son of a bitch_ ' Harry thought to himself as he took out his wand and blasted apart the sinks structure and in the mess was a large opening that led to a deep tunnel.

"Seamus let's got, we have got our work cut out for us" Harry remarked as Seamus nodded.

"I am going with you. That's my sister down there" Daphne commaded.

"Yeah it is. And I will get her...Sorry Daph" Harry replied and quickly stunned her. "Take care of her boys and alert Snape" Harry ordered which they replied they would as Seamus followed him in the tunnel.

* * *

Seamus and Harry blasted past the entrances to the chamber and had to hold their breath as they took in a rancid stench. That didn't matter to Harry as he saw the two first year Slytherins on the ground and unconscious.

They booked it down to the two girls and saw they were both unconscious and in between them was a little black diary. Soon enough a phantom came from it in the form of a young student named Tom Riddle.

He could feel a dark aura and shortly knew the book was the source of the power, but was more curious about what this being was seeing as his ghost repelling charm didn't work on it.

Harry almost became bored as the image explained who he was and that he became Lord Voldemort. Harry was sick of all the talk and could feel power being drained from the girls and decided to act.

"Seamus take care of the bitch" Harry stated.

Seamus laughed and shot a green blast at the phantom that went through it only breaking it up for a second.

"You dare attack me!? I will have my pet swallow you whole!" exclaimed Riddle as he summoned his Basilisk.

"Seamus close you eyes" Harry ordered as he cast the newest Unspeakable spell at his friend and himself.

Even with their eyes closed they could see, as they were now able see magical signatures that was like having a second type of vision. They saw the magical serpent enter out of the mouth of the facial statue and Seamus smirked.

"First a spectre, now a giant snake, if you tell me that by next year we are going to fight aliens I wouldn't be surprised" Seamus said comically.

"Funny, but lets make jokes after we butcher this thing alright?" Harry replied.

"Always ruining my fun" Seamus retorted.

"No, the real fun is about to begin. GO!" Harry yelled and the two sped off in different directions tapping into their inner magics.

They both fired blasts of magic at the beast but that only seemed to irritate it greatly.

' _Damn. I need something to pierce that thick skin. I need a weapon that can kill Slytherin's monster_ ' Harry though and a sword materialized in his hands with a rubied handle.

' _Thank you Godric, that will do_ '

"Seamus do it! Hold him down!"

"Right! I'll be useless after this, so put this beast down!" He replied and charged at the snake who struck at him.

Seamus dodged it and made a mighty jump as he sprung behind the snake's neck and in mid-air let out his aura in the form of two large muscular arms that wrapped around the Basilisk's neck and held it down momentarily.

Harry came in and did a mighty jump himself as he stabbed the sword into the back of the serpent's head. The basilisk let out a screech of pain before falling to the ground... dead.

Seamus' aura cracked and broke apart as he bounced right onto the ground, panting and sweating, temporarily unable to move having once again used too much magic too fast. Harry opened his eyes and walked over to his friends pouring a restorative potion, which they always kept on hand, into his mouth before walking over to the diary and phantom.

"It's too late. I will soon take care one of these two over and have the other as my loyal minion. There is nothing you can do I can not be defeated" laughed Riddle.

"Really?" Harry asked summoning his sword back that had venom toxins on it that were getting absorbed into it. "Then you won't mind if I do this"

"No don't!" screamed Riddle but it was too late as Harry stabbed the diary and causing the image of Riddle to explode and the diary let out a dark aura smoke and dispersed to nothingness.

Seamus eventually got up and made his way over to Harry before they heard the moans of the awakening girls.

Harry went to Ginny and Seamus went to Astoria

"Seamus?" "Harry?" they gasped out.

"Shhh" "We are getting you two out of here"

' _How are we getting out again?_ ' asked Seamus

' _You'll see'_  Harry replied as another screech was heard but this one was warm and almost loving in nature as Fawkes came swooping in to aid them.

* * *

The girls were resting and recovering with their families in the hospital wing as Harry and Seamus were in the Headmaster's office with McGonnagal and Snape.

"I don't like this at all. First Voldemort's spectre, then an object that most likely had a piece of his soul, what's up for next year and no offense to you all but we can't seem to keep the castle safe" Harry stated.

"I hate to say it but I agree" replied Snape that shocked McGonnagal.

"I am afraid you may have a point. Next year may require us to have extra protection. I will explain our issue to the ministry and ask for added security for next year. A student has left us and I am afraid we can no longer keep our students safe on our own" Dumbledore said sadly a tear coming from his eye.

Harry left with a new fury in his eye's.

He may have not cared much for Colin, but he would make whoever orchestrated this plot pay. Yes... they would pain indeed and he had a very good feeling of who it was.

After all... there were residual amounts of magic that were left on the diary.

* * *

It was the last day of Hogwarts and Harry awoke feeling fully recharged thanks to Lavender, who relieved some tension from him before he went off to bed.

As Seamus and Harry walked to the train Lavender and Pavarit came over and Seamus sped up his pace leaving his best mate to take care of matters.

Pavarti gave a look to Harry before trailing after Seamus.

"What's Seamus's problem" asked Lavender.

"No problem. He was just being a good friend. Lavender I...I was wondering...I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend" he asked hesitantly.

"Harry...you know I don't want any titles right now. What's wrong with what we have right now? Are you not satisfied that we haven't gone all the way because I..." She started.

"No, no it's nothing like that. I am sorry. I know you don't want to be known as anyone's official girlfriend...You have been really...well...perfect for me this year. I just want to be in a relationship that I know will eventually go somewhere" Harry let out.

"Are you breaking..." she asked.

"There is nothing to break up...I don't want anything to break our friendship either. I would not be where I am without your help...I...I am sorry Lav" Harry said putting his head down.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. You are always such the gentleman" Lavender replied taking his face in her hands and with watery eyes looked into his sorrowful emeralds and gave him one last kiss.

"I would not have been the same without you either. Don't forget that" she said softly before quickly making her way to her best friend as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

Harry paused and stood still for a moment before walking forward. His best mate had waited for him to make his way down. They continued on before getting on the train.

They also bumped into Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones who smiled at the two before exchanging pleasantries.

Seamus found an empty compartment and Harry warded it and the two had a silent train ride home.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

In the sewers of Romania a rodent awoke from what seemed like an endless trance.

Said rodent slowly grew bigger and bigger and transformed into a short balding man with front teeth resembling that of a rat.

Something was off about the man as it looked to be possessed by a spirit.

"Kill the one who destroys master's sacred possessions...Yes Kill...Kill them all"

With that the man disappeared.

* * *

Harry was having another great summer.

He was training and hanging out with Seamus per the usual. His purpose in training was to not only protect and defend himself, but he knew if he wanted to protect his loved ones as well, he would need to remain in a constant state of improvement.

The first mission of the summer was a success and yet somewhat failure. Harry knew Lucius was the one who gave the girls the diary.

From what he gathered from corresponding with the Weasley twins the experience had shaken Ginny up pretty badly, but Astoria and her became best friends because of it. They were the others confidant and they could lean on each other for the type of support others could not give them.

Apparently Astoria and Ginny hung out multiple times at their respective houses and had been asking the twins about Harry and Seamus, seeing as Ron had no real knowledge of his roommates.

It was through another correspondence that Harry had taken care of Lucius Malfoy.

It was the summer or reckoning for the Slytherins.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had been scolded by his wife on going after muggles through the use of two pureblood families. In turn Lucius had let loose on Narcissa and sent her to the dungeons.

Draco quickly got his elf Dobby to get Harry, who brought his parental figures to Malfoy Manor. Lucius strike against his wife was a strike against the House of Black as far as Sirius was concerned.

Lucius found out what his son had done and gave Draco a beating and called in reinforcements before Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hestia and Emmeline had gotten their with a warrant and other aurors were on their way.

"Lucius Malfoy! You are under arrest for the assault of both a member of the House of Black and on a charge of child abuse. You are also charged with conspiracy to perform a mass murder and the death of a Hogwarts student among and handful of other charges!" exclaimed Sirius.

Seniors Nott, Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward and protected their leader. Harry's guardians quickly pulled their wands and threw up shields, as seconds later curses were being thrown their way while Lucius tried to get them to stop but failed and decided he might as well join the fight, knowing he was screwed if he let them live.

Before the battle begun a blue aura spread through the four attackers and they became paralyzed before passing out.

"Please let me know when you are going after our wanted lists next time and I'll be able to help sooner" came the voice of Proc who became visible, smiled at them and then blended back into the background and disappeared moments before the backup aurors came in and took the four into custody.

Narcissa was brought back into the House of Black and Sirius annulled the marriage contract and protected Narcissa from any others who wanted to marry her. Draco was also protected in the house of Black and through legal eyes Harry and Draco could be seen as family.

Along with that he had convinced Draco to free their house elf Dobby who had pretty much secured their rescue.

* * *

Harry was with Draco in his large bedroom, helping Draco pack up some things that reminded him of his abusive father.

"Fine what should I give the little bugger then?" Draco asked being convinced that Dobby would only serve as a memory of his father's abusive nature.

Harry looked around and saw the muggle tuxedo shirt he had given Draco jokingly as a birthday present.

"Yes I think that will do. I still don't get how you thought this was funny" Draco stated grabbing the shirt and looking at with disgust.

"Seamus thought it was funny" Harry retorted.

"Yes it was just as funny as Seamus' gift shirt. 'Have a safe lunch...use a condiment' really clever..." Draco deadpanned.

Harry laughed and got a glare from Draco. "What? It's funny!" Harry defended.

"Whatever. Dobby!" Draco yelled and the elf popped in.

"Here you go, you are free" he spoke uncaringly as he threw the tuxedo shirt at the elf.

"Master Draco has presented Dobby with..." the elf started.

"Leave now!" Draco stated a little too harshly and the elf just smiled, shed a tear and popped away.

* * *

Having accomplished his mission of putting Malfoy behind bars (even if he did fail to protect his friend) Harry was in a lighter mood which only increased as his birthday came around. He had a small group come over that consisted of Tonks, Seamus, Draco, Theo, Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, Neville and Dean.

Seamus invited Hannah and Susan (which Harry didn't know about) but he enjoyed their presence even though Tonks seemed a little off about it.

Narcissa, Amelia joined the adults at the party. The younger crowd spent most of their day inside playing games and had great food and snacks. Then they got to presents and Harry received many great gifts.

Hannah got him a box of assorted baked goods that she made herself that were decorated in a birthday theme. He thanked her and gave her a hug which caused her to blush and smile which Harry laughed inwardly at.

His guardians gave him the notification letter saying his Firebolt was coming in by the school year and as well as a beautiful Pensive that he had wanted.

Sirius and Remus also gave him a relic they said his dad had found in the Potter vault that had an overwhelming light presence to it.

After cake, people began to leave and Hannah pulled a Gryffindor move with Susan. Hannah gave Harry a peck on the cheek and Susan gave one to Seamus causing both boys to grin stupidly which Tonks smiled at.

The day after his Birthday Proc and his right hand man Thunderstruck visited for the morning and gave Harry a special lessons at a magical dogo in Asia to train in focus, power conservation, weapon making and swordsmanship and some awesome battle magic.

He also took a look at Harry's artifact and with the help of Mike, aka Thunderstruck, they turned it to a sword that they told him was made by the first Dementor. A sword that would work well with a patronus.

Before going to Asia for a month his guardians did some training of their own as Remus and Sirius taught him light spells and the basic art of sword-fighting, which Harry already had a little practice in.

The training experience was amazing for Harry and he learned things he could never teach himself.

Master Wuh was the leader of the dojo and although he never showed it, he was a fan of Harry as he took on every task without question and excelled in everything because of his extreme amount of dedication and his strong work ethic.

In the end he received a rarely given out katana and battle cloak as a gift.

The cloak was light but could store a whole armory in it and was extremely durable while the katana could cut through diamond and magic if the right owner wielded it.

It was soon after Harry got back from his training that he was going back to the Hogwarts Express.

Before he left Sirius and Remus took him aside.

"Harry we want you to keep the paladin sword and your katana on you at all times even with your wandless abilities" started Sirius and Harry gave a quizzical look to.

"They are sending Dementors to guard and protect Hogwarts" Remus added and Harry was stricken with bewilderment.

"Not only because of these last two years but also because there was...On way to transport...Lucius, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were slain...the guarding aurors were knocked out and the four were torn up pretty badly...they had their dark marks cut off and stuffed...lets just say the killer wanted to make sure they wouldn't be talking even in the afterlife" Sirius said.

"We weren't even planning on telling you this because we didn't want to alarm you, but we felt like it is better for you to know and be prepared. Look after Draco and Theo, they are going to need it, especially now that they lost two housemates as Vincent and Gregory have transferred to Durmstrang" Remus continued.

"Teach your friends the patronus charm...you might just need it" Sirius ended.

They hugged their son and Harry made his way to the train.

* * *

Seamus and Harry got a compartment and were talking about plans for the year when someone knocked. Hannah and Susan came in asking if they could come in seeing as they got their late and the compartments were full.

Harry knew that was a lie but he brushed it off being glad to have some female companions for the trip. After getting settled in a very long pleasant conversation, Seamus and Harry excused themselves briefly to check up on their Slytherin friends.

Draco and Theo were off put with their father's death, even if they were lost fathers. Harry explained the extra security and situation along with their training.

The three agreed and thanked them for their support as the two Gryffindors made their way back to the two Badgers. They had a great chat with the girls all the way to Hogsmeade where they got off and went to a carriage together.

Harry briefly saw Lavender, who smiled at him and waved. He returned the gesture before getting in the carriage. The walk into the castle was quite cold and drafty as he could feel the arrival of the dark flying ghost like protectors.

"Are those aliens?" asked Seamus laughing.

"Quiet Seamus" Harry replied grinning at his friend's joke.

The sorting and return feast was rather uneventful, besides the announcement of the dementor guards and announcing that Kingsley Shacklebolt would be the new DADA professor and Tonks would be his aid from time to time.

Gilderoy Lockhart had been fined heavily and had to give credit publicly to where it was due along with leaving.

The only thing that the fraud of a professor did was try and start a dueling club which no one attended. At least this year Harry might learn something from the DADA professor.

Classes were indeed helpful but what really helped the start of the year was his new training. It was going well as he practiced Seamus and the new snake trio. However, it was tiring and took up  a lot of time and energy.

Luckily, Harry finally got a break with the third years first trip to Hogsmeade.

Seamus and Harry walked together as they were passed by a trio of Daphne, Hermione and Tracey who purposely paid them no attention which backfired, in terms of what they were looking for, as both the boys laughed at whatever attempt they were going for.

They also heard giggles behind them as Hannah and Susan passed them, giving smiles at the boys who grinned back. Harry and Seamus held back a pace as they watched the girls walk off in a flirty manner.

Hannah was a little heavier than her busty redhead friend, but Hannah had a great hourglass figure as Harry watched her swing her hips to exemplify her exuberant rear end. It was enticing and he had to put up mind shield to stop the tightening in his pants.

" _Damnnn_ " was the thoughts that came across the two hormone filled Gryffindors as they continued on.

Coincidentily, they later happened to meet up with the two Puffs at the three broomsticks. Seamus was the one who engaged, but Harry kept up the conversation and they ended up talking till the very end of the Hogsmeade visit and walked the girls back to the Hufflepuff common room.

Harry wished he could have said the rest of his time back as Hogwarts was as fun as spending time with Hannah...but it wasn't.

The dementors really made the school drafty and a little depressing. Going out for Quidditch practices was even worse.

It was at the current match that Harry was off his game even with his new firebolt. Gryffindor was going against Slytherin and Draco seemed to be in his A+ Game as he zoomed the field. The Lions were in the lead 250 to 210 and after a lengthy game the snitch was finally spotted.

Draco and Harry raced off after it.

Harry was still off his game with the dark presence. So much so that he almost didn't dodge a poorly hit bludger that almost hit Draco too.

"Merlin! Those damn buffoons. For once I actually envy you for having the twins in your house" Draco shouted as the two were still neck and neck.

"They also are great for parties" Harry retaliated starting to feel weaker as he could have sworn it was getting darker out as a fast rate.

Harry paid it no attention however as his firebolt finally broke the tie and he became in the lead and he was seconds away from getting the snitch.

"NO NOT HARRY. TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Lily Evan's voice came screaming into Harry's head.

Harry jerked and Draco sped right past him, taking the snitch, to the cheers of the Slytherins.

Draco looked over to see his friend in discomfort. He looked up to see a handful of Dementors had come onto the pitch.

' _Damn it I wanted to beat him fair and square! You will pay for that you repulsive creatures!_ ' Draco thought remembering a memory of his mother taking care of him the first time he fell off a broom.

"Expecto Patronus!" yelled Draco as a Snake came out of his wand.

The Snake was met by a Ram from Seamus, A Chinese Dragon from Blaise and a Wolf from Theo, that pushed the dementors back and soon a giant Stag helped and dispersed them.

A Phoenix, Lioness and Doe were about to follow, but upon seeing the matter was settled the extra patroni dispersed before anyone took notice.

They also didn't notice a man transform into rat and scramble back under the stands.

* * *

Harry was the last one in the locker rooms again.

His whole team was very supportive of him but at the same time he felt like he let them down. At the same time however, he was glad Draco got the win knowing that his friend could use it more than him right now.

He came out of the locker rooms wanting to do anything besides go up to see his fellow Gryffindors. Lucky for him Hannah was waiting for him in her Gryffindor gear. Harry had lent her a shirt that appeared to be a tad bit too tight in the chest region.

He was immediately engulfed in a hug by her and her robe opened to to show just how tight the shirt made her top part look. Harry was more focused on the smile she had for him though.

"Why are you smiling...we lost" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You lost a quidditch match. Big whoop. Harry I didn't know you could do a full corporal patronus! It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen! And you saved us all from those stray dementors. You are a true hero!" she exclaimed hugging him again this time tighter and lingering a little bit.

"Haha thanks. I guess I did help" he replied wrapping his arms around her, his hands mere paces around from her ample bum.

"Help, is putting it awfully understated. That's one of the reasons I like you so much. You are always so humble" she laughed and then blushed looking down seeing as the two never said how they felt about each other.

She grew even more red when Harry didn't respond at first, that brought up some of her insecurities. Hannah went to break it off, but then he held her in place and she looked up into his emerald eyes.

"I like you a lot too" he replied and lowered his lips capturing her own. Her arms went around his neck pressing him in more.

After a little while he made a bold move and lowered his hands to her bum and gave a light squeeze as she moaned into his mouth. One of many moans that would be made before heading to the school for Dinner.

Harry was unsurprised to see Draco and many of the Slytherins at dinner, knowing that they wanted to show off their win rather than be at a party. However, all the attention was taken from them when Harry walked in, holding hands with Hannah.

Hannah gave him a kiss on the lips before walking over to Susan who was smiling from ear to ear at her best friend's newest relationship.

Seamus was smirking at Harry thinking one thing as his best mate sat down at the seat he saved for him.

' _About Time_ '

* * *

Harry dating Hannah was apparently pretty big news at Hogwarts.

Slytherin finely beating Gryffindor, meh...Dementors going off path and 3rd years firing patroni, who cares... but Harry Potter dating Hannah Abbot? Oh my gosh tell me more!

Harry didn't care too much about the gossip on this because being with Hannah really made him happy and especially with his first official girlfriend. Seamus finally manned up and asked Susan to be his, which she readily accepted.

Harry and Hannah were walking the halls after a small snogging session when of course they passed Daphne Greengrass who had a frosty mask of indifference on her as she passed causing Hannah to grip his arm tighter.

"What's the matter with that girl?" Hannah asked him after she left.

"I can honestly tell you I have no clue. We were friends before Hogwarts and then...she just stopped talking to me...no reason...no explanation...no nothing. Even after saving her sister, which I would have done for anyone, she still doesn't say more than two words to me" Harry answered.

"How odd" ended Hannah as the two headed out.

* * *

 

Time was going by the same it always was but his DADA classes were actually pretty exciting.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was up for Lead Auror for a reason. He knew his stuff and was a great teacher. Harry know understood why Tonks raved so much about her mentor. Tonks also came in from time to time as a substitute when Kingsley was needed back.

She made a great first impression as a teacher having taken her cousin Draco down a peg or two when he tried to push his weight around.

The males gave her attention for obvious reasons, but she also got the attention of the females and everyone else for being a perfect mix of carefree and at the same time...she didn't take shit from anyone.

Harry decided that just seeing Tonks was far not enough "Tonks" time as he called it and started to train with her. He forget that although she was clumsy when just walking, she was like a highly trained warrior when dueling.

She battled like she was in fluid dance that combined some of the best tactics into one attack. Harry also believed that her metamorphus abilities gave her enhanced reflexes, speed and movement. She could even take him on with his wandless abilities. He also taught her some of his training he had from the summer along with sword dueling.

It was currently after one such practice that the two were in the Room of Requirement having just ended a training practice.

"Great practice Harr. Thanks for the workout" Tonks said slapping his behind as she was about to walk out.

Harry briefly jolted and then smirked at his training partner. "Yeah, Yeah you're welcome...trainee Tonks" Harry stated knowing that Tonks was soon be a full time auror having cut a third of the time off her training thanks to her abilities.

He needed to tease her while he still could.

"You will pay for that comment at our next session" Tonks replied giving Harry a look.

"Can't wait" Harry ended smiling back.

* * *

Harry walked with Hannah and was starting to answer her question of where he had been during the day.

"And I mean she is one tough cookie to aim at because she is all over the place. I mean I don't even know how to try and get a shot off if she can change her appearance and become as skinny as a stick in order to evade" Harry said explaining the latest duel they had.

Hannah seemed like she was somewhere else as she replied, "It must be nice...to be able to change your body in an instant...to be with someone like that" she said lightly.

Harry was confused for a second and then realization dawned on him. He stopped and turned her lightly bringing her chin up with a his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. You are the only female I have my eyes on. I am extremely lucky to have found you and you are beautiful" Harry started.

"Harry" she said blushing looking away and slightly not believing him.

"Hey" he replied turning her head again so she could see his truthful eyes. "You are freaking gorgeous and lets take out all the reasons I like you...Your kind nature, your upbeat personality, your smarts, your passion for doing what is right...take away all that and you still have a rocking body that...that gets me excited just with one glance" Harry said lowering his voice and closing in on her. Her breath caught as he made his way further as their lips connected...

Harry fell asleep quite quickly that night having been drained of energy from dueling and...other things.

* * *

Winter break quickly arrived and Harry was glad for once to get out of Hogwarts to get rid of the dark presence of the dementors. He really enjoyed his time at home.

For his current night, his guardians had gone to a ministry function. Harry was on a couch and Hannah was snuggled up against him with a big comfy blanket.

Seamus was over too and doing much the same with Susan as they had the fireplace going and were watching a movie. Harry wished he had more moments like this rather than his constant training whether it be through dueling, Quidditch or his sometime pointless homework assignments.

He let out a sigh of relief and Hannah looked up at him. He simply smiled at her gaving her a quick kiss as they enjoyed the rest of their movie.

* * *

Harry was not pleased coming back to Hogwarts as he took in the cold presence of the dementors.

Although the person or being who murdered the 4 ex-Death Eaters was still at large, Harry didn't know why the dementors had to be there.

That is until he was told by Proc that the Unspeakbles had secret monitoring charms up that recorded the murder.

The said murderer was wearing a cloak that covered his identity. He only spoke once and that was after the deed was done.

The one statement:

"Hogwarts Next"

* * *

Harry zoomed out to the pitch having Seamus ready to fire his ram patronus at the first sign of a dark cloud, but he didn't need to worry as a Phoenix patronus was already higher up in the sky, looking protectively over the students and staff.

Harry was once again impressed with the Ravenclaw team. Especially Cho who seemed to warm up to him even more as they chatted before the snitch came into sight. Once again it came down to who had a better broom as they both dodged some expertly hit bludgers and raced upwards to get the snitch.

Harry had the same protruding voice in his head, but was ready this time.

' _Fuck off!'_  he thought as he sent out a message via mind probe to the skies that the Dementors hid behind.

He could have sworn he heard a scream of pain but brushed it off as he jerked and turned, finally getting the snitch in his possession.

He flew down and passed Cho.

Cho let out a curse word in her foreign tongue, but was aimed towards herself, and Harry laughed somehow finding it cute in some way.

He was ambushed by his team and the flying foxes each gave him a kiss as they made their way in to the cheers of the crowd.

Harry stayed back again but this time for good reason.

* * *

He met Seamus outside before swinging by the Hufflepuff common room to pick up Hannah and Susan. Harry was greeted with cheers, congrats and countless questions while all he wanted to do was chat with his girlfriend but the Lions had other plans as they continued to badger him.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and took his own badger with him leading Hannah out of the common room and to the ROR. Hannah was surprised at the romantic theme of the room.

Their was a comfy couch by a lit fireplace and a small table that had a bottle of expensive champagne and her favorite dessert of strawberries dipped in chocolate with a white chocolate drizzle.

Harry led her over to the couch as he opened up the drink and poured a glass for Hannah. The two chatted and drank and snacked and got a little tipsy....Hannah was the first one to initiate contact as she crashed her lips into his.

After a little while a bed materialized behind them with rose petals and silk sheets.

Harry was surprised and just looked up and smiled at Hannah who led him to the bed and pushed him down gently.

After an immeasurable amount of...fun...the two crashed down onto the bed panting profusely.

The two decided to stay in the room for the whole rest of the night and fell asleep in the arms of the other.

* * *

Even with the still gloomy atmosphere Harry still remained happy, although there were one or two scares that through him off.

During one his Quidditch practices he saw a small group of dementors come down but then a bigger one seemed to sort of intercept them and call them back.

Then when they touched back down he was thrown off again as the flying foxes screamed and the men rushed over to find out that they screamed at a rat that scampered past them.

The males just laughed at the females who blushed in embarrassment as they headed back inside.

It was a different type of four legged animal that the team had to deal with as they played an intense game against the Badgers of Hufflepuff.

Hannah had told him she loved him but was still going to be cheering for her house team when game day came. He replied that he would love her still even after he demolished the house of Badgers.

Harry felt very lucky to have a girl with such a big and caring heart. He only hoped he would not screw it up like his best mate might have been doing.

Susan and Seamus were actually quite compatible in some aspects. Seamus was very free and gave plenty of cheek but Susan, coming from the House of Bones who ruled with a lightning fist, put Seamus in his place when needed and the attraction between the two was quite eminent.

Harry could see that there might be a further connection as far as love was concerned, but at the present moment Susan and Seamus relationship relied a lot on...physical interactions...as Seamus was much too willing to talk about his exploits then Harry would have preferred.

Harry shook visibly at the thought as he then had to dodge a bludger and an incoming Cedric Diggory who just passed him.

Although Cedric was new to team, he was bloody brilliant.

Why he was not on the team before was beyond Harry's reasoning. It probably had to do something with loyalty and consideration of senior peers or some mumbo jumbo, Harry thought to himself as he scoped out the field.

The Lions were up by 70.

The game was not the most exciting but it was a very clean game, which both the teams were happy with. Yes, everyone was happy until the skies started to turn black and Dumbledore's Phoenix patronus was joined by McGonagall's Lioness patronus.

Harry was about to send a mind probe up for good measure but instead locked eyes on the snitch.

Unfortunately, so did Cedric as they raced down the field.

"Let's see what you got Potter!" Cedric laughed as he was slightly in the lead.

' _Pompous prat_ ' Harry thought comically to himself as he chased after the snitch with more force.

The two were neck and neck and Harry was gaining more momentum and about to pass Diggory when he felt something was wrong.

**"STUPEFY!"**

Came a voice from the ground and Harry kicked Cedric in the side causing him to jerk out of the way as a stunner ripped right past them, flying through were they would have been.

Harry turned around to see a cloaked figure on the other side of the field with a wand drawn.

Tonks and Kingsley rushed the figure in an instant, but the cloaked being worked like it was possessed and dodged, shielded and then fired back and overpowered the two briefly sending them back.

Albus, Minerva, Flitwick and Snape quickly backed them up and the cloaked being still held its own before sending a killing curse, which was intercepted by an earth wall from the combined powers of Flitwick. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore.

After sending the killing curse the cloaked person turned into a rat and scrambled out in the collisions of the earth wall and killing curse.

"What the hell's going on Harry!?" asked an alarmed Cedic flying next to him.

"No fucking clue mate, stay back behind me and tell the others to touch back down" Harry ordered.

Regardless of not having any obligation to take commands from Harry, Cedric still did as told.

Dumbledore commanded everyone to keep inside the stadium as the 6 staff combatants chased after the rat, that was already gone from the field.

Harry felt that many of the staff including Albus, Snape, Minerva and Kingsley were very concerned as they went to pursue.

The other teachers tried to keep the student body and adult guests calm. The Snitch was flying around almost asking to get chased after but Cedric and Harry paid it no attention. The only thing Harry was paying attention to was the sky getting darker by the second.

That's when he saw a dementor come flying down.

"That's it? Seriously?" Harry laughed to himself and, taking out his wand, fired a patronus at the being.

The stag took the dark being and pushed him right back up to the skies.

"Too easy" Harry laughed...He laughed too soon as all of the sudden waves upon waves of dementors flooded out of the skies.

Several patroni were sent out but they were broken into mist mere seconds after impact by the swarm of dark creatures.

The dementors finally reached the stands and screams and shouts of terror were heard from every angle as many took to the fetal position.

"Merlin I hope this does something" Harry sighed taking out his patronus sword.

He then concentrated on one of the new spells his Unspeakable book had given him.

"Think like Calc think like Calc!" and with that Harry sent off 4 patroni from the ground and the sword seemed to help conserve energy.

Harry knew that if did what he just did regularly, he would be flat on his ass and exhausted. The patroni seemed to help somewhat and the screams died down.

However, Harry could see it was not all his doing as the dementors backed up on their own accord. A giant dementor came flying in and made a beeline to Harry and let out a roar. The voice was somehow familiar and then Harry remembered it was the one he heard scream.

Harry smiled at this and sent a mind probe at the being. The Dementor took out a dark blade of its own and with one slash intercepted the invisible probe, which Harry didn't know was possible.

"So you have learned Dementor Prime. I hear you used to be a Paladin...let's see what you got" Harry exclaimed excitedly knowing that he would be able to go all out on this thing.

Harry took out his katana in his other hand and charged the Dementor Prime. He let loose with a series of slashes, cuts and swings but was blocked, intercepted and the DP dodged it.

As they battled Harry began to feel like he was moving slower and slower. He tried to counter this with a burst of speed from his inner core and stabbed the patrnous sword into the Dementor.

However, he was not pleased with the reaction as the dementor looked to be unfazed as it countered and with a mighty swing sending his katana flying away. Harry quickly let go of the other blade and went to jump back and retreat but was too late.

One swing of the dark blade cut into his chest as blood spluttered out. With another cut the sword ripped up his abdominals. Harry fell to his knees as he started to become covered in blood.

The DP took a moment to take out the patronus blade that was still protruding from it's body and pulled it out, throwing it aside. It floated behind Harry, who was beginning to hear the screams of his mother, and then the DP slashed at his back causing Harry to finally break and yell out in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh!" came the ear numbing shouts of pain as both his body and mind became a world of dark unimaginable hurt. 

He could briefly here a scream from Hannah as well but couldn't tell if it was her or the voices in his head. The Dementor Prime then put its blade on Harry's shoulder, close to his neck and drew it back preparing for the killing strike.

"Son of a bitch" was Harry's last words...

...Till there was a roar from an incoming ally.

Seamus was sprinting over with the sword of Gryffindor drawn and the Dementor Prime went to meet him head on.

Everyone thought the Irishman was on a suicide run till seconds before colliding, he rolled under the dark blades swing and swung. The DP blocked the attack but was thrown back by the power of it. Seamus continued his sprint over to Harry, apparently never planning on actually taking on the dark being himself.

Sliding next to Harry, he took out a knife cutting himself on his hand and then slapped it on Harry's wound. Harry flinched at the pain of contact but then felt Seamus' magical energy come pouring into him.

"You're not the only one the Unspeakable book interacts with" he stated quietly as Harry began to feel rejuvenated.

Seamus however, was losing magic dramatically before he stopped once Harry could move again.

"Kick his ass mate or we're both...hell or we are all dead" Seamus said taking out a minor restorative potion.

Harry was by no means 100%, hell he wasn't even 50%, but he summoned his patronus sword back to him as the DP charged at him. This time Harry put all the love he had for everyone, all his happy moments and magic into the sword that started to glow in a blue hue.

The Dementor Prime reached Harry and swung. Harry again went to his knees, but this time it was to dodge and in the next moment he thrust his sword into the heart of the DP. The dark being screamed in pain as it looked down at Harry as it began to destabilize.

It raised it bark blade but instead of attacking...offered it to Harry.

Something in Harry's mind told him to take it and he did. The Dementor Prime then burst into a dark smoky mist and rose to the sky. The remaining dementors flew downwards and encircled Harry.

Then in one motion they all gave him a bow…a bow to their new leader. Harry cut on fast to this, "Fly out of here now!" Harry commanded and they all soared into the skies and the sun shortly shined in.

He was not sure what happened next because his eyes closed as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry woke back up in to the the hospital wing of Hogwarts. His top region felt like he had just been a piece of meat at a butcher shop. Seamus was passed out on a bed next to his.

Madame Pomfrey came in to check on him and was shortly followed by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore talked with Harry about everything for a while and apologized profusely for not being there but apparently the dementors had barricaded the place shut no matter how powerful the patroni attacked.

Harry brushed it off telling him not to worry. Harry was only disappointed that the rat animagus had not been caught and escaped in the chaos. Dumbledore wished him well and was replaced by his guardians who were actually having a civil conversation with Snape who had joined them.

They chatted for a long while before Harry felt something was off as a rat had climbed in from a window. Harry instantly raised his hands shooting a stunner at it. The rat dodged and then transformed.

The hood of the cloak then came down...

His guardians froze as they could not believe who was in front of them.

"Pete….Peter!" gasped Remus.

"Hello all...ugh...I must...I !" Peter sputtered out looking to be in pain and not in control of his body.

"Worm, put your wand down, what's wrong?" asked Sirius worriedly.

Peter, Peter why was that name familiar? Then Harry remembered the other marauder. The man who gave his sanity to protect his parents and himself.

"Padfoot, Moony...Severus...I can't...I must...kill...kill the destroyer….NO!" the man yelled as he fought for control of his body.

"Peter tell us what's wrong" Harry interjected willing to do anything to help the man out.

"Harryyyyyy….you have …..grown...so much...like James….aughh!...Lily's eyes...must kill you…." he stated as his guardians cast shields.

"Harryy...please...kill….must...please kill me!...only way to...release me..from...pain...please kill me!" Peter shouted drawing his wand.

"I am sorry I can't, you are too impor..." Harry started but was cut off.

"Avada Ked..." Peter started but was also stopped.

"Sectum Sempra!" Snape shouted in the blink of an eye cutting Peter's throat before he could finish the killing curse.

The two guardians ran over to the form of Peter who was bleeding out on the ground.

He looked at his two of his best friends, then to Snape and then to Harry.

"Thank you" he mouthed before the lights went out in his eyes.

His two guardians wept at their fallen friend and Harry's eyes became blurry with liquid. Even Snape had to look away to hide his face to not show the emotion of sorrow he felt for the man who had got dealt such a rotten hand in life...

* * *

The hospital wing was quickly filled by more teachers and some aurors. They brought the body out of the room under a white sheet of protection.

Harry and the others had to answer countless questions before the were finally left alone. Seamus was deemed fit to leave and Harry asked him to go get Hannah for him. Apparently Seamus didn't have to go far as he could hear talking and then commotion and then a couple shouts and Seamus walked back in with Susan and Hannah in tow.

"I'll let you two talk" Seamus said through gritted teeth and made his leave in a rather moody manner. Susan followed him at a slow pace with her head looking down.

" _That was strange_ " Harry thought to himself as his light aka girlfriend came over to his bedside.

"Hey Hannah, thanks for coming" Harry smiled at her reaching for her hand but she then pulled away which hurt and confused harry.

"Harry you know...you know I love you right?" she asked quietly looking down.

"Ummm yeah...I...what's the matter" he asked not liking the way she was looking.

"When the dementors...when you..hell everything...When I saw you drop I...my heart got ripped and broken...then I saw Seamus run in and I thought it would break even more...Then you came back and destroyed that...that thing and I felt better but then you left again….I waited outside the infirmary with Susan and then we...saw the body I thought….Susan thought...I just can't take it" Hannah said starting to break down.

"Hey I am here. I am safe" Harry stated re-assuredly.

"Yes but, you are you. You're a Gryffindor and a protector to all but yourself...and I like that you care so much but...you can't just go off on your ow..." she started.

"Hannah if I can do anything in my power to protect people you know I am. I can't change that about myself. It's a part of who I am..you know this about me...don't you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I do...but...I just can't...I can't feel hurt like that again...and if you can't change…." she stopped herself.

"You're breaking up with me? I thought you of all people would get me" Harry stated gobsmacked.

"Harry I am so sorry...I just need I need..." she started but then began to sob at the look he was sending her way.

"Please go...I really don't want to hate you..." Harry knew it was wrong for him to say, but between seeing what he did on the pitch, having been practically butchered and seeing his father's and guardians' best friend try to murder him and then being killed himself...he could not deal with another thing in his current state.

"Harry please don't say that...I just need some..." she said crying harder.

"Please just fucking GO!" he ordered.

She cried once more before nodding her head and leaving.

It was a while later that Harry cooled off and then shed his own tears and was then visited by Seamus.

"I am sorry mate" Seamus started.

"No need to be sorry, you saved my life" laughed Harry.

"And you saved all of ours" Seamus replied

There was then a silence.

"You and Susan?" Harry asked.

"I dumped her...she tried explaining that she and Hannah needed a break and time to heal. I told her she could go take a holiday...an endless holiday at that. Things might have been different if we connected on a different level. But she was always held back with personal matters and actually pushed forward too physically for my tastes...yes laugh it up...even I can have too much of that. Puff's just think with their hearts too much and not enough with their brains" Seamus ended.

' _So she needed time...well that's the one thing I no longer will giving out carelessly. Also this training and I still am a novice compared to others. Magical being or not I will rise above the next challenge thrown at me with flying colors_ ' Harry thought to himself.

Harry and Seamus talked for a while and Seamus decided to, with the permission of Madame Pomfrey stay the night in a bed not wanting to face the masses without Harry by his side.

* * *

The next morning the walked into the great hall that immediately got silent and the was flooded with shouts of praise and admiration. The two had apparently become types of heroes, especially at the Gryffindor house.

A party was thrown in their honor and although they weren't looking for and companionship they got plenty of offers by many females especially the older ones. Luckily, Lavender and Pavarti knew just what they wanted and acted as great friends to them even with the semi-awkward year they had.

Hermione even started talking and hanging out with them. What really did it for Harry was on his way to the train.

Tracey Davis, who reminded Harry a lot of Seamus in terms of a carefree nature, came over and asked to walk with Seamus who briefly looked at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders, before saying "sure" and walked her down with her.

Harry just smirked till he was also greeted by a female.

"Hi Harry" Daphne said hesitantly.

"Hey Daph" Harry said letting go of his grudge and was glad she finally decided to be the one to come over and talk.

"I...I am really glad you are alright. I was scared to death don't get me wrong...but I just knew everything would turn alright..if that makes any sense, sorry" she said quickly.

"Thanks, Daphne I appreciate it" Harry replied smiling at her awkwardness.

They talked a little while longer about nothing in general before getting to the train. Daphne then hesitated before giving him a hug and they said their goodbyes.

Seconds later Harry was attacked as Lavender surprisingly jumped on his back.

"Oh hey there Lav. Nice to see you too, thanks for the warning. Where to?" Harry laughed giving her a piggy back ride.

"Forward march my loyal steed!" she said comically making her male friend laugh.

"Lady Pav?" Seamus asked offering his own back for transport.

Pavarit laughed too as she got on and the four friends made their way a board the train having a much better end to the year.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Harry started his summer on a good note.

True he was still hurt by his break up with Hannah, but Lavender had really helped him. Not in the romantic sense but in being a great friend.

Speaking of great friends...Harry thought as he was excitedly waiting for Seamus to come over. His guardians had gotten tickets to the Quidditch world cup and he could not wait to see the skills of the famous Viktor Krum.

Remus went to go pick Seamus up, even though it was not needed seeing as Harry could now apparate thanks to the newest information he received from his Unspeakable book on silent apparation. The book also gave him the recipe to a potion that numbed curse scars which he took weekly to keep his chest pains in check.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the group headed out to the game.

The seats were incredible, being the minister's own box seats. Harry was not surprised to see the Malfoys and and Diggorys were also there.

He almost choked when he had to put up his utmost polite and courteous act in greetings to politicians and couldn't wait to escape to the food and drinks, before taking empty seats with Cedric, Draco and Seamus.

"I have been looking forward to this since the beginning of break...I hope it's not as quick as the game that I stomped you Potter" Draco jested smirking.

"Just wait till next year Malfoy. We'll see how good you are with the dementors on my side" Harry replied.

"Dementors on whose..." started Seamus but was interrupted.

"Of don't worry Draco... this game will be much longer. Unlike the game where you got your butt whooped by me. Hopefully shorter than our game Harry, because I don't think that ever technically ended. Don't worry though, I will make quick work of you next year" Cedric put in sarcastically causing Seamus to laugh.

Harry and Draco countered the statement and soon all four were talking over each other as the conversation ended in a fit of laughter and comedic taunts right before the start of the game.

Veelas pulled three of the four's attention to a standstill as they ogled the women, but Harry didn't see the attraction. Sure the veelas were pretty, but Harry didn't get why the others were so entranced. He didn't give the question too much thought as he was caught up in watching Viktor Krum play.

After filling their stomachs to the brim with food and drink the match eventually came to a close with Viktor catching the snitch, but the Irish still won causing Seamus to cheer loudly and forcing Harry to pay him a galleon for a bet they made.

Seamus and Harry shook hands with Draco and Cedric saying their goodbyes and inviting them both to Harry's birthday party that was going to be at a newly refurbished Potter and Black castle like mansion.

Harry got home feeling too tired to do anything, especially his night training so he decided to just do his new favorite hobby.

He opened a secret cabinet that held his faithful patronus sword, his trusty battle katana and cloak, his new blade of death from the Paladin Dementor and to the side was a newly finished cloak and a katana that was on it's way to becoming as good as his own katana from Master Wuh.

Taking out the katana he went to work till his body forced him asleep.

* * *

Time went by far too fast and it was already the day of Harry's Birthday Party.

Apparently it was a Potter tradition to have a great big party to celebrate your birthday before going back to school. It represented that you were half way to the real world.

Not only were all of his friends there, but the guest list was full of adults. Both friends and high ranking government leaders and those who had quite a bit of power and money attended. This made the party quite the spot for VIPs.

Because of it, Proc and Mike were able to come as well (in disguise of course and always on guard) but they were there none the less. Harry was glad to see his housemates, the twins, the Quidditch team, Lavender, Pavarti, Hermione, and all his other house friends. Also many older years came with their parents and acted like they knew Harry, which made him a little irritated at that end...well maybe not so much so with the older pretty girls who were overly flirtatious with him.

" _Speaking of flirtatious_ " Harry thought to himself seeing Tonks enter with Jenny and other female friends along with Steve and a handful of guys who Harry remembered being very cool to him when he was a first year.

"Tonksie!" Harry laughed, walking over and giving her a hug as she pecked him on the cheek as did Jenny and the other females copied.

"Sorry Harry no kiss and hug from me, but I hope you like your gift" joked Steve, who Harry shook hands with accepting the gift and welcoming them all in.

The next guests weren't so much of a shock, but they still weren't exactly expected either. The Greengrasses arrived and Ginny came with them, probably not wanting to have gone with her brothers, who more than likely would have tried to embarrass her.

"Harry!" the two littler ones squeaked in excitement bee-lining it towards him as he enveloped them both in a hug.

Harry greeted Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass in his usual charming manner.

"Hi Harry...Happy Birthday" Daphne stuttered out looking awkward causing her sister to giggle and her mother gave her a look.

"Thanks Daph..." Harry started but was interrupted as Remus and Sirius came over giving a welcoming themselves.

Daphne took that moment to step behind her parents hiding her blush and before Harry could ask her what was wrong his two arms were taken. One by Astoria and one by Ginny as they almost demanded that he bring them over to everyone else especially Seamus.

Harry just chuckled and smiled leading them to his friends.

* * *

The night went quite well with with great food, drinks, well wishes and dancing.

The slow dancing music was fine, but later in the night the songs got faster and Harry tried to do everything besides hide in a corner at the dance moves that Sirius and Emmeline were pulling off along with other older parents and guests, even Remus and Hestia to a certain extent.

Harry was turning as red as a tomato, along with his fellow peers, watching the older guests dance to a style...that let's just say...no one would be seen dead dancing to at parties.

"That's it, I can't take it! Let's go Drake" Cedric said as he asked Katie Bell to dance and Draco followed with Pansy.

"Come on Birthday Boy!" Tonks laughed grabbing Harry and showing the others that they were not ones to be trifled with on the dance floor.

Tonks was great to dance with, at least for faster paced songs as they pulled out some ridiculous dance moves. They were very much in sync, some of it probably having to do with training with each other so much. Soon they were joined by Lavender and Seamus, Pavarti and Dean, Neville and Ginny and Astoria and Blaise.

Their plan worked as some of the adults retreated. However, Sirius, Emmeline and other confident and somewhat non sober adults stayed on the dance floor and ended up having a quasi- dance off with the younger crowd.

The dance ended in tears of laughter and applause from both sides.

Harry was about to get off the dance floor as a slow song came on, but was stopped with a tap on the shoulder.

"Can I have this dance Harr?" asked Daphne smiling hesitantly,

"Of course my lady" Harry smiled back offering her his hand, as they began to slowly waltz.

They didn't talk at first and just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was wearing a very flattering black dress with her perfectly styled long blonde hair and her intoxicating natural aroma with just a hint of a arousing perfume.

It didn't hurt that their was no mistaking her womanly assets as she pressed up against him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"You know I missed this...I...I miss us...our friendship" Harry started.

"Really? between Jenny, Tonks, Lavender and Hannah and a swarm of fan girls I couldn't tell" Daphne retorted laughing.

"Hey!" Harry said feeling a little attacked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it seems like you have plenty of others who are there for you. I'm sorry about Hannah…I know that didn't end well" Daphne apologized.

"Yeah...I don't seem to have the best track record. Although it hasn't really changed since my first relationship that fell apart" Harry replied looking at her.

"Okay, I deserve that...it's just….when I...I know that you...there are plenty of better...ugh why is this so hard to say...I can't figure out what I want to say " Daphne gasped in irritation.

"Why not turn off that eagle brain of yours and just say the first thing that come to mind" Harry suggested trying to help out as the music began to end.

"I..." Daphne started.

"Daphne, Mom and Dad said we are leaving soon and we should start saying our goodbyes" Astoria stated walking over and cutting in. "Thanks for inviting us Harry. This was so much fun. Happy Birthday!" she ended getting up on her tippy toes giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before scampering off.

"Little siblings can be so annoying sometimes" Daphne exhaled in minor annoyance.

"Daph what were you saying...I want to know what happened to us...What did I do?" Harry asked abruptly feeling his chance to get answers was closing.

Daphne then enveloped him in a hug.

"It's not you...It was never you..it's me...I have problems...I" Daphne started looking up into his eyes and froze she felt like she was being pulled into his gaze.

She broke out of the pull for a mere second, just to look around, and then she captured her lips in his.

Harry was not expecting this but replied with gusto and before he knew what happened, she ended it.

"I am sorry Harry" she whispered and then turned and retreated to her parents.

Harry was shocked in place and looked around to see if anyone saw what had just happened. No one did as the party was winding down and people were gathering their things. Well...no one except his best mate who was standing a couple feet away with a bottle of firewhiskey and two shot glasses in hand.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment giving off the impression that asked if Harry wanted a drink after what had just happened.

" _Might as well. Merlin after that... I might as well_ " Harry thought to himself.

* * *

After everyone left and his guardians had gone to bed, Harry and Seamus remained downstairs drinking.

"So what's the deal mate? She kisses you and then runs for it? Are you really that bad?" laughed Seamus.

"Haha" Harry replied not amused "She said there was something...something about her...something that was wrong...I don't know... it's like something is holding her back from telling me what's wrong..." Harry answered.

"Hmm sounds pretty mysterious to me. Maybe she is intimidated by you?" he asked.

"No not Daphne. She is still on one of the toughest most headstrong girls I know, even if she isn't showing it at the moment. There must be a reason why she wants to be so withdrawn" Harry said thinking on just what it could be.

"Screw it. Let's just go...let's go right now and ask her... I think we have both had enough of this semi-cold shoulder from her. She seems like a nice enough girl once she drops her defenses, but as long as she hide's this thing from you... you'll be stuck at an awkward unknowing position. Trust me I had to deal with that when I was dating Susan and a relationship can not work like that" Seamus stated, in which would have been a very wise manner had he not slurred some words.

"You're right" Harry finally replied.

"I know I am. A relationship can't work when there are major secrets..." Seamus started.

"No, I mean I am going to find out what it is going right this very moment. Let's go, we're heading out" Harry stated.

"Oh Merlin I hope we don't splinch ourselves" Seamus ended as they snuck out.

* * *

The two managed to apparate outside Greengrass Manor and made their way to Daphne's bedroom window without any fuss.

"Take watch for me will ya?" Harry asked his best mate.

"Will do. Go get her Romeo" Seamus laughed making himself scarce.

Harry laughed too and sent a mind probe in Daphne's direction to get her attention. It only took her a little while to come to her window and look out as her eyes bulged seeing who was outside her window. She quickly opened said window before hissing "Harry! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here!? Do you know what time it is!? If my parents!..." she started but was caught off.

"Stand back" was Harry's only warning as he tapped into his inner magic and with a fast sprint ran up the wall to her second story window.

Luckily she listened to him and moved away as he sprang through the window.

"How...how did you?" she asked astonished as to how he got up.

"That is not important. What is important is letting me know what is wrong or what is bothering you. You made it clear that you didn't want a relationship before Hogwarts and I accept that...but I will not sacrifice a great friendship over something I have no clue about" Harry stated.

"Harry it's...it's not that simple" Daphne said looking down and making her way to her bed before sitting down.

Harry looked over to her and had to put his occlumency shields up as she was in quite the revealing night gown that accentuated her extravagant figure.

"Well I am not leaving until it is" he retorted taking a seat next to her and took her hand in his looking her in the eyes giving her an added boost to continue.

"Alright...you have to promise never...and I mean never to tell a soul" she stated.

"I promise" he stated.

Daphne let out a sigh before continuing.

"Before...Before I ever met you or your family….I...we...had a brother….a son….our hidden treasure" she stopped again and Harry squeezed her hand in support.

"His name was Russell...little Russy….you would have loved him...he was funny and always so happy and carefree… he wanted to be a pro quidditch player when he grew up….even on his little toy broom he could fly for what seemed like hours on end...He loved to fly...He meant the world to us all and he would continue the Greengrass legacy...Stori and I always looked after him...but then...then the day... " Daphne choked out as a tear fell from her eye and Harry instinctively brushed it off and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay you don't have to go on" Harry stated.

"No I do...I have to get it out" Daphne replied continuing. "Our parents were entertaining some unexpected ministry officials guests and...I should have kept on eye on him but he never...the balcony doors were left open….he must have been playing and then he...he must have tripped or the wind….he fell….they couldn't save him...It was like a blur...I remember the hospital and then and then..." Daphne stopped and broke down as the flood gates broke and tears came pouring out.

"It was my fault… it was all my fault!" Daphne sobbed as she was pulled into the comforting arms of Harry.

Harry just continued to hold her as she let everything out. After she began to come back Harry decided to give the same speech she had given him a while back.

"It wasn't your fault. Things were out of your hands. There are some things that are just out of our hands" Harry started.

"No that's not true. If I can't protect my own little brother who is safe with me? Certainly not you... not us. There are so many girls out there that are better for you...that can protect you..." Daphne retorted.

"Am I responsible for my parents death?" asked Harry

"Of course not don't be ridiculous" was Daphne's automatic reply,

"Exactly" Harry replied.

This brought a brief smile to Daphne's lips.

"I guess...Thank you Harry...I don't deserve such a great friend after how I handled our friendship" she replied.

"Hey come on, that is neither here nor there. What matters is you knowing that just being with someone doesn't put them in danger. If that was true, everyone at school I know would be in danger...well I guess that may be a bad example because that has already happened every year" Harry stated causing Daphne to laugh.

"Haha...oh I love you Harry" Daphne said without thinking and soon her cheeks burned red as she looked down to the floor.

Harry took her chin and lifted it so she was looking into his burning emerald eyes.

"I have always loved you" he said solemnly and then...she wasn't sure if it was his presence, or her weakened defenses but she lunged in and kissed him.

Their lips crashed together as they fell back onto the bed.

**Warning:**

********LEMONS********

Fireworks of ecstasy were going off in their heads as their hands roamed the other desperately looking to feel the skin of the other on their own fingertips. Daphne got there first as she pushed him on his back and forcibly removed his shirt that revealed his scars.

Harry felt slightly apprehensive at the way she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry" he started.

"Shhh...So fucking brave" she replied going down and giving light kisses to the scars that felt strangely better.

It was when she got to his waistline, that he stopped her and pushed her lightly onto her own back and kissed her. She let out a moan of pleasure as she tangled her fingers into his hair pressing him in closer.

Harry eventually let up and made his way further down leaving a trail of kisses in his wake as he made his way over her toned stomach. Daphne's hands rushed right back to his mane of hair and quickly sucked in a breathe as she felt such immense pleasure.

It was not long before she gushed in an eruption of bliss as she called out his name in pleasure... She was glad she had silencing wards on her room. Harry just looked up at her with his stupid goofy grin, knowing he had accomplished his mission.

He had not however, predicted Daphne's mission as she pounced on him pushing him back down and removed further layers of their clothing before positioning herself intimately.

"Daphne hold on, are you sure?" Harry asked not wanting to do anything they'd regret later.

"I missed how much of a gentleman you are. Every male could use some guidance from you. If I wasn't 100% sure I wouldn't be doing this. Besides.. I owe you a proper birthday present"

Harry still looked hesitant.

"Do you not want to?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"No..I mean yes...Just…let's have you set the pace, I don't want to hurt you" Harry blurted out.

"Merlin you're cute" Daphne replied capturing his lips and then lowered herself into him.

She gave a brief gasp of momentary discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just give me a second" she replied and stayed still for a little while until she started to move and slowly built up momentum.

Harry had to put up his occlumency shields to the max, to not be premature as he watched his beautiful goddess rock into him.

She eventually sped after slowly getting situated in. It grew and grew until she was really thrusting into him and he could feel he was about to explode.

"I'm going to" he let out.

"Go ahead I am on potion" Daphne replied as she leaned down and into him as far as she could go.

Harry's hand went lower on her body before holding on tight as he speedily thrust into her as he reached his climax. This time she was the one smiling down at him.

"Well that was fun" Daphne joked from atop of him.

"Oh the fun has just begun" Harry responded he got up and placed her back on the sheets and started again.

Daphne threw her arms around his neck, as her legs interlocked around him, bringing him in as close as possible, as he continued to pump into her, building her up to her breaking point.

It was a good long and pleasurable while later that she burst again and gave Harry a suffocating kiss.

The two young lovers laid on the sheets trying to catch their breath and basked in their own feelings of euphoria.

****************End Lemons************

Harry closed his eyes briefly taking in the happy moment and did not see Daphne get her wand.

"Harry... know that I will always love you" Daphne said to him.

"What's up Daph?" he asked opening his eye's and then gasping in surprise.

"I'm sorry..."

"OBLIVIATE!"

 

End of Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry closed his eyes briefly taking in the happy moment and did not see Daphne get her wand._

_"Harry... know that I will always love you" Daphne said to him._

_"What's up Daph?" Harry asked opening his eye's and then gasping in surprise._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"OBLIVIATE!"_

* * *

Harry woke up very early in the morning to a massive headache and in an unfamiliar bedroom. What was most confusing was the warm body that was sharing the bed with him that started to wake up too.

"Oh hi Harry" Daphne started awkwardly.

"Hey Daph...I ugh...Oh Merlin my head hurts...did we…?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Daphne just laughed at him.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything. It's no wonder why you are confused and have a headache...You came in here last night ...which might I add, I am not very pleased with, but I will let it go given it was your birthday...Anyways you came in here all drunk and mumbling incoherently...I tried to talk to you and then you just kind of made your way over to my bed and passed out. I couldn't wake you, let alone very well move you without making a commotion, so I graciously let you sleep here till you sobered up" Daphne stated with her occulemency shields up.

"Oh Geez...I'm sorry I was coming to...what was I coming for? Oh yeah...ummmm...I wanted to know about...about us..." Harry stated slowly.

"Harry...I can't….there is no us..." she stated.

Harry felt overly dejected as he got up from the bed. He must have really been a mess last night because his clothes felt offly disheveled as he walked over to the window as Daphne was dead silent and he slipped on his shoes.

"I don't get it...I know you feel...I know you...why did you kiss me last night at my party if you don't want anything?" Harry asked as his back was still turned to her.

Daphne thought for a second before replying.

"I wanted to see if anything was there...I wanted to feel if there was...anything between us...there was nothing there for me" she replied.

"...I am sorry I bothered you then" Harry stated making his way out.

"Harry..." Daphne went to say but it was too late as he jumped out her window.

She quickly sprang up, throwing a sheet over herself, and scurried briskly to the window. Harry easily landed on all fours and dashed over to a passed-out Seamus who was resting against a tree.

"Wake up buddy we need to get back" Harry spoke awaking and helping his best mate up.

"Hmm went that well did it?" Seamus asked smirking groggily.

"Couldn't be more the opposite I am afraid. Come on let's go" Harry replied.

"What happened?" asked Seamus.

"Honestly I can't remember and my head is killing me when I try to. Merlin how much did we have to drink last night" Harry asked.

"A lot" Seamus replied ending their conversation as they apparated silently to the rising of the sun.

Daphne stayed at her windowsill to watch them go and catch the peaceful rising sun.

"I am not good for him. He needs the love that I can't provide...not since...there are plenty of other girls that are better for him...I will either hurt him or he will hurt me and both our hearts will suffer greater. This….this is for the best" her mind told her….

…...her heart wasn't as sure.

* * *

Harry and Seamus went to bed right away and slept in till quite the late hours.

Tonks came over later in the day and the trio lazily hung out doing nothing but recuperate from the previous days activities.

Harry spent much of the rest of his holiday training and hanging out with Seamus and taking care of errands and goals he set himself.

He was also trying, without success, to figure out a secret his guardians had been keeping from him.

The only thing he could tell from them was that it was something to be excited for and he was thankful that it was nothing bad.

Harry was looking to have a nice relaxing year for once.

* * *

As the holiday was closing, so was Tonks training as an auror. Tonks was going to be taking the record for being the youngest auror and completing auror training in the fastest time ever in quite sometime if not in history all together.

Because of this, her Uncle Sirius cut no cost in giving her a rather lavish celebratory party that rivaled Harry's very own. Seeing as Harry's party was such a success, even more people wanted invitations to the next one from hearing such great things about the first one.

Being born into the Black Family, who were known to take advantage of situations when it suited them, Sirius used the demand for invitations to his own advantage. Since it was going to be a who's who of ministry officials and countless VIPs, Sirius used invitations to gain political support. Not only did he have his own support from his personal social network, but he also acted as a representative for both the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Potter and Malfoy.

Having an allegiance with Sirius was very much sought for and he graciously accepted many offers...for a price. Harry laughed to himself as he stood leaning against a wall seeing his Godfather work his charm to the guests of Tonks' party at their party mansion.

Seamus and Draco were by his side talking to Blaise and Theo as Harry absentmindedly participated in conversation as he continued to crowd watch, as Sirius made a joke receiving many laughs from all the members of the Minister's crew.

After a bell was rung, everyone's attention was directed to the entrance doors as the guest of honor walked in with her parents in tow.

Harry's jaw dropped as his eyes met Tonks.

She was in a very alluring dress that was very proper and non-Tonkish, but seeing as all her future bosses were in attendance it was a good choice. Her hair was violet done very nicely as it complimented her black dress with violet trimming that went with her perfectly.

Sirius was the first to walk over to her, giving her a hug as he introduced her to all the guest making a small speech.

"To my niece! One of the most, if not  **the**  most, young talented witches I have ever have had the honor of calling family. She has accomplished so much at such a young age and I know she will only continue to soar in her success as time goes on. My little Tonksie...I am so proud of the young woman you have become. Here is to long and wonderful night of celebrating your fantastic self" Sirius toasted with prod eyes and too the blushing cheeks of his nience.

Everyone grabbed their glasses and cheersed to her, making her blush uncontrollably, even with her abilities. Sirius escorted her forward and helped her as he introduced her around to prominent people. He made his way over to Harry's other guardians and motioned for Harry to come over as well.

Harry made his way over and for the first time ever in his life, did not know what to say to Tonks. Tonks slyly broke away from the conversation as the Minister walked over with his guests and she made her way over to her friend with emerald eyes.

"I swear I am no stranger and am the same person you know as Tonks...even with these awful heels" she laughed at a still unspoken Harry.

"I...uhh... sorry...you look...you're beautiful" Harry blurted out awkwardly as his cheeks started to heat up.

Tonks cheeks turned slightly pink, but she played it off well.

"Well thank you Harry, you do don't look half bad tonight either" she replied smiling back at him.

They didn't get to talk much more as the group eventually found out she had moved over and once again she became the center of attention. If it was not for Sirius, she may have been a bit overwhelmed with the constant amount of questions sent her way which he answered for her. Then right when she was feeling comfortable, slow music began to start to play as people headed to the dance floor.

A throng of men headed over to her and asked to dance. That's when Harry was pushed from behind by Sirius and stumbled forward catching himself before he collided into her. He quickly rounded up his Gryffindor courage before speaking.

"Sorry gentlemen, but Tonks here has already promised me the first dance, Milady" Harry spoke offering her his arm.

"Thank you kind sir" Tonks smiled at him, relief washing over her face as they made their way to the dance floor.

"You are a damn lifesaver Harry. Thank you, I felt like a fish in a shark tank" Tonks smiled as she got closer to him and leaned her head on his chest letting out a gasp of relief.

"It was my pleasure. Can't have the prettiest girl at the ball dance with any old schmuck" Harry replied smiling.

"You're right, a young schmuck does this pretty girl just right" Tonks stated chuckled.

"Exactly" Harry replied playing into her joke which caused her to laugh even more.

The two talked for a bit more as they danced through the song and luckily Harry was replaced by Sirius and after Sirius she took a break to socialize before Remus saved her from another group of would be dance partners and it seemed like Sirius really cut no corners as he made sure she only got asked by people she was friends with or close with like Steve, Kingsley, Auror Dawlish, even Dumbledore and Moody, although the last one was not the best dancer but she still enjoined talking with her eldest mentor.

Draco and Seamus gave a helping hand too and between all of them she was saved from dancing with any undesirables.

Harry was sitting down having a drink, watching Tonks, whose heels were long forgotten as she danced barefoot, getting spinned by Seamus. He smiled at how big a smile she had on.

"She is quite the sight isn't she?" came the voice of Alastor as he took a seat next to Harry taking a drink from an elf waiter and sipped on it.

"Pardon me sir?" asked Harry a bit confused.

"I don't need a magical eye to tell what the way you look at her means lad, and it's Alastor with all you have done in your short life. Live it up while you can, because come term you'll have to start calling me professor" he stated.

Harry's eyes bulged in surprise at this, "So I take it you are our next DADA teacher" Harry asked.

"Just as clever as they say you are I see" Moody joked, "Yes and if you know what's good for you, you best keep an eye out this year with all that's going on at Hogwarts"

"Sorry sir I still don't understand" Harry replied.

"Hmmm with all you are taught and told they really fail to tell you the most important things. We'll I am old and I don't care whether or not people want you to know things. And that includeds your pair of mutt guardians " he joked.

"Hogwarts is holding the next Tri-wizard tournament this year. With all you have accomplished I don't feel bad for telling you, seeing as many people are wondering if the rumors about you are true. They will try to observe you. Hell, I was wondering myself until I took one look at you and knowing who you parents are, I am not surprised that what I heard was true" Moody stated in neither praise nor criticism.

"I don't blame you for not knowing or no one telling you...however, with all the expressions I am seeing from you right now, I do blame you for not having a better poker face. Occlumency only get's you so far when being interrogated or studied. You need to work on holding back that emotion" Moody added this time with a critical remark.

"So are you going to continue to critique me or offer me some guidance?" Harry asked hotly.

"Ha! I like your attitude Potter. Give me one lesson with you and I'll set you up before school starts. I will also be interested in seeing just how good your dueling skills are too" laughed Alastor.

"Deal" Harry stated very much wanting to knock the older auror down another peg.

"But wait what was the first part you were going to tell me?" Harry replied.

"You sure you are not blind Potter? The way you look at her and the way she looks at you...Merlin with all of your emotions you still can't put two and two together...You like each other lad ...more than the way you think you do" He finished getting up and grumbling about being young, in love and Harry believed the last part was "being stupid", but he couldn't tell as he was momentarily shocked.

" _Tonks likes me_?" Harry asked himself. Sure they were flirtatious around each other and always kidding with each other and ….she is beautiful...she is also older and mature...well mature in some aspects...There was an obvious attraction to her, but Harry never acted on in it thinking she would never return it back to a kid like him.

However, Harry didn't feel like a kid anymore….and if Tonks was accepting, he'd show her that too, he thought to himself as he finished his drink and got up to cut in and dance with her.

* * *

The party ended up ending to another toast of congratulations to Tonks and cheers for such a great party as people began to leave. Harry volunteered to help Tonks home given that she was a bit non-sober and had a pile full of gifts to bring home with her as she was also accompanied by Jenny and Steve.

They got to her flat and helped her unpack everything.

"I got something for us" Steve laughed taking a present from his cloak.

The group stayed at the flat for a little while longer as they did their own mini celebration with a very nice bottle of wine Steve had brought.

"Well it's getting quite late. We should probably head out" Jenny yawned and was the first to go as Steve told her he would help escort her home.

Harry took an interest to that until he saw the two smirk and wink at Tonks when they didn't think he was watching, even though he could see them from a near by mirror. This gesture gave even more confidence to Harry, even if it did cause Tonks to blush and almost choke on the last bit of her wine.

"Well it is getting quite late….are you alright to get back home or...or didyou can stay here" Tonks stumbled and then looked away.

Harry pretended not to notice.

"I was actually hoping to give you my own present before I left" Harry stated.

"Oh?" Tonks asked not expecting one seeing as she had already gotten one from his family.

"Yep" Harry stated as he took of a rectangular box and put it on her coffee table.

He smiled at her before enlarging it and turning it around so she could open it up.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have" she replied but was still giddy to get another present.

"It was my pleasure. Go ahead and open it… I hope you like it" Harry said, second guessing himself.

When she did indeed open it she became frozen in place for a second, not believing what she was looking at.

"Harry this is...This is the signature battle cloak and katana blade that is only made by Master Wuh's dojo. I can't accept this, he made it for you and it's invaluable" she gasped but still looked over the remarkable craftsmanship and sheer amount of magical force that came out of it.

"Besides, they both only respond to you" Tonks added still marveling at it, even if she couldn't accept it.

"Actually I still have the set he gave me. I made that one for you. I am one of his few disciples he gave the knowledge to. I only got enough material for one and it took a while to make, but I figure you could use it the most right now, especially when in the field and well... I also really wanted for you to have it. I hope you like it" Harry retorted.

"WHAT!? Harry it amazing, it's beautiful...Are you serious! This is for me?" she asked in admiration.

"No I am Harry, but yes it's for you... I have to apologize because I stole a hair or two from you when we trained so it responds only to you " he said feeling awkward about the last part.

"Harry you…." Tonks laughed and then walked over giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she ended looking down at him their faces mere inches away from each other.

And that's when it happened.

They both weren't sure if it was either, who looking at who, or even who started the initial contact, but soon their lips came crashing into each others and Harry went down on the couch as Tonk's went with him.

**WARNING:**

************************LEMONS**********************

Tonks was on top of Harry kissing him senseless as her hands roamed through his hair while his hands held onto her hips securing her in place.

It was after Harry courageously moved his hands lower and got a moan of pleasure in turn that Tonks got up, pulling Harry with her, leading him to her bedroom.

She immediately stripped out of her dress, leaving her in some rather seductive undergarments, and made her way over to him.

She kissed him fully as she continued her assault by ripping off his top clothes.

He responded by pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss.

In turn she wrapped her arms around his neck before hoisting herself up, locking her legs around his waist.

Automatically his hands went to her upper legs to balance himself and hold her up, which he received another moan of pleasure from.

He took her to the bed, only getting up to take her all in and smile.

"Like what you see Harry?" she asked smirking at the way he was looking at her.

"Yes I do but... could you...transform?" he asked.

She felt a bit hurt at this but still asked the question.

"Who do you want me to transform to?" she asked feeling more hurt by the second.

Harry was confused for a second until realization kicked in.

"No... I mean...sorry... can you be your true self? I would love to see the real you" he asked more clearly.

This put a smile back on her face, but she was still hesitant.

"I...I will, but you may not like what you see..." she replied.

"Do you not like what you see?" Harry asked looking down at his scars.

"Our connection goes beyond what we look like...you know that Tonksie" he said smiling back down at her.

"You are too wise for your age" Tonks smiled back as she let her body return to normal.

Her hair became a dark brunette and a little more muscle peaked through, as did her hour glass figure.

Uncertainty and her nerves quickly overwhelmed her but they became washed away when she looked up and saw the intensity in his eyes.

Then came his grin and she could see a tad bit of lust in his eyes.

"I have no clue why you would want to hide such a masterpiece" Harry told her.

She once again blushed and went to deny any such thing, but it was too late as he took her lips in his.

During this time she removed her top layers.

He proceed to trail kisses down her, spending some time on her chest, before receiving harmonious noise from her as he moved lower.

Her hands tightened in his hair which caused him to grin as he continued to work his magic.

After one last stimulation she reached her peak and gushed with pleasure while loudly moaning out his name.

It was like sweet music to his ears as he got back up to take in the whole image of her body spasming in pleasure.

When she finally came to, the first thing she saw was his still smirking face.

She quickly attacked him back as she made quick work of his remaining clothes and pushed him on his back.

A gasp of pleasure escaped his lips as she returned the favor and this time his hands went into her own hair.

The feeling was indescribable as his mind went blank and pleasure spread rapidly throughout him. 

It became too much as his eyes closed in pleasure as he took in the moment before he quickly erupted himself in a sea of ectasy.

In the next moment he decided to take things back over when he heard her laugh at his response.

He pulled her up and gently placed her on her back.

She smiled up at him, pleading with her eyes to go on, but he was hesitant.

Tonks smiled even more at his innocence and helped out as she guided him into her.

Harry only smiled back at her as he leaned in to kiss her.

After their lips came together she moved into him, locking him in with her legs, before whispering into his ear to speed up a little.

He had no trouble complying.

The build up continued to become more and more as their movements became faster and faster.

They couldn't get enough of the other.

Beads of sweat began to collect on their bodies as they continued up their hill of pleasure.

In the next moment things changed. He wasn't sure if he was unsatisfactory or not, but he didn't care when she took back control.

Pushing him back down, so his back laid against the sheets, she rocketed into him, at only the speed a highly trained body could pull off.

Harry lowered his hold, grabbing onto lower back, as he pushed in as well.

It wasn't too long after this that they could hold out no more.

The climax was epic as they both exploded into the other with such momentum that they were afraid the rocking bed may break.

After their shared peak they kissed each other tenderly, letting out all their emotions to the other that they could not presently vocalize in their state of euphoria and ecstasy.

They fell asleep with various body parts mixed with the other.

******************END LEMONS***************

Not caring about what tomorrow would bring or what their relationship was... the two simply enjoyed being in the comforting and loving arms of the other as sleep quickly overcame them.

* * *

The next morning started off with a little awkwardness, but after some discussion the two decided that it was best to keep their relationship open until after Harry graduated seeing as it would be no good for either of them to have their relationship known by the public for a series of reasons.

"I know how you are about female companionship Harry...please just know that no matter who comes along, I will always care for you and you can rely on me for anything" Tonks spoke to him lovingly as she walked over and took his hands in hers.

"Thank you...the same goes for me...I hope last night didn't affect the celebration" Harry whispered.

"Last night...what happened with us...it was the best gift I have ever received" she smiled.

"Even better then the katana and cloak" Harry joked.

Tonks pretended to think for a moment for before responding, "So I guess it was the second best gift" she smiled sarcastically before capturing his lips.

Although they both did not necessarily get what they wanted, they both were content with what they had for the time being.

* * *

After making it out of the bedroom Tonks mentioned to him that he might be seeing her more than he thought if she were to help Moody with classes.

That reminded Harry that he needed to see Moody before school started, to get both a lesson in concealing his emotions and to to have a duel with the old, Death Eater's most wanted, auror as he went into the kitchen to start a promised break for the last night's celebrant.

He thought of what the best way to take down the old experienced auror would be as he was finishing off Tonk's favorite breakfast... his world famous hash. She of course insisted that she have a side of ketchup with hers.

"I have told you countless times, you really ruin the flavor of the meal with that stuff" Harry remarked handing her a plate.

"And you know I disagree, it enhances the flavor. Hash and ketchup go hand in hand!" Tonks laughed as she delved hungrily into her meal.

Harry just smirked in response and was glad she liked his cooking as much as she did.

"Sooo I am going to go by Moody's sometime this week for some...training I guess you could say. We met last night and he seems a little off but very intelligent in some regards. Anything I should know about him before going over?" Harry asked.

"Hmmmm. He is quite the old school type of teacher. Very harsh and tough, but only to make sure you are over 100% ready to go in the field. He is semi-retired I guess as he mainly instructs and is Amelia's right hand man in what's going on. He also oversees a lot of operations and although he mainly is at the ministry, he still is a pro when he rarely goes into the field with us.

I like him a lot because if he likes you, he calls you by your last name,which suits me very well, but if you piss him off he uses your full first name. He only called me by my first name once and that was when I almost blew off his other leg when I sat down and forgot my wand was in my back pocket. I think you'll like him though. He can teach you a lot" Tonks replied smiling at the last memory.

"Hmm I guess we will see" Harry ended.

* * *

Harry had apparated right outside of the home of one Alastor Moody after haven received his address some time ago to drop in right before the week of school started. He received an ominous vibe right away, but figured it was due to some pretty high security wards having heard how paranoid the man could be.

Giving a couple of knocks, Harry waited before finally being greeted as the door opened up and Alastor Moody appeared, although he looked to be somewhat shocked at his presence but quickly vanished his emotion.

"Hello Professor Moody" Harry said feeling that something was amiss as he stretched the professor part.

"...Harry good to see ya. My mind must be slipping with my old age. I wasn't expecting you here. What can I do you for?" he asked.

"You told me you were going to tell me all about this year's course work and your earlier days as an auror...remember sir?" Harry lied.

"Oh right, now I remember. Come on in. With all that's happening at Hogwarts this year I must of forgot about our meeting. Make yourself at home if you'll excuse me a second I'm feeling a little parched" the man said as he went to get a flask from a nearby table.

Harry nodded in agreement , however in a flash he popped out his wand from it holster and fired a reducto at the wall, which exploded, and sent debris at the man who shielded. In quick succession Harry banished the rug from underneath the man and summoned the flask, taking in a small whiff and smelled what he believed was polyjuice potion.

"Harry what's the meaning of this!?" roared the imposter.

"Where's Moody!" Harry yelled back wand drawn on the man who was on his back.

"So you caught on fast... Good for you, too bad you won't live to tell the tale!" he laughed and in a blur fired a melting curse at Harry, who rolled to the ground behind a wall that started to melt at the impact point.

" _That's an Unspeakable issued spell_ " Harry thought to himself as he came up with a second strategy.

"Flarrus Combustious!" Harry roared unleashing a blinding fare and received a moan of pain from his opponent as he followed up by throwing blasting hexes next that pushed his opponent back into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Alastor!" Harry demanded as he pushed forward.

"You'll never find out you little brat!" the man spoke back.

Harry could hear the voice was changing and was assuming the polyjuice was wearing off.

It was indeed wearing off, as the man struggled to keep control until he saw Harry enter the kitchen and banished a set of knives at him however, they went straight through him... it was only a second too late when the impostor realized it was a fake image. The real Harry had come in, disillusioned, and appeared on the opposite side.

"Reducto!" Harry cast again and this time it hit the impostor with such force that he flew out a window, crashing into the backyard.

The man's fake leg flew off in his fall, as did his eye, as the the potion continued to wear off.

Harry just picked up the impostor's magical ora when his enemy pointed his wand at the house and was about to cast the killing curse when several pops notified him of the presence of multiple Aurors, Hit-wizards and two Combat Unspeakables.

"Crap!" the man exclaimed in failure, before reaching into his cloak and activated a portkey before anyone could apprehend him.

"Harry!" came the voice of Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley as the others scanned the area.

"You rang?" Harry replied casually, stepping out from the house twiddling his wand as he was engulfed in a hug by his parents and Tonks.

He explained to them all what happened and they found an embarrassed Moody locked up in a multi-compartment trunk who had his minds wiped of his capture. Harry was puzzled at how anyone one man could have put one over on the paranoid and highly skilled senior auror. His interest only peaked as he saw his cousin and his CU partner talk in semi-heated voices.

It wasn't till Amelia Bones finally came and talked with Harry, that he was able to leave with his guardians after Moody took him aside thanking him, (which looked like quite a hard thing to do with how much he struggled in the thanking) and he promised to have lessons with Harry at Hogwarts.

"Wow Harry, I have never seen him thank anyone...well...ever" Sirius laughed and both Tonks, Kingsley and Remus agreed.

They went to go head out but not before Harry sent a mind message to his cousin.

" _I want to know what the hell just happened_ "

 

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat comfortably on his seat as he stared out the window to see the scenery fly by. He was currently on the Hogwarts Express with Seamus and the trio of male snakes as they talked about the upcoming year.

"I still can't believe your guardians didn't tell you Harry" Blaise stated, breaking him out of his trance.

"I suppose they wanted it to be a surprise...however, after fighting... whoever the hell that impostor was, I am not in the mood for any more surprises. I got word about it from Moody as well, but I appreciate the heads up Blaise" Harry replied with a small smile.

"I am going to win this and bring Slytherin it's well deserved glory" Draco boasted.

"Not if Harry and I have anything to say about Drake" Seamus retaliated looking for confirmation.

"No. I will not put my name in. I rather see someone else have to take on some horrible and ghastly monstrosity thank you very much " Harry answered.

"I second your idea" Theo added getting looks of disapproval from the three other males.

Harry let them continue to debate on who should represent Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard tournament. He had other, more important things on his mind. Like for one, why the hell did someone want to sneak into Hogwarts that year as a teacher?

Surely it would be easier to slip in as a foreign school member. Harry was glad the real Moody would be there, but if the others thought he was going to just relax, take it easy and not put up his own security measures...they would all be sadly mistaken.

He also was not thrilled that the ministry wanted to observe him. Although he guessed that news of fighting an army of dementors in front of the student body was bound to get out. At least his first two years were still secret, he thought to himself as he was reminded of the numbness he felt on his cursed scars.

Another thing he was grateful for was having command over the dark creatures. He was able to communicate with them which would we be extremely helpful, seeing as having ears inside Azkaban couldn't hurt. However, something Harry didn't have going for him became known as they walked off the train.

He and Seamus had to avoid both Hannah and Susan which was easy enough, but then had to really speed up pace as Hermione saw them and was trying to walk over with Daphne and Tracey. And of course to make things even more awkward for Harry he almost knocked into Cho Chang, who smiled at him, as they briefly exchanged hellos. To top it off, there was Lavender and Pavarti who shot them smiles as they watched the two's allusive tactics.

Getting into a carriage could not have come any faster as the two let out sighs, finally getting away from everyone. That is until the door to the carriage opened and two students dropped in. Luckily for them the two weren't unwanted, although they were somewhat surprising.

"Cedric, Rodger what brings you two to our humble means of transportation?" Harry joked.

"What, we can't catch a ride with our two favorite 4th year gents?" Cedric asked and Roger Davis agreed.

"Trying to get some quidditch tips from Harry so your teams aren't dreadful this year?" joked Seamus.

The two replied by flipping him the bird which caused the Irishman to belt out a laugh.

"Haha Finnegan... We heard there was a rumor going around about some secret event this year and well...we figured you two might know something about it?" Roger asked.

If these two were any other people asking... Harry might have been offended at the question, but seeing as he liked the two and respected them both on the pitch and personally, he decided to divulge the information on the Tournament. Needless to say..they had more than enough to talk about until they reached the school.

The group split up when they got to the great hall as the two lions took seats across from their three housemates. Harry saw Hermione was walking over to take the empty seat next to him but was beaten to it when Lavender took it with Pavarti and left no room in between as Lavender engaged Harry in the latest gossip.

He saw the brief look of disappointment on Hermione's face. Hermione probably knew very little of Daphne's and his own interactions but the fact that she remained such good friends with the Ravenclaw somehow made him not feel bad. He knew it was wrong of him but between the break up with Hannah and Daphne's rejection, he was in no mood to converse with anyone associated with the two.

At least with Lavender she was always up front with him...as opposed to Hannah and Daphne who he felt like wanted to just mess around with his heart's strings before discarding him to the curb.

After the sorting came the great feast and before dessert Dumbledore introduced Moody. The rules came next and 'blah blah blah' Harry thought until he was brought back to attention with the next bit of information.

"I was hoping to surprise many of you with some exciting news... but as I look among you I see that many already know. So to quench any unsound rumors I announce that yes...This year Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament..." the Headmaster went on to explain.

He looked over to see that Cedric and his crew, Roger and his Eagle friends, as well as Draco and his posse, all were grinning like cheshire cats. They had obviously told many others. Harry looked to see all the shocked faces at his own table and was surprised to see no other Lions knew.

Dessert came with lively debates at who would be chosen to be Hogwarts victor. Surprising Harry, but not all that surprising when he thought about it, was his name being mentioned several times. This was most likely due to to last year's event and the rumors on what really happened his first and second years.

Of course, that also led to being the one who defeated 'You-know-who' as a baby. Needless to say, Harry was very glad to leave when the feast had ended. However, it was still perplexing, with all the attention he was getting when he left the great hall with Seamus, Lavender and Pavarti.

He courageously slipped his arm around Lavender's waist because he was receiving hungry looks from what he guessed were some type of fan girls. He also got jealous looks from some blokes.

Harry looked at Lavender, hoping that she understood. She seemed to get it and smiled back as she hooked her own arm around him as they moved to the Common room comfortably together.

* * *

It became late October and besides two private training sessions with Moody, nothing to exciting happened beside the much anticipated start of the tournament. Notifications had been posted on when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving...as well as a post stating an age requirement (of adulthood in the eye's of the ministy) to participate.

This of course caused an uproar among the student body, but Harry was glad for the age limit. It gave him an excuse not to compete as well as not have to see any of his friends hurt themselves.

Cedric was the only one of his friends who he even knew that could compete. Beside the posts, avoiding certain girls and having a surprising talk with Cho Chang...things were pretty quiet.

It was when Harry had stopped at the owlery to get Snow to send a letter home that he had ran into her. They started out with conversation on how disappointed they both were on Quidditch being canceled.

"Sure the Tournament will be great to watch, but it is only three tasks and how many players will not get to play this year as well as how many games will not take place" Harry stated, backing up Cho's opinion that they didn't get why Quidditch had to be canceled.

"28 student players and 12 games depending if there is a tie" Cho added.

"Exactly! I feel like it's just a way for schools to show off to each other" Harry replied.

"I agree. I am going to miss not riding out with my team" she spoke sadly with disappointed eyes.

Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage before replying, "You know you could always ride with me...I mean ride brooms with me...Like if you want to go flying and want someone to go with... ummm...I would always be up to have a flying companion" Harry stumbled out as his cheeks tinged pink with heat as he looked away.

He was broken back to look at her by the lovely sound of her giggle.

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks for offering, I may just hold you to it" she smiled sweetly at him which caused him to grin right back at her.

The conversation swayed to classes and after almost half an hour of conversation they ended on Cho's fear that she would not live up to the expectations that Professor Moody had for them.

"If you ever need help just ask, it by far my best subject" he offered.

She smiled "I might also take you up on that offer...I should get going... Remember, knowing taking back your offers. I hope to see you sometime soon Harry" she smiled again as she moved past him, briefly brushing up against him.

Her brief touch sent a jolt through his body and a goofy grin to his face, as he watched the overly cute Eagle leave...with what he could have swore was an extra sway to her hips.

* * *

Harry walked out with Seamus to the school grounds as he they saw that the majority of the student body was already set up waiting for the entrance of the two other schools. They made their way over to Dean who was leaning against a nearby tree and upon further inspection saw that Ron and Neville had climbed said tree to get a better view.

"Gentlemen" Harry nodded with a smile and received hellos back.

"Does Beauxbatons really have Veela in their student population?" asked Dean.

"Yeah they do but their aura is really not as strong as they say it is" Harry replied and saw that Seamus was looking at him like he didn't agree, but did not say anything.

"And Victor Krum is probably coming from Durmstrang right?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yep most likely" Seamus answered.

"Jeeze between Veela and professional Quidditch players what do we have to offer?" asked Neville letting out a sigh.

"Have some more faith in our school Nev" Harry replied laughing at his friend's sullen state.

"I would if they were to let you compete" he retorted honestly, causing Harry to be unable to reply from such a genuine compliment.

Luckily he was saved as commotion came over from the Great Lake. An old, pirate-looking, ship came emerging up from the water, like a submarine, to the gasps and awes of the students.

More gasps and shouts of excitement came in the form of a giant carriage that was being drawn by a dozen pegasuses as they made their way to the to the landing strip Hagrid must have made.

The Durmstrang students were the first to come out and Harry tried to take down as much information he could about the schools. He was surprised to see the students looked more like military cadets then actual students. They moved like trained soldiers, but they may have been just trying to make an intimidating appearance.

The Beauxbatons however looked very fancy in their classy school robes and many looked to have varying levels of arrogance. When they moved closer he became assaulted by a sudden wave of aura and almost choked on it.

It felt like a reaction to an overwhelming amount of perfume.

Obviously the Veelas, (that could), were pushing out all the seductive aura they had...he looked over to Seamus who seemed to have his eyes semi-glazed over as well as many other males. Harry snapped his fingers in front of his best mate's face and then it was as if he had just woke up from a dream.

"Damn it" Seamus cursed softly knowing he got hooked as he snapped his own fingers in front of Dean who also awoke with a similar expression of getting caught up in a dream.

Seamus also snapped at the other two on the tree, but they didn't wake out of it. Harry gave the tree a quick elbow and the two gasped out loud as they awoke and tried not to fall out of the tree altogether.

"Let's head back in gentlemen, it's not good to be staring so fondly at the competition" Harry stated.

"But they're so attractive" Ron rebutted.

"Hah...Please... our Lady Lions are more attractive" Harry retorted.

"Much more" added Seamus.

"Well would you look at that Pav. At least our men are strong enough to be unaffected by those harpies" Lavender spoke to her best friend as she made her way behind Harry and swung her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his cheek.

Harry caught her legs as she melted onto his back.

"Where to fair lady?" he smiled at her.

"Onwards to the castle my loyal steed!" she commanded playfully as they made their way inside.

Seamus smiled at Pavarti and the two snaked their arms around each other, nixing the piggyback idea and headed in.

They were followed by the three semi-awkward looking male Lions. No one noticed the looks other females were shooting at them as the Hogwarts males were still trapped and staring at the Veelas.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his housemates as they waited for the foreign school students to get done with a tour of the school as the Great Hall was buzzing with gossip.

The chatter went from topics of the veelas being trained to seduce Hogwarts students to get information...all the way to...rumors that Durmstrang students were trained in torture and mind manipulation to get their information.

It was all total rubbish. However, Harry still couldn't help himself and laugh at everything that was being said, along with being simply annoyed with how idiotic his classmates were.

He almost became more annoyed, when it was announced the two schools candidates were on their way in because the students got pushed together more due to upperclassmen wanting to make room in case the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students wanted to sit at their table. However, this pushed Lavender into him more and he had no problem with that.

Dumbledore announced the Beauxbatons first.

They came out elegantly, putting on a show as they fluttered about, grabbing every male's attention, as they deliberately moved in a flaunting manner. Harry merely laughed at their little routine getting a small glare from the giant headmistress who passed him, but it was worth it when Lavender smiled at him and leaned into him more. The Beauxbatons ended with magical butterflies springing out of their uniforms and fluttering about.

The lead girl threw him off as she briefly met eyes with him, probably recognizing Harry from the papers. She merely smirked at him like he was a child that was beneath her.

He retaliated by whispering in Lavenders ear, making the girl laugh when she looked at the veela. The pompous girl broke eye contact with Harry as she kept from giving him a scowl not expecting the quick retaliation.

' _She probably thought she could have me eating out of her hand just by entrancing me with her eyes...so naive_ ' Harry thought to himself.

They decided on making their way to the Ravenclaw table. He looked over to see that Cho and Daphne wanted nothing to do with the newcomers, which made him smile.

The Durmstrang students were the exact opposite when it came to their entrance. They came in wielding staffs that set sparks to the ground.However, they weren't that good when they displayed their fighting styles up front. The only impressive student was one that did what looked to be a type of fighting dance move.

Well none were impressive besides of course for Viktor Krum who came in later with their headmaster. Harry was again surprised as Krum looked at him in passing and tried to measure him up but then looked away.

' _Well he was less offensive, but seriously what is with these foreigners trying to size me up or get my attention?'_

The Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table. He looked over to see an ecstatic Draco who looked like he might just get a chubby when Krum looked in his direction.

Seamus saw the same thing and just laughed.

* * *

Halloween was soon approaching and the school was full of gossip once again about the new foreign school students.

Krum had his own fan girl club and there was a constant crowd of males whenever a veela was in the vicinity. Harry just ingnored them all. He stayed away from Krum because he didn't give Harry any trouble. The Bulgarian seemed to want to be left alone which was understandable to him.

Krum's Durmstrang classmates seemed to seek the exact opposite and wanted attention. They even went as far as to start dueling each other on Hogwart's grounds to show off all they knew.

It was on one such day that Harry was trying to have a relaxing evening outside with his friends, when they were interrupted by the commotion of a Durmstrang duel.

"That's fucking it! Come on Seamus we are going to show these a-holes what a real duel looks like" Harry said, getting up from his spot on the grass and slipped out his wand to the grins of his other three roommates.

"A real duel?" asked Seamus worrisome of what that might entail.

"A flashy duel" Harry corrected.

"Oh well then, this will be fun" Seamus grinned himself as he got up and slipped his own wand out and instantly fired a mass of green magic at Harry.

It was deflected easily but then split up to five parts and encircled Harry closing in. With a quick flick of his wand a whip came out that caught the green blasts throwing them up in the sky to explode, causing all outside students to come and look.

Seamus and Harry followed by firing exploding curses back and forth. Harry was blindsided when a stinger was fired from behind him and he saw that Cedric had come out to play as well. The trio exchanged colorful and loud spells till the duel was no longer fun. Harry ended it as he shot off two paper flyers into the air, with much concentration. 

One read 'Durmstrang' and the other 'Beauxbatons'.

Seamus and Cedric got the message as they nodded to each other in confirmation and fired reductos at the floating paper flyers that burst into hundreds of tiny bits upon impact of the reductos.

The Hogwarts students cheered while the other schools looked between a mixture of furious and unamused. Harry didn't care. As long as it stopped the annoying Durmstrang show offs.

* * *

It was finally the big day as the students finished dinner and the drawing ceremony started shortly after introducing Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. The Beauxbaton school went first and sure enough that pompous girl, who Harry learned name was Fleur Delacour, was picked as the champion for the school. Next came Durmstrang were it was really not a surprise that Victor Krum was picked.

Then it came Hogwarts turn. Students were on the edge of their seats as they saw the paper burst out of the Goblet of Fire and into the hands of the Headmaster.

"It was with great honor that I announce the Hogwart's champion is..." Dumbledore started to the suspended crowd

"Is Cedric Diggory!" Albus exclaimed to the groans of some, but the Hufflepuffs were going nuts with shouts and praise.

Harry himself stood up and cheered with Seamus, who put two finger in his mouth and whistled in congratulations. Cedric looked over to the two Lions and waved as he made his way out to the champion's room. Seamus and Harry both sat down, not minding some questioning looks they were getting for supporting their friend.

"And that ends the beginning..." Dumbledore started until he was alerted as the Goblet lit up one more time and spit out one last piece of parchment.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Igor Karkaroff. Dumbledore looked just as alarmed as the paper floated into his hands.

He opened it up and read as his eyes bulged out in shock. Albus looked gobsmacked as his eyes made their way over to Harry.

"No..." Harry whispered to himself knowing what was going to happen next, even before the words came out.

" **Harry Potter** "

 

 End of Chapter 9

* * *

 

A real shocker right? LOL

 

Comment and Kudos if you like so far. Thanks!

 

LJAG


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed not believing his own eyes

Harry looked like a deer in the head light at this omission as he slowly regained his voice.

"No! No that can't be! I never entered my name in!"

McGonagall quickly came over and looked at the paper.

"Harry this is your signature" McGonagall stated regretfully.

"If I may see it" Harry asked before summoning the paper. He looked at it scowled then showed Seamus who looked irritated.

"This is my name and how I write it... but it is not my signature" Harry stated, enlarging the paper for all to see.

Moody gave a laugh at seeing it, while Professor Snape had an unreadable expression before taking out his wand and looked alarmed.

"Well Potter it looks like someone wants you in this tournament, but it is obviously not you" Moody laughed.

"I think I know my own students signature" McGonagall replied in defense.

"Maybe not... seeing that Harry always starts his H with an upside down J and ends his H with an L and uses a fancy charm to cover it up. I believe as respect to his parents"

00 **า**

           000 **H** (arry)

   0000 **L**

"I have also noticed this and concede with Professor Moody" agreed Snape enthusiastically.

"I am afraid this doesn't matter, the goblet has chosen and there is nothing that can be changed" interjected Crouch regretfully.

"This is **Bullshit**!" shouted Harry, slamming his fist on the table, causing his plate to go flying out, but was expertly caught by Seamus as to not cause someone harm, as a small electrical burst went through the crowd and everyone gave a gasp.

"Perhaps Harry, but let us discuss this matter somewhere else" suggested Dumbledore pointing to the room the champions went to.

Through gritted teeth Harry replied "Sure headmaster".

"Get a hold of Mooney and Padfoot?" asked Harry to which all his mates nodded. He took the paper and walked out, leaving a room full of staring eyes.

"Harry are they ready for us?" asked Cedric

He did not reply and Cedric did not ask again seeing the pure look of dark anger radiating off of him. It caused Fleur to shudder while Viktor looked uneasy but did not flinch. Soon they heard the others make their way to the room.

"Simply astonishing four Champions!" started Bagman excitedly.

"Ogwarts is cheating! Ow can ze ave two champions!?" Madame Maxine asked exasperatedly.

"I think it is quite clear someone has been tampering with the goblet" Dumbledore replied lightly.

"Ridiculous! I believe the boy is lying! He is wanting more fame to continue with all his other lies this school has...with Basilisks and Dementor fights...it's all absurd" Karkaroff fumed as they entered.

"You are calling me a liar!? You cowardice Death Eater! " yelled Harry, wand drawn "Who was the one lying through their teeth about all you have done! And for clarity, I did do all those things and the Basilisk is lying below along with Voldemort's dead presence. I can take you down there to see where I killed your master for the third time!"

"Haha! Well said Potter! But I'd put that wand away before someone loses an eye" Moody laughed and Harry reluctantly put his wand back in his holder.

"Is this how your students behave!? Assaulting their higher ups with no regard!?" asked Karkaroff deeply offended.

McGonagall went to retort but Snape beat her to it.

"The boy inherits his mother's traits and would rather have everyone hate him, then lie to save his own hide. I advise you remember that unless you really want to see what the boy who lived is capable of and has gone through" remarked Snape, more to put Igor in his place then to help Harry, but he was grateful nonetheless.

Everyone was quiet till the two foreign champions spoke.

"Did you really kill a basilisk?" asked Fleur.

"And did you really take on an army of dementors on the quidditch pitch?" added Krum.

"And he defeated You-Know-Who's spectre his first year when it was looking for the ph…..when he was looking for a weapon" finished Cedric after catching the headmaster's eye not to mention the philosopher's stone.

"Zat iz all quite ard to believes" Fleur stated.

"Believe this then" responded Harry conjuring his Pensive as he displayed all three memories and after they were showed how he even added a couple memories when he signed his name on homework.

"I can also show you my full year to show you I never put my name in" Harry added looking back heatedly at the two foreign school masters.

"Even so Harry, I am afraid you must still compete or else you will lose your magic" Dumbledore spoke softly with regret in his eyes.

"But that is not fair! I don't want to compete" pleaded Harry

"I am sorry Harry it is not fair but there is little else we can do"

Harry threw a punch as a nearby set of armor that flew feet away and left a small electric current in its wake. This caused all the champions to twitch a little including Krum.

"Well it looks like we needn't have to worry about his handicap in power even if he still is a child" Snape remarked.

Some may have thought that a compliment, but Harry knew it was his way of telling him to control his power and emotions. Harry breathed in and out and felt a little better.

"Alright Fine so what now?"

"We will have four champions competing in a 3 different…" Bagman started as Harry drowned him out with thoughts on how crummy his year had started.

The four champions reentered the great hall to whispers and stares that were donned by every student, most looking at Harry.

Dumbledore was the first to speak as he told of how this year would have 4 champions and he also told of how Harry indeed did not put his name in the tournament. This caused one Slytherin to laugh out loud receiving scowls and glares from Malfoy and his crew.

"If it were not for this ridiculous binding magic I would not be competing. Also there is a 500 galleon reward for whoever can tell me anything useful on who put my name in. 1000 to whoever has evidence of someone who did it! I will also be supporting Cedric Diggory in this tournament to show support of the true champion of Hogwarts" Harry finished to a silenced crowd.

"And I will be supporting Harry Potter in this Tournament!" called back Cedric the first to speak. Harry looked up in awe at the loyalty from his friend and just smiled a look of relief. The Durmstrangs looked upset till Viktor had a word with them and they became silent. The Beauxbatons also had a couple of offsetting looks too them until Fleur said a few things and their facial expressions softened.

" _Well that went better expected for the first time"_

Bagman finished up and Dumbledore dismissed them all.

Walking back to the common room with Seamus and his crew surrounding him, but not saying a word, Harry could only fathom what to do about his predicament. Most people stayed clear of them until they got inside the common room, when some sixth and seventh years walked over to him.

"You know Potter no matter how you got in, you shouldn't have backed down so easily. It does not look well on Gryffindor to find you so lacking in courage…"

Before Harry could react...Seamus had grabbed the seventh year by the throat and slammed him back to the wall with his hand still on the seventh year's throat. His buddies could not even grab their wands because in the next instant harry's crew had their wands drawn on them. Harry hadn't even moved or react and just watched.

"How quickly we forget who was out there on the pitch fighting an army of dementors, while hearing hundreds of inhumane cries from his peers ... you all were some of the most frightened ones...and you have the audacity to call this cowardice !? Open you eyes you ignoramus!" finished Seamus dropping the seventh year.

"Anyone have anything else to say?" asked Seamus to only looks of amusement from his peers and fright from the younger years.

"Good…Neville" Seamus gestured as he met back up with Harry.

"Move along then people quiet hours in an hour" dismissed Neville.

The boys spent most of the night trying to figure out who or what would enter Harry's name.

"Maybe it was Karkaroff? He was a follower" suggested Ron.

"Yes, but know all the Death Eaters want him dead and I doubt my demise well be any good for him. He is scared shitless of Tom's return, but let's keep a watch on him"

"You think someone may be imperised" asked Neville.

"Huh I think the Headmaster would now if that were the case... but we'll have to keep that in mind. Augh... there are too many possibilities let's get some shut eye and think of this tomorrow"

"Whatever you say Champ" grinned Seamus to his best mate who returned the joke with a glare.

After breakfast the following day Harry was asked to the Headmasters as was glad to be able to skip potions.

"Come in Harry" said Dumbledore before even Harry could knock.

"Hello Headmaster" Harry replied with a sigh, still wondering how the older man always knew.

"Please take a seat. All four of your guardians were here last night and let's say we had quite the conversation. They were rather agitated to say the least. However, they did not want to disturb you... they thought you could use some space. They will be here shortly but I was wondering if it would be alright to ask a question or two?"

"Sure professor," he agreed, getting comfortable.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh no thank you sir"

"How bout a piece of Honeydukes chocolate? Your guardians had just come from what did they say ? Oh yes making sure their investment was up to par and got many samples"

"I guess I can't pass that up then" Harry smiled taking some chocolate. "Professor I don't mean to sound rude... but there is no need to ease into a topic please ask away"

"Even with all you have done I still seem to forget how mature you are. Well Harry, I first must ask... do you have any enemies or people who wish to seek you harm in the upper student body?"

"At the time no, but after last night... I may not be to sure. I may have just gained some"

"Oh yes I see how some older students may be mad at the hand fate has dealt you"

"But to the subject, I take it you are trying to figure out if this is some master prank or you are thinking this has to do with... Tom's doing?"

Dumbledore looked perplexed for a second before answering "You are correct. Sorry I paused Harry... the use of Tom's actual name caught me by surprise"

"To fear the name is to fear him...and I do not"

"Correct you are Harry" the Headmaster smiled with pride.

At this his four guardians came through the flu and immediately ran over giving him suffocating hugs by Hestia and Emmi.

He could tell they were holding back their worry even if they were rather overbearing.

"Hey Pup" said Sirius in a way too serious tone causing Harry to feel edgy as Remus seemed to see this and brightened the mood.

"Harry got ourselves in a bit of a conundrum have we?" Remus smirked.

" _Oh great you know it's something big happening when my guardians have to swap rolls because they are so freaked out"_

The group settled down and were about to start conversation when the Headmaster received an incoming message.

"Merlin's word! Apparently the dementors have gone awol and are trying to take the souls of imprisoned Death Eaters. The aurors are not standing too well against them" Dumbledore gasped.

"We must move out now!" exclaimed Remus.

"Albus we could use your help too" piped in Sirius.

"I want to go too" Harry stated solemnly.

"No!" chorused Hestia and Emiline with powerful tones.

"Well actually..." started Dumbledore but was caught off by Harry.

"Remember I am the new wielder of the shadow of death blade" Harry countered as he conjured the death blade.

"I also took on over a hundred of them and they pledged allegiance to me" Harry stated smugly to his guardians, as he also conjured his patronus sword.

"Stay back behind us and do anything and everything we say" Sirius commanded after a couple seconds of silence

Although there were some disgruntled faces no one objected and the 6 were off.

They arrived to the gloomy island and sprinted to the prison entrance, except in Dumbledore's case his bottom robes were a blur and he almost glided along side them. Crisp cold air drew into their lungs upon and entrance as several cries could be heard from further up.

Everything was a tad dark, but still bright enough that you could see your own air as one exhaled. The group made their way to the upper levels, that contained the worst prisoners, and saw several unconscious guards and aurors on the ground, while others fell to the breath of the dementors as their patronesses faded.

Hundreds of dementors floated around several prisoners in cells. The four members of the DMLE were shaking and Dumbledore felt on edge, but Harry felt perfectly fine and warm, the cold air felt nice on his warm skin as he stood in back, his swords in hand.

Some dementors saw them and rushed at the new group as patronuses were fired. However the bigger dementors in the front bashed the patronuses out of the way and bee-lined it to Harry before bowing in respect in front of him.

" _Master we sensed that you were seeking the person who has given you great hardship and we are collecting information and subduing all those who try and stop us…._ " the dementor looked like he had trouble saying the next bit " _…as gently as possible_ "

" _That's great thanks but stop the attacks immediately and close off the cells and wake up the guards and aurors. Also next time please ask for permission before doing something like that again_ " he responded.

" _Yes Master_ "

" _No it's Harry_ "

" _Yes Master Harry_ "

" _No just Harry_ "

The creature looked to have a little trouble before replying

" _Yes…Haaarry. Also we have figured out something that is of great importance"_.

" _Oh what is that?_ "

" _The Barty Crouch Junior is not buried here... but his mother is. Dumbledore should be able to explain the rest to you. He has already looked into my comrade's mind_ ".

"Arg!" screeched a Dementor as it noticed the intrusion

" _Easy friend this one is quite powerful with his legilimency. Thank you and hopefully the next time we meet will be under better circumstances_ "

" _Indeed…Haaarry_ "

With that the dementors scattered resealing the cells and waking the aurors, before leaving.

"Headmaster it looks like we have something to talk about. The dementors are going back to their posts. I guess they could feel my frustration and thought they could help by getting at the Death Eaters."

"Remarkable. Let's take this discussion back to Hogwarts shall we?"

They walked down the levels and were stopped by newly awakened aurors.

"What is Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore doing here?"

"It is none of your concern" replied Sirius coming into eyesight with Remus.

"Sorry sir but I still have to ask"

At that 7 Unspeakables showed up, two of whom had a golden star.

"No there is not...go on back." said one of the golden-starred ones and gave them passage.

"Good...now there will never be evidence of Harry's involvement here" Remus stated as the group quickly headed back to school.

At Hogwarts, Harry explained all that happened and learned that they did think Crouch was presumed dead. They all talked a while longer before dismissing Harry, reassuring him that they'd take over and that his main goal should be concentrating on the tri-wizard tournament.

* * *

With everything that had happened in the last two days, Harry had decided to spend a night alone with his thoughts as he sat on the edge of the wall in astronomy tower as his legs dangled over the side while he sighed out into the night sky.

His solitary atmosphere became quickly erased when the door opened and his fellow classmate stepped through the door. Quite frankly it was one of the last people he thought he would see.

“Can I sit down?” she asked.

He motioned with his hand to the space next to him “It’s a free country...even if it is one that forces students to participate in a life threatening tournament that breaks its own rules...at least I am considered an adult know I guess” he huffed jokingly while she gave him a weak smile.

“If it makes any difference... a bunch of us have written to our parents about the injustice of it all. The blowback against the ministry is going to be enormous” she told him, hoping to cheer him up.

However, even with a supportive group, Harry wasn’t remotely moved by it. Just 1 year of being normal and having someone else in the spotlight for once would have been more than helpful to his overall mood. However, this hope was becoming more like a dream than anything else.

“Thanks” he replied, his words not meeting his facial expression.

She just nodded in response as they sat in silence before she broke it. “So what is your plan?” she asked innocently.

“My plan?” he asked with an amused grin “It’s the same as any year. Just try to survive till the year is over and then repeat it again next year” he joked.

“Come on. I am serious” she told him in a light scolding voice.

“You’re my Godfather?”

Daphne rolled her eyes and and shook her head “That is the most overplayed joke in your arsenal. I really hate it”

He grinned before replying “Exactly. Why else do you think I’d use it? It’s worth it every time to see your expression”

She stuck her tongue out at him in turn before he copied her motion. This only led to her giving him a light playful shove on the shoulder.

“Hey now, watch out, you just might shove me off to my end. And then there will be an odd number of champions and we can’t have that” he joked before looking down “Maybe that might before for the best” he jested in a lighter voice. Every year seemed to be having to do with him in some way. Maybe everyone be better off with him gone.

“Hey! Don’t ever joke like that!” she yelled at him as her icy blues burned with fire at his last statement.

“Sorry” he apologized instantly “It’s just...every year Daphne. It’s always something. First year my best friend gets injured, second year it your sister and Ginny, last year the whole school...This year we have even more students to get hurt...” he paused unable to go on.

“Then do what you always do” she told him with a solemn expression.

“Survive?” he asked her questionly.

“No, I mean yes, that too. But do what you do every year” she told him with a slight smile as his eyes asked her to gone “Be the Hero that this school needs. Saves us like you always have. Fight whatever comes your way... except this year ask for help when you need it. This year know that you don’t have to fight the fight alone” she told him, light grabbing his hand firmly.

He squeezed it back in turn. She gave him comfort in her touch and it was taking all his restraint not to sink into her. She had made it clear that she didn’t have those types of feelings for him.  It was as if she was reading his mind because in the next moment she released it and looked away.

“Anyways, I should get back...Just know that I am here if you need help. We all are...good luck” she told him before quickly leaving him back to his solitude.

He sighed as he saw her blond locks disappear and the only thing that remained was the intoxicating scent of her aroma.

Could this year get any worse?

* * *

Although the following week was not ideal, seeing that some people were still mad at him, even though they knew it was not his fault, it was not all bad.

He was currently working on a potion with Seamus when a student came into the classroom requesting that Harry go to the weighing of the wand ceremony.

"You may go Mr. Potter" Snape dismissed him.

When he got there he saw that everyone was already there, waiting on him, including a reporter who stuck out like a sore thumb. She was wearing a lime green dress suit. Harry walked over to the other champions and saw that the Bulgarian seeker seemed to be studying Harry while the French girl looked like she was trying to figure out something about him.

Cedric just gave a smile and walked over, greeting him before the two walked back over away from the group and had a friendly conversation. Ollivander was also there as it was his job to examine their wands thoroughly. After the ceremony they were informed of when the first task would take place.

Before they could leave the reporter, Rita Skeeter, went over and introduced herself to Harry and asked for an interview. Harry saw this may be coming, so he agreed, but not before slipping three small folded pieces of parchment to Cedric. Rita and Harry went to a secluded area as she pulled out her quick print quill... which he immediately exploded into flames as he slashed his wand at it.

She gasped out loud, but before she could respond Harry thrust a piece of parchment in her hands.

"This story will sell countless copies and your readers will gobble it up... there is no need for an interview. Also here is some compensation for a new quick quill" he stated handing her an abundant amount of money that covered more than ten times a quill set.

Rita briefly skimmed the article with apprehension... but that turned into a huge smile before she ended reading it. "Yes it will do indeed. Thank you Mr. Potter and I hope to see you again soon"

"You to Miss Skeeter and call me Harry"

"Then please call me Rita"

"Till we meet again…Rita" Harry ended giving her a signature smile and walking out

' _Oh that boy is a walking goldmine'_ thought Skeeter as she reread the article and couldn't wait to get back to the Prophet.

The three notes Harry gave Cedric were copies of the story. Cedric slipped the other two to Fleur and Viktor, who all replied to Harry that they liked the story.

It got away from what happened and showed it was not Harry who entered himself and how supportive the other champions were to him. He also held the champions in high regards saying how he was nervous and honored to be competing with the best of the best.

When the paper came out, Harry received the most amount of mail he had ever received in his whole life. The letter did let Fleur, Viktor and Cedric have their fare share of the limelight, but Harry was still not left out like he had intended to be.

Time went on and Harry started to become sick of all the whispers, giggles and all around annoying looks he was receiving from the student body.

One night it got so bad that he skipped dinner and went straight to the quidditch pitch to fly on his broom, which he felt like he had not been on forever now that quidditch was canceled. He spun, zig zagged and flew as recklessly as possible, pushing his broom to the limit, as he released all his anxiety. Even as it started to get dark, Harry was still flying around.

That is until he stopped, thinking that he heard a beast let out a cry. He quickly sensed another magical presence and took out his wand yelling "Lumos!" as a dark figure was approaching from far away.

"Oww! Harry! Way too bright!" came the voice of Cho Chang.

"Oh hey Cho! Sorry bout that" he smiled, slightly embarrassed as he let his wand down.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing as you probably. You know I miss flying on my broom with quidditch be canceled and all" she replied as she mounted her broom and flew up to him.

"So what made you so jumpy?" asked Cho.

"I thought I heard some sort of beast roar ...but it must have been the wind"

At that another roar came from the forbidden forest.

"Then again..." said Harry.

"Yeah... that is definitely not the wind... Let's check it out" suggested Cho.

"Uhh, okay why not" replied Harry as his curiosity also got the better of him.

The two went further and further into the forest till the saw a stream of fire shoot into the sky and another roar was heard. Cho was frozen stiff with fear as she saw a hungarian horntail being subdued by about 20 handlers. To her surprise and amazement she witnessed Harry laughing.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Oh yeah sorry...Dragons...That's what they're having us face for the first task. Let's get out of here and back to the castle, yeah?"

"Okay Harry" she replied trying to figure out how he could be so calm and sarcastic.

She was quiet for a while before she asked Harry how he could be so carefree.

"No matter what the situation... it is never good to linger on emotions of fear or worry... it's much easier, and healthier for me, to laugh then to freak out. Besides I know of a couple of ways on how to subdue them" he smiled.

"Oh really? And how is that" Cho asked, her inner Ravenclaw taking over a little at the possible new information.

"I guess you will just have to see for yourself at the first task. Please don't mention this to anyone else"

"Sure no problem Harry" she smiled at him showing the secret was safe with her.

"Thanks Cho" he responded as they walked in the castle when Harry's stomach growled of hunger.

"Did you skip dinner?"

"Yeah umm did you eat?"

"I left to the pitch just before dessert was served"

"Care to get dessert with me? I know the way to the kitchens"

Once again Cho's inner Ravenclaw flew up at the knowledge of where the secret passage to the kitchens was.

"Sure Harry I'd love to"

The two ate dessert together at an area the house elves over-excitedly setup up for them. For once he was having a great time just talking to the dark haired, light skinned, quidditch toned beauty in front of him.

Even just looking at her eyes and the way she ever so often pushed back some hair that fell loose from her ponytail was attractive to him. Occasionally they stopped conversation to dig back into the elegantly extravagant dessert the house elves made.

Harry had to control himself as he watched the way she licked the frosting off her spoon as she closed her eyes in the pleasure of the deliciousness. It was all too short for his liking when they finished and he escorted her back to Ravenclaw tower.

"I'm glad I met up with you tonight" Harry started as the stood outside the entrance.

"Me too I had a lot of fun" Cho smiled back at him.

"Haha... me too Dragons and Dessert... what more could you ask for?" he joked.

Cho giggled lightly in return, "I hope we can do it again sometime...Good luck Harry and know that I'll be cheering for you"

Harry was slightly blindsided when she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning around to avoid seeing him as a blush rose up in her cheeks.

She managed to squeak out a "See you later" as his cheeks slightly burned as well.

Instinctively his hand went behind his head and grinned nervously before speaking, "Hope it is not too much later if this is how we always say goodbye"

Cho did not respond but sent him a genuine smile, that made his body all warm, as she entered her common room. Harry walked all the way back to Gryffindor tower with a huge smile plastered on his own face that night.

End of Chapter 10

  



	11. Chapter 11

"So that's it!? Just a peck on the cheek? I have to say I thought you could do a little more than that...I am quite disappointed" chided Seamus the following morning as they walked to breakfast.

"At least I am interacting with another candidate to have a relationship with. What was going on with you and Pavarti? I thought you two hit it off?"

"We did but more as friends. I don't know. She's gorgeous, but she's more like a sister to me. She gave me a lot of advice with Susan…but I just am not attracted to her. And for your information, I have checked over our entire year and I have not found a single girl. I even looked in Slytherin, but the only one who I think is somewhat attractive is Tracey Davis and you know she likes older guys"

"Yeah she is also best friends with Daphne"

"As your friend I'm telling you, you need to reconcile with that girl…And as your **best**  friend I couldn't agree with you more" he smirked.

"Women will be the end of us" Harry sighed, sitting down across from the twins.

"You continue to accelerate in your training young one" joked Fred and George

"Oh thank you Masters Forge and Gred" Harry played along.

"You are welcome. You know that we are the two biggest ladies men here"

"Oh really? So I am assuming you have dates to the winter ball then?" he asked.

"Yes we do indeed"

Harry gave them a questioning look

"Fine we  **will**  have dates... This instant actually"

"Angelina! Alicia!" the twins shouted, throwing what looked to be bottle rockets at the two Gryffindor chasers.

They exploded before impact, to which the girls let out a shriek, as little fireworks encircled them and came together in front of them spelling:

**Will You Go To The Ball With Us?**

They both nodded yes before smiling and started whispering with all the other gitty girls.

"And that's how it's down young padawans"

"Alright pretty impressive" Harry admitted and Seamus agreed.

He wished he had it as easy with the opposite sex as Fred and George did, but he continued to have trouble with females. Why couldn't they all just be like Tonks or Jenny for that matter.

After Hannah dumped him... he felt like a natural pariah to women what with having to dodge both Hufflepuffs and a certain blonde haired blue eyed Ravenclaw that kept popping up in his life no matter how hard he tried to push her out. Then there was the dark haired Asian Ravenclaw beauty that put a goofy grin on his face. 

Sure Harry noticed the amount of girls that almost outright threw themselves at him. However, he didn't count them, even though they counted for a lot of the female population who wanted the boy who lived. Harry was not the only one at Hogwarts with the opposite sex pining after them.

He shared the limelight with Viktor and Cedric, who had their own mob of girls after them. The other champion had it even worse with her already stunning looks and her added veela charms. She had boys throwing themselves at her left, right and every other direction.

* * *

As Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor tower from the owlery, stealthily avoiding any of his fan girls, he saw that Fleur was walking quite briskly from a small mob of boys who were actually pushing and shoving each other to get closer to her.

Fleur took advantage of the fighting to make her escape, when she almost ran into Harry.

"Oi Arry! Thank goodness! Zese boys are mad! Do you know uv a secret out of these alls?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah come with me" he replied grabbing her hand.

They hurried to a turn and then ducked behind a tapestry that led to a hidden passage. Harry was about to continue to the other side when Fleur stopped dead in her tracks with her head down.

"You aright Fleur?" he asked with concern. Instead of giving a response she grabbed him in a hug, slamming him gently against the stone wall and started crying into his chest.

Harry did his best to comfort her as he rubbed her back gently and patted her hair as he whispered comforting words to her. He was acting like the perfect gentlemen the whole time, even if he had no clue what was going on.

"I am sorry Arry. I just ate being a veela sometimes. I get so many stares and whispers and attention wherever I go because of something I can't even control. It is very ard sometimes" she confessed to him.

Harry was a little taken aback at this. At first he pegged her as loving everything there was to being a veela. However... maybe both their first impressions were wrong of each other. She had only acted kindly and on his behalf since she had seen his history from the pensive.

Maybe she was just like him. Someone who was know for something out of their own control that had acquired tons of unwanted attention.

He looked down at her with a new light before he spoke. "I actually can honestly tell you I know exactly how that feels" he whispered softly in a calming voice.

She looked up at him as their eyes met. It was as if they could see into the others soul...the pain they had endeared that came solely from the fact that they were who they were. The boy who lived...the alluring veela...Fleur was the first to speak their pause.

"You do...don't you? You know exactly how it feels" she asked with her shimmering eyes as she moved extremely close to him...her lips mere inches from his own.

"Yeah I do" he replied breathlessly...that's when she slowly closed the gap as their lips met.

They stayed like that for a second and Harry backed up and broke the kiss.

"What's the matter Arry?" she asked crestfallen.

"You are vulnerable now and I don't want you to think I look at you that sort of way"

"You do not find me attractive?" she asked taken aback a little

"No...just not the way you may think. You are very pretty but, I find you attractive because of your bravery and your obvious intelligence and there is something that has nothing to do with the way you look that I find very…attractive"

This left her speechless but still smiling...they said nothing for a few moments until Fleur spoke up

"I heard you were dating that Annah girl…She is a fool for letting someone so good slip right through er fingers" Fleur stated as her hands ran up his abdominals.

Harry twinged a little from the comment but mostly because she touched his scars.

"Oi I am zorrey" she apologized and stopped... hesitantly she asked "Can I see thee scars?"

"Sure but you won't like what you see" he warned.

"I will be the judge of that" she countered as her fingers slid across his skin, soothing him in an unexpected way, as she lifted off his shirt, exposing his muscular frame and scars from his battle with the dementor paladin. She examined them slowly and a single tear ran down her face

"I know right? They aren't too pretty"

"No Harry itz just...Oh you are such a brave, loyal and noble man" she suddenly whispered as she bent down and kissed his scar, that felt surprisingly cool and nice…very nice as Fleur continued kissing in other areas.

"Fleurrr" he breathed out in a stifled breath

"Shhh Arry. You have taken care of so many people . Let me make it up to you a little bit..."

* * *

Sometime later the two came out of the secret passage both with their breathing and heart rate a little up.

"Thank you Arry I had a lot of …fun. I will see you at the first task, yes?' she asked

"Yeah right" he confirmed after a second, having had trouble talking after what had just transpired.

Then his mind raced to someone else, and then to Cho...no he was presently single and had done nothing wrong. Besides maybe these things were quite common in France, he tried to lie to himself. He got back to the real world from his thoughts before remembering something.

"Oh wait! Fleur... let's get Cedric and Viktor I have some intel on the first task"

Harry and Fleur managed to gather the two other champions and they were currently standing by the Lake with a dozen privacy charms up.

"I know that we aren't supposed to help each other out, but the simple matter that I was thrust into this tournament against my will and the fact that the rules have been broken since the very beginning, when a fourth year is allowed to compete, I do not feel bad about breaking any and all rules of this tournament. They say this is supposed to be a tournament about camaraderie and yet we're competing against each other for 'eternal glory'. This whole tournament is a sham and I have no problem telling you all that the first task is Dragons"

At this the three other companions went a little pale even the mostly expressionless Krum.

"Are you Serious!?" exclaimed Cedric

"No I am Harry my Godfather is Sirius" at this Cedric gave him a glare and the other two looked confused.

"I doubt we will have to subdue them. It is my guess that we either have to get around them or go up against them for an allotted time…They are almost invincible from magic except for the bottom of their bellies and their eyes so keep that in mind"

"You are quite wise for your age Harry. You are in my gratitude. I hope to repay you, but if I can't, please let me know how I can make it up to you" said Krum speaking first after a small silence.

"No need to repay me…However, I wouldn't object to a fewer pointers on quidditch" replied Harry.

"Of course. After this tournament you should visit me in Bulgaria. I can have you meet the team and give you a taste of professional quidditch"

"Are you Serious?!" asked an overly excited Harry.

"No, I thought he was your Godfather" Krum replied smiling. "I must get back then and start training. Thank you Harry for telling me, Cedric, Fleur" Krum nodded to the other two before heading back to his ship.

"Orima, Dragons, who udve guest? Thank you Cheri, I too must be getting back. Cedric" ended Fleur nodding to the taller boy and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before heading to her carriage.

Harry blushed and Cedric quickly picked up on it.

"So what's with you two Harry?" asked Cedric smiling.

"Oh nothing we have just become good friends" replied Harry trying to not show his awkwardness.

"Whatever you say little Romeo" Cedric teased as the two started their way back to the castle.

"Speaking of Romance have you asked anyone to the Ball?" asked Harry.

"Not yet? Have you?"

"No..but I was thinking of maybe asking Cho Chang"

"Oh really? Her and I are pretty good friends being seekers and all, I was actually thinking of possibly asking her too"

"Really?"

"Well yeah…Um…I was going to ask a girl in Hufflepuff…but with our new friendship I am bit hesitant to ask…" Cedric answered looking uncomfortable.

"I take it you want to ask Hannah?" asked Harry his insides heating up a little till he put up his occlumency shields bringing his anger intact.

"No actually, you know Hannah is a good family friend. I was thinking of Susan…Although I do not want the Irishman on my case"

Harry unknowingly became a bit relieved. "I say go for it. Seamus would be glad that she is going with an actual good guy who will treat her right and she'll have a good time with, as opposed to…well let's just say a less desirable person" said Harry

"Are you sure? You aren't just saying this so I will ask her and not Cho. Or maybe you plan on having Irish (Seamus) offing me so there is one less competitor to deal with?" asked Cedric sarcastically.

"Wizards honor" Harry smiled putting up his right hand "Just... if you would... make sure whoever goes with Hannah is a gentlemen, I would be most grateful"

"I was going to do that anyways so no worries…Do you still like her?"

"No..Yes..a little…. not really….She is a nice girl though and deserves a good guy."

"Haha, I know what you mean Harry. You should go with Cho. She too deserves a good guy."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Most definitely. She has let it slip how she thinks you are rather attractive, especially on your broom" Cedric smiled.

"Really?" Harry perked up with a huge grin.

"I have said too much...but yes, ask her and don't wait because she has a lot of guys who would readily go with her" Cedric stated as he sped up his pace back to the castle.

Harry slowed down his own pace.

"Huh I guess I'll have to talk to the twins and Seamus" he said to himself as slowly made his way back to the castle.

* * *

Soon enough the day of the first task was upon him.

He ate breakfast with the his usual crowd and met up with the three other champions outside the great hall, before they treated out to the first task together, giving each other support as the four made their way to the tent.

They were told that they'd be facing dragons, which was no surprise as each of them picked a dragon they would be facing off against. Harry had managed to a pull the Hungarian horntail and was told he'd be the last one to go.

Fleur was the first up and he could hear cheers and at one point heard scared shouts from the crowd before it was over.

Krum was next and all too soon was followed by Cedric.

Harry waited patiently before his name was finally called.

"And now ladies and gentlemen... our last competitor of the day…Harry Potter!"

He walked out from the dim lit tent into the bright sunny sky. The first thing he heard was the deafening cheers from all the Gryffindors, a vast majority of Ravenclaws and a large number of Slytherins as well as his graduated friends and his family.

The twins and Seamus let off fireworks that put signs of " Harry Rules' 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy' 'Potter Rocks" among other things into the sky, but he paid them no attention and instead focused on his menacing looking opponent that was currently blowing smoke through it's nostrils.

"You may begin!" chorused Bagman.

The first thing he did was swipe his wand over himself, transfiguring his attire back so he was now sporting his combat cloak and trusty katana sheathed on his back.

Harry looked into the eyes of his dragon opponent and did a mixture of legilimency.

" _My friend, an egg of yours is not real. It is manmade and made of gold let me get it and this event will be over and you can go home_ "

" _Lies! Lies! Death to all treacherous humans who dear keep me chained! Burn! Burn in my flames! You unholy tormentors! Enslaving us for your own enjoyment! Die!_ " responded the dragon shooting flames from its mouth.

' _Well that went well'_  Harry thought to himself swishing his wand up, casting a shield on a giant boulder that he was behind. With a huge amount of concentration and another flick of his wand he transfigured and added a staircase to the back of the giant boulder. He ran up the transfigured stairs as the dragon flames hit the front.

As he continued running up the flight of conjured stairs, he did a nonverbal summon as he continued to sprint up. Harry got to the last stair, the highest point that was still protected from the fire, and jumped off the last step.

He started falling down, just as his firebolt came to him and he mounted it, flying in a pattern around the arena, chanting a long spell, from his Unspeakable book, as he dodged a series of the dragon's attacks, whether it be fire breath or it's mighty tail and sharp claws.

Harry finished his chant and swiped his wand down. All of the sudden it became extremely dark and the clouds turned black before shooting out six blue bolts of lightning. One bolt hit the dragon's neck securing it down and the other five secured its legs and tail.

Unfortunately, the egg was just next to the dragon's head and when he went for the swipe, the dragon fired its breath at Harry causing him to barely dodge it while still maintaining almost max speed on his broom.

He swirled back for round two, this time sending a flare banger at the dragon's eyes, temporarily blinding the creature. This finally allowed Harry to fly in and snatch the golden egg to the thunderous applause and shouts of his fans.

Harry was glad it was over because quite frankly, he was almost completely drained of magic. He let the chains of lightning go and the dragon was released. It looked even more irritated now than it did in the beginning and let out a burst of flames at the loudest section of fans and kept the flame steadily going.

Shit!" exclaimed Harry as he saw the arena ward started to crack from the constant bombardment of dragon fire. He quickly ran to the finish line, ditched his his egg, and ran full force at the dragon, firing an enhanced jumper charm right in front of the unaware beast that kept up its fire assault.

He ran onto the jumper charm and leaped high into the air, doing a flip and 180, landing on the dragon's neck facing forward.

Unsheathing his katana, he quickly cut the enchanted chain that kept the dragon from going mobile and fired a reducto at the dragons behind, causing it to spread it winds and start flying its way out of the stadium with Harry riding it... or maybe he was just an unwanted passenger...he didn't know yet.

" _Fly! Fly away from this enslaving tournament my friend_ " communicated Harry

" _Why are you helping me my former enemy?_ "

" _You deserve to be free. I have put a camouflage on you. Fly as much as you want, but I then suggest going back to the safe haven to spend time with your mate_ "

" _How do you know I…_ "

" _Legilimency my friend_ "

" _Gratitude_ "

" _If you wouldn't mind dropping me above the arena that would be very helpful_ "

" _Certainly new ally. Before we depart what is your name young one?_ "

" _Harry Potter, spread the name, and yours?_ "

" _Goldenback... I hope to meet again one day Harry Potter_ "

" _Me too Golden back_ " Harry replied cheerily before jumping off the dragon, summoning his broom, and speeding down to the ground where he was engulfed by even more cheers than before.

He went into the champion tent where he was ambushed by Fleur as she threw her arms around him, congratulating him in English and what he believed to be cursing in French from his rather dangerous performance and rescue.

Cedric and Viktor even lightly applauded his attempt before he was grabbed by madame Pomfrey, a little too forcefully, and escorted to a bed as she checked him over the whole time talking about how reckless he was although he could of sworn he saw a smile somewhere in the small bit of scalding.

* * *

By the time Harry got into the common room the party was in full swing. He ended up coming in first and was followed by Viktor, Cedric and Fleur in that order. When he entered, a blast of cheers hit his ears from everyone in the room.

Neville and Ron boosted him up on their shoulders and Seamus threw him a butterbeer as they all continued to cheer for him.

"Here's to Harry. The bravest boldest and most rambunctious lion there is. With a performance like that, Gryffindor is sure to win this crazy tournament. Too Harry the Tamer, Liberator and Champion of Dragons!" shouted Seamus

"Here, Here!" chorused the other Gryffindor's as they toasted Harry.

He was set down and immediately engulfed by eager classmates which was followed by back slaps, hugs, kisses on the cheek by the flying foxes, praise and peers wanting to retell and enlighten them on all that he did.

After what seemed like hours, he finally managed to make it over to his mates and sat on a coach on the opposite end of Seamus across from Neville, Ron and Dean who were pouring shots of firewhiskey and handed one to him.

"Too Harry" they said saluting his shot.

"Eh screw me. I have been cheered enough. To my insanely loyal mates who if there was no Gryffindor house would surely be in Hufflepuff"

The guys just smiled at the compliment and they took their shots.

"Oh so we are not loyal enough for this little soiree?" asked Lavender from behind the couch as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her face close to his with her chin resting in the crook of his neck.

Harry smelled her intoxicating aroma, which was a mixture of her perfume, shampoo and special aromatic body wash. Smiling back at her, he stood up, slid his arm around her waist and hoisted her over the couch,sitting her down skillfully putting her in his lap, all with one arm, as his other hand was still holding his second shot that he didn't spill a drop of.

Lavender blushed for a second but quickly regained her composure.

"Another shot if you would Nev" asked Harry as Neville poured out another as Harry gave his to Lavenders.

"Make that two please" Pavarti added, coming around the couch and plopping herself on Seamus's lap who grinned at her, snaking an arm around her waist and giving her his shot.

The group of seven cheered and drank and proceeded to put a good dent in the bottle of firewhiskey over the next hour or so as they talked about what the next task might be about.

Harry saw that Hermione was looking at them when she thought they weren't looking in her direction. She was talking to her other roommates Roxie and Abby.

' _Huh probably won't come over due to her stickler attitude to obeying the laws of drinking on school grounds..._ '

' _Her loss'_  thought Harry, however, he also noticed many jealous glares coming his way from females that he was guessing were directed to Lavender. He saw some males looking his way too which was probably due to having one of the most gorgeous woman sitting on his lap.

Harry tried not to think anything of it. Lavender and him were just friends and she had made it abundantly clear she was not looking for a boyfriend.

That didn't matter to him however as the only lady on his mind was the former shy beauty that was the eagle seeker...there was always of course that other eagle that always had his... _shut up..._ he stopped his mind from wondering as he got back in the conversation.

* * *

It was early in the morning, so early that it was still dark, when Cho Chang woke up to a white owl tapping on her window.

She groggily got out of bed and winced as her feet touched the cold ground before getting over to the window letting the owl in.

"Hey Snow, What do you got for me girl?" she asked the owl who she knew belonged to Harry.

Snow drew out her leg, which had a note on it, and as soon as Cho took it she was off not waiting for a reply.

' _Hmmm_ ' Cho thought as she read the letter:

**Hi, I know it's way too early to be up, but I would really appreciate it if you came down to the pitch. I'm there now and have been thinking a lot and wanted to show you something. Sorry for being so mysterious.**

**PS bring your broom**

**Harry**

Cho debated for a quick couple of seconds before getting her broom getting changed in record time and heading down to the Quidditch pitch.

As she got there she could see Harry coming in from a lap, even though it was still dark out.

He had, what appeared to be, a glowing green ball floating at his side.

"Oh hey Cho I'm glad you came" he greeted her with his signature smile plastered on his face as he tired and failed to get his hair under control.

"I hope to say the same I guess" Cho replied a tad too irritably although it was still pretty early out so it was reasonable. However, she did seem to smile at his inability to smooth down his jet black hair.

"Sorry about the early hour but this will only work at a certain time..Till then ..tag your it!" Harry said tagging her with what she now saw was a glowing snitch as he took off and funny enough the snitch was chasing him as opposed to the other way around.

"Ugghhh I must be desperate or too tired to see I might be making a bad mistake" she laughed to herself starting her pursuit after him.

Cho got close and could hear Harry shout "If you can grab me or the snitch you can say 'no' but if you can't catch us you have to say 'yes' ..."

"What does that mean?" Cho shouted back.

"You'll find out sooner or later!" replied Harry rocketing away from her as she continued to give chase, her curiosity getting the better of her to find out what the end result would be.

Every time she got close it seemed like Harry was just toying with her as he rocked away, the snitch always by his side. However she wasn't really trying her hardest to catch them.

 It went like this till the sun started coming up and Harry stopped at a perfect place to see the sunrise while Cho was decelerating as she got closer.

"You lose" Harry stated smiling.

"So what am I saying yes to?" she asked breathing heavily but was smiling too.

All the sudden, the rays of the sun started hitting glass fragments that were levitating in the sky and as more sun hit the glass a message was beginning to form.

Cho looked at the stunning view in front of her and slowly read out

**Cho, Will you go to the ball with me?**

**-Harry**

She slowly traveled over till she was right next to him. She was speechless looking at the master piece of white light.

"You don't have..to say yes..I mean" but then he was cut off.

"Harry shut up" Cho spoke up.

Before he knew it she had grabbed his face lightly and put a kiss on his lips.

It felt like fireworks were going off in the couple's heads as they eventually broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

"So is that a yes?" he asked smiling at her comically.

"Yes you prat, it's a yes" she replied as they kissed again.

Eventually they headed over to the bleachers as they watched the rest of the sun rise, snuggled in a blanket that he conjured, before heading back inside.

Harry gave Cho a sleeping potion so she could go right back to sleep seeing as that it was still a little early, which she thanked him for with a final kiss before heading into her common room.

' _Ehh, I'm not going to go to bed anyway evening with potion, might as well start the day with extra training_ ' Harry thought as he walked to the room of requirement.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

After the incident with the dragon Harry had decided to take his training to a new level in order to make sure no one would be harmed or injured because of the sheer and utter incompetence the those who planned the tasks.

It was after having shielded a crowd of dummies and blowing the attacking dummy to smithereens that he had decided to take a break and work on his mind shields. Moody had taught him well to cover his emotions, but with everything going on it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Ever since since he was a child and was taught Occlumency, he remembered the feeling of love from what he believed was his mother and maybe even his father.

Sirius and Remus did a remarkable job of raising him and Emmiline, and later Hestia, were great step mothers but that unique feeling of motherly love was missing in his life and was the reason for the constant sense of emptiness that lingered in the back of his heart.

He loved his parentals and he knew they loved him, he could feel it, but there was something still missing. Maybe that's why he had a hero complex. He didn't want to lose anyone ever again. Maybe that was also the reason for all his girl troubles at the moment as well.

Brushing off fan girls was easy enough but then there was Hannah, who he tried to avoid like the plague. There was also Lavender who had basically become his best friend as far as the opposite sex was concerned.

Then there were the complicated ones. There was Hermione who had been increasingly weird and secretive and continued her weirdness when she started an anti-house-elf-work organization. Dobby had taken up work at Hogwarts for a very low salary and confirmed that all the house elves were more than happy working at Hogwarts so Harry had no clue what she was doing...

Then there was Fleur, who also became a good friend, and Tonks who he saw on rare occasions when Moody had to leave the castle. He hoped that his current eagle interest would not be overly critical on the amount of female friends he continued to gain.

Eagles...the piercing blue eyes...the one that felt nothing for him and damaged his already weakened hea...

**"Ahhhhhhhh!"**

Harry roared as it all became too much.

He shot his hand forward, a magical blast springing from his fingertips as it soared into a pile of broken dummies only to destroy them further. Rubbing his head, he tried to focus as his mind seemed to be unable to keep up with all the emotions.

"Keep calm...focus...breathe...repeat..." he chanted to himself calmly.

He needed to get out and talk with someone. He wondered where his best mate was currently. Seamus was pretty much the only one to see him on a regular basis. Since he spent almost all his time training in the Room of Requirements and only came out for meals or occasionally to attend a class.

As a champion Harry was allowed to skip his classes. He did occasionally go to some just to save face and it wasn't like he actually learned anything too important. Harry was not at the top of his class by any means. He usually put little time into theory and the academic side like his homework. However, he was the best at completing spells and new magics. That stuff just felt natural to him.

Another reason he skipped classes was so he could take a break and meet up with the other champions to see how their efforts at opening the egg were coming.

They had no clue as how to open them without the horrible noise screeching in their ears...

* * *

"Damn zat infuriating noize!" exclaimed Fleur as she had another failed attempt.

"Maybe we need to heat it up till it hatches naturally" suggested Cedric.

Viktor cast a fire charm at it but when Cedric went to touch it slowly, he instantly burnt his finger tips.

"Ahh! No that's not it!" Cedric gasped in pain.

"Maybe it needz to be smashed!" Fleur shouted firing a reducto at it but that only managed to send it hurling into the lake as steamed seeped from the surface and it sank down.

She tried to summon it back but to know success.

"That damn unsummonable charm" Fleur huffed in frustration as she started to make her way over to the lake.

"No worries, I'll get it" Harry suggested as he slipped off his shirt and transfigured his shoes into wet shoes and bottoms into swim trunks.

Fleur was about to say no and she'd get it but instead had a sharp intake of breath as she saw his even more toned body and still (rather bad ass looking) scars.

"He just wanted an excuse to take his shirt off" joked Cedric and Viktor laughed.

"Ha Ha, be back in a little" Harry replied taking a running jump and plunged into the lake.

As he got further down he thought for sure he heard mere people singing and that's when he heard the information about the second task.

Harry returned to the top and had the other champions join him at the bottom, but not before all the men stared for a couple seconds at Fleur's goddess like body in a one piece which she only smirked at. Normally she would be annoyed at the stares, but seeing as the men were all champions and quite the lookers themselves she enjoyed their momentary stares, especially Harry's.

They got to the bottom and heard the message before making their way back up, changing back to their school wardrobes and then wishing each other quick goodbyes as they all went different ways to train for the competition.

* * *

It was just a little while before the ball and Seamus still had not found a date. Not that he didn't have a handful of choices but mostly because he was, what Harry like to think, "picky". 

There was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry and Seamus were walking down the path and chatting idly. Harry was supposed to meet up with Cho later in the day so Harry had a little time with his disgruntled best friend.

"What about Fleur? I know she still doesn't have a date"

"I'd rather not want to have to put up my occulemncy shields all night"

"Jeez you're impossible"

"No I am not. I just am looking for a smart fun and maybe attractive girl. No one in our year fits what I want…Well maybe Daphne" said Seamus smirking.

Harry just gave him a glare.

"Kidding...You know she not my cup of tea."

"Yeah I know, besides she is going with that older Ravenclaw prat Corrigan"

"Oh yeah he is a bit of a creep"

They stopped talking for a bit and eventually picked back up conversation on about quidditch as they shopped around Hogsmeade.

Harry eventually bumped into Cho who was with her best friend Marietta. He knew Marietta did not have a date as well... thinking on his feet and with the help of Cho, they managed to bring the two with them on their lunch date.

Surprisingly the two got along brilliantly and by the end of their meal they almost acted like Harry and Cho didn't exist, which Harry took full advantage of as he and Cho left the two. They went to the haunted house that was newly refurbished where they got a little R&R.

Harry had to apologize for being so aloof and gone with all his training, but mentioning what he had to do for the task made Cho easily forgive him.

"You are working too hard. If you give your brain too much of a workout you won't be giving your body enough time to rest" Cho told him as they sat on a comfy couch.

"Really?" he asked wanting to know if this was actually true or if she was just trying to help him.

"Yes. In Ravenclaw we study more, but we also make sure to get lots of sleep as well. An extra hour of sleep can do more help than an extra hour of studying sometimes" she replied nuzzling into him.

Harry looked down at her and smiled. Cho was currently leaning into him as her head rested on his upper chest.

She smiled right back up and met his gaze.

"There is also some other means to help and relax the body" she suggested with a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Oh really? and what would that be?" he asked in a low voice as he stared into her chest nut eyes.

"Close your eyes and find out" she commanded lightly...he was only too willing to obey.

He felt the softness of her delicate fingers trace up his his cheek until he could feel the soft warmness of her lips on his own. She slowly leaned in as her other hand went across him to his shoulder as she moved to get at a better angle.

He went to help bring her closer until she all together decided just two throw a leg over him so she was straddled on top of him. Surprised by her sudden change in position, he failed to conceal a moan of pleasure.

She in turn smiled into their kiss while bringing her fingers into his messy mane of hair. He copied her own move as his hands slid up her lower back, to the bottom of her long locks, and was amazed to feel how silky and nice her hair felt.

' _I could get used to this'_

* * *

After making their way out of the haunted house, the two groups met up with each other.

Cho's head was lightly leaning on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close as they smiled at each other, before looking over to see that Seamus and Marietta were smiling and holding hands.

It turned out that Seamus had asked Marietta to the ball and she had graciously accepted.

' _Finally, maybe this will get him from being too sulky_ ' Harry thought to himself.

When they made their way back inside Seamus and Marietta said they were going to go snag a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchens while Harry walked Cho back to Ravenclaw tower.

"I had a lot of fun today. Sorry again for being so absent."

"Oh no worries I guess it's alright seeing that my boyfriend is a champion and all" Cho joked smirking at him.

"...Boyfriend?" asked Harry.

"Why do you not…" asked Cho hesitantly and a little taken back.

"No!...No... I like the sound of that " he answered quickly.

"Well you know, for being such a gentlemen... you never did actually ask me" she pointed out sarcastically.

"Hey I asked you to the …You know what never mind...Cho will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know Harry..." she replied teasingly, till she saw he didn't catch on "Of course I will!" she laughed, grabbing his cloak and bringing him in for a kiss.

After breaking apart they were both a little dazed.

"I hope to see you again soon" he ended about to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you're not off that easily. You said I get to spend the whole day with you and I am taking full advantage of it" Cho interjected grabbing Harry's hand and leading him into the Ravenclaw common room.

It was very similar to Gryffindor's common room except a little more prestigious. They took a seat on a couch close to the fireplace and snuggled up together, talking idly. Eventually the conversation segued to the 2nd task and Cho said she had a great book on the lake.

She went upstairs to her dorms to get it, leaving Harry on the couch by himself. The Ravenclaws that came back from Hogsmeade paid him no attention or gave him a friendly wave or nod in the case of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

However, things quickly turned as a certain Ravenclaw came into the room accompanied by Padma and Lisa.

"What are you doing here Potter?" asked Daphne looking like a deer in the headlights while Lisa and Padma strategically separated themselves from their fellow Eagle.

"Harry" said Cho emphasizing his first name as she finished walking down the steps "Is here with me" she finished, sitting down as close to him as possible.

"Ha, I thought you could do better than Hogwart's fake champion Cho. We all know he is an attention seeker" retorted Greengrass.

Harry could tell Daphne was just throwing this out to keep her composure, he could sense she was off her game for some reason. He was about to retort when someone else beat him to it.

"Easy there Greengrass. Another word and I'll take points" warned Roger Davies from his seat not too far away.

"But..." tried Daphnee

"Go ahead Daphne say another word but that will be coming with a detention along with points" finished Davies, the Head Boy.

She looked perplexed but decided to keep quiet and was about to stomp away when Cho spoke up

"You are right on one thing Greengrass... I love the attention seekers" she finished catching Harry's lips in hers and giving him a rather passionate and intense kiss that even got a couple wolf whistles.

Daphne left quickly after this and went to her dorm room followed by Padma and Lisa... No one saw the liquid collecting in Daphne's eyes as she made her escape.

After they broke apart Harry gave a nod of appreciation to Roger, who he was pretty good friends with through quidditch and for the fact that he was a stand up and genuine good guy.

After a long while, and when Cho couldn't keep her eyes open, the new couple bid each other farewell.

Harry eventually headed back to his common room but not before talking to a Roger and hopefully set up a match between the Head Boy and his female champion friend.

* * *

The day of the winter ball finally came and Harry and Seamus found themselves walking to Ravenclaw tower. They were both dressed in sleek and well-tailored cloaks.

Neville was going with Lavender and Dean was going with Pavarti while Ron was going with Padma after getting rejected by Hermione.

Hermione thought she was going to surprise everyone with her date but Harry already knew she was going with Krum, who had talked to Harry about her weeks prior to asking her.

Fleur said yes to Roger Davies who had temporary occlumency shields up thanks to a potion Harry gave him so he could just talk regularly to her without her aura affecting him.

Cedric had indeed asked Susan Bones, which Seamus said he was fine with except for the fact that he looked like a blast-ended skrewt when he heard or was reminded of it.

Hannah was asked by Ernie Macmillan who Harry gave no acknowledgement of his existence. He said it was just because he didn't care but Seamus thought differently.

All thoughts of ex's vanished however when the two men saw their dates come walking down the steps into Ravenclaw common room. Cho was wearing a tight-fitting silver Asian-style dress that made her curves look voluptuous. Marietta was wearing a black dress that also made her look gorgeous.

The two male lions were stunned as they met their respective dates.

"Wow" was the first things that came out of his mouth when he saw Cho, which made her cheeks go pink "It's the only word that comes to mind. You're beautiful" finished Harry which made her blush a little more.

"Why thank you Harry. I must say you really fill out your robes quite well. I will be keeping you very close tonight to keep away from the other female vultures" she replied Cho giving him a peck on the lips.

"That may be hard as I will be filling my time trying to intimidate the hell out of wandering blokes from you" Harry countered as he gave her his arm.

They walked out with Seamus and Marietta, and Roger who joined them as he was to meet with Fleur at the entrance. The 5 talked together until the Beauxbatons made their entrance.

Fleur walked over and was greeted by Roger Davies who was a complete gentleman and gave her many compliments before the two walked over to Harry's group.

Harry had to admit Fleur looked stunning in her silver dress and her hair done up and that smile… _easy there Potter remember that beautiful girlfriend of yours_  he thought to himself throwing up his own occlumency shields.

Seamus and Marietta left to go see the other Gryffindors as he spotted Cedric walking over to meet the other Champions. Cedric gave a look to Harry who just gave him a look that said " _don't worry about it_ "

The group talked idly at first, just to fill time but once the topic of quidditch and brooms came up the conversation picked up seeing that there were 3 seekers and a former quidditch captain in the mix plus, to Harry's surprise, a French broom racer.

The only one that wasn't talking much was Susan, who still seemed to be uncomfortable around her ex-boyfriend's best mate and best female friend's ex-boyfriend for that matter.

"Speaking of Quidditch, where the devil is the Quidditch star himself?" asked Cedric.

"E iz over zere wit iz mystery date" replied Fleur gesturing a little bit away.

Sure enough there was Viktor chatting with his Durmstrang mates even though it looked like he wanted to join the other champions but his date, who wore a periwinkle dress, seemed to be rather content talking to the other Durmstrangs, especially Viktor's best female friend Athena.

"I don't recognize his date. Do you guys?"

They all replied in the negative except for Harry.

"Yeah I know her...so do you guys probably, but I am not going to spoil the surprise for you. She obviously wants to wait to be announced before anyone can find out or else she would let Viktor come over here and join us"

"Obviously?" asked Cho quietly shrugging her brows.

"Bad choice of words, but if you knew who she was it'd make perfect sense" he replied.

Before anyone could ask another question about Viktor's "Mystery" date, Professor McGonagall opened up the great hall doors and the students filed in as she had the champions lineup and get ready.

Viktor and Hermione were the first to get introduced and just like he predicted, Hermione was giddy with all the gasps and astounded looks she received from both the females and males.

"Now I get it" whispered Cho to Harry.

"I knew you would" he replied smiling at her as he took one last look at her stunning figure.

Next were Cedric and Susan followed by Fleur and Roger who both seemed to be happy in each other's presence. He mentally patted himself on the back for the pair, after all he was the one who helped Roger get suitable to court her and he did talk to Fleur about how he deemed Roger "Harry Approved".

Then lastly came Harry and Cho.

The two spiced things up as he twirled her in and out halfway through their entrance, which Marrietta gave a cheer of approval while Seamus gave a wolf whistle.

A certain few gave less than pleasant looks, which included Hannah, Daphne, and some fan girls, but the majority smiled, laughed or even applauded their entrance.

Everyone took their seats and after Dumbledore made a speech, that Harry didn't pay any attention to. He was too busy trying to slyly look back over his extremely alluring girlfriend. She caught his eyes every now and then and merely grinned at him giving him a once over as well.

Dinner was served and soon enough the first dance was starting. Harry effortlessly glided with Cho along the dance floor. Their fluidity was so in sync you'd think they danced all the time together.

He was lost in her ravishing aroma and her ridiculously cute smile and slightly pinked cheeks. She seemed to be impressed with his dancing skills and Harry was overly glad Sirius had forced him to have dance lessons as a child. It was half-way into the dance when he first noticed the looks.

They were not just aimed at him, but to the other champions as well.

He quickly forgot about them however as he was swept up in Cho's beauty and the excellent time he was having. Just being close to her and taking her in gave him a rush of pleasure and happiness.

She had an effect on him like ,what he guessed, were like veela. However, he was not dazed, he was just over filled with euphoria. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, the look she gave him, the way she looked, the way the easily danced together. It was also the warm and relaxed feeling he got when with her. Heck even her smell was pleasantly intoxicating.

"What's going through that mind of yours?" she asked him with a curious look as they continued to move about.

"You" he replied smiling down at her.

"Good answer" she smiled back and moved herself closer to him.

As the first song ended she gave him a blissful kiss on the lips that he felt was a mixture of lust and a way of marking her territory, not that he minded at all.

The couple danced together until the Weird Sisters came out and they took a break when their feet started to ache.

Harry also danced with Tonks as Cho danced with Kingsley and he switched with Seamus, Neville and Roger, for some of the slow songs, too which Cho had no objection too seeing that she had fun with all her partners.

However, for the majority of the time Cho and Harry remained inseparable.

Right before the last songs were played the couple took some punch and headed out to the enchanted garden.

* * *

Harry gave her his arm as they made their way through. She smiled at her chivalrous boyfriend's action.

They had a great time as they walked around admiring their surroundings as they stole kisses every chance they could. After all the training and work he had been doing, it felt great too just be around his girlfriend who put him at such ease.

As they continued to enjoy the others company and marvel over the charms, he got an odd feeling of something bad happening and vaguely heard a whimper of protest which caused him to stop mid-step.

"Is something wrong Harry?" asked a concerned Cho.

"Yeah...there is... Hold on one second I am going to check on something" he replied making his way over to a secluded part of the garden. There was a misdirection charm put up but he just threw it off as he continued forward.

What he saw next made his blood boil.

Daphne Greengrass was pushed up against a wall, against her will, and Corrigan had his hands all over her as it started to get more than inappropriate as she repeatedly asked him to stop and was close to tears.

"Come on stop being such a tease...You know you like this. Stop being such a prude" came Corrigan's voice.

The only thing Harry saw next was a tinge of white as his glass dropped to the ground.

Within an instant he grabbed Corrigan by the shoulder, effortlessly pulled him off her, and then slammed him into a wall not too far away.

"Potter!? What are you!?..." but that was all he got to say as Harry jabbed him hard in the gut.

It was like he was in a world of rage as he slammed his fists onto opposite sides of Corrigan's head, connecting his fists with Corrigan's ears.

He followed that up by giving him a headbutt to his nose and an uppercut in the chin as Corrigan was slammed against the wall. It would have gone further if it wasn't for a hysterical Daphne holding him back.

" **Stop it! Harry stop it! You're going to kill him!** " screamed Daphne in fear which was what finally brought him back to reality.

"Daphne he was… he was…" replied Harry a little scared himself, seeing that a couple more well directed hits would probably kill the bloke, who was now on the floor whimpering.

"I am sorry…I…" but Daphne just stared at him in horror before hightailing it out of there and running out in tears.

Harry felt like he was frozen in time. Soon enough Snape came over to investigate what just happened.

"What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed the potions master.

"Pot...Potter attacked me and was trying to kill me for no reason" came Corrigan, the first to reply. Harry was still in shock from what he had just done and was slow to reply, however lucky for him he didn't need to as Roger Davies, Fleur and Cho came to his aid striding up the path.

"No reason my ass Corrigan!" came Roger's voice.

"Harry" commanded Snape as he felt a mental poke and opened up his shield so Snape could see the memory.

Snape gave a disgusted look and ordered two nearby prefects to take Corrigan to the hospital wing as he sent out his doe patronus.

"Harry we will discuss your…punishment tomorrow morning after I have a talk with the headmaster"

' _Quite frankly I say bravo for holding back, that pathetic excuse for a wizard got what was coming to him. I daresay Lily would be proud although she would never admit which goes double for me, I will never admit this. Your guardians would probably celebrate your little brawl but we are at Hogwarts and I will be talking with your head of house and Albus'_

' _Understood Professor_ '

"Now get back and make up the night to that date of yours. Merlin knows why someone that intelligent has the common sense to go out with you" finished Snape which Harry could almost swear was a tad bit comedic.

* * *

After a long apology and showing Cho what happened she was close to forgiving Harry…almost.

"Why do I still feel like you're not happy with me?" asked Harry as the two were finishing their walk.

"Well besides beating a classmate it's just…well… I see the looks she gives you when no one is watching and you two seem to be always weird around each other…and now you swoop in like her knight in shining armor and of course I can't blame you for it seeing that none of it's your fault and …" Cho was about to continue but Harry stopped her as he caught on.

"Hey, hey ,hey look if I saw that happening to anyone I would have done the same. And you're my girlfriend, you're the one I want to be with, you're the one who makes my heart beat fast just by looking at you or when you throw me a smile. When we're flying together I feel like nothing in the world can touch us"

Seeing that Cho was just 98% percent convinced he went in slowly and kissed her putting in all his emotions that words couldn't explain into the kiss. She quickly kissed him back as they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced till the need for air was too much.

"Thank you Harry, I was being stupid" said Cho smiling at him.

He just smiled back at her "Come on let's go back. I think we can still catch the last song". The two went back and they did indeed catch the last two slow songs as their night ended on a high note.

Harry got a long passionate kiss before they parted ways at the Ravenclaw entrance and was left feeling he could produce a marvelous patronus at the moment.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up the next morning and was summoned to the headmaster's room before breakfast.

He was informed that all parties', from last night, parents had been informed and after some talk and speculation no one wanted to press on the issue, although the Greengrass family seemed to be mad as hell and the Corrigans were also peeved that their son was in the hospital wing, but held her tongue seeing at that they didn't want to acknowledge his repulsive actions.

Harry was also informed that his guardians were not at all surprised by his actions and told Albus in private they expected nothing less.

Apparently the Greengrass family was also happy with Harry's performance. Harry however did not feel good about beating up another human-being, no matter how much they deserved it. He was dismissed and with the promise of staying away from Corrigan which was fine by Harry as it worked both ways.

Afterwards, he made his way to the great hall and joined his mates for breakfast, with only a small number of stares and whispers about last night incident because most of the students were too excited about going home for the winter holiday.

"There's our one hit wonder" Seamus joked, the first one to speak.

"Funny Irish, and it was more like 4 hits" replied Harry who briefly scanned the Ravenclaw table and didn't see Daphne there but caught eyes with Cho who he gave his signature smile.

She smiled back and later joined him with Marietta.

* * *

The couples eventually made it down to the train and shared a compartment, and as usual the boys slept while the girls talked idly until they made it to London.

The couples broke apart as Cho and Harry made it over to their parents, who at the moment were being entertained by Sirius who seemed to hit it off quite well with his Godson's Girlfriend's parents as Emmeline, Remus and Hestia kept him in check.

"Well at least my godfather isn't making a complete fool of himself" Harry stated with relief as he walked with his girlfriend.

"Whatever he is doing, he is getting my parents to smile and that takes a lot of skill, especially since this is their first time meeting" she replied encouragingly.

"Let's hope that I can do the same" Harry sighed.

"I am very confident they'll like you and approve, don't worry" Cho ended as they linked hands.

She gave his hand a confident squeeze as they made their way over.

Harry thought he made a good impression of himself to her parents, who seemed to approve of him. After a little more light conversation the two eventually departed with the promise that he would write and visit with her over break.

As they headed out Sirius and Remus made a sarcastic comment about Harry's small fight, which they shortly dropped after receiving glares from their better halves, before they soon made their way home with a very content 4th year champion.

* * *

The winter holiday went by too fast for Harry as it was spent with holiday cheer, hanging out with Seamus along with visiting and writing to Cho.

Harry received everything and more that he wanted and gave some great gifts if he did say so himself. He also got to hang out with cousin John and his soon to be fiancé Alli.

Sirius and Remus also put on a Grand Ball for New Years Eve at the their Event Mansion, which was a mixture of Black and Potter Real Estate and invited a whole throng of guests including: the Abbots, Bones, Boots, Browns, Chang's, Davies, Davis, Diggorys, Edgecombs, Finnegans, Greengrasses, Grangers, Longbottoms, Macmillans, Malfoys, Notts, Parkinsons, Patils, Thomases, Weasleys, Zabinis and the Delaacours and other prominent French Beauxbatons families along with the Krums and other Durmstrang Families along with many others.

Harry socialized mostly with his fellow Gryffindors along with Terry, Padma, Cho, Marietta, Roger, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Tracey, Pansy, Fleur and Viktor and briefly talked to Cedric who was mostly hanging out with his fellow Hufflepuffs.

Harry tried to stay away from the badgers, mostly due to Hannah and Susan seeing as things were still awkward with them.

There were so many guest though that it was hard to tell the division among groups, especially as the night progressed and more drinks were being consumed.

It was because of the drinks that Harry was making his way out of the bathroom when it happened. He almost ran into someone who he wasn't particularly fond of speaking with.

"Hey Daphne" he greeted like a deer in the headlights

"Harry" she nodded and started walking past him. He was about to let her go but changed his mind.

"That's all I get after everything?" he asked her, a lit irked

"What do you want. A parade for rescuing the damsel in distress" she shot back giving him an icy glare.

If she thought he was going to back off she was mistaken. "You know that's not what I meant. Merlin I can't even talk to you anymore" Harry countered, becoming overly frustrated with his former best friend.

She replied with a challenging look "Well you haven't been exactly trying to reach out or talk to me since last summer"

"That's because for one, whenever I am with my friends and you're nearby you are always flashing me glares when you think I am not looking, two you always leave before I get to you, and three, if I am not mistaken, you were the one who ended things and stated your feelings pretty clearly. You were practically telling me to stay away" Harry retorted.

"Oh but it's not too hard for you to stay away when the chance to play hero arises is it?" she shot back coolly with venom in her voice.

She had just struck a huge cord with his hero complex, which he knew was a major weakness of his.

"I don't remember you complaining about that when I was saving your sister and you were helpless to do anything useful" Harry rebutted, knowing he was a bit out of line, but he was still thrown off by her insult.

"Yeah you went running in without a plan like a brainless Gryffindor…like father like son" Daphne lashed back for the comment about her sister.

She instantly regretted it once the words left her lips. Harry just gave her a look of emptiness, hurt and sorrow.

To hurt him was one thing...but his parents...unforgivable...

"Harry…I..I..I am sorry.. I didn't mean too.." but she was cut off.

"You know it really is true what they say" Harry stated slowly with a darkness in his eyes, as he was referring to what many of the Ravenclaws and student body liked to call her.

"You really are an...  **Ice Princess** " he finished, knowing how much she hated that name.

Her emotionless mask broke as hurt was shown all throughout her face.

Without another word, he turned and started to walk away, seeing that Tracey Davis had just entered and was looking disappointingly at him. She just caught the last "Ice Princess" part.

"Hey Potter! That was uncalled for..." she started, sticking up for one of her best friends.

"Oh Tracey I didn't see you there... I thought you'd be making friendly and desperately seeking the attention of one of the older fellows here..." He mocked her uncaringly, still in a rut from Daphne's comment.

Tracey was so thrown off by the comment, not believing what she thought she just heard. Surely this was not the nice, caring and upbeat golden boy. She couldn't even respond by the time he left.

"Daph... what in Merlin's name just happened?" she asked to her blonde friend who was staring at the ground, shaking her head, trying desperately to hold her composure.

"I think I just lost any chance of a great thing" she replied despairingly as Tracey came over to console her.

* * *

Before Harry made his way back to the party he called for his house elf, Wallberry, and asked for his "get trashed" order.

Wallberry sighed out in hesitation but came back with 2 double shots of rum and a tall glass of cola and a refresher potion to hide the smell and keep his equilibrium.

He downed it all as fast as he could, thanked Walberry and made his way back. Although he was quite pissed, no one really took too much notice because everyone else was quite tipsy too.

The only noticeable difference was he did talk more and was more open and made people laugh as he participated in the conversations, not keeping back like his usual self.

Tracey and Daphne walked back in and made their way over to Hermione and Krum who were currently talking to Cedric and the Hufflepuffs.

He smiled to himself, glad that all those he didn't wish to see were across the room as he continued to chat with his friends. Cho could seem to tell that he was a bit non sober and took advantage of this as she touched him warmly every opportunity she got. She was rewarded with his signature grin smiling down on her. 

As it reached close to midnight the countdown eventually started. Harry jumped on a table and brought Cho with him as he was ready to throw off his firework charm. His guardians had asked him to do so at midnight to start the New Year off right.

As the clock struck midnight, he let off his charm that may have had a little too much power in it as sparks and booms spread everywhere, which caused a lot of heads to turn in his direction.

This was followed by applause as they saw the majestic fireworks turn into different magical images and run throughout the party. Harry took this chance, with the distraction going on, and grabbed his girlfriend bringing her in close. He stared down into her mesmerizing eyes before speaking.

"Happy New Years Luv" he stated smiling at her, as he dipped her slightly. She returned his smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before smiling devilishly "Shut up and kiss me"

He didn't need to be told twice as he bent in and claimed her lips in his... with passion, warmth and hunger.

She moaned into the kiss before attacking his own with added tongue. Harry's mind went blank as they continued into a fiery embrace.

He was glad that her parents had not come to the party as he got a wolf whistle from Seamus and some male companions, before they too were lip locked with different girls.

With all the commotion going on, Cho ended the kiss and led Harry, who was quite out of it by now, to the direction of his room. Before leaving, she gave a triumphant look and wicked smile to her blonde eagle peer, who quickly looked away as to not be acknowledged that she had got caught staring at the two.

Cho guided Harry until they reached their destination and she lightly pushed him into the room...which they did not leave the whole rest of the night and stayed in to the hours of the morning.

* * *

Because of the amount of people who stayed over and partied all night long, no one was really an appropriate chaperon for the younger years, but to be fair, none of them really did anything as most of them shared rooms and were gender separated.

That is except for Harry and Seamus who had their own rooms with their girlfriends.

Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini also shared a room but used privacy charms, as they had already done before at Hogwarts, and silent charms because some older international ladies had decided to be their sleeping companions.

In the morning people were much too hungover to witness a thing.

This worked out well for Seamus and Harry who said their goodbyes to their girlfriends, who took the floo back to Marietta's house because her parents would not be home till the next day.

Cho and Harry mostly owled back and forth through the end of break and he and Seamus hung out for the last of break.

It was far too soon when Harry was back at school, which actually had its positives and negatives.

He got to see all his friends and Cho a lot more, but he also had to avoid Daphne, his fan girls, Hannah and surprisingly Hermione, who was keeping her distance from him unless she was with Lavender and Pavarti.

The two female lions still hung out with Harry a lot while Hermione was mostly with her other roommates Roxie and Abby. She also was spending a fair amount of time with her new boyfriend and Athena from Durmstrang.

Speaking of other schools... the three other champions were spending a fair amount of their time training for the tournament together.

Harry however, already had a couple strategies and explored the lake almost fully till the day of the match and decided to skip the training with them many a night.

His first attempt would probably raise many eyebrows seeing that it delved into unspeakable magic and information, but much of it was Harry's own work and if it went as it should, the unspeakables would most likely want it for themselves.

Harry would sell it to them for an abundant amount of resources seeing as he didn't need the money.

Besides training for the task he was completely bored with his classes so he spent most of his time skiving them off to spend time in the Room of Requirements. Cho accompanied him sometimes and...lets just say... they had marvelous r and r sessions.

Harry enjoyed this routine way more than his classes and it made time go by quickly as well as bringing his relationship with Cho to new levels.

* * *

During the morning of the 2nd task, he had gone to breakfast early and was waiting for Seamus, who did not appear. The other roommates had not seen him either.

Harry gave a quick scan of the great hall and looked over to the Hufflepuff table to Cedric. He then scanned the table for Susan and saw her...but Hannah was not present.

" _They took people who are like family…Those bastards_ "

Too say Harry was peeved was an understatement.

He tried catching the eye of the headmaster, but the old man skillfully avoided his gaze...so Harry, in his recklessness, sent a not so pleasant mind probe at the headmaster to get his attention.

Dumbledore was so shocked by this that his conversation with Bagman was forgotten and he stared at Harry. Snape must have caught on because his wand was drawn under the table seeing the look on Harry's face.

" _Easy there Potter, save your energy for the tournament_ " said Snape in a somewhat commanding voice.

Harry scowled at the head table before jumping up and exiting the great hall... leaving a cracked plate of food in his wake.

" _We need to watch out for him before he does something reckless Albus_ "

" _Oh don't worry Severus, he will be fine and his anger is understandable_ "

" _You give the boy too much credit_ "

" _And you may not give him enough_ "

Snape didn't respond and instead focused back on his meal.

* * *

Soon enough Harry was waiting with the other champions, once again sporting his combat cloak.

The task was just about to start and Cedric and Krum were in swimming trunks while Fleur shimmered in her one piece which caught the eyes of most of the male student body.

Harry's cloak was half hanging off him revealing his muscular frame but the cloak stopped at his hands that seemed to be holding onto something.

The signal was given and Fleur and Cedric performed a bubble head charm while Victor performed a partial shark transformation and they were off.

Harry took a deep breath and then let his cloak fall, revealing two needle injectors that had a green liquid in them and were in the form of trigger injectors.

He pushed the two contraptions into his chest and then injected himself with the liquid.

After a second he started transforming.

Sharp scales of blue, green, and aqua replaced his skin as he grew a long tail, claws and a type of black visor formed over his face before he dove into the water as he quickly went on his way, leaving the gasps and cheers that were coming from the surface.

He felt so at peace and relaxed in the water.

The injections let him become even more familiar with water than mermaids or water creatures.

It was based off of the unspeakable knowledge of gillyweed and under water creatures. Harry perfected the serum just after winter break to be completely compatible with a wizard, although a strong central core was needed so most people would not be able to survive the transformation.

Harry made his way to the mermaid village in record time and saw Seamus, Hannah, Athena, and a mini looking Fleur, who Harry assumed was her little sister Gabrielle.

He was about to make one fluid motion freeing them all, when multiple mermaids came up to him.

"Only one"

"Fuck that. I will save them all!" Harry exclaimed getting in a fighting stance.

This caused the mermaid guards to lift their tridents threateningly, but before they got the chance he unleashed a barrage of water blasts that pushed them back and tried for another rescue attempt when a big older mermaid came zooming in.

"Hold it young one. I as leader of this mermaid tribe understand your...discomfort but you must let us do our jobs and you must do yours. Take your friend and leave peacefully please "

Harry was about to protest but he could feel the presence of the other champions not too far away.

"Fine" was Harry's reply as he grabbed onto Seamus and headed to the surface.

By the time he got to there, he could feel that serum was almost done. Hoisting Seamus out and onto the platform, he looked over to see many officials running over, along with madame Pomfrey. He also saw Fleur, in the distance, a little cut up and almost hysterical.

" _Damn it the grindylows probably went after her because of her Veela aura_ " thought Harry as he emerged back into the lake and back to the village.

He passed Victor who gave him what appeared to be a nod of recognition and he swam past him with Athena and then he saw Cedric who gave him a quizzical look but he had Hannah with him and Harry was a little relieved as he raced back to the village.

The security around Gabrielle had seemed to double and the leader was there as if expecting Harry. The leader tried to communicate with him, but Harry didn't give him a chance as he sent even deadlier water blasts at them all.

He quickly grabbed Gabrielle before they could recover and was out of their like a rocket. As he made his way back to the surface, a second time, he was approached by a small army of grindylows.

Harry summoned the last of his energy and sent multiple boiling streams of water at them, incapacitating most and killing some. By the time he reached the surface he was already changing back to human form. He just managed to lift Gabrielle out before getting attacked by a remaining gridylow that attached to his ankle and more were on the way.

His head just broke the surface before he started to be brought back down.

" _Well this was fun… what a way to end my life_ "

He thought to himself as he was pulled back and absolutely drained of all remaining power.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

_He just managed to lift Gabrielle out before getting attacked by a remaining gridylow that attached to his ankle and more were on the way._

_His head just broke the surface before he started to be brought back down._

_"Well this was fun… what a way to end my life"_

_He thought to himself as he was pulled back and absolutely drained of all remaining power._

* * *

A hand breaking the surface of the water broke him out of his exhaustion as it connected with his own.

Seconds later an Irish Green aura swept over him, frying the remaining grindylows, as he was hoisted out and onto the champions platform. Harry didn't even have the energy to sit up straight as he was caught by his own savior.

"Seamus" Harry gasped out gratefully.

"Scared us a little their mate" the Irishman replied smirking as he was transferring Harry some magic through their connection. Ever since they had swapped blood last year they had been able to lend each other their own magic which only strengthened their brother-like connection.

"Thanks mate I owe you" Harry said quietly.

"I believe I am the one who owes you but will settle that later…" Seamus was about to reply further until he was cut off by Madame Pomfrey, who pushed him a side and wrapped Harry in a warming blanket and shoved a potion into him.

"As reckless as ever Mr. Potter" commented Poppy checking his vitals.

"You know me... go big or go home" he replied cheekily and getting a mild glare from the medical patron.

"Arry! You saved my sister! Thank you! Thank you... you...you noble man" Fleur gushed as she came crashing into him, giving him a kiss on each cheek and then one quick one on the mouth, before almost suffocating him in a bone crushing embrace.

Harry could see that Gabrielle herself was over by what he assumed were the Delacours as she gave him a wave and a smile of immense gratitude.

The Delacours looked furious but, when they met eyes with Harry, they gave him both smiles and mild bows of gratitude.

This was when Harry actually got to take in his surroundings and he saw the judges were in discussion and Albus was talking to the Mere Chief.

" _Uh-oh that might not be good_ " thought Harry to himself as Fleur was still hugging him and he could hear cheers and praise from the student body.

"Ladies and gentlemen" spoke Albus with a sonorous "Harry Potter has come in first place and will be receiving special recognition for attempting to free all hostages, only stopping after a small skirmish with the mere folk and only after our mere chief persuaded him to just take one. However, after seeing a fellow champion unable to …"

Harry briefly cut him off.

"That was bullshit! Whose idea was it to have grindylows in this task!?" he roared.

"Harry perhaps we should talk about that later" and this was received by booms from the Beauxbatons and some Durmstrangs who understood that grindylows would specifically go after veelas.

However, the headmaster pushed on.

"Getting back on track... Mr. Potter has finished first and will be receiving special recognition for saving two hostages and has done this by what we believe is using a potion?" Albus asked.

"No comment" Harry responded, still irked.

"Very well then. Mr. Potter is followed by Mr. Krum who used a partial transfiguration to rescue miss Athena Adama."

" _Shit Adama? As in the Adama Empire?_ "

Harry knew from Remus and Sirius that the Adamas were an extremely powerful leaders of the European high-end magical businesses. They were publicly known as philanthropists and an extremely wealthy business oriented family who had ties virtually everywhere. Only a handful of people knew just how far their relations went.

Harry looked over to Athena who gave him a smile while her parents seemed to be studying Harry quite intently.

"Mr. Diggory came in next using a bubblehead charm to rescue miss Hannah Abbot" The Abbots looked at Harry warmly although Hannah refused to make eye contact with him.

Fleur finally let go of Harry but still remained at his side.

"And last but not least came in Miss Delacour who also was most creative in using a bubblehead charm"

Harry could sense that Fleur was upset about not being able to rescue her own sister so he threw a compassionate arm around her and motioned for Gabrielle to come over.

She seemed to be able to tell what Harry meant and came running over and gave her older sister a hug, saying how lucky she was to have such a caring older sister which brightened Fleur's mood as she smiled.

After Dumbledore finished talking, the student body started moving back to the castle and the champions made their way to the medical tent to be told about what was next to come.

Harry talked with Seamus, the Finnegan's and his guardians a little longer than the other champions and was the last one to the tent.

When he got in he was tackled onto a bed by Krum and Cedric, which were a little out of character for the two, until he noticed it was their manly way of thanking him.

"Harry you don't even know Athena and yet you stayed to make sure she was safe. I truly wish to thank you. You are a very good friend" stated Krum.

"And even with all the drama between you and Hannah you did the same. Thank you Harry" added Cedric.

"It was no problem guys. I would have done the same thing for anyone" he retorted bashfully.

"I believed you wud av too. Thanks for being you Arry" came Fleur's smiling face as the two men got up and gave have Harry a hand up.

The judges then came in and explained that more on the final task would be explained later on and it would take place a week before that last day of classes.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the tent and was again ambushed as Cho threw herself on him. He could tell right away that was a bit hysterical.

"What was that! I didn't know you were doing anything that crazy. And you could have just stopped with Seamus, why'd you have to go back…You could have gotten really hurt or worse..." she scolded, pounding her fist against his chest as tears escaped her eyes.

"You know me. I can't rely on other people when it comes to others' safety let alone lives... I had to be sure babe" he told her calmingly, holding her tightly, as he soothingly rubbed her back in comfort getting her to calm down more and more.

Harry looked over her to see Seamus and Marietta looking at him with smiles.

"... I guess so but still...you had me worrying" she replied looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"And I am sorry" he smiled down at her slowly leaning over, giving her a light kiss.

"Well I suppose you best get back. I heard that they are having a party for you in Gryffindor tower" she sighed, about to withdraw and break the embrace, but Harry held her to him.

"Please don't. Can you come with us? I really could use you by my side. All I want to do is be with you right now" he pleaded.

"Of course" she instantly replied with surprise.

She gave her own kiss as they walked to Gryffindor tower as Seamus and Marietta followed from behind.

* * *

When Harry entered the common room he was welcomed with overwhelming cheers, and some looks of disappointment as the female population saw that he was practically joined at the hip with Cho. His arm was around her waist and she was leaned into him.

Even with Cho at his side, he still received hugs and pecks on the cheeks from the 3 flying foxes and Lavender and Pavarti who also gave hugs of welcome to Cho who seemed not to mind.

Eventually Harry made his way through the throng of Gryffindor well-wishers and made their way over to his favorite spot. Seamus shortly followed behind with a round of butter beers.

The four made themselves comfortable as the party raged on. Occasionally they were joined by the Gryffindor Quidditch team and some of his friends. All the 4th years ended up sitting with them except for Hermione, who Harry assumed was celebrating with Viktor.

The group also did a bit of partying with drinks, before Harry and Seamus excused themselves to escort their eagles back to their house, except Marietta and Seamus made their way to an abandoned classroom.

Harry led Cho to the Room of Requirements were they spent their whole night and once again stayed till the next morning.

* * *

Time went by way to slowly in the up and coming weeks.

Harry spent most of his time, once again, training and even invited his fellow champions to train with him in the RoR. The four would also spend some time just longing around talking casually about their personal lives and becoming better friends as the days progressed.

On one such night the four were all wound up a little too much after receiving scrutiny and criticism on the lack of rivalry and increase in friendship between themselves. Like any other young adult they decided to fix this with a night of drinking.

The four talked more and more about their personal lives over a tapas dinner prepared by the houselves and the more they ate and drank the more they opened up.

Cedric talked about the pressures of being Hufflepuff's champion, on how much people pushed the importance of his win bringing Hufflepuff out of the shadows of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They wanted to be known for more than just being loyal and with Ravenclaw being known for Hogwarts smartest they were all looking at Cedric to be the one to get Hufflepuff back on the map and on the road to be recognized as a major house or even the best of Hogwarts' house.

"This year all I wanted to do was compete against my three fellow seekers, little did I know I'd be taking on three fellow Champions. Many Puffs are overly supportive of me but there are few who think that me winning this things will change the dynamics of this school. I know better. Gryffindor and Slytherin will always out shine us with their rivalry and we'll continue our own "rivalry" with the smartest of the school. All this pressure for something that really won't matter too much in the long run...I hate it...screw this tournament and screw eternal glory" Cedric finished in a huff, getting supportive agreement in return.

Victor talked about both the pressures of being the Durmstrang Champion and his life as a Quidditch star and all the work that went into continuing his reputation. He loved working and pushing himself but admitted that, like Harry, he would like to be thought of as a normal person once in a while and just hang out with friends like they were doing tonight.

"I came into this competition already being looked at as a champion. I was ready to compete and win and that be it. However, I have come to realize just how naive I have been. People don't see me as Viktor, but they see me as Krum, the winner. They don't take the time to see who I am. They just want me to bring them a win...I am sick of being a tool for them. Especially now that I have made friends among my rivals" he stated with questioning eyes at the last part. They all smiled and nodded once again. They had indeed become a close group of friends.

Fleur also mentioned how she would love to be viewed as normal. She also talked how stressful it was, always looking so proper, always following all the rules of etiquette along with receiving the harsh criticism from her Beauxbatons peers. She also talked about the problems about being a veela. She went on to explain how hard it was remaining friends with her former female peers and that it was almost impossible to be just friends with a male, seeing as they all wanted her for her looks or couldn't just act like themselves because of her aura. She hated how it was all do to something that she could not even control.

"I thought this could be an opportunity for myself. To prove that I was just not a pretty face. I thought by being champion other girls would have to like me. I was wrong. Besides Gabrielle and by best friend Arielle, and some other veela, I am still treated harshly. The looks of envy have changed to looks that demand perfection. The pressure can be overwhelming. I don't even want to go into the troubles I have brought to your schools. Hateful girlfriends, idiotic boys...the only thing find solace in is, like Viktor said, I have made friends with you all" she ended with a smile which they returned.

Harry also mentioned the fact that he hated being known for something he did as a baby and how it hurt to be known for something that took both his parents' lives in the process. He hated being mainly known for something he had no part in and it was near impossible for people to see him as just Harry the normal young adult,

"who happened to bring down the dark lords spectre, slay a basilisk, take on an army of dementors and become the youngest and only fourth champion ever in the triwizard tournmanent" Cedric added earning him a pillow being thrown at him.

"Yeah I did those things...but I never planned on doing them. I get looks like I can take on anything, that I want to take on anything. I just want to be normal. However, I also don't want anyone to get hurt...so I train...I train and I train till my muscles beg for me to stop. No matter how strong I become there is always something stronger out there. However, I have learned to accept that. I don't care what is out there anymore. All I know is I am going to face the unforeseen on my terms. For this tournament... I want to face it with all of you... if you'll accept me" He ended.

They slowly looked at one another...no words need to be said...they all understood...they were all thrust into this deceiving tournament...if people thought they could break up their new bonds of friendship...they would be sorely mistaken...

Some of the tension was broken in the air as conversation started back up and a new sense of calm washed over the champions, now that they got some of their problems off their chest.

The night continued onto brighter stories and by the end the four left each other feeling better than they had been in weeks. They also felt a strong sense of unity, one that they would always share no matter who tried to break their friendships.

* * *

Between his training and spending his little free time hanging with Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti and fellow Gryffindors and his other mates he was put in an awkward position as he was walking his girlfriend to class after lunch.

"So then I tell Seamus to go shove it and then Ron, Neville and Dean were howling like hyenas" Harry laughed telling Cho about an event and noticed she really wasn't listening and looked disgruntled.

"Hey babe, is something wrong?"

"What?.. no...it's just ...ughh... nevermind..." she sighed heavily.

"Cho you can tell me anything you know that" he told her softly begging her to speak her mind.

"Well it's just…I feel like we never see each other and…unlike previous boyfriends you seem to...be less... "

"Hey you say the word and I would run and carry you all the way to the RoR before you could say Quidditch. It's just that right now... you know I'm stressed out of my mind about this unknown task…and you have your OWLs..."

"I know I'm being silly I guess. But it is hard hearing all the gossip about you and hearing how everyone wants a piece of my boyfriend. And then there is that Greengrass girl and that French girl who I know is just a friend and fellow champion... but for Merlin's sake, you saved her sister so how couldn't she be…uhh it's just frustrating especially with certain girls saying we are not dating anymore" finished Cho.

This was news Harry didn't know as they reached Cho's destination. He looked around seeing students were pretty packed in the halls and this gave him an idea.

"Well then let's fix those silly rumors shall we?"

Without warning, he let off a noise making charm that drew all the students attention to Harry, who grabbed Cho close to him and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

She was shocked at first and then quickly melted into him, swooped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his thick mane of jet black hair.

After some wolf whistles from Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Boot, among others, Harry broke the kiss and smiled at Cho, who blushed and smiled back.

"I hoped that helped" he grinned.

"You always know how to cheer me up. Thank you babe" Cho answered by giving him another kiss.

"No problem luv" he responded as she made her way into her classroom, with a new spring in her walk, shaking her hips back and forth more than usual for him.

He licked his lips on reaction before he met up with his mates and decided to head to ancient runes with them, disregarding all the stares, especially that of the females including a specific trio of girls who followed them to runes.

* * *

Later that night, Harry decided to make a stop to see a friend who he felt he hadn't talked to in ages as he slipped past the Prefects in his dad's cloak.

" _Hey can I come in?_ " asked Harry

" _Come on in I am just grading papers for Mad Eye_ " was the reply.

Harry made his way into the assistant teachers quarters and found her on her bed, stomach down, her legs dangling in the air and head up, grading papers with multiple stacks of parchment spread all over.

She had her signature bubble gum pink hair with light blue eyes, wearing mismatched knee high socks, one rainbow and the other pink with black stars, and a purple tank top with black short shorts, that had the sides of her light purple thong peeking out the top.

"Hey Tonksie"

"Har Harr. Whatever have I done to be granted an audience with the great and all powerful lion's champion?" Tonks smiled at him sarcastically.

"Ha Ha. I have been so busy and out of it and confused. I need the advice of the one woman that has always had my back. Can I talk with you?"

"Oh good reply, I have taught and trained you well. Yes you may. As long as you help grade some papers"

She replied handing him half and patting her hand on the bed. Harry took off his cloak and was in his basketball shorts and muscle tee knowing how warm Tonks like to keep her place as he slid next to her.

They spent the next hour talking and got finished with most of Tonks papers as Harry let a lot out a sigh, as did Tonks. It was like old times as the two felt better and better after receiving advice and insight from the other.

Harry told her of his woman troubles and Tonks mentioned how the guy she was interested in turned out to be a complete prick and they talked about family, friends, Hogwarts and the tournament as well as all around catching up with each other.

"Thanks for everything Nymph. I always feel better after talking to you" said Harry, handing her his finished graded papers.

"No trouble luv" she said as they shared a brief kiss, that really meant nothing but reinstated a promise that they'd always be there for each other, before Harry made his way back to the tower...way past curfew.

* * *

The following weeks went by better for Harry as he made sure to spend more time with Cho and they had more physically fun adventures as he took Tonk's advice.

Because of all that was going on, time went by quickly. His days felt too short and weeks went by like days.

Soon enough the champions were told about the final tasks and before they knew it they were in front of the huge maze Hagrid had built.

The day of the final task had arrived and they were all prepared and ready to go.

Dumbledore had to silence the crowd as they couldn't wait for the final task to begin.

"As you all know Mr, Potter is in first place and will be allotted a certain amount of time before Mr. Krum and then Mr. Diggory and finally Miss Delacour will go" announced Bagman.

Harry could swear the man was a little unbalanced, but paid little attention, putting up his occlumency shields, as his nerves were getting to him because of his not knowing what was about to happen as he was announced to go.

Dumbledore then took over to him.

"Okay Harry after the cannon blows you may pro…"

**BOOM!**

went the cannon as Filch let it off a tad too early.

"Augh, well Harry your time starts now you may enter" finished Albus.

Harry nodded as the crowd cheered.

Instead of entering though, he conjured a long chair and sat down and conjured three more for the other champions. Most of the audience was shocked into silence while others booed. Harry's fanclubs, friends and family laughed and smiled seeing as this was definitely a move only Harry would do.

Krum was called next but continued to sit on the conjured chair as did Cedric when he was called. Once Fleur was called they all got up and Harry vanished the chairs.

They lined up in a formation with Harry in front, Fleur behind him with Victor and Cedric on either side of Fleur. Fleur threw up a spherical shield as Cedric and Victor put up a type of ward shield that would not only keep things out but also ram things over and Harry created a gigantic magical Circular saw.

The group pushed forward together as Harry's saw broke through the maze's walls, while Cedric and Victor held the walls open till they pushed through while Fleur held her shield to defend from the enemies that would come after them.

The audience saw them make their way passed the first wall and then the wall repaired itself, closing the view of the champions.

Some of the crowd cheered while others looked confused as to what to do while a few looked disgusted.

The three aurors and Hagrid smirked as they went on duty while Albus and Olympe hid their smiles that their house refused to compete with each other and instead brought unity to the tournament which was what it was meant for.

Barty Crouch looked livid while Bagman was unreadable.

No one seemed to notice Igor had slipped out.

* * *

The four quickly made it to the center of the maze after defeating several creatures that tried to stop them along the way. They made short work of the monsters with their combined powers and soon they were blocked by a sphinx.

"Before you all pass you must all answer a riddle" it spoke

"How's this…let us through or we will slaughter you" came the voice of a heated Harry and was backed by his three companions.

"My my aren't we in a hurry. You humans can be so hurtful and mean "replied the sphinx moving aside giving them passage.

"Yeah whatever" replied Krum as they made their way inside, only to be attacked by a huge Arachnid.

Fleur acted first throwing a flare at the spider's eyes as it screeched and was momentarily blinded. Cedric and Viktor combined immobilizing curses that held the spider long enough for Harry to summon a spear and go running at the giant monster as he shot an enhanced jumper charm in front of it.

He reached his mark, jumped and flipped himself upside down, in mid air, giving him perfect airiel access to the arachnids weak spot and flung his spear.

His aim was perfect as it pierced through the monster spider that screeched for a couple of seconds before falling down, dead, and the cup was revealed.

"Alright everyone... together?" asked Harry.

"Together!" they shouted as they all grabbed a handle at the same time and Harry felt the oh so familiar tug on his naval and they were gone.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

 

AN: I know, not a lot of build up to the third task.

There was really nothing to add and I figured might as well skip to the good stuff. 

Also, to probably answer some questions.

This is a HP/DG so why the hell is Daphne acting like this and why aren't they drawing closer?... one might ask.

The answer: I am a diabolical genius and every love story needs a set up.  **LOL**

I wish I could reassure everyone with proof, but that would give away my story.

Thanks for reading thus far and feel free to give me some kudos, bookmark or subscribe or be kind enough to leave me a comment and review.

This story is already written, but if you would like to see a scene play out I just might be able to make it happen and add it.

Thanks!

LJAG


	15. Chapter 15

_"Alright everyone... together?" asked Harry._

_"Together!" they shouted as they all grabbed a handle at the same time and Harry felt the oh so familiar tug on his naval and they were gone._

* * *

They looked around with eyes wide open in surprise.

Taking in their surroundings, they were all shocked at what they saw.

Harry didn't know what they should have expected...

...but this was definitely not what he thought was a possibility...

Then came the shouts...

All of the houses and schools cheered in celebration for their champions with cheers of "Krum!, Potter!, Fleur! and Diggory!"

Harry's group then started a cheer of "K.P.F.D! K.P.F.D! K.P.F.D! K.P.F.D!" and many joined in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is miraculous! Never have we had all three schools tied for first. This Is simply remarkable and just goes to show you how strongly these young champions have taken the aspect of unity to heart! Congratulations to all…"

But Crouch was caught off as a spell came zooming by and hit Harry's battle cloak. The spell was shot by glossy eyed Bagman.

Fleur and Krum quickly sprinted out and engaged the man in battle, while Cedric tried to help Harry get out of his battle cloak.

However, within an instant the two were gone.

* * *

After getting another familiar pull from below their navel the two arrived at a graveyard.

"Kill the spare!"

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted a figure

" _ **NO!**_ " thought Harry.

With one hand he threw up a shield, with the other he threw an exploding curse at the ground, shooting him in the direction of Cedric.

Cedric got knocked off his feet, dodging the sickly green light, as Harry crashed into him and they tumbled behind a tombstone.

"Harry what the hell is this!?" shouted a panicked Cedric.

Instead of replying, Harry bit his thumb, hard, as blood spurted out. Said bloody thumb was swiped across Cedric's head, as Harry performed blood magic, and Cedric went into a temporary comma.

"You imbecile! Potter better not be dead!" came an eerily familiar voice.

"I won't go down that easily!" Harry retorted in mirth, coming out of the shadows.

A serious look of anger spread through his facial features when he see Barty Crouch Jr. standing there with what looked to be an infant a little further away.

"It seems like Bagman screwed up, but at least he got us what we wanted!" laughed Crouch Jr. as Harry instantly recognized his aura as the impostor from the summer.

"I am going to rip you apart!" roared Harry in pure anger and vengeance.

Using only wandless magic, Harry struck first as he battled against Crouch Junior, who was a quite a good duelist. But Harry was better. Especially with his dual hand movements.

Nothing was held back as Harry focused hard and continued to battle the Death Eater.

A stunner, followed by a reducto, followed by a cutting curse, a jinx, a hex, another curse, shield, dodge, a reducto and transfigure rubble for a distraction.

Harry's onslaught of spells kept continuing as Croach Junior was pushed back.

Time went by quickly and Harry could already tell It wasn't even going challenge as his opponent began to buckle. Soon enough the Death Eater faltered underneath the barrage of spells. After one last chain, Harry managed to disarm his opponent.

In his rage...and making sure to finish his job...a job that should have belonged to Neville... He took in a breath and acted before he could hold himself back...

He killed the man with a cutting curse to the neck.

Harry watched, emotionless, as his former opponent bled out.

"...That was for the Longbottoms...you hideous piece of filth..." Harry stated darkly, knowing the man deserved so much more pain for the atrocious acts of torture and murder he had committed.

"Damn you Potter!" roared the voice of what Harry now recognized as Voldemort.

"What the fuck is going on!? Why won't you die Riddle? I will keep killing you no matter how many times it takes!"

To reinforce his statement, he sent two blasts of magic at the infant to finish off the vial creature. The blast went soaring over and that should have been the end of it till a shielded appeared before the infant.

Three magical presences came out and Harry went on the defensive. He could feel their spike in magical power and was not one bit comfortable at the new enemy.

"Damn...really wish we didn't have to do this and get our hands dirty" came an ominous voice.

Harry instantly recognized the power of altered Combat Unspeakable power orbs.

"Puppet Master, Soul Raider, Demolisher!? Working with Voldemort you pieces of shit!" exclaimed Harry recognizing what used to be the three most respected Combat Unspeakables till they defected.

He was about engage and throw out curses when he was stopped by a mind intrusion. Even with his occlumency shields at full max, Harry couldn't hold it off the attack fully.

Managing to conjure both his patronus and death sword, he tried to get help, but was preoccupied as two overpowered reductos were sent at him. 

The reductos were blocked with his weapons, that held the blows, but the swords came flying out of his hands with the blow-back of the attack.

"Dammit!" shouted Harry, unleashing pure magical blasts from his core, through his hands, and to the enemy.

The three opponents had to scatter, but one engaged him in battle, who he believed to be Soul Raider. Harry quickly saw why the man was known to be the most skilled duelist of the Combat Unspeakables.

He attacked with volleys of spell fire that were dodged, shielded or dispelled, before he started to get outclassed by the rouge CU. Soul Raider was quick to evade, his spell-fire was fast and unpredictable. Every spell he cast had a reason behind it and Harry couldn't figure out the reason before it was too late.

It was all he could do just to shield as the vast amount of different spells came soaring at him from all directions. This was beyond Dumbledore's power.

"Give up now and I'll go easy on you!" Soul Raider spoke.

Harry grimaced as he continued to shield "Go to hell you traitor!"

"So be it!"

The man's spells only increased in power and number as Harry's shield formed a crack...It was not long before Soul Raider got the better of him. With his magic draining more and more by the second and his reactions slowing with every blow, Harry just managed to miss a fast paced stunner.

And just like that his world turned black.

* * *

Harry woke up as he was being restrained against a tombstone

"Damn... his shields were strong, I was barely able to keep attacking his mind"

"Truly the child of his parents"

"Yes, he is no doubt Trans and Charms son, but let's get this started. The faster we do this the faster we accomplish IT" stated what he believed to be Soul Raider, as he put a bone in a cauldron that had the infant Voldemort in it.

The man then cut off his own hand.

"Was going to have to do that sooner or later because of that cursed ring"

"Yes I suppose so" replied Puppet Master healing and mending Soul Raider a new hand.

"Blood of the enemy forcefully taken" chanted Soul Raider.

"Take this! Harry spat, sending blood from his mouth. Seeing that he was still in blood state, from his connection with Cedric, it would work like acid.

Soul Raider unfortunately caught the blood with the knife and deflected it perfectly into the cauldron.

"Damn Magic" cursed Harry and soon the cauldron boiled.

Harry felt like he was in a nightmare as Tom Riddle was reborn.

It was like the birth of a dark mass of muck.

A giggly mass of pure darkness levitated in the air before transforming.

First came fingers, then a hand, an arm, two arms, legs, feet, toes, a head, mouth, chest and completed bottom.

Then came the white skin, almost like that of a snake like man...no not man...this creature was no man.

This...monstrosity continued to take form until it was completed with a dark black cloak.

Red eyes bared into his own emeralds as a sinister smile appeared below the creature's nose that was just two slits.

The three former Combat Unspeakables vanished into the shadows as Tom's cursed body came back into the world of the living.

Voldemort spent no time in summoning the body of Crouch Junior, tapping the mark with a wand from his cloak.

Soon a handful of Death Eaters appeared and gathered around their returning master.

"My most loyal locked up...my most influential killed...my trusted on the side of the enemy...Disgraceful!" Voldemort cursed swiping his wand at a nearby Death Eater who fell to the ground from the pain of the cruciatus.

"I have been gone for years and this is what has happened to those who I have graced with my mark! Unacceptable!" he continued firing on another.

"My lord...1,000 pardons...say the word and we will fulfill whatever you ask so that we may step back in your graces" Rowle was the first to speak.

"You will have your chance...after your punishment!" Voldemort roared as he taught his followers a lesson.

Harry smirked to himself.

"What a way to attract your Death Munchers back...nothing screams loyalty more than a welcome back torture from your leader" he laughed.

Harry was actually a little offended that Tom had not addressed him. Voldermort glared daggers at him in return. That's when Harry became free of his binds.

"Potter...you have become the biggest thorn in my side...it is time to take care of you and send you to your parents!" Voldemort spat throwing him his wand.

Harry knew he had been drained of a good portion of his magic so he decided he would somehow manage to get Voldemort to talk a little more.

"Before my death, please do share how you came to return to this world" he added.

"I suppose it is impolite to give a dead man his dying wish" Voldemort laughed along with his Death Eaters.

"After that incompetent excuse for a wizard was found out, we decided to use that old fool Bagman as a puppet...It was so much easier than what I had planned. As far as I am concerned... it seems that the wizarding world had forgotten that I am immortal...I may shed my skin, but I will never leave this world...I was born to rule this world...Let my rein start with the death of the world's false idol!" the dark lord ended.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He had somewhat guessed that Tom would try to end things quickly, having seen Harry's capabilities.

However, he was not going to die easily as he returned fire with a curse of his own.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled back with all the hate he could muster as the two sickly green curses came flying at each other.

The curses collided in the center and erupted in a huge explosion.

Luckily, he had recuperated enough magic to also throw a blast of distracting magic at the dark crew.

That's when Harry initiated his escape. He could hear voices, but gave them no attention, as he summoned Crouch's corpse to him. The dead man's body was used as a human shield as he ran like a bat out of hell.

Sprinting through the graveyard he found Cedric, who he awoke. Lifting his friend to his feet, Harry stretched out a hand and wandlessly summoned the cup as a volley of spells were shot at him.

Cedric's eyes went wide as he saw lord Voldemort front and center. Even though he couldn't believe his eyes he still managed to throw up a shield by instinct.

Unfortunately a cutting curse still got through and just nicked Harry's head.

Blood sputtered down his Harry's face and he almost became blind as the crimson liquid passed over his eyes, just as the cup flew to his hand.

And with that the two were once again gone.

* * *

Harry gasped out in pain as they got back to Hogwarts. Cedric had understandably fainted from the sight he saw before him at the graveyard.

As his friend's body went limp, Harry collapsed under the weight of him, just before people saw all the blood that covered him and the lifeless corpse of Crouch Junior.

There were shrieks, gasps and shouts of

"Cedric!"

but, there was also an overwhelming amount of shrieking voices of

"Harry!… NOOO!" coming from so many.

Harry somehow recognized Ginny, Astoria, Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Hannah, Tonks, Fleur, Cho, Daphnee and the blood curtailing voice of Hestia and Emmiline.

" **Get back!** " commanded the voice of Seamus.

Harry could feel his best mates power pushing back everyone, even including Dumbledore, and then people were pushed again as roars of what sounded like canines came through.

Seamus let them in as he was once again feeding Harry magic.

Amos Diggory came forward shouting "My Son!"

This caused Harry to raise his wand and whisper enneverate that woke up Cedric and calmed many as they saw Harry too was alive. Sirius flipped Harry up, as Remus tended to Harry's wounds, while Seamus continued to give magic and Sirius fixed him up visibly.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Harry pointed to the corpse and Sirius went over to see that indeed was Crouch's son.

"Amelia arrest Mr. Crouch, Harry was indeed right in his claim."

Barty Crouch was stunned as he was taken away by aurors who reported Bagman had "woken up just recently most likely at the death of his imperioriser Crouch Jr."

"Harry!" Cedric exclaimed finally coming to his senses as he went over and hugged him.

"You saved my life, I owe you a life debt."

"Well I am pretty sure I owe Seamus at least one life debt so you technically owe him"

"Just take care of Susan and we'll call it even" said Seamus a bit exhausted from keeping everyone away and supplying Harry with a lot of magic to get his system rebooted.

"Ladies and gentlemen I ask you all to please head back to the great hall where I will then inform you all on tonight's events. Prefects and all 7th years please escort all students back safely".

"Come, we should get you all to the hospital wing"

"Professor if we could just catch our breaths a second" replied Cedric

"No need to worry young Mr. Diggory, now if you would all hold onto each other, there are certain perks of being headmaster"

"Fawkes!" and just like that they were all fire flashed to the hospital wing.

* * *

After Harry was deemed "clear" he spent time with his family and Seamus.

Emmi and Hestia sat at each side holding a hand as he talked about his task and kidnap as Kingsley, Mad eye, Tonks and Albus listened in back as his guardians looked over him protectively, guarding the entrance to his private room while Seamus sat on a chair at the end of Harry's bed because Harry requested that he be able to stay.

After all was said and done Albus, Shacklebolt and Alastor left to talk with the ministry and Amos went with them after Cedric had confirmed what he had seen.

Tonks and Seamus promised to stay guard as his family reluctantly left, after telling Harry countless times how proud they were and how much they loved him.

Seamus put up his special Celtic wards before passing out on a chair and Tonks placed a blanket over him.

Harry talked to Tonks who was in tears by the end of their discussion on how scared she was when she saw him covered in all that blood.

She ended up falling asleep on his bed with her arm and leg over him as if protecting him.

His own were around her as she ended up falling asleep, his neck and chest being her pillow.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Tonks woke up early, blushing at each other, and Seamus also woke not saying a word but just smirking and closing his eyes to get a little more sleep.

Tonks got up and fixed her appearance before saying goodbye and kissed Harry as she had to report back to the ministry.

It was at that point Seamus "woke" back up and the two best mates talked about what to do for the future.

After receiving a delicious and gigantic breakfast spread from Dobby, Harry received the first of his visitors from the Gryffindors in the form of Ron, Dean, Neville, Roxie, Abby, Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender.

They were then followed by Lee Jordan and the twins and then the flying foxes.

Cedric and a handful Hufflepuffs, including Susan and Hannah, were next but whenever Harry made eye contact with Hannah she looked away.

After the Puffs came the Slytherins and Nott, Malfoy and Zabini stayed after and had a secret discussion along with Harry and Seamus about the future and they then left to join the Slytherin females.

His last visitors were the Ravenclaws that were led by Roger Davies.

Cho and Marietta seemed rather untalkative and Harry found it strange that Cho didn't show any signs of being his girlfriend, physically or otherwise.

The Claws left but Cho and Marietta stayed.

Marietta made a motion to Seamus, who caught on, and they walked out leaving Harry and Cho together.

"What's going on babe?" asked Harry a little concerned.

"I…I thought you were…" she said trying to get her words out

"It's fine now. We're safe" he said grabbing her hand.

"I know Harry, It's just that the feeling I had. It was unreal like someone had ripped open my heart…I now know how Hannah felt."

"No… this can't be happening again" Harry gasped let going of her hand, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Harry… I just need a break…I still care about you a lot and I just need to put things on hold and figure out some things. I can't handle seeing you like that again. I thought I had lost you."

"And now that I'm here you want to really lose me. How does that make sense?" replied Harry

"It's hard to explain…I'm…I'm really sorry Harry" she said her eyes becoming watery

"Whatever" Harry said beyond being frustrated

"I really do care a lot for you. Please don't be mad" she pleaded.

"Why would I be mad? Sure my last girlfriend did the same exact thing to me and you know how much that hurt me."

"Harry I…" she tried a tear running down her face

"Just go" he said hotly.

She was silent then went to kiss him goodbye but he turned away from her.

Cho was frozen for a second before she turned away tears falling freely as she started walking away and let out a sob before completely walking out.

A short while later Seamus came in rubbing his cheek.

"Seamus what happened?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Eh not much. Marietta told me what Cho was going to do. I told her that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. She got mad, we exchanged some words and I said something and then she ended up getting me with a good slap. Then Cho came in like a leaky faucet and here I am" Seamus responded and even managed his infamous Irish smirk.

Harry thought he was much too calm and unconcerned but maybe he was his hiding his emotions.

"I'm sorry mate. I feel like this it's all my fault" Harry apologized.

"Well of course it is haha I'm just playin with ya mate. I think Marietta and I were overdue. She was too high maintenanced and she has the views of her mother. who works at the ministry.

I was always looking to tell her off, but didn't because we were dating. I finally got my chance to tell her off and boy do I feel like a weight is lifted… I will however miss rocking her smoking body"

"Seamus too much information!" he laughed at his best friend.

"Sorry mate, guess I got carried away. I take it you and Cho didn't end well?"

"That would be putting it lightly. She said she needed a break whatever the hell that means"

"Well looks like we're back on the market" said the Irishman smiling

"I guess you're right..." replied Harry returning the smile.

* * *

Soon afterwards Madame Pomfrey told Harry he was good to go and the two best friends walked out to the middle of dinner.

Harry got a round of applause as well as a standing ovation by some including Krum and Fleur along with a couple of their housemates.

The story to the public was that Barty Crouch Jr. was behind everything and only a certain few knew about Voldemort because they did not want to start a panicked epidemic. They were all informed however, that Death Eaters were indeed up and running and to be on guard.

Harry was walking back from dinner, by himself, trying to clear his minds and lowered his occlumency shields to try and push thoughts of Cho out of them.

That's when he got grabbed and pulled behind a curtain before getting pushed against a wall in a secret passage. Without warning a pair of lips met his.

He melted and heard a moan from a female as he opened his eyes and saw Fleur before they slowly broke apart.

"I swear girls in this school are ezer crazy mad or stupid. I ave never met such a kind, loyal and caring man like you and I ave met many who have claimed to be such"

"Fleur!? What are we?"

"Shh Arry. Take me to zi Room of Requirements? Pleaze?" she asked as she pushed herself against him and her hand rubbed down low.

"Okay" Harry responded almost in a daze.

The two made their way to the room. When they entered, it was decorated with flower petals and a king sized bed, making for quite the romantic scene.

It was not long before she captured his lips in hers, as she pushed him onto the bed. Their clothes flew off at an alarming rate as they proceeded to kiss each other wherever they could.

Harry was in a euphoric daze and couldn't think, but he didn't care. He was no  longer hurting and that was enough for him.

Before him was his amazing friend, who just so happened to be a breath-taking, beautiful, veela. She made him turn into putty in her hands and she wanted him.

Needless to say, the feeling was mutual.

At one point he did try to ask if this was she really wanted, but she retorted by straddling him and trapping his wrists in her hands as she held his arms above his head.

It was after that point when he lost all his senses as he became overwhelmed in a mixture of ecstasy and mind shattering amounts of pleasure... 

* * *

"Thank you Arry. We are to leave tomorrow and I will hopefully see you in zee future but that was not a guarantee"

Harry gave a look to her as they tried to catch their breath from underneath the covers.

"Well then I am glad I could help" Harry said feeling awkward and somewhat used.

"No you did more than elp. You ave saved me from what I thought for sure was a cursed path. You ave given me a new faith and ope knowing there is someone like you in the world. I wish you could come back with me to France, but I see ow much people need you ere. I only ope that the girl you find realizes ow extremely lucky they are to find and ave a man as good as you. I wanted...I needed to ave this with you...to remind myself there really are men like you...and this is all just not my imagination...I don't know what or ow my life would be like if I did not meet you and share all that we ave...Arry never forget ow good you are and always know that I will always be there if you ever need me" she replied gently kissing him.

All his worry and angst left him as he sank into her calming lips and touch.

"Thank you Fleur…that really means a lot. I actually have a home In France so I hope to meet again soon. I don't want for you to drift out of my life"

"I will always be with you Arry, if not physically then magically" she ended giving him another soft passionate kiss.

His lips tingled nicely before she snuggled her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped an arm around him, pressing against him as much as possible, as he draped his muscular arm around her.

The two thought of little else as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next Morning the Hogwarts students were outside wishing farewell to the two schools.

Gabrielle gave a huge hug to Harry and a kiss on each cheek before scampering back to the carriage. Fleur was next as they talked in soft voices about meeting each other in the summer.

She too gave Harry a bone crushing hug before planting a kiss on both his cheeks and then one on his lips and that some may have thought was a little too long.

He walked over to Viktor next, who was also making his way over. The two friends hugged like men.

"Harry thank you for everything and I am very glad we got to meet and become friends"

"As am I Viktor, I hope to see you in the near future"

"I hope so and I hope this will be motivation to come visit" replied Krum giving Harry a piece of folded parchment.

Harry unfolded it and saw that it was an official letter from Krum's team inviting Harry to come visit, watch, practice and even play Quidditch with the team.

"Wow, this is bloody brilliant thank you my friend"

"You are welcome Harry. I only ask that you watch over Hermione for me."

"No problem, I take it you guys are doing the long distance thing?" Harry asked even though he did not see Hermione anywhere.

"No, unfortunately just the opposite. Well thank you again and I hope to see you this summer"

"Definitely" replied Harry as they gave each other another hug.

Harry also got an unexpected goodbye by Athena Adama who told Harry she was sorry for not talking to him earlier, but she was rather shy. She thanked him for trying to save her and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to the Durmstrang ship with Viktor.

After the two schools left everyone managed their way back inside.

Seamus and Harry were walking back to Gryffindor tower when Seamus said he was going to go to the RoR to go let out some steam. Harry made his way back by himself, using a secret passage few knew about, when he was blocked by a charm that he easily brushed past only to hear a girl crying.

Hermione was on the steps, her hair in a small mess, which was unlike her seeing that ever since the yule ball she had taken Lavs and Pavs advice and kept up her appearance.

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice over the heartbreak of one of his first friends.

"Oh Harry! You startled me. Of course you'd be able to get in here" she said smiling with watery eyes.

"Viktor sort of told me what happened. He wanted me to kee…he wanted to make sure you'd be alright" Harry finished sitting down next to her on a step.

"He...He said he didn't want me waiting for him and he wanted for me to be happy. He said I deserved the best guy there is. But I don't feel happy. I want him back but then I don't…Oh I don't know what I want" she said as new tears shed from her eyes.

Harry rubbed her back before replying "I know what you mean, Cho and I just broke up and I don't know what to feel"

"Oh Harry I am sorry! I didn't know..." she said concerned for him

"Ah, no worries. Seamus and Marietta broke up too. I even heard that Draco and Pansy split. It sure is the time for break ups"

"Jeez, so much for love is in the air" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Hermione Jean Granger, did you actually just make a joke?" Harry laughed as he smiled down at her.

"Oh be quiet you prat" she retorted, smiling back and giving his arm a playful punch.

"Augh woman you hurt me. Why must you be so violent" Harry replied in a comedic tone causing Hermione to laugh.

"You are a good friend Harry James Potter" she giggled uncharacteristically, slinking her arms around his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why thank you, I do have my moments. And don't worry Hermione there are plenty of blokes in the sea and you are sure to eventually find one that is worthy enough for you" he said looking down at her.

"You really think so?" she said softly lifting her face very close to his own.

"Yeah, I really do" he whispered back.

He didn't know how it started but in the next moment they slowly moved in.

Their lips met harmoniously as her arms were still intertwined with his, and they held the kiss...before realization set in causing them both split apart as blushing on both parties happened.

"Sorry about that" quipped Hermione.

"No need. We have both just broken up with people we had...we were vulnerable. It's only natural" Harry said reassuringly but mostly trying to reassure himself.

" _Merlin I am such a wanker_ "

After a moment of awkward silence Harry spoke up.

"Want to go the common room? I can help you study if you want, and I am sure I can get Dobby to get us some tea" Harry said getting up.

"Yeah that's sounds grand" replied Hermione receiving a hand up from him and the two made their way back to study for their end of the year exams.

Harry couldn't help thinking how crazy this last week had been for him.

* * *

All of Harry's professors had him exempt from their exams, seeing that this was a choice for a champion and seeing that the professors knew he was more than up to par for next year's classes.

Cedric still had to take his NEWTs but had no problem passing.

He was going to study under his dad in politics, but also wanted to work in law enforcement, not as an auror but some sort of enforcer. He wanted to get a low position and work his way up so as to not seems like he got any special treatment by the head seeing that he was dating Amelia's niece.

As everyone was studying for their exams Harry spent most of his time with Tonks and even went to lunch at hogsmeade and reunited with Jenny who was looking as stunning as ever.

"I still can't believe what you went through. It seem like just yesterday Tonks and I were babysitting you...and now...I just don't know what to think" Jenny stated after being told what really had happened.

"Time sure does fly right? I am no longer that kid I used to be" Harry replied taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Oh no, it is quite obvious just by your physique that you are passed that stage" she agreed before thinking what the implications to her comment could have meant.

Her cheeks burned red before she took a long swig of her beverage.

"Harry sure has turned into quite the dashing lad. You should see the girls act around him at school. The girls can't keep their eyes off him" Tonks chipped in relieving the tension from her friend as well as putting more onto Harry.

"Tonks! It's not that bad. I mean I have a few..." but he was cut off.

"Don't let him fool you Jen, the girls are all but chasing after him" Tonks again teased.

Harry was bout to retort but Jenny spoke first.

"That's a good thing Harry. I know it might not seem it right now, but you will find the right girl, I just know it. From the first time I met you I knew you were going to make a girl very lucky one day" she smiled.

Harry blushed and just nodded at the compliment. Only if she knew how much he would have loved that girl to be her back when she visited.

Later, he got a tad uncomfortable when he learned she was dating a fellow...and maybe a little jealous...but he quickly hid it.

The rest of their time went particularly well as the three had a rather good time before they all had to head back

* * *

Exams were over and the students were spending their last day at Hogwarts outside, seeing that it was a beautiful day out.

Seamus and Harry were sitting and leaning back on a tree close to the lake watching Dean, Ron and Neville play a game that consisted of levitating a quaffle and making sure it didn't drop as they passed it to one another while Harry and Seamus discussed future plans with the return of a certain dark wizard.

Harry was a little surprised how unfazed Seamus was with the return, but after all they had been through he guessed Seamus was pretty much on his level.

It still aggravated Harry that they could not just be normal.

"Ugh, I could use a shot and massage this is so frustrating" Harry grunted, running his hands through his hair.

"Although I don't have any alcohol I could help you with that massage" joked Lavender, smiling and coming around with Pavarti.

Harry obliged, making room for her, as she took his place.

He put his head in her lap as she started giving him a head massage while Pavarti decided to sit in front of Seamus and leaned back into the Irishman who had no problem with that.

Seamus automatically put his arms around her as she leaned her head against his chest and neck.

Harry and Seamus drifted off while the girls talked lightly all enjoying their last day as fourth years.

The four lions were all glad to just be in each other's close proximity, regardless that they all knew nothing would come from it.

However, many others thought that something may indeed come of this.

Particularly two 5th year and 4th year eagles. In of the 4th years cases it was because one the subjects was her sister.

Also a bushy haired Gryffindor, Two Hufflepuffs and two 3rd year Slytherins, along with many fellow general student body members thought something might be happening.

Who really knew what the future held in store for them all?

 

 End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Over Summer break Harry and his best mate had convinced their parents to let them go on vacation by themselves.

This took some doing especially with the Finnigans but somehow they managed to convince them. Their first destination, was Lyon, the food capital of France, as many called it.

Harry and Seamus over-indulged in the marvelous cuisine that was at their disposal, as well as having to do some unexpected training to keep in shape from it all.

They also met up with Fleur and her best friend Arielle who took them site seeing. It was after shopping at the market that they made there way to the shared flat of Fleur and Arielle.

Harry was currently concentrating hard as Fleur gave him instructions on cooking dinner. It was the first time Harry had ever taken so much care in cooking a piece of fish.

"There you go, now quickly but carefully flip the filet over. We don't want for it to break or get to get splashed by that delicious sauce" Fleur instructed as she inhaled the heavenly aroma. 

She could see Harry was a natural. He also looked too cute to her, as he concentrated and his face focused intensely, before flipping said piece of fish carefully.

"Perfect! Now we will continue to baste it with the sauce till ready" she complimented as she went to go check on the roasting root vegetables.

Harry smiled over at her at with a slight blush from the praise. He blushed further as she bent over to check the lower oven and he got a rather arousing view of her bum. He took a second too long to look away and was caught staring.

However, Fleur only smirked at him as she went back over and continued to instruct him.

"So, you cook at all Seamus?" asked Arielle as the two sat at the island, watching their two friends cook away happily.

"Me? Nah. I can grill pretty well and am a big fan of the crock pot if I have a recipe in front of me, but that's pretty much the extent of it. I must say, I have improved my sauces and spicing abilities but Harry will always have me outclassed" Seamus admitted smiling taking a sip of his wine.

"The same goes for me. I let Fleur own the kitchen, but I do make a great dishwasher" she laughed.

"I used to be a great one too till we...well, we don't have a need for one now"

Arielle and Fleur looked at him with interest. Seamus looked to Harry who merrily nodded his head to explain.

"Well you see we have access to certain information and..I guess you could say...we invented a magical dishwasher. We have the idea patented along with a number of projects that mix muggle technology and magic together"

The two girls looked impressed.

"Well then we shall have to be the first ones to get one once it comes on the market, no?" Fleur smirked.

"Only if you invite us back and teach me more recipes" Harry smiled back.

"Deal!" the two French females exclaimed in unison.

The dinner ended up being great.

The fish was moist and flaky with a dynamite citrus-caper and herb sauce.

The root vegetables were cooked to perfection and were perfectly seasoned with olive oil, salt, pepper and both fresh and dried herbs. They also grated a nice cheese on top that simply melted into the hot veggies.

The two Lions couldn't get enough.

Luckily, the two females kept them from filling up too much because dinner was followed by a wonderful baked pastry filled with sweet creamy cheese and topped with whipped creme and fresh berries in a light simple syrup.

The plan was too got out to a club, but instead the two men convinced them to settle in and watch a movie. After a quick trip back home, they watched a comedy with slight romance in it.

By the end of it they had broken up into couples, with comfy blankets over them, as they each shared a bowl of popcorn. The girls ended up loving the experience and vowed to get a TV and all the essentials by the end of the week before they decided to head up to sleep.

The guest bedroom went unused that night

* * *

Harry and Seamus spent the last part of break traveling around Europe to his many homes. Some where smaller than others but they all gave them a place to stay. Even the small studio apartment they stayed in when the visited Greece.

When there wasn't one of his homes to stay at, they stayed in lavish hotels and took full advantage of the many over-the-top services spending most of if not all their beginning profits that they made from their new inventive operations, but it was worth it.

They even went to Bulgaria and made good on the quidditch deal. eamus got to play with them as well and was quite good on a broom. The last two weeks were spent back home with family and hanging out with each other.

Seamus was more vocal on all he learned which reassured his parents they made the right decision letting Harry and him go on such a long holiday. Harry didn't have to go that far and instead heard some of the best news of his life.

Although, his guardians were a little worried at how he'd take the news. He was going to be an older sibling to his two new brothers seeing that both Emmeline and Hestia were pregnant. James Black and Jonathan Lupin were going to be coming into the world and Harry was ecstatic.

He sat awake in his bed and was overly excited to go back on the Hogwarts express and see all his friends again. His vacation was almost a healing process. He came back feeling refreshed and renewed, wanting to be the best friend possible to all his friends. He even wanted to try and fix things with Daphne.

Cho was way back in his mind, having lost all feelings of hurt.

" _Time really does heal the soul_ " Harry smiled to himself as he slowly dozed off…  _And I am going to be an older brother_...he thought to himself as he dreamed of having practically twin younger brothers who he'd tease, spoil, look after, teach and watch grow up.

* * *

Far off, a long ways away, on a remote island with a gigantic black prison tower, home to Harry's faithful, and the most vile people in society, stood a toad like woman. She was outside, unnoticed by any guard, as she was giving order to 6 dementors.

"As Senior undersecretary to the Minister himself I command you six to attack Harry Potter tomorrow and only retreat when he fires his patronus from his wand. Is that understood?" she asked/commanded impatiently.

The Dementors looked agitated as they looked at each other and in the next movement, they attacked the toad face woman. One quickly came down upon her, giving her the kiss as her shouts of protests vanished in the cool night air. By the time the auror guards came over it was all too late and the dementors had vanished, but not before lifting up the woman's sleeve, revealing a snake coming out of a skull.

"Oh shit…this will cause a ruckus. Someone get Director Bones and Aurors Kingsley and Mad Eye here at once" commanded a senior auror guard as a another let out multiple patroni.

The dementors began to flee as the messenger patroni rushed passed them. They felt betrayed...

That's when things got even worse as they spotted a group of black dots slowly making their way to the top of the tower from the sky. A spell was shot off high in the sky, summoning an image of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth as war cries and shouts filled the night sky.

"Shit! Call for reinforcements!" yelled one guard before it began.

* * *

Harry woke up and felt refreshed and energized as he headed down the stairs, eager to finish breakfast so he could finish his last minute minor packing before leaving to the Hogwarts express. When he got down he saw all four of his guardians reading the paper with different expressions.

"What's going on?" Harry asked with a questioning look as he sat down and made himself a plate and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Dolores Umbridge or as I like to call her Toad Faced Bit…"

"Sirius!" exclaimed Emmi

"Sorry Honey, anywho, Dolores was the former undersecretary of Cornelius Fudge and was kissed last night by a dementor. Apparently she told the guards she was there on the Minister's orders… "

"One Second" interrupted Harry conjuring his Shadow of the Death blade and communicating with the head Dementor.

"Oh boy this couldn't have gone worse. At least my shadowy friends came back to help...but damn, so many high ranking Death Eaters...gone" Harry sighed in frustration. "So she was a Death Eater and she commanded them to attack me and run off, forcing me to do underage magic most likely. And then, inadvertently, my loyal flee because they think they're being attacked...that woman... What an idiot"

"What!?" exclaimed all the adults.

"Ha! an idiot indeed thinking that the Dementors would go after their new leader" laughed Sirius.

"Well yeah I guess that too, but I am a not underage anymore seeing as they forced me to compete in the tournament that is only for those of legal adult status" replied Harry.

"So that means technically…" started Emmeline with a sad expression

"Oh don't worry, I won't be going anywhere for a while if I can help it" Harry added "I mean, who else is going to be the one to spoil those two when they arrive?" he finished with a smile, referring to his future siblings.

This brought a smile to all of the adult's faces.

"Well now that you are an adult it looks like you can make it to the train by yourself so we can finally relax instead of hassling to get you there" Sirius joked, getting glares from Remus and the women.

"Kidding… is it that time of month for all of you? Kidding…Again… Harry Why don't you head up so we can get moving" Sirius told him.

"Right" Harry laughed, drinking the last of his juice.

"Try to not dig yourself in anymore trouble while I am gone, yeah?" Harry smirked, getting a laugh from Sirius.

* * *

They reached the train and Harry said his goodbyes, bending down, telling his future sibling he'd see them in a couple months causing his maternal guardians to choke up a little and his fraternals smiled.

Harry met up with Seamus and they got a compartment before they were joined by their roommates. They all caught up with what they had been doing in the summer. Harry noticed they had all taken his advice and had been continuing the workout regiments Harry had given them, which he ensured them would most definitely helping attract more female attention.

They also talked about the Umbridge incident and Neville informed him that his Gran had told him she was supposed to be the new DA professor but was now going to be replaced by an auror named John Dawlish. Harry decided not to answer their questions as they were conversing about why she would have been kissed.

Sirius had told him he would be informing Madame Bones with Dumbledore seeing as she was the only one at the ministry that knew about Harry's connection with the dementors aside from some Unspeakables. He listened in idly as the conversation segued into quidditch and girls.

They were visited by Astoria and Ginny and their odd friend Luna Lovegood, who didn't say much, as the two girls chatted mostly with Harry and Seamus. Dean and Neville were acting unusual, probably due to the fact that Ginny had really blossomed into a stunning young woman over the summer, with more defined curves and more confidence along with an athletic body.

They probably didn't want Ron to see them ogling his little sister. Little did they know he probably wouldn't have noticed, due to the fact he was trying not to stare at Astoria, who had also bloomed into a striking young lady. She did not have Ginny's super into shape body but she did have a slim figure and bigger defined curves.

Seamus and Harry however, still sort of thought of them as the two first years they saved only a few years ago and had a very pleasant conversation with them before Ginny got annoyed with Ron's looks at her best friend and left wishing them a good year. They were replaced shortly by Lavender, Pavarti, Hermione, Tracey and Daphne, the last one seeming hesitant to come in, until Harry, being true to his commitment, gave her a warm welcoming along with the others.

Daphne was surprised, but responded just the same. They talked about the summer a little before Hermione turned the topic to OWLs. That then went into school and Dawlish and then Umbridge. The girls excused themselves to go change and so did the gents.

Harry and Seamus also met with the male Slytherins. Setting up a series of silencing charms and wards, they talked in private and discussed future matters. Blaise, Draco and Theo left a couple minutes before they reached Hogsmeade.

"Well then" Harry sighed.

Seamus smiled back, "On to another year"

* * *

The five lion roomates didn't talk much on the way to breakfast the next morning, all of them too pre-occupied in the thought for the future and of Voldemort.

"So Specters, Basalisks, Dementors, Dragons, What do you think will be in store this year?" Seamus smiled, breaking the ice.

"Shut up Irish" replied Harry sarcastically as the 5th years laughed and started back up idle conversation on what the year had in store for them.

The first class for them was DA and Harry was anxious to see how Dawlish was as a teacher. The Gryffindors filed into the room with the Slytherins as they all took their seats. Once they were all seated Dawlish came out of his office, looking somewhat disgruntled, before he addressed the class.

"Alright class first things first, please put away your wands. We will not need them seeing as this class will be all theory" he said summoning books on every student's desk.

Harry flipped through the book. It looked to be made for small children and he wasn't the only one with a displeased face.

"As many of you know there has been talk about the ministries inefficiencies. I have been chosen by the minister to tell you these are all lies and that the ministry is perfectly capable of handling anything that comes our way, so there will be no need for the practical"

" _Are you bloody serious_ " Harry thought to himself.

"However, I do believe this course may indeed be quite difficult for many of you and therefore I have come up with a plan. Your last two professors have been quite up to par however, your first two were pretty pathetic. Your second year professor did have one good idea. He did try to start a club, even though it never got up and running. I suggest a student run club start up this year to…ensure that you succeed in this class and your owls. Mr. Potter I hate to put you in the spotlight, but you do hold the highest grade in DADA as well as having the highest recommendation from Alastor and Kingsley and Auror Tonks. I was wondering if you would like to head this club"

"Ah yeah sure" Harry replied trying to hide his creeping blush from the recommendations.

"Also to keep things even Mr. Finnigan, Malfoy and Zabini would you be willing to assist?"

They all replied in the affirmative.

"Good I will also be collecting two girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so no one will be favored. Since time is of the essence I will take them from 5th year so there should be little time used in getting acquainted. Speaking of time I am still an auror and therefore might not be able to make it in all the time, so professors Shacklebolt and Tonks may be subbing throughout the year. That also means I will not be able to oversee the club, although some other professors may observe from time to time. I am sure I can count on you to keep your classmates up to par Mr. Potter, now that you are an adult in the eyes of the ministry. Am I correct?" Dawlish asked.

"Of course professor" replied Harry, a slight smile on his lips.

"Splendid. Now everyone please turn to page ten we will be silently reading the first three chapters for today."

* * *

"So basically he wants you to teach us how to defend ourselves?" asked Neville.

"Pretty much"

"And he doesn't want to be part of it because he has to report back to Fudge?" Ron added.

"You guessed it"

"But why doesn't Fudge want us to learn especially right now?" asked Dean.

"My guess is he is being pushed into a corner after Umbridge was a confirmed Death Eater, who was supposed to teach here. This along with the possibility that it was Fudge who gave her permission to use dementors means things aren't looking good for him, especially with the breakout. People also now the Death Eaters are still out there, thanks to Rita's article, and the ministry hasn't gotten anywhere with that seeing that many are protected by families with a lot of power. Basically more and more people are thinking Fudge is incompetent and want him out. He is so messed up he thinks that by throwing up a fake front that everything is all fine and dandy, everything will fix itself and he will get the people to trust in him again" offered Seamus.

"My thoughts exactly. At least Dawlish is giving us an escape route from Fudge's idiotic ideas" Harry confirmed

"I guess that's true" ended Seamus.

The rest of the day went by as usual with teachers stressing the importance of staying on top of their classes with this year being their OWLs

At dinner, the new Defense Club was all the kids could talk about and Harry received a lot of looks.

"All I ask is for one year to be normal" he sighed.

"Like I said mate first year specters second year bas-" but Seamus stopped as he got a glare from Harry

"Right… shut up Seamus" said the Irishman digging back into his dinner causing the others to snigger.

Albus announced the new club and that Harry would indeed be the leader along with assistance from Seamus, Draco, Blaise and Padma, Daphne, Susan and Hannah.

Both Seamus and Harry inwardly groaned with the announcements of the girls.

Harry thought more upper years would be angry about having to learn from lower year students, but seeing Harry last year in the tournament seemed to keep them from minding too much.

* * *

As time progressed, Harry started up the new defense league and had two classes. One for first to third years years, the other 4th to 7th. That along with quidditch, and his training, made him pretty preoccupied.

The first couple weeks were a little rough with having Hannah and Susan there, however, Daphne was quite easy to work with now that Harry dropped his small grudge. Soon enough he and Seamus were getting along better with Susan and Hannah as well.

So much so that they even had some playful bantering with taunts for the upcoming quidditch game. Hannah had made the team and Harry was glad she made chaser instead of seeker, which was what she wanted.

Ernie MacMillan, who had a little fling with Hannah till he screwed it up and said some inappropriate things to her, was the new seeker.

This may have been Harry's motivation and reason for being so pumped up before the big game.

* * *

He waited eagerly with his team to be called out onto to the pitch. His foot was even tapping before they were called out. They zoomed around the pitch and were led by Angelina. After that it was all a fast blur.

The whistle blew and they were off. He spent no time at all before making his way over to Ernie, the guy who hurt Hannah emotionally. Harry was on a mission and personal vendetta as he soared upwards to his mark.

He flew circles around Ernie, who was good for a newbie, but was no Cedric Diggory. However, it was cloudy, so the two pretty much were at a standstill as they watched the game.

Seamus had become the new keeper and was doing miraculously, even close to the same level as Oliver Wood. The other team was no pushover though. 

Hannah worked perfectly with her two veteran chasers as did Justin with his fellow veteran Beater and their Keeper had improved from Harry's third year.

However, the flying foxes were practically unstoppable and were in perfect sync with each other while the twins aims were dead on. The only issue with the Lion team remained with their seeker. Harry could not help himself from occasionally staring at Hannah as she zoomed around.

" _Merlin she's hot_ " Harry thought to himself. " _Easy there Potter eyes out for the snitch_ " he told himself as the clouds left and the sun came shining in.

Soon enough Harry saw the golden glint of the snitch and was off. Ernie was quickly chasing him as the crowd erupted and Lee Jordan reported that:

"Potter is in hot pursuit of the snitch with MacMillan on his heels".

The score was 60-120 with Gryffindor in the lead so Harry decided to play with Ernie and started to slow down. As Ernie got closer, Harry kept boxing him out along with showing off his broom skills and showing how much he out classed the prat. Harry was guessing this was what got a bludger shot at him. Harry smiled as he saw it come zooming towards him. He dodged it at the last second as it passed him before it slammed into Ernie's side, throwing the Badger out of flight.

Harry his his smile as he zoomed forward and pushed his broom to its limits. After a little less than a minute, with half of his body hanging off the front, he stretched his arm forward, as far as it would go. 

Cheers blasted his ears as his finger closed around the cool metal and tiny wings.

Lee Jordan was frantically shouting his excitement as his house's win as Harry touched back down to the ground. He could so many cheering and grinning faces of the Lion supporters as his feet touched the earth, however he also so many dirty looks from the Hufflepuffs because of his skirmish with MacMillan.

However, he had no time to look at them as the flying foxes landed and all strangled him in a hug, giving him simultaneous pecks, then he was crushed by the twins as Seamus jumped on top of the mess, almost making them all fall over.

As they made their way back to the locker room, Harry's eyes met with a somewhat dejected looking Hannah. He gave her a smile and a wink, trying to communicate he messed with MacMillan solely for her. She must have caught it because she looked down, smiled and blushed a little before heading over to her beaten team.

All in all, it was a good start to the year...

End of Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17

Harry, showing good sportsmanship and wanting to promote unity, especially now, made sure word got out that there would be a party after the game for all houses in the Room of Requirement...even though he was betting that a good portion of Hufflepuff wouldn't show.

Before heading out, he changed and showered, got into a fresh pair of jeans, as well as a dark green long sleeved shirt, that wrapped around his muscular frame nicely, before taking a brief look in the mirror. Confirming his look, he headed down to the boy's stairs to the common room with Seamus in tow.

"Apparently most all the houses, besides the Badgers, are coming just like you thought. Having all houses together should be interesting" Seamus informed him.

Harry smiled at that information, "If I am going to accomplish my goal for the DA I need to make sure they can be social with each other before they have each others back in a duel. I guess it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to mess around with Ernie but...well I guess I couldn't help myself" he grinned, hoping that his actions were worth it.

"If someone was as much of a prat to Susan...I'd have done the same thing, so you won't hear any complaining on my part" Seamus stated as they reached the last stair. 

Right when they entered the common room they were bombarded with praise. Their fellow lions gathered around in a circle asking for a play by play, but luckily they were saved as the flying foxes came in an exclaimed they needed to head to the party. The Pride headed out to the RoR together, many anxious for the real party to begin while others just wanted to be close to the winning housemates.

By the time they made their way in, the elves had already set things up. Harry cast his strongest wards to repel the teachers and adults, before looking around the room. There were tables of food and drinks, loaded to the brim, a dance floor was also set up, along with comfy chairs, couches and tables everywhere.

" _Perfetct_ " he smiled to himself.

Fred and George started things up by playing music, while Seamus and some others decided to pull out party drinks. The older years partook in some drinking and the prefects made sure none of the younger ones got into anything. Harry didn't bother telling them that he put up wards that made any alcohol become alcohol free when handled by a younger year. (His unspeakable spell book was so handy sometimes).

That is, he didn't tell anyone except Neville, who was drinking with Harry instead of doing his Prefect job.

The dance floor was pretty empty in the beginning, which left Harry sitting with friends, drinking, before he noticed that Cho was staring at him longingly when she thought he wasn't looking. 

Lavender took a seat next to him and got him out of his people watching.

"That was a great game Harry," she complimented sweetly.

She was dressed quite seductively, with tight fitting yoga pants and a cute violet top that accentuated her womanly assets. It was obvious to him that she was trying to get his attention...and his body was willing to give her it, but his mind wanted something that would actually go somewhere in the long run.

"Why thank you Lav" Harry thanked her before briefly glancing back at Cho, catching her stare, and making her blush and smile before she turned back to her Ravenclaw friends.

"Don't tell me you are still hung up on her" Lavender stated, looking somewhat disgusted and surprised.

"Not hung up, but she's still as good looking as ever and I bet you to her we are still on break" replied Harry taking a sip of a drink as he saw the look of bewilderment on her face.

"You can't be thinking of going out with her again!?" she stammered, somewhat shocked and appalled.

Harry gave her an annoyed look in return, "So, what if I was" he asked questionably, not liking how this talk was going.

"Harry you should be with...I mean...you should...ugh...she is just not right for you!" Lavender scolded, but Harry could tell that's not what she was going to say at first.

"Really?" Harry retorted back smirking at her stutter.

"Yes, she's too …too... She's just too much..." Lavender tried to start, at a loss for words

"Well we had fun when we went out and I don't see why we couldn't start again. I don't see why you'd care so much…I mean there really aren't that many other girls I know who like me" Harry replied, the last part a little softly as he took another drink.

"Oh come on Harry you should know of some others" she remarked hotly.

"Well I did ask someone, who I liked, but they just wanted to be friends and they weren't looking for a relationship" Harry stated bitterly.

Lavender's cheeks became tinged with red, now a bit ticked off, but she couldn't respond, so she turned from Harry and tried to get into a conversation with Neville.

Harry just smiled and finished his drink in one gulp. He was about to pour himself another when the lights went down and a popular fast paced wizard song came on. Some girls shrieked in excitement as they made their way to the dance floor.

Harry poured himself, and took, a quick double shot before Katie Bell grabbed him and brought him to the dance floor.

She placed his hands on her hips, her back facing him, and leaned into him as he caught a whiff of, what must have been her shampoo that made her brunette locks so shiny, followed by a hint of her perfume. He needn't any more instructions as he tightened his hold on her and basked in her aroma as they were met by Alicia and George, and Angelina and Fred.

If Katie and Harry were dancing the way they were, at let's say, the Yule Ball... a teacher would surely be on them right away and say it was inappropriate.

However there were no teachers here and the two became closer and closer as the dance floor got more and more crowded. After three songs it finally died down a little and the flying foxes went to re-hydrate and get drinks. However, there were still a good amount of older students on the floor and Harry had no problem as older female classmates flocked to him.

He even danced with Cho for a little while, before Marietta grabbed her and took her to dance farther away from Harry in the middle of a song. Harry was going to sit down, not wanting to cut in anywhere, when he was ambushed by Astoria and Ginny.

They sandwiched him in a sarcastic manner of sorts as he just smiled at the two and danced along. Deciding to mix it up, he twirled the two out and spun them around playfully as they all smiled at one another. Then the next song came on, which was another hit song, causing the floor to get packed again.

The flying foxes returned and Seamus took Harry's place with Katie.

He saw the twins getting hot and heavy with their respective dance partners, he saw Draco dancing with….Hermione!? Harry laughed to himself knowing he was going to talk to Draco later. Daphne was having a fun time with Padma. Tracey was dancing with an older guy, surprise surprise. Hannah was dancing happily with Susan and he also saw that most of the 5th year men had taken over the lounging area spot that had become recently unoccupied by older years.

The 5th years started drinking more, while the younger years looked at the , what could only now be described as mosh pit, seeing as only upperclassmen had the confidence to dance so … confidently.

He saw that Lavender and Pavarti looked put out that no one had asked them to dance and were too good to just get up and dance with each other as Ron, Neville and Dean were too busy playing a drinking game then to pay attention to the two.

Astoria and Ginny were tearing Harry apart, which definitely changed his views from the two sweet innocent girls he saved in his second year. 

After Cho caught sight of Harry and the two Slytherins, she left with Marietta.

" _Ugh whatever I could honestly care less right now_ " Harry thought to himself as Ginny and Astoria had their backside pushed against his front simultaneously.

After a little while he spun them around again and they both latched their arms around his neck, each taking one of his legs till the song finished.

Once again there was an exodus and this time a semi fast song, by BOND, came on.

Harry spent it skillfully twisting swirling, dipping and dancing across the floor with the two... He didn't notice it, but most people stopped their dancing to watch in awe, until the song ended.

The trio got applause from many as they smiled and bowed, laughing with each other from all the attention they received.

Well they were laughing until Harry felt someone try to jump him from behind.

"Get away from my sister!"

Came the drunken voice of Ron, who took a swing at him.

Harry easily side stepped him, causing Ron to almost fall over, but he came back and threw a series of drunken jabs which he easily dodged, one by one, as Ginny screamed at her brother to stop.

This caused Harry to grab Ron's wrist, in mid punch, and wrap said arm around the drunken man's back, pushing Ron into a nearby chair with a semi kick push and threw a stunner and incarcerous on him.

"Let's get this one a sobering potion!" Harry laughed, smiling, not really taking any offense to his obviously intoxicated friend, who had had too much to drink seeing that he reeked of booze.

He looked over and saw that Ginny was quite upset and Astoria had the expression that things just went from amazing to miserable in a matter of seconds.

Summoning three butterbeers, he walked over to the girls, put an arm around each of them and lead them back to the lounging area, trying to cheer them up... or he swore to himself that he would die trying.

Daphne was about to go over and comfort her sister when she saw Harry was a step ahead of her. He even managed to get them to laugh as they sat down and talked. He also got them to smile too, all in away someone would do to cheer up a friend.

A smile came to her face, knowing her sister was in good hands.

After the incident things pretty much slowed down and the party broke down.

Harry escorted the two Slytherins back and gave each a hug, before making them laugh again, leaving them with smiling faces as he headed back to his common room...not noticing a smiling blonde haired blue eyed Ravenclaw smiling at him in the shadows.

* * *

At brunch the following morning Harry spotted Cho arguing with Marietta. He could only guess what it was about as he smiled and drank from his goblet.

When Seamus and Harry made their way out of the Great Hall, he was unsurprisingly stopped by Cho.

"Hey Harry" Cho started nervously and somewhat shyly.

"I am going to head to the common room meet you up there" Seamus stated making his departure.

"Hey Cho... how have you been?" he asked innocently.

"Umm good.. do you think we could talk in private?" she asked.

Harry could practically see the hope in her eyes before replying "Sure follow me"

He lead her to the room of requirement, which was his unofficial classroom, as they made their way up. They were both silent, not saying a word, till they got in and sat opposite each other on two comfy chairs.

Cho broke the ice as she started to speak quite fast "I wanted to apologize about what happened at the end of last year... I was so mixed up... and off my game... I couldn't even function...and..." she stopped before looking away from him.

"No worries...It was a bit chaotic for everyone to say the least" he smiled back, looking into her eyes as she looked back up with shock.

"I don't get how you can be so understanding" she stated trying to figure him out.

"Remember what I told you before about not being worried over dragons? The same concept applies here. It's better to just let stuff go than to worry or think largely on it" he replied, not taking his eyes off her.

"You should have been placed into Ravenclaw" she said smiling back at him. That same smile that had caught his eyes in the very beginning when he first noticed how pretty she was.

"The sorting hat said I would fit in anywhere actually, but he said with my whole wanting to save everyone thing I would be best placed in Gryffindor" he returned, laughing a little.

"Somehow that does not surprise me" she replied, pushing some of her silky dark hair back. And then there was a small pause in conversation.

"You know I really missed you" Cho said looking away again.

After a second Harry replied "I missed you too"

He reached forward and carefully took her hand in his. She looked up, shocked, as a burst of energy ran up her spine making her feel warm inside. She smiled as her cheeks became red.

" _Damn she can be so cute sometimes..._

...they didn't know who started it... but soon their lips were locked together.

Not thinking of what this meant, being too wrapped up in the moment to think, they rose up slowly, grabbed for each other, pulling in close, trying to leave no space in between them, as they deepened their embrace.

Before long, they fell atop a recently summoned bed, where they ended up staying for a good couple hours as they rediscovered each other's bodies.

Light and firm kisses with a mix of exploring hands led their bodies to scream for more attention from the other. Skin on skin, lips on lips, lips on other sensitive areas. The feel of her nails lightly running over him. His strong hands roaming over her...it was the definition of pure bliss.

The two finished and basked in each others exhausted and content bodies for a long time. They eventually left the room and split ways but not before giving each other a long drawn-out passionate kiss.

Harry wasn't sure if this was right or not, but at the moment he was happy and that's all he cared about.

* * *

Word that Cho and Harry were dating again seemed to spread like wildfire and there were some people who Harry could tell weren't pleased with it.

Corrigan and his crew were one, which made it unappealing to hang with Cho in the eagle common room since Roger was no longer there. Lavender and Pavarti were not talking to him and the flying foxes seemed to be not too pleased either. Hermione and Seamus did not comment on it but they definitely showed no favor on it, so the Gryffindor common room was out.

Harry didn't care too much however, seeing as he had access to the room of requirement, that gave the two whatever they wanted. However, time seemed to repeat itself and, just like last year, the two didn't get to see each other as much as they wanted to seeing that classes, quidditch practice, and the DA kept the two busy and did not let them spend as much time together as they would have liked.

Although DA was going well as the kids were improving in leaps and bounds... the female assistants were being helpful but, were not as personally friendly as they had been.

Strangely enough, after Harry would meet Cho after her quidditch practice she would always ask him about his meetings with the DA assistants and when Harry would give her a summary of what they were planning he'd ask why she wanted to know.

She would always say she was "just wondering" which Harry didn't get and felt like there was more behind it. He didn't want to press it and instead used their precious time to be together. 

The two were starting to actually probably spending a good deal more amount of time together than last year as time went on. Now that people had started to give him a quasi-cold shoulder he seemed to have more time in his busy schedule. This did not help him immensely through, when another problem arose.

Harry felt like whenever he was seeing Cho now, he always had to cheer his girlfriend up for no particular reason before the two got anywhere... but once they did they both were happy.

He felt like this may have been due to their upcoming game that was just before winter break. It felt like time was finally flying by for once not that he was hanging out less with other people. However, he was still in a good mood. He didn't even mind his classes because he was studying what the best ways to teach were.

His methods of teaching the DA seemed to be going well as most all the upper classes seemed to produce a solid patronus and had gotten shields and stunners down, while the younger years had managed mists of patroni and had expelliarmus, impedimenta and other minor spells down pat.

Harry was proud that all his students, who were flourishing, and even thought of moving some third years up seeing that a select few, or his elite as he liked to call them, were getting pretty far ahead of the class.

There was actually close to the same amount of kids in both classes seeing that many older students dropped out, claiming they had busy schedules. Seeing as his class wasn't mandatory, he couldn't have cared less about the dropout. Most of the dropouts were people he didn't care for.

He was also more concerned with the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor game.

It was the last session before break when Harry dismissed his first ever combined class and many left wishing him good luck on tomorrow's game as his assistants cleaned up.

Cho walked over to him, giving a quick kiss, whispering "Remember just because I like you doesn't mean I will be going easy on you tomorrow" she ended with a smile.

"I'm counting on it" he replied returning the smile, glad she had finally decided to attend a lesson, as she left.

Seamus, Blaise and Draco came over soon after they were done cleaning up.

"Good luck tomorrow Potter, you'll need it" Malfoy smirked.

"Thanks I hope you and Hermione will be cheering for me" Harry retorted, making fun of Draco who would not announce his relationship with Hermione, but his close friends all knew the two were an item. Draco just gave him an irritated glare.

"Draco Malfoy dating a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Who woulda thunk it?" said Blaise teasingly.

"A real Romeo and Juliet" put in Harry.

"Dracio, Dracio, wherefore art thou my Dracio" chided Seamus, causing Harry and Blaise, who must have known the muggle tale, to almost break down in laughter.

"What are you idiots talking about? Who is Romeo? Stopping laughing Blaise! I demand to know what you are talking about. Potter?Finnigan? What is so funny!?" exclaimed Draco but that just made them laugh more as the three assistants made their way out with Seamus and Blaise quoting Shakespeare and Draco demanding to know why they were laughing.

Padma smiled as she left and wished Harry good luck on his match and was followed by Hannah and Susan.

"Good luck tomorrow Harry" they said in unison smiling at him.

"Thank you ladies" replied Harry returning the smile.

Daphne was the last to come over.

"Hey Daph"

"Hello Harry…I wanted to warn you and say you should watch out tomorrow. Corrigan and his guys are really out to get you" She warned warily.

Harry was not shocked, but a little surprised at her thoughtful nature and looked at her fully before replying. She was just as beautiful as she always was to him except now she was a full grown woman, with her curvaceous features, perfect long blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Yeah I kind of figured they would be" Harry said scratching the back of his neck, which was a nervous habit when he got caught up with his former first best friend.

"Merlin Harry, are you that nervous about the game tomorrow? I haven't seen that reaction from you since before Hogwarts" said Daphne looking worried

"Well I am facing off against Cho" Harry recovered, glad that Daphne had never caught on even after all this time.

"I know you have probably already heard this before, but I think you deserve better. I do not want to talk about that though. I know that they have been practicing endlessly on a way to really do harm to you and as dumb as they may look...they were put in Ravenclaw for a reason" she ended, giving her last warning

"Thanks Daphne...I really appreciate it" Harry replied smiling at her.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment and then looked perplexed for a little before walking forward and giving him a tight hug. "Be careful Harry" she whispered into his ear, after a couple seconds.

"I will be Daphne" he replied hugging her back tightly, "I promise".

They held on a couple seconds longer before she broke the hug and gathered her things to leave.

"Hey Daph?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I really enjoy talking to you again. I know I may have been a bit of a prat and I'm sorry about that. I really enjoy having you around more, I missed this" Harry admitted, blushing a little.

"Me too Harry. I may also have been…well let's just say I am deserving of the blame too. First and best friends?" she asked smiling hesitantly.

"Forever" he responded, causing Daphne to smile fully before walking out the exit, leaving one very happy Potter who just got his first friend back.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Harry sat with his team at breakfast and was so preoccupied with settling his nerves he somehow missed it that Fred and George weren't there.

So did the others... that is until Seamus filled his plate and looked around.

"Where are Forge and Gred ..I mean anyone see George and Fred" asked the Irishman

"Damn those two" Angelina spoke up, shaken out of her concentration "Count on those two numbskulls to be late at the most important time" she said to Alicia who looked just as miffed

"Why are you two dating them again?" asked Katie smirking.

Harry looked at Seamus who nodded as they came together in unison "Because they woooove them" they finished lightly putting the sides of their heads together acting like a couple.

"Quiet you two!" ordered Angelina with a mixture of authority, embarrassment, and restraint as she tried to hold in her laughter at the two.

Katie on the other hand held no restraint as she laughed out loud with some nearby by eavesdroppers.

Before anyone could further investigate Fred came over looking guilty.

"Oh Fredrick, where is your better half?" asked Harry trying to imitate George.

"Umm you guys have to promise not to get mad first" he said with a worried smile.

"Fred Weasley you will tell us right now" exclaimed his irked girlfriend.

"Well umm…you see…we came up with this great candy late last night and finally perfected it. It gets a person pretty sick and we have an antidote too but ummm we might have miscalculated how long it would take to go into effect…" he said flinching here and there

"You better not tell me that my boyfriend and you were thick enough to test it out the night before a big game" warned Alicia fuming.

"Umm… what would you like me to say then?" asked Fred meekly

Before Angelina or Alicia could get their hands on him Harry, although shorter, had Fred in a quasi-headlock with his arm wrapped loosely around Fred's neck and brought him down so he could talk quietly in his ear but was not being gentle.

"Do tell me why you two were self-testing when part of my investment is supposed to go to other people being test dummies?" asked Harry in an annoyed, demanding and impatient manner.

"Well we were, that is until Granger found out and forbid us from it recently and we thought everything would be fine and we weren't planning on having to go the hospital wing...let alone having Madame Pomfrey not able to fix him. He should be better in a couple hours" said Fred starting to lose some air.

"Well I should hope you weren't planning on going to the hospital wing. And we do not have a couple of hours" Harry sighed, releasing Fred who rubbed his neck while Harry pinched the sides of nose in frustration.

"Okay Seamus as beater and recruit Ron as keeper?" Harry asked Angelina.

After a couple seconds of thinking she confirmed in the positive. "We have little other choices. Fred take your brother down and prep him this instant."

"But I haven't even eaten yet…" he stopped as he looked at Angelina, who looked scarier than a blast ended skrewt.

Fred high tailed it out of there, grabbing Ron roughly, who shouted in protest before letting out a whoop of joy as he was told of the situation. Then he let out a shout of pain as Fred hit him reminding him that his own brother was in the hospital wing and the two were gone.

In the locker room, Ron's nerves started to get to him until Harry and Seamus had a pep talk with him. Seamus then went to talk to Fred about their strategy, while Harry helped Ron calm down further. Boy was he glad he had taught Dean, Neville and the new keeper Occlumency.

"Use your mind shields to block out everything but the pitch. You have excellent strength and determination. Don't think, just do. You're a Weasley, you were born to play quidditch"

"Right... thanks mate" said a now relaxed and mostly confident Ron.

Harry had to do his own Occlumency drills, seeing as he was still a little nervous about going against his girlfriend and he still didn't know what the Ravenclaws had in store for him.

Before he knew it, he was in the air and looking for the snitch and was followed by Cho. The two were so focused they didn't even talk to each other. Harry had to admit Ravenclaw was good.

Ron wasn't bad either, he was actually almost as good as Wood just before his prime but he was not as good as Seamus and the Ravenclaw chasers were on par with or even better than the flying foxes.

The Eagles were currently leading 70 to 40, however it would have been more if it not were for some brilliant bludger hits.

Both sides of beaters were the highlight of the match so far. Although Harry believed they were better seeing that Fred was giving it everything he had and more, probably feeling bad about letting the team down. Seamus was just loving every moment and chance he got to pummel Corrigan's crew.

However, even with being slightly behind Fred and Seamus, the Ravenclaw's beaters had almost perfect teamwork as one would hit the bludger to the other who would then hit it at the chasers with incredible power.

"Damn! They really have been training hard. No one wonder why the dropped out of D.A." Harry thought to himself as Cho came up next to him, speaking to him the first time since the start.

"Surprised? You guys will need a miracle to beat us" Cho exclaimed a little too arrogantly for Harry's taste as the score reached 150 to 80 Ravenclaw.

This however, was not due to Ron's inability to save goals, but because they held off shooting until the last second as the beaters shot a bludger at him simultaneously.

"Easy their Chang, there is still the snitch and let's not forget that you have never once beaten me to it" Harry retorted, maybe a tad bit too confidently.

"There's always a first time for everything" she shot back and shot off.

Harry let out a sigh, "That could have gone better" he thought to himself and was then off as he searched for the snitch.

The score stayed somewhat steady, although Gryffindor remained behind.

Harry kicked it to over drive and finally spotted the snitch as he took off at earth shattering speeds. The snitch was almost in his grasp as he came closing in, with Cho a good distance behind him, as he continued to increase speed.

It was only a couple yards away when Corrigan broke off from the chasers and his mate Dwyer,a beater, met him. The two came together and blindsided Harry, blocking him off from the snitch, as they reversed skillfully, making him lose track of the glint of gold.

They both smirked at him as he had to slow down in order to not to collide into the two who kept getting in his way. Then at the last second, Harry heard a brief noise of a bat hitting a bludger.

Corrigan mouthed a rather inappropriate insult to him that was meant to throw him off focus, however, Harry quickly dismissed it as a bludger had been passed to Dwyer, who hit it with all his might, point blank...at Harry's head.

He didn't even have a second as he jumped off his broom, with one hand remaining, as the bludger missed him by what felt like less than a moment.

Skillfully, he whirled around and got back on his broom, seeing Cho, who also had just dodged the bludger.

Corrigan and Dwyer had left but Harry had no clue as to where the snitch had run off to.

"Damn bastards!" Harry whispered as boos were heard for the non-sportsmanlike conduct.

Harry looked back at Cho who failed to meet his eyes. He was then approached by Seamus.

"I'll fucking kill them! Next time they try that, they are going down. Let's end this mate!" Seamus exclaimed furiously.

"Agreed!"

Gryffindor was down 100 by the time Harry had spotted the snitch next. He was again going after it when Corrigan and Dwyer came back.

Harry changed tactics and zoomed lower and lower to the ground to keep an eye on the snitch and for another reason, which the Ravenclaws thought was to escape their blockade.

It was when he heard the contact of bat on bludger that he initiated his plan. This time, Seamus would be the one that came flying in on the Eagle's blindside.

Just as Dwyer swung, with full force, Seamus zoomed in, in bunting position, and deflected the bludger back into Dwyer's gut. Seamus quickly got back out, leaving Harry to put on a boost of speed, ramming into Corrigan, throwing him off his broom.

They were still close to the ground so the prat fell not to far away from Dwyer, the two having the wind knocked out of them while Dwyer may have had some broken ribs.

Most of the crowd cheered, while the Ravenclaws booed. Some cried out for a foul which Hooch replied, "On the seeker? You are lucky I'm not calling one on Ravenclaw"

Harry paid this no heed as sped to the snitch, just as the other beater shot a bludger at him. However, it was misdirected by Fred who sent it to the Eagle Keeper.

The Keeper's eyes were on Harry and did not see it coming. Sure enough, the bludger made contact and the Eagle was out, making it easy for the flying foxes to come back. The two other chasers ditched their roles and instead headed to Harry.

By the time they could have done anything Harry was already in a huge nosedive. He pushed his broom to it's limit as the wind smacked his face. Not only did he want to win, but he also wanted for this hurtful game to end.

It was only a couple more moments before he jumped forward, his fingers closing in on the cool gold metal when he finally relaxed. He had caught the snitch with Cho close by.

The thing he regretted most was the fact that if they didn't try to get him, Cho could have caught up instead of staying behind when they attacked and the game may have turned out differently. They also could have just boxed him out till they got the points they needed till the snitch didn't matter. But they got cocky and decided to play dirty.

That's why they lost.

Harry landed to the many cheers having both support of the Hufflepuffs and many Slytherins along with of course the Gryffindors. He was almost tackled by Seamus and then really was tackled as Fred joined in.

The girls quickly ran over, picking up the now laughing males, and gave pecks to both Seamus and Harry as Angelina gave Fred a full lip locked kiss getting wolf whistles from Seamus and Harry. Ron walked over looking rather dejected.

"Ron what's wrong we just won!" exclaimed Harry

"I was rubbish I let you guys down" he stated.

"Are you mental!" exclaimed Seamus.

"You were great given the circumstances. You should practice with us as reserve" Harry added.

"I agree. You are the new reserve Ron" finalized an ecstatic Angelina.

"I hate to admit this but you were really good out their little Ronnie" Fred smirked.

"Really!?" asked a delighted Ron.

"Really. Now that you are a part of the team…Lions get him!" roared Harry

Ron tried to run but was caught by the flying foxes who all gave him a peck on the cheek and Fred gave him a bone crushing hug spinning him round in embarrassment as Harry and Seamus lifted Ron on their shoulders and they started to sing. "Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King!" as they went off the pitch to the locker rooms.

Ron was on cloud nine as he blushed profusely.

In the locker rooms, Harry handed Fred a recently delivered unspeakble potion.

The two brothers left quickly to cure their other brother while Seamus and Harry took their time laughing and talking about the joy they got giving the Ravenclaws what they had coming.

When the two made their way out they were stopped by Cho and Marietta.

"Hey Good match" Harry smiled warmly, but Cho did not respond and instead looked miffed.

"You know that was pretty uncalled for back there" she stated.

"Uh what now?" Harry asked confused, not sure what she was trying to say

"You could have seriously injured Corrigan… and Dwyer is in the hospital wing" added Marietta.

"You're kidding me right?" exclaimed Seamus with a chuckle.

"No I am not, he is seriously hurt. Madame Pomfrey is fixing him up, but it could have been a lot worse" Marietta scolded.

"I wasn't talking about "that". I was saying you are seriously going to say "that" after everything that just happened!?" Seamus retorted hotly.

"You are lucky it didn't go any higher or Dwyer could have been really vitally injured" Cho remarked accusingly.

"It wasn't luck...Seamus has perfect aim" Harry replied defensively.

"Unlike Dwyer… or maybe he was purposely trying to smash your alleged boyfriends head in" added Seamus fiercely.

"Alleged is a strong word coming from you two, seeing that all the time Harry spends with those Hufflepuff girls and that Greengrass girl, not to mention those slutty snakes. Corrigan's told us all about you hitting it up with the other girls when Cho's not around. You are not as noble as they say you are" Marietta stated, looking pleased with herself.

"Let me get this straight" Harry started unable to believe the stupidity of the two eagles before him "You believe a guy who talks trash about me...a guy who hates me...hates me because of the mere fact that I kicked his ass...kicked his ass when he was forcing himself on Daphne, against her free will?... Are you that idiotic?...You're in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, have some common sense!" exclaimed Harry.

"What!?Your lying!" exclaimed a gobsmacked Marrietta.

"Ha I only wish" replied Harry heatedly.

"It's true" Cho spoke lightly to Marietta and looked like she just came back to reality.

"Still believing in lies and only what you want to believe I see Marietta" Seamus smirked.

"Shove off Seamus" she recoiled.

"Shove off yourself. You're an even bigger reason, that we are having this stupid argument,than Corrigan is" replied Harry.

"Hey watch your mouth" retorted Cho defending her friend.

"No I won't. You used to have my respect... and love... but now...now we're through" Harry stated coming to a final decision.

"You…You're breaking up with me? You can't! Harry I am sorry. I have just been so stressed and it made sense that…" but the watery eyed Cho was cut off by Harry.

"No I am not breaking this off. You did! You were the one who had zero trust in me! You were the one giving nothing to this relationship! You were the one believing outlandish lies! Marietta I can maybe forgive, because she didn't know about Corrigan... but you did! All my friends warned me, said I was crazy for taking you back. They gave me the cold shoulder for dating you again, saying I deserved better, but I thought our relationship was worth it! After today I know I was being a fool. You care more about the people who practically tried to kill me today than you care about me and what is even worse is that you knew all along what they were going to do! And then you confront me and my best mate, who saved me, about defending ourselves!? No you killed this relationship, not me!" Harry ended, angrier than he had been in a long time, as the air was crackling with his magical fury.

"Harry I am soo sorry" Cho pleaded, tears falling freely, while Marietta looked frightened.

"Save it! It's too little too late!" Harry shouted.

Seamus put a hand on his shoulder to stop anything further.

"Come on Harry let's go, we got a party waiting for us...with real friends...and real loved ones"

"Agreed" Harry confirmed, turning his back on Cho.

He calmed down as they made a quick departure, leaving Cho crying on the ground, being comforted by Marietta.

Seamus and Harry made it back to Gryffindor tower, far later than expected. It was deserted by the time they got there, for which Harry was thankful. They changed and all Harry wanted to do was have a lie in.

His best mate was having none of that and forced him out to the Room of Requirement. When they entered, everyone cheered and Harry saw that most of the Ravenclaws were not in attendance, save for all his 5th year friends.

As all the cheers calmed down Seamus was the first to speak out.

"And in even better celebration to all you single ladies! Harry is back on the market!" proclaimed the Irishman which was met by cheers and laughter from both guys and girls and nervous giggles and blushes by a certain few.

Harry gave a small glare to his best mate who just smiled back and was unable from stopping himself from smiling as the ambush began. The flying foxes came by and apologized for being cold to him but still believed it was for the best. Fred and George joking congratulated him and apologized for their self-testing.

Ron came by next with Dean and Neville and they welcomed Ron, officially, to the team a little too loudly which was met by many cheers and a blushing Weasley.

After more greetings the party started just like last time. This time however, his mates did more dancing instead of drinking, as Ron was dancing with Roxie and Dean with Abby.

Neville was having fun with Mandy Brocklehurst, a Ravenclaw beauty, and Hermione was dancing with Draco. The twins were dancing with their respective girlfriends while Katie was dancing with Lee Jordan. Harry and Seamus danced with a plethora of girls.

Seamus danced with Parvati, Padma, Tracey, Astoria, and even Susan, along with some other older girls.

Harry too danced with some of the older population along with Lavender, Ginny, Hannah, Pansy (who danced very well and Harry thought he caught a glare from Draco) and he danced a fair number with Daphne, who he had to put his occlumency shields up to not get over excited, as he took in her opulent aroma and exquisite body pressed up against him.

By the end of the party, Harry was just sitting on a couch with his fellow 5th years and two Slytherin 4th years, talking about the match and nothing in particular.

Daphne was to his right and Ginny to his left, while everyone else was spread through out the lounging area, making a circle that was mixed seating of the sexes.

Although no one was trying to get with one another, they were leaning and resting on each other not giving a care. The Ravenclaw's actually apologized to Harry who just turned it around saying that he hoped no one got too injured.

They all eventually broke apart and headed back to their respective common rooms.

Harry felt surprisingly good as he left with Seamus and Pavarti, his arm wrapped around Lavender's waist, and her arm was around his, her head leaning against him.

He was quite tipsy and missed the slight look of jealousy coming from a certain Blue-eyed, Blonde haired, Eagle.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

The train ride home was just as same as the others except the spent it with his DA heads along with Theo, Lavender, Hermione, Pavarti, Ron, Dean and Neville along with Astoria and Ginny.

Needless to say Harry had to expand the compartment to fit everyone. After some much needed discussions, Harry needed a break and left the group of 16 to take a quick stroll.

He walked around, every now and then waving to friends and acquaintances...that is until he came across the 6th year Ravenclaw's compartment and briefly had eye contact with Cho.

When he saw her start to get up he did a very unGryffindor-like move as scampered away down the hall and made his way into, what he thought, was an unoccupied compartment.

He sighed in relief, now that he thought that he was out of public view, until he heard a noise.

"Are you alright Harry?" came the airy voice of Luna Lovegood, who was sitting by herself reading an issue of the quibbler upside-down.

"Hey Luna, Sorry I didn't see you in here…I ugh…I am just..."

"Just looking for some peace and quiet to get away from everyone?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah exactly" he confirmed sheepishly.

"Feel free to sit down. I don't mind at all. I think we all need our peace and relaxation time once in awhile" she offered, looking back down at the quibbler

"Thanks" Harry replied gratefully, taking a seat on the opposite side and laying down.

"I hope I am not prying but what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh just reading. I too like my privacy. Ginny and Stori said they'd be by later" she again replied airily.

Harry had a feeling there was more to it than just wanting privacy, but he didn't push it as his eyes closed for what he thought was a second but was probably a good long while. He was brought back to when the door swung open and he heard two familiar voices come in.

"Oh and that Irish accent of his is damn right sexy" he heard the voice of Astoria.

"That may be true but I prefer his best mate. I could get lost in the emerald sea of his eyes all day, too bad he left early" Ginny added, entering behind Astoria.

"You and my sister both" Astoria smiled, causing Luna to giggle.

The two looked at her questioningly before they followed her eyesight to the opposite bench. Harry was pretending to just wake up when he saw that the two Slytherins looked like they had just seen a ghost as they paled and slightly blushed from shock and embarrassment.

He decided to play dumb in order to help them out, "Oh hey ladies. Is everything alright?"

"Ha..Harry? What are you doing here?" asked a startled Astoria whose cheeks were turning bright pink along with Ginny's.

Luna answered for him, as she still read her upside-down copy of her paper.

"He was looking for a place to rest. He had a headache but I know nothing about head massages so he took a nap. Ginny you told me you gave head massages to Bill and Charlie all the time why don't you help Harry out"

"I ughh..." Ginny blushed deeper, totally at a loss for words.

"Well I would never refuse a free head massage" Harry interjected, trying to help the girl out.

"Oh okay," replied Ginny as Harry lifted up his head.

She slid underneath him as he put his head in her lap. Ginny stretched out her fingers before lightly working in his jet black locks. Harry swore to himself that he could sit like that for hours on end.

Ginny seemed to know the best method for relieving all the mind's stresses. Her fingers were like magical pillowy vacuums, that softly massaged him as well as sucked out all the tension.

He ended up becoming so comfortable and relaxed that he ended up falling half-asleep until they were pretty close to King's Cross. Once again he was awoken to the noise of the door sliding open.

"Stori you should be ready soon, we are leaving on holiday as soon as possible" Daphne informed her sister before pausing abruptly at the sight of seeing Harry and Ginny together. She quickly put on her emotional mask before continuing.

"Oh so this is where you ran off to" she smirked at Harry.

"Heh heh, yeah... I just had to get away. Our compartment was getting rather crowded and I decided to stop in... and then I talked with Luna and kinda …well yeah here I am"

Daphne briefly looked at Astoria, whose expression told her this was all rather coincidental an unplanned.

"Well I hope you have a good holiday" she ended.

Before he could respond she had closed the door and was off. Harry breathed a sigh of regret.

"Am I really this bad at maintaining female friendships?" asked Harry rhetorically.

"Well I'd say you aren't the best" replied Luna, getting unnoticed glares from Astoria and Ginny.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you wish her a happy holiday before you leave. She is a bit off, it's not you" Astoria reassured him with a big smile.

"If you say so" Harry replied unsure before getting up. "Thanks for the massage Gin. I think it was one of the best ones I have ever had. I hope to do it again so I can return the favor" He thanked, giving his signature grin to her.

" _Easy their Potter she is your roomate's sister._ "

"It was really no problem Harry and my pleasure" she replied, smiling up at him, trying to maintain eye contact, even though she was failing to cover her blush.

"Well, hope you all have a wonderful holiday ladies and hope you can make it for my New Year's party"

They all exchanged the same pleasantries as Harry made his way back to his original compartment that now only contained Seamus, Theo, Draco and Blaise.

* * *

The three Slytherins left to grab their things as they hit King's Cross and Harry was glad they got to talk in private before they had to separate.

Gathering his things, he said his goodbye to Seamus before quickly making his way out to the train. He could see the back of Daphne as she was trying to quickly make it to her parents. With a great effort he made a mad dash to her and just managed to call out to her before she reached her destination.

"Hey Daph!"

Her blond locks bounced as she turned around to see who was calling for her. Harry smiled as her engaging blues met his yearning emeralds. However, upon seeing him, her mask of indifference flew back up as he made his way closer to her.

"Harry. I really must be going my family is waiting…"

She was stopped as Harry enveloped her in a tight hug.

Daphne froze for a second at the unexpected embrace... however, after a second or two, she returned it, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Have a great holiday Daph" he whispered into her ear before breaking the embrace. Mustering up his Gryffindor courage, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hope to see you on New Years" he added as he made a hasty retreat back to his guardians.

Daphne remained motionless for a second, before touching her cheek where Harry had kissed her. She was in an absolute state of shock before she was broken out of her trance.

"Hey sis you okay?" asked a grinning Astoria who had witnessed the exchange.

"Yeah I am fine. Come on Mom and Dad are waiting" she stated, recovering, before she turned from her sister and headed back to her parents with a smiling sister in tow.

* * *

Harry's Holiday had been great.

For Christmas his cousin John and his whole Combat Unspeakable team were able to get time off, so they had it at Potter Manor, where they were served outlandish food and drinks the whole day.

They talked about what seemed like anything and everything going in their lives and the world.

Harry didn't get as many gifts like prior years but it in his opinion it was well worth it because he had received a Meteor 360 broomstick which was not even on the market yet.

Remus and Sirius had sent in footage of Harry's games through the right channels and all Harry would have to do was take a couple of poses and photos endorsing the new broom.

Apparently his skills and fame were more than enough to make the cost be free instead of the outlandish price it was going to be offered to the professionals.

The broom was not fast as the firebolt at max speed but had much more torque and had incredible mobility making it most ideal for a seeker.

Harry thought he had quite possibly one of the best Christmases ever. During the break he and Seamus also hung-out per the usual, relaxed, slacked off playing games, trained and just had fun.

His time was also spent going out to meet up with Tonks for some meals, usually at odd hours of the night due to her auror schedule. Jenny sometimes tagged along as well.

She had been working as what basically boiled down to one of Amelia's assistant. However, it was mostly just Tonks and Harry.

Harry who would either bring her one of his homemade meals or they'd go out if she had more time.

She also took him out on an undercover mission. They ended up at a nightclub for a quasi-stakeout. The person of interest never showed, but they had a great time on the dance floor as well as a great time on the subsequent morning.

He awoke up in her flat, in her bed, with her naked body pressed into his. Harry was only too happy to make his famous hash for her, which was a great cure for their hangover as they just lounged around on that memorable morning.

Besides that time, Harry didn't have much interaction with his female peers. He did owl quite frequently with his female friends but that was all... Well except for his annual New Year's Eve Ball that is.

It had all the same guests, except Cho and Marietta were not in attendance. Harry could not have cared less, because this time there was no separation between the Hufflepuffs and himself.

The younger crowd had a great time sneaking drinks under the adults notice and Harry got reunited with his Durmstrang and Beauxbatons mates.

He even danced a song with an ecstatic Gabrielle, who Fleur had told him thought the world of him ever since he had sort of saved her in the tournament.

She was of course quite protestant when she had to leave due to her parents' departure with other political figures to different parties. This included the Adamas, who Harry had a conversation with.

It started off rather rough, in his opinion, as he felt he was being examined, but as time passed they became warmer to him and left smiling and giving pleasant goodbyes. They left with other political parties, who were escorted by a small army of security agents. However, the parties did leave their older and of age children.

Harry danced with Athena twice and had a few intimate dances with Fleur, who left no room in between them, which got many unintentional looks of jealousy from both men and women.

He also danced with what felt like all his female friends.

His dance card was over capacity as he danced with Tonks, a newly single Jenny, Pavarti, Padma, Tracey, Astoria, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, Lavender, Pansy, Hermione, the flying foxes, Luna, Daphne and more.

Never had he danced so much in his life, and that included all of last year.

By the time it was reaching midnight his ankles killed and begged him for mercy. Deciding to give into his throbbing feet, he took a break and found himself sitting next to his best mate, sipping on drinks and chatting, while the others continued to dance.

Seamus had quite the same experience dancing as he too was wiped out as they continued to chat. Although they thought the others would be preoccupied dancing, they felt like they were being watched.

That's when they noticed the secretive glances they were receiving, it was like they were being looked at like two pieces of meat, by hungry female carnivores as it got closer to midnight. This was followed by the exodus as the band to a break seeing it was five minutes till New's Years.

Harry found Ginny on one side of him and Hannah on the other, while Seamus had Susan on one side and Pansy on the other.

Then surprisingly Fleur and Tracey seemed to take a different route and went around to the back of their seats and wrapped their arms around them, leaning their chins on the crooks of their necks, whispering the idea of going out for a walk with them.

It didn't help that the Patil twins, Lavender and other girls who were all apparently only having half attentive conversations with other boys, because they gave the 6 girls scathing looks.

Hermione and Draco were also giving them a look. Draco at Seamus and Hermione at Harry.

Harry and Seamus made a gutsy move and got up to go to the bathroom, deciding they much rather have many disappointed friends than friends angry at them for "choosing wrong".

They tried to avoid the disappointed looks before the two hightailed it out of there.

Deciding to wait it out till returning to the main hall, the two listened as the countdown began. They both were biding their time when all of the sudden they were pushed up against a wall by two unknown assailants.

"See Astori I told ya they would rather duck out then hurt a poor fragile girls feelings" smirked Daphne to her sister.

"Daph!" "Tori!" exclaimed the two lions, who were looking shocked at the two girls antics.

"So I owe you a galleon" smirked the younger closing in on Seamus.

"What are you?..." asked Harry but was cut off.

"Shut it Harry" Daphne commanded lightly, coming in close, pressing herself against him, her face mere inches from his.

"Mistletoe" Astoria looked up and sure enough two mistletoe were hanging overhead.

"Happy New Year!" they heard the muffled shout from the main room.

Fire works exploded in the mind of the two best friends as their lips were attacked hotly by the sisters. All they felt way bliss as the two young woman continued their assault on their lips.

This went on for about a little bit before the two girls broke away. They wished them a "Happy New Year's" before vanishing, leaving two awestruck men.

"Um lets go to the kitchens to fix ourselves a drink, yeah?"

"Yeah" replied Harry getting the feeling back in his feet to move.

* * *

As they headed to the kitchens they were stopped by a ward that they easily passed through.

They both stopped abruptly when they saw something...something that was many boys only dreamed of seeing... and it was the sight of two beautiful women in an embrace.

One of them broke it as she felt the intrusion.

"Mouth closed boys or you might swallow a bug. Haven't you seen two adults embracing before?" asked a carefree looking Tonks while Jenny was silent and looked a tad embarrassed.

"Ummm No" was Seamus's awkward reply

" _What the hell?_ " asked Harry in a friendly matter

" _Oh she just misses having someone to kiss so I as best friend filled the role nothing big_ " Tonks replied mentally.

" _You can keep this a secret yes?_ " asked Tonks.

" _As long as you can keep it a secret that Seamus and I are going out of country tonight_ " " **We are?** " Harry asked to himself not knowing where that came from.

" _Aha, too afraid to break a girls heart so ditching them all too hook up with randoms who have no clue who you are. How noble_ "

"Later boys have fun" Tonks laughed, leading Jenny back to the party, she gave the two a smile before going back.

"Umm what was that?" asked Seamus questionably feeling like they were about to do something very stupid or completely out of the box seeing Harry's look.

"Come on mate first things first. Let's get a drink and then I'll tell you from there."

For the rest of the night the two spent their time at a prestigious nightclub in Ireland celebrating the rest of the holiday with other VIPs.

They ended up getting rooms and staying there for the night with two older women.

* * *

Coming back early the morning gave them a glimpse of last nights activities. A couple of bodies were passed out on couches and chairs and some on the floor. They decided to catch a little shut eye before they had to wake back up to and make an appearance at brunch.

By the time they got down, many people had left and a good number were eating and chatting at the gigantic table that was like the ones at Hogwarts except it had chairs instead of benches.

Harry scanned the table, not seeing too many young faces which either meant they had left already or were still sleeping

It was there that he saw Fleur chatting with Tonks, who waved Harry over, as Seamus was called over by the Patil twins.

"Arry! We were just talking about where you ave might escaped to last night" Fleur greeted with a smile.

"Seamus decided to take me to a club in Ireland and we got pretty …uh not sober... and decided to stay there for the night. Didn't want to splinch ourselves getting back" he answered, taking the chair offered in between the two.

"Wise decision" commented Tonks.

"I waz a little disappointed when you two left so abruptly, but after talking to Tonks it made perfect sense for someone like you. Always so noble" Fleur added, making Harry blush as he gave Tonks a look, who completely ignored it.

"Yeah I feel a little too 'noble' for my own good sometimes" Harry replied.

"Oh nonsense! I find it very rare when someone puts others before themselves. To me it iz quite a turnon" Fleur proclaimed.

"One of his many," Tonks smirked, causing Harry's blush to deepen.

"Okay, changing topics... how was the rest of your nights?" he asked the two, praying to get out of future talks about himself.

He was saved when they started to talk about their nights and then went on to general topics. As time went on, more awoke and more left, all talking of how great that night was.

However, Harry did get several looks from his companions. Some smiles and sniggers from his mates, some annoyed looks from others, and mixed looks from the Greengrass girls.

Astoria just smiled and winked at Seamus and then smiled and nodded to Harry, who was still chatting with Tonks and Fleur.

Daphne however gave a look to him that was somehow a mix of displeasure, envy and at the same time indifference, but she did give him a brief smile when they locked eyes. Then she quickly changed to her rather frosty exterior mask.

Harry was confused at the sudden change until he noticed both Fleur and Tonks had started a conversation, which caused them both to press their top figures rather close to him.

Harry decided to investigate the true intentions of the gesture when they stopped their eccentric talk about shopping in France.

" _What was that about_ " Harry communicated to Tonks asking about the obvious.

" _That was a message for the elder Greengrass_ " she replied innocently.

" _And what kinda of message would that be?_ " he inquired further.

" _Hopefully you will find that out in the near future_ " she responded.

" _Huh?_ " Harry questioned but no response came and it looked like Tonks would say no more.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to just finish his breakfast and participate in the idle conversation, as he planned on getting Seamus's opinion when they went back to his place to celebrate New Year's Day.

* * *

Time went by fast and before he knew it he was back at Hogwarts.

Classes were easy enough, but he remained busy with quidditch practice, homework, training with Seamus and a newly added Ron, Neville, Dean, Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

He also was teaching his standard weekly DA classes.

In his free time he was pondering a warning Sirius had slipped to him.

Apparently Voldemort was looking for a weapon of sorts.

Dumbledore's "Bird Watching Group" as Harry liked to call it, to the dismay of Jenny, Steve, Cedric, Roger and Tonks, who were all members, were apparently the ones protecting it.

When Harry asked John/Proc about it, he told Harry there was no need for him to know and that it should be one less thing for him to worry about.

Harry felt safe with leaving that worry to the Unspeakables but he would be damned if he didn't take action into dealing with the three ex- Unspeakables.

One of the reasons he brought in his 6 other mates into training were not only to train them, but to also give him more opponents to fight with at a time.

Along with them, he spent a great deal going over his last battle with the three ex-CUs to be ready for them if there ever came a round two. They had thrown him around like a rag-doll and he wanted to return the gesture.

This alone would cause any man to be rather irritated and stressed at times, but Harry also got to deal with the blow-back, along with Seamus, from their departure on New Year's Eve.

Although no one was giving him the cold shoulder like they were when he dated Cho,

(Oh yes Cho, just another problem of Harry's who he tried to avoid at all costs, but did have to bump into her occasionally. She was usually on some blokes arm, fake laughing, wearing tight fitting clothes, and doing her best to ignore Harry while simultaneously leading the current bloke into his direction. This first time started out as amusing but it eventually just got tiresome, boring and rather pathetic. But enough about Cho... where were we? Ah yes).

Although the girls were not cold to him, they were not as upbeat as they had previously been...but they got better with each passing day.

This may have also been due to the upcoming Hogsmeade visit.

Many girls gave rather upfront and forward invitations that they'd love to go with him to the village. Seamus also got his fair share from other girls.

They however decided to make a "Bro-date" out of it as Seamus put it and the two had a blast as they ran into other friends, flirted with Rosmerta at lunch and stock piled on sweets and drinks. They also spent a good amount of time politely excusing themselves from people who tried to tag along with them. It was a much needed day of relaxation for the two gents.

After Hogsmeade came and went they tended to alleviate some stress by going out after hours to fly. His meteor 360 was pushed to its limits, while Seamus road Harry's old firebolt, which Seamus thanked him profusely for.

Harry looked out and saw that Seamus was working like a mad man as he swatted, deflected and caught all the incoming shots of the Quaffle.

He smiled to himself as he admired his best friend's skill and then thought of his own...

Slytherin wasn't going to stand a chance.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's confident feelings on his quidditch skills were going to be tested soon as the weeks flew by.

It was finally time for the big match against Slytherin. If they won this one, they would win the cup, but even if they lost they still had the greatest shot at it in a rematch game. The morning of the big match had Harry and Seamus at the Gryffindor table as they sat down to breakfast, across from George and Fred.

"Morning young masters" the twins greeted in unison.

"Morning Masters Forge and Gred" they too replied in unison.

"And what a beautiful morning to start off the domination of a house of snakes am I right?" smirked Seamus helping himself to a light breakfast.

"Too right", "You are", "Jedi Master", "Irish", was their reply.

"Speaking of beautiful, where are our lovely lady foxes" asked Harry, sensing the Lion trio coming in.

"Oh he's good" Alicia laughed, taking the seat by George.

"Did you really see us coming?" asked Angelina sitting next to Fred.

"Oh please Angie, he saw us from a mile away. But still I'll take the compliment" finished Katie, coming from Harry's back.

She hugged him from behind, flinging her arms around his shoulders, and giving him a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to him, helping herself to his goblet.

"Hey just cause you're pretty doesn't mean you can steal from me" Harry laughed.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him before smiling and taking a sip of his untouched drink. Harry immediately knew something bad had happened as Katie's eyes bulged out suddenly.

A second later he felt the power of a portkey about to kick in from the goblet that was still in Katie's hands. He reacted immediately, using some wandless magic, prying it from her hands just in the nick of time, throwing it up to the ceiling and it was gone.

Katie however seemed to be choking and was going stiff.

Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were all on their way over, seeing the commotion, as Harry caught her before she fell backwards, as everyone else screamed for help.

Acting on instinct, he forced some of his own magic into her to keep whatever the poisonous drink was at bay and hopefully isolate it as well as tapping into his core magic as he summoned a bezoar and gave it to her.

Next he took out his wand and whispered a cantation before pointed at his eyes.

The spell he used was an ancient one that let the caster see the signature of any parties that had contact with the portkey. They pointed to the kitchens and what he assumed to be a house elf and the other one pointed to the Ravenclaw table.

" _Oh please don't be Cho, Please don't be Cho_ " Harry pleaded inwardly and let out a breath of relief when it wasn't her.

A fit of rage swept through him however as he saw the signature was coming from Corrigan.

" _Dobby!_ "

" _Yes sir, Harry Potter Sir!?_ "

" _Has a Corrigan house elf recently joined Hogwarts?_ "

" _Yes sir_ "

" _Apprehend them and bring them up here on the double please_ "

" _Yes sir!_ "

Harry saw a smirk on the Ravenclaw's face and he lost it.

A burst of magic swept through the dining hall and in the next instant Harry jumped on top of the Gryffindor table, then he launched himself to the Hufflepuff and then to the Eagle's table, in front of Corrigan himself.

Harry grabbed him by the robes, throwing him to the ground as his hands still firmly held onto his robes. Three of Corrigan's buddies tried to stop Harry but were stunned by Theo, Draco and Blaise.

"What did you do!?" Harry shouted at the older boy who didn't reply.

He looked closer and noticed that the boy's eyes were semi glazed over.

"Mr. Potter unhand my student!" came the voice of Fillius Flitwick.

"Potter let go of Mr. Corrigan at once!" voiced his own head of house from across the room and he dropped the older Eagle.

"The idiot has been slightly imperized!" Harry stated looking at Dumbledore and Snape, who had just made their way over.

Snape examined him further, "Hmm it must have been from hogsmeade, he hasn't been under too long"

There was a small pop and Dobby, along with two other house elves, dropped one of their own, who had been gagged and bound, at Harry's feet.

"Dare I ask what the meaning of this is Harry?"

"I think we may want to take this elsewhere" Harry retorted to the Headmaster as he saw the eyes of nearly everyone were on them.

"Agreed" replied Dumbledore as he and Fillius took Corrigan and the house elf away, but not before Filius glared at Snape who eneverated the three knocked out students.

"Ten points from each of you for stunning a fellow classmate" he said to the Slytherins.

Filius still looked perturbed but made his way out with Dumbledore.

"And 15 points awarded to each of you for protecting a fellow classmate" Snape ended when the Eagle Head was out of earshot, causing the three snakes to grin as he headed out motioning for Harry to follow him.

* * *

It was not long before the story came to truth.

Corrigan was indeed imperisized at Hogsmeade and given a portkey goblet and unknown drink, which he then commanded his house elf to make its way to Harry.

The house elf had been there as a show of good faith from the Corrigans since last year and it was simply coincidence and not a planned out operation meaning... Corrigan must have been targeted... which further meant the imperorizer knew a great depth of knowledge about him.

It was pretty common knowledge that Harry and him did not like each other however, Harry doubted anyone from their family had orchestrated this plan and was alarmed at the thought that someone had all this knowledge to pull off something like this.

McGonagall later came in to say Katie was stable and fine but had still not woken up. It was not long before Dawlish and Minister Fudge, himself, showed up to make an inquiry.

"How could have this happened Dumbledore?" exclaimed Cornelius.

"Perhaps it was the same people from the Tournament" was Albus's reply.

"Whoever it was may still have something else planned. We should cancel the match for today" urged McGonagall.

"I agree" confirmed Dumbledore.

"Oh nonsense. Whoever did this failed just like they did last time. I will beef up security here, but I insist that this match go on" replied the Minister.

"What!?" exclaimed the Gryffindor head but was stopped from speaking further when Dawlish gave her a look pleading her not to disagree with the minister.

"The lions have been in this predicament before and came out on top if memory serves correct Minerva. I even understand it that they have a reserve system in play for such instances as this." Snape remarked snidely getting him a scowl from Minerva.

He got a look of disdain from Harry as well, who at first thought Snape just wanted his team to have a lead. However, he realized it was to keep the minister happy so that he would not try to put any more ministry force at Hogwarts.

Harry and Dumbledore seemed to arrive at that conclusion at about the same time.

Albus announced the match would be briefly postponed, but would indeed be happening that day. The minister smiled thinking he had triumphed over everyone and left with Dawlish who mouthed "My apologies".

Harry was then dismissed.

He would have liked to hear what was going to happen with Corrigan, but knew it was more important to get back to his team as he made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

They had chosen to make Seamus a chaser and put Ron back in again as their keeper.

This time around Ron looked much more confident and ready to play and needed no pep talk as he made his way out to the pitch with the others.

They were met by deafening cheers and roars as a little more than half the arena were in support of Gryffindor, especially with them not knowing the state of Katie.

After connecting with his Unspeakable cousin, Harry promised he would fix Katie up by the end of the game but would have to wait till Madame Pomfrey left her sight.

The Slytherins even gave them complimentary applause.

Last time George had stupidly injured himself, but this time it was a vindictive plot that left the team in their state.

Draco was playing seeker per usual, while Ginny and Blaise had replaced the two graduated chasers. The two were good but were nothing compared to the two veteran flying foxes and Seamus was dominating on his new broom. It was a tad bit cloudy so the two seekers were watching the game from above.

"I have to say it's pretty fun to see sibling versus sibling" stated Harry after seeing Ginny make a goal against her older brother who was livid before pulling himself back together.

"I'll agree with you on that. I do love seeing the look on little Ronnie-kins face when he is stopped by his superior snake sister" commented Draco.

"Oooh it looks like you spoke too soon their Drake" as they witnessed Ron make a spectacular save. Ginny turned red and chased after Seamus, who was in position of the quaffle now.

Harry noticed Fred and George really did not give it their all to go after Ginny but he didn't feel like telling them that, "they really needed to try harder to target their own sister".

It was no surprise why the Weasleys did not attend this game.

"Hmm well it doesn't matter. There is no way you are getting the snitch. Even with your new broom"

"Look who's talking" he retorted seeing as Draco was riding a new custom-made firebolt.

"At least I didn't have to use fame to get this" was his reply.

"Jealous much?" asked Harry to which Draco gave a scowl before seeing Harry's smile and then smirked to himself.

"Whatever...later Potter!" he exclaimed zooming off as the sun began to show.

Although Harry could tell he was just scanning the field he decided to take Draco's lead and do the same.

The game progressed for almost an hour with Gryffindor with a slight lead of 20. It was at that time that both seekers spotted the snitch at the same time.

They were both at the same end of the field but were on opposite sides as they raced to get the snitch. Harry was slightly in the lead but knew that was due to his faster acceleration.

He knew he had to get the snitch before Draco hit his top speed, at which point Draco would pass him seeing as the Slytherin's broom was faster at its max rate then the Meteor 360.

Draco grinned as he slowly gained speed and the two closed in on the ever changing pathway of the snitch. They were neck and neck as Draco was about to pass him.

" _Come on just a little further_  "Harry's thought to himself before the world disappeared before his very eyes.

He came back into the view of something crawling on it's belly, looking at the back of what he believed was Mr. Weasley. Using all his power, he tried to jump out of this frame.

His head felt like it was exploding and ripping apart as shiny hot knives felt like they were piercing his mind.

Screaming out in agony, he crashed into Draco receiving a "What the hell Potter!"

Draco was furious until he heard Harry's scream of pain, as his friend thrashed about on his broom, surprisingly crashing into the snitch.

He grabbed the snitch from where it impacted on his chest before he threw it back out. He clutched his head with both hands as he gave another ear-piercing scream.

His body went limp...

The crowd watched in shock as they saw Harry's body quickly slump down before falling off his broom. The student body screamed in horror as they saw the devastating sight play out before them.

The air blew his jet black locks haphazardly as he continued to fall to the ground.

Going into free fall, Harry quickly felt the pain of the inevitable.

However, it was not like he was expecting.

It was like he got hit with a bludger, but it stuck to him and that's when he noticed he was slowing his descent rapidly.

"Harry what in Merlin's name is the matter!?" he heard from the alarming voice of Draco, who had caught him.

"Irish get your ass over here!" Malfoy shouted after they landed.

Harry heard footsteps of someone sprinting over. They placed their hand on his head and he could feel Seamus's magic reinforcing his occlumency walls and the pain started to subside. He could finally see clearly again.

"You know there are a lot better ways than trying to kill yourself to get the snitch! If you are that much of a sore loser I would have let you have the bloody thing" stated Draco trying to bring some comedy to relieve the tension.

However, he secretly did not want to freak out at what had happened to one of his friends.

The teachers came running over on the field as Harry sent off a message to his cousin Proc. In his state, this made him even weaker, as the teachers made their way to him.

"Harry what's wrong!?" came the overly concerned voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Arthur….Weasley…Trouble…In...grave danger" Harry spurt out before passing out cold.

* * *

Harry awoke in the hospital wing and was surprised to see no one at his bed side. However the instant he sat up Irish walked in.

"Hey mate. Glad you're awake, I was just over at Katie's area. The teachers wanted you away from everyone till they figured out what happened."

"What did happen?" he inquired.

"Well they told us nothing and are being quite secretive...but I managed to view some of their thoughts. Apparently Mr. Weasley had volunteered to guard that weapon in the department of mysteries" reported Seamus.

"I think I saw him through the eyes of that accursed snake of Tom's however, I have no clue how that is even possible"

"Huh that's a little disturbing…hmmm…Hey what are you doing you are in no condition to get up" replied Seamus seeing Harry get out of his bed.

"I promised to fix Katie. Did I not?" Harry asked rhetorically, about to pass Seamus to see his other teammates.

"Yeah...I guess" agreed Seamus, knowing he would not be stopping Harry even if he wanted to or tried.

Harry got to Katie's area, where Angelina and Alicia were found both half asleep at her side. Fred, George and Ron were not there, but he guessed they were with the Headmaster waiting to hear back on their father.

"Privacy please" Harry asked Seamus, who threw up his Celtic wards as Harry did a complex scan.

"A complex and altered version of a paralyzing non-lethal poison... an unspeakble made this and I think I know who.."

He conjured a couple vials of potion he got from Proc and mixed a couple different ones together. He then gave it to Katie. She immediately responded to it as she began to wake.

"Why doesn't the public have access to this stuff again?" Seamus asked.

"You mean besides the fact that the information can change society completely and possibly for the far far worse?" asked Harry.

Seamus nodded in realization "right, so like how we have secrecy from muggles. It's not for everyone..."

"Bingo. Come on let's go make a visit," Harry suggested to Seamus as they headed out of the hospital wing to meet with a certain Unspeakable.

* * *

 

After their meeting with Proc, they came out of a secluded hallway and started to make their way to the Gryffindor tower.

They were stopped however as they heard a voice.

"HARRY!"

Before he knew it, Harry was almost tackled to the ground by a female with long fiery red hair.

"Ginny what's up?" he asked in worry as he could feel that she was almost shaking as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"We…We were in the Dumbledore's office when Madame Pomfrey flued in saying you had vanished …and… and we all thought… you know with this morning's event and your vision… that they might have gotten to…" Ginny tried to finish but instead just hugged him tighter.

"Where were you?" she asked softly.

"I ugh…had to deal with some business with Seamus and I wanted to use my own sources to make sure your dad was okay" Harry replied.

"I can't thank you enough. Without you I don't want to think what could have happened to my dad. Thank you for doing whatever it was to save him"

"It was really no problem Gin. I'm just glad everything turned out alright" he replied feeling a little awkward when she did not let go from her tight embrace.

" _And thanks to Proc that snake will never again hurt anyone_ "

"Oh I almost forgot. The whole Gryffindor team and the teachers are still probably looking for you" exclaimed Ginny as she broke her embrace drying her tears with her sleeve.

"Right let's take care of that then," stated Harry as he sent off his patronus to Dumbledore first and then it would contact the others in short succession.

"Well your Dad's safe and sound, the game was quite spectacular until my little fiasco and I'd say this is a perfect time to throw a party. Wouldn't you Irish?"

"That works with me" smirked Seamus.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah we could use some partying after that game. I'll inform the Slytherins to go to the Room of Requirement in what?... about an hour ?" she asked Harry.

"Sounds like a plan" he replied, smiling back at her.

"See you then" Ginny responded returning the smile and running off to the dungeons.

Harry sent out two more patroni to his Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends informing of the upcoming party before he and Seamus made their way back to their common room.

Before they even got in the entrance they were ambushed by their team with a mix of yells, then questions, and then hugs, before finally entering through the portrait hole as a team.

It took a second for the first person to spot the team enter, but upon seeing both Harry and Katie, the common room went from being almost dead silent to fully filled with shouts and cheers of congratulations and praise.

It only got worse as more kids came down from their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

"Alright everyone party in the Room of Requirement!" shouted Seamus over the cheers.

Girls, and some guys, raced up to their common rooms to get ready, not being aware at the new development, others stayed to congratulate the team more before everyone made their way to change.

* * *

By the time Harry and Seamus got downstairs, George and Fred went ahead to set up, leaving Harry and Seamus to escort the flying foxes while Ron would be coming eventually with the rest of the 5th years.

When they reached the entrance they saw other houses also just arriving and when they got in, they saw there was also a good sized crowd.

Within the next 20 minutes it had about 70% of the student body present.

People were eating, drinking, talking, congratulating and having an over all great time. It was at this time that Harry put a sonorous on himself and gathered his DA heads with his quidditch team standing behind him.

"Attention everyone! I'd just like to make a quick announcement before things really start to begin...

First I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you have all heard about or heard rumors about what's going on in the magical world and what is to come in the future.

I truly care about you all and therefore wanted to warn you to be truly careful and observant and safe especially with the summer fastly approaching. I myself will be trying to do all I can to protect all of you... but I am not a perfect being who can protect all. However, with everyone working together we can be become that perfect being as one whole.

I can truly say I am not the best teacher, but with my fellow peers by my side I'd like to think we have been the best possible teaching tools for all of you" Harry said motioning to his fellow DA teachers, surprising them all, especially the girls.

"School colors do not segregate us... but blend us together to become the best we can possibly be and I'd like to think all of you can do the same. So tonight let us put aside all our differences and party together to show that absolutely no one can stand in the way of our future!

Tonight let's show them that we are not Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, but we are Hogwarts! Anyone who says differently or tries to break us apart will live to regret the day they messed with even a single one of us! Now without further adieu, let's party!" finished Harry queuing Fred and George who started up music as Harry changed the lights to go darker and put on club lights.

 

"Alright Everyone! Let's start this off with a Gryffindor favorite!" the twins shouted "Since Lions did win this one, We feel like this song is only fitting. All you muggle born and half bloods or even bashful pureys, please feel free to sing along" they teased.

"For everyone else...We would like to introduce you to a little song titled...Little Lion Man..."

They both smirked as the music began and shouts and screams of excitement were made by many.

**Weep for yourself, my man,**

**You'll never be what is in your heart...**

**Weep, little lion man,**

**You're not as brave as you were at the start...**

**Rate yourself and rake yourself**

**Take all the courage you have left...**

**And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head...**

**But it was not your fault but mine...**

**And it was your heart on the line...**

**I really fucked it up this time...**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

**Didn't I, my...**

The music took over an the crowd continued to go nuts.

Harry smiled before he felt like he was being watched. He looked over to meet the eyes of Daphne, who quickly looked away before the lyrics started again.

**Tremble for yourself, my man,**

**You know that you have seen this all before...**

**Tremble, little lion man,**

**You'll never settle any of your scores...**

**Your grace is wasted in your face,**

**Your boldness stands alone among the wreck...**

**Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck...**

**But it was not your fault but mine...**

**And it was your heart on the line...**

**I really fucked it up this time...**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

**But it was not your fault but mine...**

**And it was your heart on the line...**

**I really fucked it up this time...**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

**Didn't I, my dear?...**

The lyrics paused again as the music continued to play.

Harry made his way over to her slyly.

She followed suit as they met in the middle.

He was about to say something to her but then the crowd started singing back along with the music.

**_Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh Ahhhha! Ahhhhha!..._ **

**But it was not your fault but mine...**

**And it was your heart on the line...**

**I really fucked it up this time...**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

**But it was not your fault but mine...**

**And it was your heart on the line...**

**I really fucked it up this time...**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

**...Didn't I, my dear?...**

The song ended as the party's inhabitants went ballistic.

Shouts, Cheers and even some shouts for more could be heard through the mess of voices.

"And with that ladies and gentlemen let the real party begin!" the twins shouted as dance music played again and couples, both dating and single, pared off.

Harry was immediately grabbed by Daphne who wasted no time in snagging him up from others.

"That was not a bad speech Harry" she complimented him about his speech before the song played.

"Well I'm glad you approved"

"I didn't say I approved…I merely said it wasn't bad" she smiled at him.

"And here I thought you were solely dancing with me to prove other houses could blend together" Harry shot back smiling and faking like he was hurt by her statement.

"No I am dancing with you for another reason..."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's just say some annoyingly older girls showed me that I can't just simply kiss a boy in secret and assume…well let's just say I can't expect someone to come be with me and not show them the path to me."

" _Is that was Tonks and Fleur were doing? Showing her that things wouldn't just work out unless she opened an entrance to her frosty exterior?_ "

"So what do I need to do to get to that 'pathway' Daph?"

She bit down on her lower lip before replying. "Dance with every girl here that you want to and we will take it from there"

"Are you Serious!?"

"No I am Daphne" she smiled at him but nodded to confirm her statement.

"What if I say you are the only girl I want to dance with?" he asked.

"Then I'd list the other girls you had been planning on dancing with and probably do still want to dance with and tell you to go dance with them"

"I feel like this is a trap" Harry said hesitantly.

"I wouldn't do that to you" she replied, looking into his eyes honestly as the song started to end.

"Besides I see that Tracey is getting hit on by that 6th year snake oaf. Best friend duty calls. And if you want any shot with me you better start dancing and enjoying yourself" she said without letting him reply making her way over to Tracey.

Harry was puzzled for a second as the next song came on and he was then grabbed by Ginny and decided he might as well and started his usual dance routine.

He danced with all his regular female friends but Daphne remained in the back of his mind.

After dancing with all his friends he ended up dancing with Lavender, for the third time, before a slow song came on and people started to exit the dance floor to get drinks.

Harry looked back over to Daphne to see that Tracey and the older Slytherin had left through the exit.

Daphne looked like a mixture of sad and worried. He grabbed a case of butterbeer and then went over to Seamus who was heading his way.

"Hey mate got any firewhiskey on hand?"

"Here you go mate, last one"

"I don't want to snag your last one"

"Eh no worries, I'll go to the kitchens and snag another. Besides I think you and Daphne could use it more than me right now" he smirked at Harry.

Not even responding as to how Seamus knew it was for him and Daphne, he gave his best mate his thanks as he headed over to Daphne.

"Hey, looks like you could use a drink" Harry offered, sitting down next to the dejected looking Eagle.

"Hah. Thanks, I take it you have danced with everyone?"

"As if you haven't been paying attention to me" he replied, knowing she had been glimpsing at him the whole time, as he passed her a drink.

She just stuck her tongue out at him accepting the drink causing Harry to laugh.

"I take it things didn't go well with Trace?"

"How observant of you. And no…It didn't. She is just so bloody blind sometimes. She is always looking for that mature guy and so she tries to go for someone older and then of course she is crushed when she finds out they just want her for her physical attributes. And yet every time it's 'Oh no this one is different, this one likes me for me'. And then it's the same thing every damn time" ranted Daphne, finishing her drink.

"I take it she is continuing to not listening to your warnings?"

"Right again. Why can't she just listen to one of her best friends for once? I mean doesn't she know I'm just looking out for her best interest?" she asked taking another drink.

"Don't be too hard on her. I have been there… when all your friends are against your current fling, but attraction blinds us sometimes. If we are lucky enough we have friends who stay with us to the end of it no matter how mad at us they are. Eventually she'll see past everything. I know I did" Harry said taking another drink himself looking away.

Daphne's facial expression changed to one of concern at his words, "But you were different. You are a gentleman who wouldn't push yourself on anyone. You hold back unlike the guys who she goes after"

"And sometimes I regret not making a stronger effort to go after a certain individual" Harry commented softly, finishing his drink.

Daphne blushed a little at this and then took a long swig from the bottle which surprised Harry.

"Well you have made a strong effort tonight. So next things next. Throw up a privacy charm won't ya?" Daphne slurred a little and Harry could tell the alcohol maybe now affecting her.

"Okay" he replied doing just that make them unnoticeable to anyone there.

She then took another swig.

"Now kiss me" she said but she started to look a little less sober with each passing second.

Harry went in to give her a kiss but then stopped himself.

"I…I can't"

"Why not? Don't you find me attractive anymore?…Or maybe someone else is on your mind"

"No it's not that it's just…Well you seem…I don't want to take advantage of…"

"Good... you're still somewhat sober. I was hoping to do this while you still had some sense in ya" she smiled looking ten times better than she just had.

"Hey were you just acting…" but was cut off.

She lunged into, him capturing his lips in hers.

Harry's mind exploded with ecstasy.

As the kiss progressed, he regained his senses and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a moan in his mouth, wrapping her own arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss lasted a little longer before they both had to separate from loss of air.

"Wah…wow" was Harry's only comeback.

"I agree" she smiled back at him blushing slightly.

Harry wanted nothing more than continue to snog her senseless, but decided that if he wanted this to blossom any further he should take it slow. Figuring out the best course of action, he decided to ask her to dance with him, which she readily agreed to.

They danced to one of the last slow songs, their bodies pressed together, her head on his chest, as the two tightened their embrace.

"Thanks for tonight" she spoke softly.

"No problem it's what I am here for" he replied as she smiled up at him, before resting her head back.

The two stayed like that for the whole song, not saying a word, but just being content within the arms of each other.

After the song a series of fast popular songs was going to be played before the end of the night so they decided to take a walk out on Astronomy tower.

* * *

"Haha easy there Clint. I am not that type of lady" said Tracey giggling as she and the 6th year snake walked down the hallway, just passing a portrait of fruit close to the Hufflepuff entrance.

She and Clint had been flirting the whole way and Tracey had high hopes for this one.

It didn't hurt that he had quite the build too, as she got a feel every now and then of him, as they helped each other keep balance seeing as they were both pretty tipsy.

"Oh? What type of lady are you then Davis?" asked the male snake with a look of hunger in his eyes.

"Wait and see and you'll find out" she smirked back at him continuing their walk to the dungeons.

"But I want to know now" he said grabbing her gently and pushing her up against a wall.

He then planted a kiss on her.

Tracey laughed into his kiss, until he tried to shove his tongue in her mouth that is.

"Wow. Hold up" Tracey smiled pushing him back a little.

"Oh come on Davis you know you want this" Clint replied trying again for a second time.

Tracey was unable to reply, and was about to do nothing, until he cupped one of her breasts. He was pushed away again, this time with a bit more force.

Daphne's warning then came into her thoughts.

"Daphne was right about you" Tracey whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

How could she be this stupid she thought to herself, thinking this was all her fault.

"I'm sorry Clint this was my fault" she finished about to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. I am not losing both a quidditch match and a great snag all in one day. Especially not because of some ice princess" Clint retaliated.

"Clint please…" Tracey pleaded, almost on the brink of tears.

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show" finished the older snake, going in again but was stopped as Tracey slapped him clear across the face.

She tried to make a hasty exit, vaguely hearing a door shut from the area by the fruit painting, but was caught by Clint and thrown back into the wall

Her head hit the back wall with a small crack, and her vision went blurry for a second.

"Where are you going? We were just about to have some fun" Clint laughed as Tracey started to slide down the wall, tears slowly escaping her eyes.

"You piece of shit!" called a different voice.

"Finnigan!? What are you doing here? Mind your own business!" exclaimed Clint

"This happens to fall under my business!" the Irishman shot back.

"Beat it man before I beat you" cautioned the taller boy.

" _Seamus get out of here. Save yourself!_ " thought Tracey.

Even with hearing about the rumors of Harry and Seamus, she knew the older boy had a good couple inches on Seamus, and Clint was also someone none of the Slytherins ever messed with... if they valued their health.

"Bring it on bitch!" was the subtle reply of Seamus.

Only a second or two passed by before Tracey could hear, and feel, someone go crashing into the wall and slump to the ground.

" _Seamus no, not you!_ " Tracey screamed to herself, as new tears threatened to make their way out from her now closed eyes.

That is until she heard a most welcoming voice.

"Ah man... it's a shame to have to use this on a wanker like this one"

Tracey opened her eyes and, it took a second but, she saw that Clint was the one slumped against the wall and Seamus appeared to be pouring some fire whiskey into the passed out snake's mouth before sprinkling some on his clothes.

He poured most of the rest of the bottle into a flask and put the remainder in the male Slytherin's hand.

Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the passed out boy's head.

"Obliviate" Seamus muttered.

Putting his wand away, back in it arm sheath, he went over and picked up Tracey.

"Come on, on your feet. You better get back to your Slytherin common room. I have taken care of things here" he stated calmly and reassuringly.

He then paused before looking around, "Shit, Filch is going to be here soon. Quickly get going Trace!" Seamus commanded turning around, presumably about to head to Gryffindor tower.

Before he could leave, she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me Seamus" Tracey pleaded still shook up from the ordeal.

"Uhhh fine" he grunted, picking her up in his arms, speeding out of the area until they passed a hidden passage, which the Irishman entered and sealed with a Celtic ward.

He brought her to a flight of stairs and gently placed her down. She was still a little shaken, but then she also started to cry.

" _Ahh dang it. I never am good with crying women_ "

"Umm are you alright Trace?" he asked rhetorically, knowing she obviously wasn't. He only got more confused as she sprung at him, wrapping her arms around him, and cried into his chest. Doing his best, he lightly rubbed her back and kept on repeating that everything was alright.

"Daph…Daphne was right…I am such an idiot" Tracey stammered out.

"If Daphne called you an idiot, I'd say it takes one to know one" Seamus smiled down at her, which caused Tracey to laugh.

"No she…she didn't call me an idiot...she just warned be about Clint...and I totally ignored her. Merlin I am so stupid" she stated looking down.

"Hey don't say that! My best mate did the same thing with me and Harry is not stupid nor is he an idiot. We all just do some unintelligible things when we are attracted to others. It's just in our nature" Seamus replied firmly.

There was then a small pause in conversation.

"Thank you" Tracey sighed.

"What for?" asked Seamus taken aback.

"For your words, for your rescue, for taking me here, for being my savior" she responded smiling.

"Hey don't go too far. I was just doing what was right" he retorted honestly.

"Non-sense. You were a hero, you always have been and you deserve a reward" she grinned.

Before he could reply, her lips were locked onto his. Seamus felt pleasure course through his body but then came back to his senses.

"Wait stop...I can't do this" Seamus pulled away, with regret.

Tracey looked a little hurt at his words "I am sorry. I should have known. I mean after New Years it should have been pretty clear to me you don't find me attractive in that way" Tracey looked away dejectedly.

"What!?No that's not it. That's not even true…I just…I just don't want to be taking advantage of you"

Tracey was then shocked for two reasons.

One of them being that Seamus actually might have found her attractive and the second was that here she was throwing herself at a guy for the first time and he was the one holding back because he cared about her that much. She smiled up at him.

"I care a lot about you and I don't want you waking up tomorrow and regretting anything" he finished looking away from her with a slight blush.

This only made Tracey come in closer.

"Hey what are you doing I just said…" but was cut off by her.

"Hey Seamus?" she asked

"Yeah?" he replied cautiously.

"Don't be such an idiot" she laughed before re-capturing his lips.

Seamus couldn't stop himself as he put his arms around her, slowly bringing the two even closer. The two didn't leave the passageway till very late at night.

They were both out of breath before Seamus escorted her back to her dorm and then returned to his own.

By the time he got in, his roommates were already fast asleep and snoring, smelling a little of booze and he saw that Harry's bed was empty.

" _Huh I guess we are both off the market_ " Seamus thought to himself before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Harry and Daphne awoke to the sun rising on astronomy tower the next morning both sharing an oversized blanket and resting against each other. They had a small snogging session but nothing beyond that happened last night as they were more the content with being in each other's arms.

They sneaked back to Ravenclaw tower with Daphne leaving Harry with a most passionate kiss before he headed back to his dorm.

When he got in he saw that Dean, Neville and Ron were still passed out but as he collapsed in his own bed, he could see Seamus was half awake smiling at him.

"Have fun with Daph last night?" smirked the Irishman.

Harry responded by giving him the bird, "Your one too talk, I can see that you reek of Tracey's aura"

"Damn you and your vision" Seamus replied sarcastically.

Harry just laughed and the two decided to catch some more Zzzzs before having to get up.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Harry awoke in the morning and could not believe what last night had transpired. It didn't even seem real as he played back last nights event's through his Occlumency.

* * *

_Mr. Weasley had been attacked, they won the game on a technicality, he accomplished his next goal in uniting the school, he danced, he talked with Daphne...Leaving to Astronomy Tower to watch the stars._

_He had conjured a blanket and cast some heating charms as Daphne snuggled into him... after an intense snogging session._

_"How...how did this happen?" he asked her, not believing this was real._

_"I came to my senses...on a lot of things" she replied smiling up at him with her piercing blue eyes._

_"Care to fill me in?"_

_She sighed before starting, "You know I have considered myself to be a strong individual..."_

_"You are a strong individual..." he cut in getting her to give him a light smile._

_"Before Hogwarts...I knew there would be other people who...would have an interest in you and you may have feelings for them too. I didn't want to interfere with that..."_

_"But Daphne..."_

_"Wait! let me finish..." she stopped him "This is only part...a very small part of the reason...I didn't...ugh! why is this so hard to say!?" she sighed in frustration._

_"Just let it come out, I won't hold anything against you.. just say what your feeling..or felt..." he encouraged._

_"Well...I guess... we share the same...saving people complex...before...before being able to be with you I wanted to make sure I could protect you..." she admitted shyly._

_"I thought keeping you at bay...or even away from me would give me enough time to...sharpen my skills... I was glad I was put into Ravenclaw, because that meant no one would ever think it was strange that I spent so much of my time learning everything I possibly could...to protect you...I know how good you were at protecting yourself way before Hogwarts and I wanted to be able to protect you too..." she sighed before continuing._

_"But then...you found Seamus... and I like him a lot... he is a good friend, a great friend, but I knew I was going to be quickly cut out...Then you two get into a life-threating fight our first year...and then I was helpless to save my own sister...then after seeing you two, with my own eyes our 3rd year...you two almost dying...I was so mad at myself because I couldn't do anything to help...I was powerless...I tried to act after that, to be with you...but then I got scared...I am such a coward...then came the tournament...after your first task, I knew I would never be able to catch up to your level...I was mad at you and then got extremely jealous...and then we fought, really bad...I am so sorry for what I said last year..." she paused, unable to look at him._

_Harry gently, pulled her face to his, giving her a light kiss, hoping this would show her what words could not, that he didn't care what happened in the past...he just wanted to focus on the present._

_However, she knew she needed to continue, "After seeing you and Seamus and then, Cedric, Fleur, Viktor...and now the DA...I realized that you have made...you have so many friends and loved ones, who would do anything for you, who will protect you...If I can have the honor of being one...I know together...we can all protect you...After my idiotic side of protectiveness for you was out of the way, I just had to get over my own self doubt... that I could be ...can be...good enough to deserve you..." she ended._

_Daphne waited, again not being able to look at him...and he hadn't tried to get her to look at him either...there was just ...silence._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity he spoke._

_"You're an idiot"_

_Just like that all hope for something between them vanished._

_She tried to push back her emotions, put on her mask, she needed to get out..._

_Daphne tried to get up and escape but he quickly caught her and brought her into him as he held her tightly._

_"You have been and will always be good enough, scratch that, you will always be more than anything I could ever hope to have. As far as being strong enough to protect me...Daphne...you are a leader in the DA. You don't get recommended by aurors by simply being sub-par or adequate at defense. You are the best of the elite when it comes to protecting others. You are not feared because of your personality. You are feared because people know they can only try to attack you verbally because if it gets physical... they will be on their asses in a second" Harry reassured her._

_"But...the Ball..." she tried._

_"If you had your wand, and wanted to, you know you could have gotten him 10 times worse the I did" Harry laughed. He was only being honest. He could sense her power level at DA practices and that was also when he knew she was holding back._

_She looked somewhat reassured but he knew he had to put the cherry on top "I wasn't going to say this but...Daphne...I am only attracted to the...strongest of women" and with that he crashed his lips onto hers in order to re-enforce his point._

_Daphne moaned into his mouth as she further sunk herself into him._ _A feeling over took the two, one that they had never felt, like a piece of their heart was becoming re-filled...and they basked in the feeling of it._

_They continued to embrace like this, as they tried to become as close together as possible, while their hands roamed over each other, desperate to take in as much as possible._

_They embraced like that many more times throughout the night._

* * *

After viewing the memory he woke up his best mate. The two young men headed to breakfast and got brief glimpses of both Daphne and Tracey, giving them smiles briefly, before returning to talk with their fellow female friends.

Harry and Seamus didn't know the exact status of their relationships but they did no they were, as Seamus liked to say, "Off the market." They took seats across from the twins who seemed to be nursing hangovers.

"Late night masters Gred and Forge?" asked Seamus with muse in his voice.

They just grunted simultaneously in turn.

"No snappy comeback? Guess you guys really do need this" Harry laughed, throwing the two each a small vile.

"Have that with your juice"

The twins eagerly accepted and poured the anti-hangover potion in their drinks before downing them in one gulp.

"Bless you Master Potter" the two exclaimed feeling the effects immediately and becoming their normal selves.

"So how was your nights. I see Alicia and Angelina are still not up" smirked Seamus.

"Let's just leave it at we had a good night shall we? A more important question on everyone's mind is what happened to you and miss Greengrass Harr Harr? One second you two are at the party and then the other second you're gone from memory. And you Mr. Finnigan left to get a beverage and never returned to the party. You both missed out on quite the mash up of music. It was our biggest mosh pit yet. Not to mention your absences were so much of a disappointment to Miss Bell seeing as Lee was hooking up with that one Badger" replied the two finishing each other's sentences.

"I forgot to tell you thanks a bunch for that. If you guys weren't so hell bent on your joke shop you two could be professional DJs"

"Thank you for your compliments Master Jedi, but you will not dodge or questions so easily on your whereabouts."

"Can we leave it at we too had a 'good night'?" asked Seamus

The twins looked at each other before replying.

"Touché Master Irish."

Further talks of last night's conquests were subdued by the entrance of The flying foxes and the 5th year females. However, that changed when the 5th year male lions finally awoke from their slumber coming down from their caves and made their way to sit down at the feeding pit. Neville and Dean just gave their fellow mates a knowing look but Ron was a little blunt and abrupt, whether it be by not being in his right senses and still being half asleep or by being his usual oblivious self.

"So where were you two last night?" he asked for the whole table to hear, not giving a second thought to anyone else at the table. Granted he was only asking out of curiosity about his mates, but he still received an elbow from Neville and a glare from his two mates in question.

"I thought you might have headed to the infirmary due to yesterday's…events. Did all the adrenaline finally wear off?" asked Dean, oh so innocently, but the two knew it was to keep off suspicion.

" _Merlin I am glad we are friends with Dean_ " Harry communicated with Seamus.

" _With his acting and art skills he could be such a good con artist. You gotta love the kid_ "

"Yeah actually. Also I don't think the drinking helped. Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep me for a while after I detoxed and Seamus was quite the lad and stayed with me."

"Yeah sure. You just wanted to escape from breaking a girl's feelings" Katie laughed along with some of the other female lions.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Katie before replying "If that was true we would have went somewhere to actually done something productive like…"

"Let off dungbombs in Filch's office?" offered Seamus.

"Precisely" Harry grinned, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't know... you two didn't even give us a goodbye" Lavender added, half-joking from her spot next to Harry.

"You know we hate goodbyes. And besides if we really wanted to get away that badly why was it that I danced with you for the third time even though my feet were literally killing me Miss Brown?" Harry asked coquettishly, trying to put the matter at rest and quiet Lavender, or at the least to try and avoid suspicion of his new relationship.

"Well then thank you for that" Lavender replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"My pleasure" Harry smiled at her, but inwardly hoping Daphne had not seen that.

From what he saw from Seamus' expression... she had indeed noticed.

He wasn't surprised to see she was no longer at the great hall when he finally got a chance to let his eyes wander over to the eagle table and to no surprise neither was Tracey.

* * *

Harry spent most of his Sunday lounging around with Seamus periodically checking his Marauder's map. Tracey and Daphne spent most of their time in the eagle dorms before heading out to the library. Shortly after that Hermione received an owl and packed up her books and headed to the library.

"A galleon says they called her to see about what was going on this morning." stated Seamus discretely to Harry.

"I bet you ten galleons you're right" he replied.

Time passed and they made their way to dinner with some other Lions and sure enough ran into Daphne, Tracey and Hermione or the STG for the Serpent tailed Gryffon. The two mates slowed down their pace to talk with them.

"Hey Daph…" started Harry but was cut off.

"Harry" she replied curtly, not slowing down her pace, and meant to pass him but had to stop when he blocked her passage.

"I want to talk to you…" he started but was cut off again.

"I know what you are going to say. That you…" but then she got cut off herself.

"I already know that Hermione told you why Lavender gave me a peck. You probably don't care about that. What you are really thinking is 'why did he lie about last night?' but you are too stubborn and afraid of what the answer might be that you don't want to ask"

Hermione went red from being found out and Tracey look stunned from the reply. Daphne was also shocked for a second and didn't move.

"Yeah it's doesn't feel good to be cut off before you even start to talk does it?" Harry asked rhetorically.

She then put her frosty exterior on and tried to pass him again. "Let me pass" she said trying to dodge him.

"No I won't. Not until I've said what needs to be said. I've let you pass too many times and it's taken too big of a toll on me not to stop you."

Daphne was again frozen for a second before recovering. "There is nothing to be said you made up the lie because you don't want to hurt the feelings of other girls. I get it, it's no big deal."

" _Another great con artist_ " Harry thought to himself.

He knew from experience that she pretty much said the opposite of what she wanted.

" _So you want me to be the one to show our relationship huh? that's fine_ " Harry said sending the message to her and her eyes bulged out.

"See, you think we know each other so well but in reality, I went with the lie because I didn't know if you wanted to go public, just like you don't know my every intention! So let me help you out a little" finished Harry.

By this time some students had stopped to see the somewhat heated interaction

"Harry you…" but she was cut off for a second time as his lips crashed into hers.

To say Daphne was caught off guard was an understatement. She lost all her senses for a couple seconds, then broke away. Before anyone saw it coming, she pulled back her hand and smacked Harry straight across the face, receiving gasps from the small crowd that had now formed.

Harry however looked unfazed, and had that stupid goofy grin that she hated and loved so much.

"Let's get one thing straight here Potter…If we are going to do this I will be the one in charge of the PDA" and with that she grabbed him by his main and their lips locked again, this time they received wolf whistles, applause and cheers from the crowd along with some nervous giggling.

Seamus was one of the first wolf whistles before he looked at Tracey, who had a look on her face that made the Irish boy want her. He grabbed her before gently pulling her to him.

"Seamus" she gasped surprised, but not unwelcoming.

"Trace" he replied, looking into her eyes.

An unvocalized message went between them that basically equaled out to " _Why the Hell not?_ " before they too came together in a lip locking embrace.

This received even more cheers.

* * *

The four ended up eating together that night at the lion's table and were apparently the talk of the night, but the two couples couldn't tell as they were overly content with each others presence.

Some people, especially from other houses, were not thrilled with the latest news. However, most people were thrilled and some just smiled while others like Draco, Theo and Blaise made mocking kissy faces when they thought the caught the eye of one of the lions, causing them to be scalded by the female serpents who couldn't be happier for Tracey...although that could not be said for two certain younger female snakes.

The next week was great for Harry and Seamus.

Harry woke up each morning hoping he was not in a dream of sorts, not believing he and Daphne were finally together. This disbelief vanished every time he would come down the stairs with Seamus to the great hall and they would meet their respective others, share a brief smile and quick kiss and then break apart to their separate tables. Although no one ever hassled them when they sat together, they felt it was better to allow each other space and go into their relationships slowly.

It also helped Harry to not be distracted in the morning where he seemed to be reinforcing his occlumency shields more and more frequently. Sometimes he would have dreams about Voldemort and the dark CUs but they were always so vague and he couldn't seem to remember them by the time that he woke up which greatly irritated him. What irritated him most was that his best dreams, that had Daphne in them, often got broken up with the mind intrusion.

He only told his sleeping problem to Seamus, only after the Irishman demanded to know what was going on after he had woken Harry out of his quasi nightmare for the second time. Seamus advised Harry to tell someone else like Dumbledore, his guardians or even Proc, but Harry had so far disagreed with his friend saying that it was not worth their time seeing as he couldn't even remember the dreams.

However, his best mate had not relented and was currently bring up the topic again as they were getting up from breakfast.

"At least see Madame Pomfrey. She can hook you up with a potion for your dreams" Seamus pestered.

"I can get my own dreamless sleep potions, but I prefer to dream, even if they are interrupted. Besides, I hear they can be addictive and eventually I'd build up a tolerance to them. I just have to make stronger occlumency shields" retorted Harry getting up and rubbing his head.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Daphne, who had just arrived to see his obvious discomfort when he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing big" he said quickly to which Seamus rolled his eyes before heading out to meet up with Tracey.

"Seamus seems to think differently" Daphne stated as she and Harry walked together.

"I think I know myself better than Seamus" Harry replied, giving a somewhat annoyed look.

"That may be, but you are also one to keep major issues to yourself" she added softly.

"Oh? And you don't?" he questioned.

"We'll at least I confide in others and don't take it all on by myself" she fired back.

"I've talked to Seamus about it" he countered.

"But you won't talk to your girlfriend about it?"

"I am sure there is plenty of stuff you don't tell your boyfriend, isn't there?"

"Nothing that has to do with my well being" she continued

"Listen I just really don't want to talk about it right now okay? I also really don't want to have a row either. Can't we just enjoy each others company before we have to part for classes?" he tried to end it.

"Alright but this isn't over" she stated, wrapping her arm around his as he escorted her to her first class and they talked about brighter subjects.

* * *

As time went on Harry still had his 'dream intrusions', as he liked to call them, but he was getting better and better at hiding them from Seamus and especially Daphne.

Although, she would continue to ask him if anything was wrong and he would either say 'no' or that the stress of teaching and classes were getting to him. In rare occasions he would bring up how annoyed he was by his still going strong fan girl club and he would mention how Cho still would go by him flirting way too obviously with some bloke.

He didn't like doing it, but it did got Daphne off his case and usually led to some pretty sensual sessions in the Room of Requirement. Their relationship had gotten quite physical, but they had not yet gone all the way. However, they were both fine with waiting.

Along with being physical in privacy the two were also quite close in public. Whenever they were together they were practically joined at the hip. This took away a lot of time he usually hung out with Seamus but the Irishman didn't see a problem with it seeing as him and Tracey were practically as close to each other as Harry and Daphne were. They also hung out a fair bit together as couples.

An example of this was at the Slytherin VS Ravenclaw match were Harry, Seamus and Tracey were currently cheering for the Slytherin team. Daphne was neutral seeing as she didn't want to root against her own house but with Cho and Corrigan on the team there was no way she would be cheering for them either. Blaise, Ginny and the other chaser were doing remarkable.

The two eagle beaters were still up to par, but Clint had been replaced by Theo, after having been suspended from quidditch when he was caught drunk that one night, and Nott was truly viscous and on a mission to take every eagle out of the game, especially the opposing beaters.

Sure enough, not even half way through the match he smashed an incoming bludger, with two hands on his bat, with so much power that it practically rocketed into the back of the beater, taking him out of the game. Theo also protected his fellow snakes like they were family, even going so far when he almost fell off his broom, as he lunged at a bludger that was aimed at Ginny.

Nott just barely intercepted it, but protected her none the less. As the game went on however, Theo was getting more and more tired, especially as he and an opposing beater had basically a back to back battle with a bludger . After a long time, Theo managed to be the victor, knocking the other beater out.

Draco could see Theo's energy leaving him so he pushed up his own game and doubled his efforts to end it. To say there was no love between Cho and Draco was an understatement. When the two finally saw the snitch, the usual reserved eagle was doing everything in her power to throw Draco off balance.

She was continuing to try and ram him off course, till they picked up more and more speed and Draco's firebolt took the lead. The remaining beater tried to take a shot at him but was distracted as Theo and the other Slytherin beater were playing monkey in the middle hitting a bludger back in fourth with Dwyer in the middle.

After a spectacular nose dive, Draco had finally caught the snitch, winning the game with a score of 350 to 250.

The stadium went ecstatic and right after the game finished, Draco was congratulated by his teammates as the fans rushed the field, with Seamus and Harry being unsurprisingly the fastest ones there as they congratulated their snake friends.

Harry even picked Ginny up and swirled her around in a hug of congratulations, but quickly put her down when Daphne finally made it over. Then an unexpected sight happened as Harry saw his platinum friend lipped locked with Pansy, which received even more cheers.

A separate party was held in the Slytherin common room, but many broke out early to celebrate with other houses in the Room of Requirement. Draco made his entrance, with Pansy at his side, and Theo and Blaise came next with Courtney and Lexie (the 5th year snakes), all receiving cheers. Ginny and Astoria followed and gave minor waves to Daphne and Harry.

Daphne and Harry danced their asses off on the dance floor, leaving no room in between them, as Daphne continued to back up into Harry. Tracey did much the same to Seamus, until they all became tired and their feet ached, causing them all to get off the dance floor and head to the lounging area where they shared a bottle. They laughed, drank and snacked as their speech got more and more slurred as the night went on.

Tracey ended up taking Seamus back to their dorm room, which was unoccupied seeing as all the inhabitants were at the party. Daphne and Harry decided to stay a little longer as they finished off the bottle.

"My sister is such a slut" Daphne laughed looking to see that Astoria was now dancing with Ginny after the two had danced with multiple other guys (trying with no avail to get Seamus or Harry to notice them).

"Hey they're just having fun leave em alone. At least they're still not dancing with wankers" replied Harry also laughing.

"Oh so you have been watching them have you?" she smiled at him.

"Like you haven't, besides they're my friends and my girlfriends sister" he smiled back

"Yeah sure 'friends'. I saw how you hugged the ginger. You were so wanting some physical relations with her" she said sarcastically

"Jealous huh? Let's get out of here so I can show you just how physical a relation I want to have with you" he suggested, with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Oooh lead the way then good sir" she replied excitedly.

"Follow me mi lady" he smiled, giving her a hand up, leading her out and to a guest room he broke into and warded.

* * *

***Limes***

After half an hour of fooling around the two were practically wearing no clothes under the covers.

Harry was kissing down her neck till she stopped him. "What's up?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Harry I want you. I need you. Please…let's do it" she pleaded with passion in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean without a reason of a doubt sure..."

"Yes I am. If you don't believe me check in with my mind. I know you can tell if I was at all uncertain" As much as Harry didn't want to, he finally subsided and looked into her mind, seeing that she was indeed sincere.

He bent down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster... before slowly going down and soon the two became one. It felt so familiar to Harry as he held her in his arms tightly, but also very lovingly, as her nails lightly scratched along his back. It was a long while later that the two eventually collapsed onto each other.

Harry wrapped his arm around her as she secured his arm with hers. She scooted into him, leaving no room in between them, for the countless time that night.

"I love you so freaking much" Harry whispered to her as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you so freaking much too" she smiled back at him.

Sleep quickly took them as their eyelids grew heavy and they both nodded off, in the security and comfort of each other's arms.

It was the best sleep Harry had had in a very long while. The waking up wasn't to bad either.

"You know I could wake up to this image everyday and never get used to being so lucky" Harry stated as he took in the image of his girlfriend waking up.

He stared at her with lust and admiration. The sheets that she was under gave the outline of her curvaceous body. Her blond locks were messy and disheveled and her piercing blues showed a hint of early morning tiredness and there was the tiniest hint of drool from her lip.

She still looked breath-taking and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Like what you see?" she smirked at him, fixing herself up.

"You bet I do" he replied immediately, getting her to blush.

"Well then... you better get used to it because I plan on this happening many...many more times" she stated confidently.

Harry gulped as she made her way over him, crawling on all fours, flaunting her assets as she closed the gap between them, capturing his lips before starting an early morning snog session.

* * *

"I am telling you Seamus...I can't remember the last time I was this happy" Harry told his best friend, after they just finished a training duel and were re-hydrating.

"No need to tell me mate, I can tell just when I look at you. I just wish it could have happened a whole lot sooner"

"How are you and Tracey?"

"We are really good. She is actually quite something...beside her obvious good looks she...she's funny, carefree, relaxed, independent and just so easy to talk to. I mean as long as we stay away from talks about her family... I am still not sure what is going on in that area but I don't bug her about it... I like her...a lot"

"I'm glad. Daphne mentioned that Tracey tries to keep her family life private, I think their business involves something with muggles, but I wouldn't press her on it" Harry advised before he continued "I still can't believe its only been a couple of weeks and I already am in so deep with Daphne"

"You two have been friends since before Hogwarts, I think that is understandable"

"Yeah I guess your right...it's so strange, it's like when I am with her... I am full, I am no longer in need of anything when she is with me"

"Damn mate you do have it bad... Tracey and I are not quite there yet, but some day maybe we will be"

"It's worth the wait, so take your time"

"I will thanks...So have you figured out what you are doing for your upcoming date with her?"

"Yeah, It's going to be perfect. Room of Requirement, candle lit dinner. I'm cooking for her, introducing her to cinema and then we'll see where the night takes. How about you?"

"I'm taking Tracey to the kitchens, Dobby promised he'd help, then to a broom ride, followed by astronomy tower and then thanks to you, I will be breaking into a guest room...and seeing were the night leads as well..."

"Do you think they'll like our plans?"

"Harry, if they don't, we have some how failed as boyfriends, which I severely doubt will happen. They will probably be pretty shocked and happy just from the fact that we came up with this surprise ourselves"

"Yeah you're right, I can't wait till the weekend" Harry ended, smiling like a fool in love.

* * *

It was the last hogsmeade trip of the year as Harry, Seamus, Tracey and Daphne all ate breakfast together.

However, Harry and Seamus would spend some quality bro time shopping before heading up with Tracey and Daphne who would be spending their time with Hermione, Astoria and Ginny.

The men would initiate their surprise to their girlfriends after they met up.

However, at the present moment they were just having fun as they went to a joke shop, quidditch supply store and Honeydukes, before eventually they trudged back to meet the girls, both refreshed from having a girl free hangout session.

"Hi boys!" Daphne called out when her piercing blues met his shining emeralds.

"There you boys are! Have a fun Brodate?" asked Tracey, causing the other girls to snigger.

"Hey you girls had a…. **Ahhh!** " shouted Harry, grasping his head, and falling to his knees.

"Harr what's wrong!?" he heard from his friends as their voices eventually lost audio and his world darkened.

* * *

_**It opened up to a scene that he finally remembered from his dreams.** _

_**He appeared to be in the department of mysteries, if that was possible, and the first thing that came to his ears was an ear curtailing female scream.** _

_**There on the floor, a few feet in front of him, stood a handful of dark cloaked figures who had formed a semicircle around a woman who was convulsing in pain.** _

_**After some concentration Harry finally recognized the woman.** _

_**His heart tightened in his chest and he wanted to shout out, scream, do anything to intercede and stop the torture.** _

_**This couldn't be real, but this was just like what happened with Mr. Weasley.** _

_**Harry tried to break out of it but couldn't.** _

_**Maybe he was wrong and it was a look-a-like, but as he looked closer he knew there was no mistaking it.** _

_**The ear curdling screams were coming from from his former protector, the one that helped look after him as a child... before him laid the convulsing body of Jenny Emers.** _

_**"Come on Emers. Either summon the Potter brat here or we will take him by force eventually. And when we do we will torture you to death in front of him till he does what we want. Make this easier on the two of you and just get him here" commanded a masked man.** _

_**"No never! He is in the safest place possible and you have no way on getting him! I rather die than betray him!" she yelled at them.** _

_**"That's where you are wrong my dear. You see all the Unspeakables are gone off trying to contain their long lost comrades, which has given us access to their toys. One of which restricts magic at any area we choose. Minus a few highly warded area like Hogwarts, but he is not in Hogwarts... he's in Hogsmeade and our men are standing by...but we really do not want to make a commotion" retorted the same man.** _

_**"Fuck you!" cried Jenny** _

_**"So be it! Crucio!" he roared as Jenny started shrieking in pain again.** _

* * *

Harry final was able to regain some control and, with all his power, pushed himself out and back to reality were his friends stood over him.

"Seamus we need to leave! Need to get to the Department of Mysteries now!" Harry spoke frantically and panted hard.

"Right, whatever you say Harry" Seamus replied skeptically, but was guessing Harry had another vision.

"What? No! You're not going by yourselves" stated Ginny.

"Damn right you're not!" confirmed Astoria

"No you need to stay here. There are Death Eaters in hiding somewhere" Harry warned.

The two younger schoolgirls looked at each other before nodding to themselves. "Then we activate our life debts and bind ourselves to go where you got to offer you protection" they oath-ed in unison.

Hermione then quickly followed calling in her life debt as well.

"I let you go once before against my will in second year and I won't do it again. I'm going too" added Daphne.

"So am I" put in Tracey.

"No Trace someone has to stay here to inform everyone" interjected Seamus.

"Like Hell I do!" shouted Tracey

 _"I don't have time for fighting we must leave now"_  Harry thought to himself, casting a small compulsion charm on Tracey to go inform all the DA and the Teachers.

Seamus gave a glare to Harry, who saw the charm, as Tracey stopped in mid-sentence and then walked off.

The girls wore quizzical looks before shrugging it off.

"Alright everyone, let the record show this is going against my better judgement. Grab on to me"

They all complied and with a loud crack they were gone.

* * *

Given that it was international workers day, and May day, Harry wasn't surprised to see that their were very few wizards at the ministry.

When he walked into the ministry with his crew he could feel that he was in some type of allusion as everything seemed normal.

"Occlumency shields on full max" Harry ordered, slapping his hands together, sending out a psychic shockwave throughout the area.

The after effects showed that there had been a small battle in the atrium but there was no one there and the usual vibrant feeling was replaced by a dark ominous present.

"What happened here?" asked a startled Daphne

"Death Eaters happened. Stay close and behind me everyone" Harry ordered, leading the group to the lifts and then heading to the Department of Mysteries.

When they finally made it, they ended up in a room with a dozen doors. Harry was looking back to his vision to see exactly where the enemy was.

" _Hmmm..._ "

Thought Harry and then summoned his Unspeakable book, opening it to the newest page.

"I need to know what and where all the rooms are" Harry spoke softly.

A list of different rooms and how to get to them came up as he scanned them. It took only a second before he found what he was looking for.

"A ha here we go. The hall of prophecy, everyone wands out! The person we are going after is Jenny Emers"

This got looks of surprise and uneasiness from all four girls.

"From what I saw, there are at least 8 Death Eaters, but there could be more. If I say run and leave me behind, you do that. If that happens, Seamus you are in charge."

They all retorted in the affirmative although with a bit of hesitation.

"DA roll out!" roared Harry summoning a door and gaining entrance.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

The hall of prophecy seemed to be deserted when the group made their way in, to Harry's astonishment.

"Harry are you sure this is right?" asked Ginny cautiously.

"It was just like with your dad Gin. I know they're here" Harry fired back as they made their way further and further.

They came to an abrupt halt when they came across a bright orb that made his jaw drop. It was a prophecy between him and the dark lord.

"So you finally made it to the party. It took you long enough" came the dark voice of a man coming out of the shadows.

Within an instant they were surrounded by enemies from all sides.

"What!? I couldn't even sense you. Who the hell are you!?" exclaimed Harry putting up a non visible shield as Seamus made his way in back as to protect the girls on both ends.

"Hahaha is little bitty potty scared. Does he need his mommy. Oh wait that's right..." came the familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange behind the man. Harry had heard all he needed to know about the sadistic woman from his Godfather. He had seen memories of her.

The memory of what she had done caused Harry to start see green as his body started heating up.

"Easy there Bella. Where are my manners? You can call me Breaker. I am one of the big scary 'evil' 5 CUs lieutenants."

"Five!?" exclaimed Harry in be bewilderment.

"Ooops. Oh well it doesn't matter now anyway. Yes Harry once a team and always a team. Quake and Animator are quite the actors. How else could we pull this off? I mean yes I was the one to get you to come here with the help of my master and I did cover our presence, but I can't take all the credit" laughed the man called Breaker.

"Now you have two options. One you give that prophecy over there to me or two... we kill all your friends, capture you and then go after your other friends and family and make you watch as we kill them all. Come on Harry give us the prophecy...you don't want to lose out on being an older brother do you?" smirked Breaker.

"You Bastard!" growled Harry with power coming from his voice.

"I may be just that but…" he stopped talking in mid-sentence, receiving what looked to be a message.

"Hmm well this is a bother. Rookwood take over here, make sure Potter doesn't come out vitally injured. If he does I'll personally kill you all. Do whatever it takes even if you have to subdue this firecracker" Breaker indicated to Bellatrix who only laughed in response.

Taking out a portkey, he looked around once, and just like that he was gone.

Death Eaters then started to move in.

" _Seamus act in T minus three seconds_ " Harry communicated.

"Close your eyes" Harry whispered to the girls who obeyed as the Death Eaters came in closer.

"Fira Solaris" shouted Seamus, sending off a flashbang, as Harry conjured his patronus sword and sent of several blinding stags at the enemy.

Grabbing the prophecy, he, along with Seamus, led the girls out, making their own path as they fired blasting hexes at the shelves and prophecies, leading to only more commotion to the chaos that was going on around them.

Harry and Seamus were too busy intercepting and shielding incoming curses, that they couldn't even retaliate with an offense as they pushed on.

Before they made it to the door, a sickly green killing curse went zooming at the group, barely missing Daphne before Harry wandlessly summoned her to him, the curse missing by seconds.

A new sense of anger built up in him, mounting on top of what he already had, as he pushed his crew threw the exit door. He witnessed a sickening sight as Rookwood came behind the man who fired the killing curse and snapped the man's neck.

"This will be all your fates if anyone fires a lethal curse so recklessly" shouted the formal unspeakable.

Harry's fury went into overdrive before casting fiend fire as he closed the door behind him, leaving the room to burn. They came back into the room of doors while he quickly summoned the book again to see how to summon the exit. However, time was not on their side as the door to the Hall of Prophecy burst open and out walked the Death Eaters.

The inner circle looked unfazed, but some had soot and minor burns, most likely they were the more inexperienced ones. Harry counted a total of a little more than 15 in size.

"Fiend fire? Pretty impressive for a 5th year, I'll give you that. But this game is over now. Hand over the prophecy and we might just find some use for your friends" commanded Rookwood.

Harry took a moment to see that a door had appeared behind them and communicated to Seamus to get the girls ready for an attack.

"I don't want to see my friends get hurt" Harry sighed.

"Good then slowly hand over the prophecy" replied Rookwood.

"However, I just don't trust her! NOW!"

Just like that Harry sent a conjured spear, filled with lightning, at Bellatrix. The woman did not even have time to block, as it zoomed towards her, ripping through her chest and heart. This was followed by a volley of spells.

Harry cast a shield and followed his friends through the door that would hopefully lead them to the lifts. The group was in freefall as Harry cast several cushioning charms, with no actual aim. Right when he was expected to hit the grounds hard, he was stopped and lightly put on the ground.

They were now in what could only be described as a pit like structure with an archway in the middle. Voices were coming from the archway but he tried to push them out of his mind.

"Shit! I think we are in the room of Death" exclaimed harry.

"And you are in what we like to call the 'kill zone' Potter" Rookwood laughed from atop the entrance, as his men scattered across the room covering every angle from the higher ground.

Harry raised two protective ground walls to shield his crew.

"You cease to amaze me Harry. You are well past even a fully grown wizard in your displays of magic. So I offer one last chance before I kill all your friends"

"No more chances! The killed my wife! Kill them all now!" roared Rudolphus.

"Easy my friend. To get revenge means to go against the dark lord" reminded Rookwood, causing the Lestrange brothers to grimace.

The Death Eaters, once again, started to close in.

"Come now Harry. What would your guardians say if they were to hear their beloved child was a murderer, especially of one's own cousin? Who would want to be associated with such a young killer?" asked Rookwood, trying to get at Harry on an emotional level.

This put Harry at a loss for a second. He was broken out of his thought when Daphne grabbed his hand. She was looking at him with a determined look on her face, they all were. Ever single on of them was ready to do whatever was needed to get out of this.

"We all have your back mate" started Seamus

"We are not going anywhere" proclaimed Astoria

"Through the thick or thin" came the voice of Ginny

"Till the very end and further" declared Hermione

"We…I love you and there is nothing that will ever stop that. Don't hold back Harry. We all know how much more you're capable of and just like your parents we will be with you no matter what" ended Daphne, squeezing his hand, even more than before.

She let go after a second and held her wand, ready for one last attack.

"No answer Harry?" asked Rookwood growing closer "No answer as to what your guardians would say to the boy-who-lived's new title... the the executioner-of-Bellatrix-Black. I would imagine they'd say something like…"

"We are so bloody proud of you Harry!" came the voice of two men from a top of the doorway.

"What the fu...!" was all Rookwood got to say as spells came crashing down on the Death Eaters, who had lowered from their once higher up positions leaving them in a "kill zone", as the student attackers fired their own spells.

Harry saw both Sirius and Remus move like they were on a mission to kill while Tonks, Kingsley and Madeye showed why they were some of the most feared aurors. Last came Cedric, Roger, Steve and finally Jenny.

They all must have taken a moment or two to see who they were fighting, seeing as they went for the more inexperienced ones first, taking them out with ease, before taking on the older ones.

Eventually Harry's group met made contact with Steve, Roger, Cedric and Jenny and Harry saw that the light forces seemed to have the advantage as he scanned the room further.

His Guardians were each fighting a Lestrange Brother but Harry saw that Rookwood was sneaking up on them from the side with a stealth charm on himself as he aimed his wand at his two guardians.

"Dads!" Harry shouted and acted on instinct as he tapped into his core magic, sprinting over two his guardians just as the sickly green light left Rockwood's wand. Conjuring his patronus sword, worrying that he would not make it in time, he went to fire a partonus as things seemed to go in slow motion.

"Expecto patronum!"roared Harry as his stag flew out of the sword, running at the green light, causing both his guardians to see their lives flash, before they themselves saw the sight of the green curse.

The room rumbled as the stag exploded from the impact of the curse. Said stag emitted a protective shield that also took the impact of two curses from the brothers, who took their surprise as an opportunity to strike.

"Thanks James!" the two shouted in unison.

Soon there was a three on three with Remus and Sirius continuing their battle with the brothers while Harry was fighting Rookwood.

Madeye and Kingsley were in an all out battle with their senior Death Eaters, while Tonks and Seamus were on a two on three against Avery, Rowle and Mulciber. The rest of the light forces, who were not as advanced, stuck together and battled the rest as a team.

Harry had Rookwood on the ropes as he began pushing him back with his assault. Rookwood started to become more and more frustrated, seeing that he was losing to a fifth year, and decided to do something drastic. Quickly dodging an incoming spell from Harry, he retaliated by firing off a killing curse.

However, it was not directed at Harry, but at the team of fighting light forces. Once again he quickly conjured another patronus, but feared this one would not make it in time, as it rushed for interception. Time seemed to slow down for the second time and Harry could clearly see the stag would not make it as the killing curse was about to make contact with Daphne.

" _No! Please No! Not Her!_ " Harry screamed inside his head.

His patronus vanished in mid sprint before it transported itself in front of the curse, making an even bigger explosion than before. In that split second Jenny managed to shove Daphne out of the explosion's range, but in doing so took the brunt of the impact. She was thrown like a rag-doll right into the ground, making a slight cracking noise on impact.

Harry was about to let out a curse, but in all the commotion failed to see a blasting hex coming from Rookwood that connected as he was thrown back himself.

Somehow he must have done wandless magic without trying because he was still able to get up, miraculously, but there was a loud ringing in his ears.

The only thing he could hear was the fury coming out of his guardians voices as their opponents went flying back. He could also see Rookwood yell for a retreat... but not for the reason Harry thought.

"Thank Merlin. It's about time" Harry whispered to himself.

Albus Dumbledore himself had entered the room and was snatching the Death Eaters up like hotcakes, with a look of rage that Harry had never seen before.

For the first time... ever... Harry was visibly scared of his grandfatherly like headmaster. However, his gaze was broken as he saw Rookwood sneak out from what could only be a secret passage.

Tapping back into his magical core, he ripped out of there, right after him, like a bat out of hell... vaguely hearing the shouts of "Harry No!" from his loved ones.

* * *

He was in hot pursuit of Rookwood with his eyes tinged with green.

" _That bastard hurt my Jenny, tried to kill my girlfriend and put everyone I love in danger. I'll have his head on a platter if it's the last thing I do!_ " Harry told himself as he got on a lift and continued to chase Rookwood into the atrium.

Rookwood was almost at floo when Harry acted.

"I will not let you leave here alive! Avada Kedavra!"

The curse zoomed over to the retreating Death Eater, who only managed to dodge it by falling to the ground, as it crashed into the wall causing debris to fly everywhere.

"You coward! I will make you pay until you beg me to end your life" roared Harry.

Rookwood raised his arm but Harry shot a wandless expelliarmus at him and his wand went flying away. As Harry walked farther and farther the tinge of green became started to become less and less.

" ** _Do it. Make him pay. He tried to kill your family. He deserves it._** "

Harry raised his wand... "Cruc…" but then stopped

" ** _Come on_** "

"Cruci…" Harry started again but couldn't finish.

" ** _Do it!_** "

"NO!" Harry shouted, pushing up his occlumency shields to the max and found that there was another presence in the room.

"Voldemort" Harry breathed out coolly.

Sure enough, just like on cue, Voldemort himself appeared in the middle of the room.

"My lord I am sorry but…" tried Rookwood.

"Silence! You have served your purpose. Leaves us" commanded the dark lord banishing Rookwood to the floo and just like that he was gone.

"This is the point where I kill you for helping my prey escape" remarked Harry in a cold voice.

"Hmm confident, skilled, brave but so damn weak. You had your chance, but you could not do what was needed to make your enemy really suffer, Harry" shout back Voldermort, in a true sinister voice that would cause normal men to tremble in fright.

Harry however was not a normal man. "I wouldn't call it weak when I know someone is trying to manipulate me…Tom" countered Harry

"Do not speak to me by that name Potter!" yelled Voldemort in anger

"Then don't call me by mine. Refer to me as Blitz" Harry returned, trying to keep the conversation going as he built back up his energy.

"Blitz!? To what significance is that?" asked the dark lord a bit amused.

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand anyways" he replied thinking of his cousin's nick name for him. "But I understand something about you, Voldemort. I know why you are here. I know what you want" Harry stated taking out the prophecy and showing it to his soon to be a opponent.

"The Prophecy...give it here" commanded Voldemort.

"First ward this area. I can feel my reinforcements are on their way and I don't want to be interrupted" Harry retorted.

"Spoken like a true wizard. There might still be hope for you yet…Blitz" laughed Voldemort before putting up his own wards, sealing them off from anyone who may want to interfere.

"Lets sit down and talk first shall we?" asked Harry, conjuring two chairs and banishing one at Voldermort to sit on.

"How polite but I'll use my own" Voldemort remarked, destroying the offered chair and conjuring his own. It looked to be befitting for the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin, since it was decked out in snake carvings.

"Suit yourself" he replied, taking a seat "Now from what I understand... our history started off all because of a piece of this prophecy that was given out from this nutjob who happens to be working at Hogwarts right now" Harry started knowing the prophecy since he was a child when Sirius had told him in secret.

"Is it possible this might be genuine…yes. But think for a second. At the top of your reign some half-assed seer gives a prophecy of your down fall. This in turn gives the ruler of this country, who is known to have no fear, a false sense of insecurity. So much so that it makes this said ruler break all normal protocol to deal with a matter he would usually leave to new recruits. But no, you go yourself. Not only that, but you also go to the house of some of the oldest most powerful families just to take the life of an infant? And finally, after killing the people who could have made your greatest allies you try to kill me, without any realization that I am protected by ancient magic. You don't be your usual careful self. You just act without thinking of any of the consequences" Harry then paused.

"Maybe I am looking into this too much but …Voldemort…I think someone played you like a fiddle" ended Harry.

Voldemort himself was, for the first time since he could remember…speechless.

"That is an intriguing idea Blitz" he finally stated "But regardless what happened happened and I am still here. I am still powerful. I am still feared as the greatest wizard anyone has ever seen"

"Are you really that powerful?...And you still don't know the whole prophecy so…shall we then" Harry offered, throwing the prophecy on the ground as a voice came out from it reiterating the prophecy.

"Vague much?" asked harry sarcastically. "I know of at least one of my friends who fits this description and guess what?...His parents happened to be friends with mine and knew the exact same ancient magic my parents did" Harry spat out.

"Yes the Longbottoms. From what I have been told they were put into submission by my most loyal" smirked Voldemort.

"Yes but... they left them alive…Unlike me who disposed of Bellatrix a short while ago" Harry returned, with a grin of his own.

"What!? You will pay for that!" screamed the dark lord.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. But getting back to the matter at hand. Someone played you into your own demise and trying to get this prophecy caused you the loss of one of your best lieutenants. You should stop playing this game unless you want to fall even further"

"That's enough! I have had enough talk! I am lord Voldemort! I am above all else and I listen to no one. Not even my marked equal. Now make your last peace because now you die"

"Ehhhh...so be it" replied Harry, having gotten back a lot of energy.

Standing up, Harry started to charge up, causing visible cracking lightning to form around him. The lightning continued to get bigger as it expanded more and more as he continued to power up.

It go to a point that his own chair flew backwards, exploding into a million pieces as gusts of winds swept through the area. His robes began to billow as the strong winds continued to spread like a hurricane. Voldemort's robes ripped back as well before he had to cast a shield, a little alarmed at what Harry was doing.

"Impressive but you are still no match for me!" shouted Voldemort over the chaos.

"We'll see about that!" countered Harry conjuring his two swords.

To the untrained eye, Harry almost looked like a type of light warrior. He was surrounded by white magic, his hair was up at all ends, making it even more atrocious than usual and he even looked to have gained some muscle mass.

His eyes were almost indistinguishable, except for a small hue of emerald. Out of nowhere he went into a squatting position and was gone from view in the blink of an eye.

"What in Merlin's name!" the dark lord gasped.

_**BOOOOOM!** _

Voldemort could not even look behind him to see the source of the noise when it happened...

Harry sped in from nowhere, giving him a flying jump kick in the back, and Voldemort could feel his spine break as he flew across the room, crashing into the hard floor.

"Now to end this!" Harry panted as he fired out four patroni from his sword.

They pranced on top of Voldemort, securing him on his two arms and legs, causing him to scream out in pain.

"What are you doing!?" screamed the dark lord in pain, confusion and what some might refer to as fear, is that were possible for Voldemort.

"Ending your life of course. I mean come on…You let my prey escape. And now your soul is mine" Harry laughed, lifting up his shadow of death blade that started to pull out Voldemort's very essence.

"NOO!" screamed the dark lord.

Harry continued to smirk in response.

" _Not much longer_ " he thought to himself, his breathing finally becoming more stable.

He was broken out of concentration as the wards came tumbling down.

" _What not yet. They should still be good until he is captured_ " Harry thought as he looked over to see it was not Voldemort who dropped them, as the dark lord was spasming on the ground, like someone who just had their wards shattered.

The light forces were assembled right outside, but they all looked shocked as well. Harry's grinned vanished, he couldn't see Jenny anywhere.

" _NO!_ " he told himself " _Jenny must be alright_ "

He had no time to think however, as the very landscape around him started to change. 5 rock statues appeared in the atrium and earth walls separated them from the light forces.

Without warning came two overpowered reductos from one of the statues. Harry had to intercept with a slashing of his swords, thus breaking off the soul sealment, and Voldemort gave a gasp of relief.

Things went by a bit too fast for Harry, in his weakened state.

He was only able to comprehend what happened after a second or two of being pinned to a newly conjured earth wall. The five dark CUs had emerged from the statues and apparently, Puppet Master had rushed to Voldemort's aid, fixing his injuries because now Voldemort was standing before him.

Soul Raider had put the remnants of his soul back while Demolisher had stood in front, as a protector, which wasn't that necessary seeing that Animator had raised a small army that also protected them. This left Quake to be the one who conjured the wall behind him, that bound Harry and left him in his current predicament.

"Alright. Here is one Harry Potter at your feet because of us. Now for your part of the deal" Soul Raider stated to Voldemort.

"Fuck you all you traitorous bastards!" shouted Harry as he began to power up again.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast there" exclaimed Puppet Master, unleashing an assault on Harry's mind, that crashed through his shields due to the magical drain of powering up.

Harry screamed out in pain as flashes of his mother throwing herself in front of him swarmed by.

Then it was _the pain when he first did wandless magic._

Images of pain kept flowing though:

_Daphne leaving him before starting Hogwarts._

_Hermione in danger from the troll._

_Meeting Voldemort the first time._

_Seeing Ginny and Astoria in the Chamber of Secrets._

_All his friends in pain from the dementors and then feeling so cold at the paladin's sword._

_Hannah dumping him._

_Cho dumping him._

_Lavender rejecting his offer of companionship._

_Daphne almost getting hit by a killing curse._

_Jenny be thrown across the room of death._

"NO! Positive thoughts! POSITIVE THOUGHTS!" Harry screamed at himself.

_Remus asking out Hestia._

_His first kiss._

_His kiss with Jenny._

_Ginny opening her eyes up at him in the Chamber and Astoria being alright with his best mate looking over her._

_Hannah's sweet touch._

_Seamus charging at the Paladin and bringing him back._

_Celebrating with Tonks._

_Being with Fleur and feeling loved._

_Watching the rising sun with Cho._

_Kissing Daphne in front of everyone with no fear._

Something felt like it cracked in Harry's mind.

It was a memory of him and Daphne except they were younger, in her bed, both having feelings of euphoria. Puppet Master was thrown out of his mind finally, but Harry felt completely wiped out and had a killer headache.

"You alright PM?" asked a concerned Animator.

"Yes fine. The kid is always full of surprises" laughed Puppet Master to himself.

"Right then. As I was saying" continued Soul Raider.

"Fine, here is my part of the deal" replied Voldemort, conjuring something Harry couldn't see and handing it to Soul Raider who handed it to Puppet Master.

"Breaker" called out Puppet Master and his lieutenant appeared next to him.

"Is the job done?"

"Yes sir" replied Breaker.

"Good. Get it ready" commanded Puppet Master giving the item to Breaker, who took it, nodded and vanished again.

"Now finally. I invite you all to watch the final defeat of this treacherous pain in my side" Voldemort laughed.

"We'll pass, the Unspeakables and all of law enforcement are on there way" Animator informed them nonchalantly.

"What!?" exclaimed Voldemort.

"You should probably leave soon" answered Quake receiving a spiteful look from the dark lord.

"You should be glad we are even giving you a heads up" added Demolisher.

"We're out of here. Let's go team. And nothing personal Harry" Soul Raider ended as the 5 vanished, causing the earth walls to crumble down and Harry was released.

"You're mine now!" exclaimed Harry, who only had eyes on Voldemort and failed to see the aurors and unspeakables flooding into the atrium.

"Damn you Potter!" shouted the enraged dark lord before he too vanished from the atrium.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had before falling to his knees and clutching his head.

His adrenaline left him and he felt like he was in a daze.

Seamus was at his side in an instant and others were all rushing at him.

"Put your wands down if you know what's good for you! A single step closer and law enforcement or not I will retaliate!" roared Seamus.

This caused grumbling and shouts of outrage before two voices broke through.

"You heard him!" "Do as he says!" came the voices of Remus and Sirius who rushed to Harry's side giving him medical treatment.

"I believe we should all put down our wands. Don't you agree Amelia? Cornelius? Shade?"

"Wands down all of you" commanded Amelia from in front of the ministry aurors

"Agreed. Albus I believe we need to talk. Proc, Doc with me everyone else dismissed" declared Shade and the unspeakables sped off into different directions.

Fudge looked flabbergasted and couldn't even talk.

"Aurors scan this whole place and the rest of the ministry. I want to know what happened. And I would also like a word Albus" she stated but still looked over at Shade.

"That's fine with me Amelia. Albus?"

"Yes I believe a discussion is in order however I first must tend to my students. Feel free to wait for me in my office and help yourself to some lemon drops" the Headmaster offered.

Two of the three Unspeakables vanished, but the other flew over to him with a burst of blue magic.

"Don't dawdle. I am in desperate need of a talk with you" voiced a livid Proc before he looked over to Harry and his guardians, giving a nod and vanished.

Harry had never heard his cousin sound that heated before and really wanted to know how this all happened, but was broken out of his thoughts as he was lifted up by Seamus, who was still feeding him magic.

"You know this is like the third year I am doing this. You really should start paying me if you plan to keep on exhausting yourself" the Irishman teased in a whisper.

"I'll get right on that" Harry laughed.

"Here you go Harry, Seamus, this will transport you directly to the infirmary" Dumbledore handing them a special portkey.

"And this is for you ladies. Dinner should still be going on. I suggest you find miss Davis, she is quite worried about you all" Dumbledore added, giving them another one.

Remus and Sirius were both about to speak up when Dumbledore cut them off.

"I am sorry to ask this but I feel your presence would be most useful in my office for the moment. Will you please follow me" asked Dumbledore

"Right Albus" the two sighed and followed Dumbledore.

"Hold on mate" Seamus spoke softly and Harry grunted in confirmation before he felt the pull from under his navel and they were then gone, leaving several confused aurors in their wake.

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Harry awoke in the hours of the morning as the first rays of light broke through the window.

Just by the smell he could tell he was in the medical wing, given his experience, as he felt a warm body sprawled along his side. Opening his eyes, he saw a sea of messy blond hair. He also saw a chair transfigured couch that was occupied by Seamus and Tracey.

"Hey Daph..." Harry spoke softly, but loud enough for her to open her eyes.

"Oh Merlin Harry...I had the worse dreams. I kept on seeing you get taken away from me. I don't think I can take it again...." she started, almost in hysterics.

Harry couldn't help to get a feeling of deja-vu, just like with his previous girlfriends.

"No...you can't to be…" Harry gasped, feeling a chill sweep over him.

"What?..." she asked before seeing the look in his eyes "NO! Never..." she re-ensured him, instantly getting up and giving him a quick embrace.

"I am not letting you out of my sight. I'll do everything in my power to protect you" she whispered soothingly looking up at him genuinely as her fingers ran over him soothingly, calming him greatly.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had as the two slowly nodded off again, with talks of nothingness before sleep overcame them.

* * *

It was later in the day when he was finally released as he was recovering with Daphne by his side. Word got to him that Jenny was in critical condition and was being treated at St. Mungo's.

Daphne remained with him throughout the day along with Seamus and Tracey to make sure was alright. His girlfriend went above and beyond to make sure he was comfortable and taken care of and he knew he should feel grateful and happy.

However, he felt strange when Daphne was near him. Like he couldn't remember something important about her or something. It was a very weird feeling that he thought might have to do with his concern for Jenny.

He tried to hide this but since Daphne was at his side 24/7 she noticed something pretty quickly. When she asked him what was wrong he would try to reply honestly and say it was his concern for Jenny.

Daphne wasn't thrilled with it, but understood and did her best to comfort him... she even went to trying to comfort him physically which only led his weariness escalate further.

The two broke ways at night, which helped a little, but Harry's dreams were plagued with images from Puppet Master's last assault. To make Harry even more annoyed was when he went down to breakfast with an empty stomach, that yelled at him to eat.

He was not even more than three bites into his meal when he was summoned to the Headmaster's office, the matter at hand being urgent. Apparently, his Mother's sister's address had been accessed from the ministry and Harry and the Headmaster were to apparate their shortly, just to make sure they were okay and possibly put some blood wards down.

Harry just nodded his head when talked to, still not feeling 100%. They also talked about the battle. He tried to play it off like he got lucky with Voldemort, but Dumbledore didn't press him, even though he was pretty positive his headmaster already knew just how skilled he was.

Dumbledore ensured him not to worry about anything and tired to convince him that love is what kept him and everyone else safe.

"Love is a very powerful weapon Harry. It's one that Tom does not know about or believe in. Love is what saved you and your friends. I thoroughly believe love is what will save us in the end"

Harry very much doubted, 'love' did anything to keep Jenny safe, no matter how much Dumbledore would try to tell him otherwise. Afterwards, he had to wait because Dumbledore had to inform his guardians and the teachers of their small visit before they left.

Apparently after the talk with Proc, Dumbledore was to report on Harry's whereabouts constantly, which was a bother for him, seeing as felt like it was an invasion of privacy, but could see were they were coming from and would let it slide till things died down and returned to normal.

* * *

So there Harry was, waiting on the headmaster, in front of the entrance area, when Daphne had found him.

"Harry I was looking for you at breakfast and was a little alarmed when you weren't there. Luckily Seamus filled me in" she informed him in a relieved voice.

"Yeah sorry about that...Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about something" he replied, wishing that Dumbledore would come soon so they could leave and get away from this strange feeling.

"What did he tell you?" she inquired innocently.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it" but when he thought about it... his temple hurt, which caused him to involuntarily rub it.

"Come on Harry let me in. Talk to me please?" she asked with concern in her piercing blue eyes.

"What are you talking about" he asked in confusion, his mind was becoming fuzzy.

"I just want…I just want you to tell me the truth" Daphne finally stated.

"What do you mean? I do tell you the truth?" he asked again with more confusion.

"I mean why do you keep rubbing your scar? Why are you so uneasy around me? What happened after your battle? I have been telling you what's on my mind but you keep on shutting me out" she stated a bit irritated she had to spell it out.

Harry was frustrated that he was now the 'bad guy' and meant to make a move past her, but she blocked his way.

"No. I have let you go by as well too many times. You are not leaving" she stated more firmly than she felt, knowing Harry had become irritated, but she did not care.

"What!? What do you want to fucking know!? That I now have nightmares of my Father lying dead in the hallway!? Mother on her knees begging, pleading with Voldemort to spare me for her and then him killing her without hesitation!?"

"No I didn't know…" she spoke softly in shock, her eyes showing concern.

"Or maybe you want to know of the vision I saw of Jenny on her hands and knees being tortured to death and for me to be the reason that she is now clutching onto life in the hospital"

"No I didn't" she tried again, this time with regret shining in her piercing blues.

"No? How about the feeling of having another man die by your hands as the wraith of Voldemort flies through your own body? Or maybe you want to know about me having to see my roomate's and my best friend's sisters in a pool of liquid, on the verge of death. Or hearing the cries and screams of your peers as your chest is carved up like a piece of meat, while you hear your mother's screams. Even better, being kidnapped and beaten while witnessing the rebirth of your parents murderer" Harry continued

"Harry" Daphne pleaded, tears falling from her eyes as she went to stop him, but he evaded her.

"Having your heart stepped on repeatedly. Hannah rejected. Cho pushing me away, twice. I really must have been an idiot to fall for that twice right? Oh and then there is Lavender too. Let's not forget about how Jenny, the one who did nothing but help me, and in turn was blasted away forcefully to the ground and is now in danger of dying, all because I was so damn stupid. And who could forget who first ripped my heart out before I even got to Hogwarts. The same person who I love and the woman who almost took a killing curse, twice, because of my own idiocy."

"Harry…" sobbed Daphne.

"No! You don't want to hear that shit Daphne!"

"I do want to…"

"Don't give me that crap! You don't want to know that your boyfriend is the one prophesied to kill or be killed by the dark lord! You don't want to know that I still feel sick when I think of Bellatrix, even though everyone on earth knows she got it for far less than she deserved. You don't want to know my fears on having to become this monster just to stay alive. You don't want to hear IT!" shouted Harry in hysterics.

"I do…I do want to… I want to help you" she sobbed harder.

"Do I look like I need help!? I am doing fine becoming a monster all by myself!" roared Harry.

"No! No…your not a monster. You're my...You're my Harry" she replied, coming over to him and throwing her arms around him, looking up at him before leaning up, kissing his scar.

Harry began to calm down as her blond locks swept over him, as he took in her opulent essence, a feeling of euphoria crashed through him and then something came to fruition.

He finally remembered.

"No…No not you…Not you too..." Harry spoke, with pain and hurt. His eyes looked like he had just seen a loved one die right before him.

He was so taken aback that he lightly pushed Daphne away, looking at her with sad sunken eyes.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked seeing the over-abundant amount of hurt on his face.

"How could you Daph?" he asked lightly in complete disbelief.

"What...what are you talking about?" she asked, this time being the one confused.

"My Birthday. The Summer after third year. You…You obliterated me…then told me I just fell asleep..." Harry started quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes immediately bulged in shock and realization. That's when she quickly put on her mask, not sure what else to do.

"Harry…I…You have been assaulted in your mind you must be..." she tried to no avail.

"For shits sake Daphne!...Don't deny it!...How can you...how can you just..." he stopped, unable to handle everything "...You know... you're known as the Ice princess…but they got it all wrong…You're the fucking Ice Queen!" Harry retorted, looking at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"Harry...I am sorry…I was young I…" she started as she collapsed to her knees, new tears being shed.

... _what had just happened_...

"Save it... And don't come after me..." Harry stated, storming out and throwing up a temporary ward. His eyes became distorted as they began to fill with liquid.

...He made his way to the grounds leaving Daphne behind. The worst part was that he still cared for her... He sent off a patronus to Tracey to let her know what happened.

Then a crack came from his side.

"Alright Harry, everything is squared away, shall we get going then?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes let's" answered Harry, wiping away his tear covered cheeks.

"Harry my boy, is everything alright?" asked Dumbledore with concern in his voice.

"Yes professor...I just wish my life wasn't so complicated all the time you know?" he white lied.

"I do and am sorry Harry. Let's discuss this over tea when we get back shall we?" the Headmaster offered.

"Sure, I'd like that professor"

"Good then! Now hang on will be there before you can say Lemon Drop" laughed Dumbledore.

This even got Harry to smile as he took a hold of the offered arm...and they were gone with a crack.

* * *

As soon as they got to their destination both Harry and Dumbledore could feel that something was wrong.

"Wards on every level just activated. It's a trap" exclaimed Harry.

"Agreed. Be on high alert Harry. I will try and break them and as soon as there is a gap I want you gone is that understood? " Dumbledore ordered with a voice that made Harry forget about protesting. He gave his headmaster a nod and was ready for evacuation.

He didn't even see Dumbledore pull out his wand as began to fire a ward breaker, but before he could cast, the pair felt their minds being viciously attacked.

Harry fell to his knees and Dumbledore tried his best to maintain a standing position. There was then a cry, however, it came from number 4 Privet Drive. A second later a burly figure came crashing through a window.

"It's a trap! Harry run!" came the voice of Harry's maternal cousin, who was the one who came out of the window only to shout his warning and fall to the ground, not getting back up. Harry's pain momentarily subsided and was filled with utter rage.

"You dare attack my remaining family! Perish! all of you!" came Harry's voice, but in a much darker tone.

Blasts of his magic flew out in every direction, causing new voices to yell and some Death Eaters to become visible.

It must have also broken Dumbledore's mind attack, as the older man went to cast again, but an enormous hand came transfiguring out of the ground, wrapping around Dumbledore, and then pulled him into the ground, vanishing him from sight.

Harry felt the ground beneath his feet about to transfigure until he shot magic out from his feet and into the earth, causing it to stop and a shout of pain to be heard from the direction of the house.

"Face me you cowards!" shouted Harry.

Shortly after three CU's came walking out the door casually as Death Eaters formed a perimeter from a far distance, seeing that they wanted to be as far away from the three dark CUs as possible.

"My my aren't you the slippery one. Ready for yet another take down Harry?" came the voice of Soul Raider.

"Take down this!" shouted Harry as he unleashed a barrage of spells on the trio, whose eyes turned a shade of purple as they discarded, blocked and parried all his spells as if they knew what was coming.

This reminded him of something...then it came to him.

"Sensor? What have you monsters done" exclaimed Harry. Wondering what happened to his female Combat Unspeakable friend.

"Who us?" asked Demolisher before they then turned invisible back again like the CU Chameleon.

Harry was speechless and his mind racing at what happened to the Combat Unspeakables as he charged up, about to let loose with a slurry of raw magic.

"What are you going to do Harry? How will you ever win if we know what exactly you will do and you won't even be able to hit us! We will dodge anything you throw at us!" laughed Puppet Master.

"Dodge this!" came a new voice.

A hammer, filled with lighting, came flying at the trio, who managed to shield at the last second. They still got hit with the aftereffect as a blast of blinding lightning threw them back into the house, crashing through the walls.

"Go Go Go! Get the VIP and leave I'll hold them off" shouted we thought was Doc.

Harry was quickly picked up in a magical sea of blue and he saw Proc, who looked relieved as hell to seem him, although he himself was alarmed that John's face was half covered in blood from a head wound.

"Let's go Harry, we're leaving now!" he commanded.

"But my cousin!" he exclaimed.

"We got Dudley, now let's go" commanded Proc again, this time inducing Harry to a protected sleep.

His eyelids began to become very heavy as he saw what he believed was Thunderstruck taking Dudley, while RJ was fighting his way through an army of transfigured enemies made by the dark Unspeakable, Animator, who recently appeared.

Assault and Sniper were giving covering fire while Thor kept a constant stream of lightning at the house to keep the trio inside. Quake came out of hiding but was being subdued by Armageddon, who kept Quakes attacks at bay as he changed the current ground to meteorite material.

Harry's eyes finally closed only to see the last image of the trio breaking through and Doc heading to stop them.

* * *

He awoke on a table and what looked to be some sort of medical room.

There were monitors, scanners, bags of medical fluid and different medical instruments. Although he was awake he could not move or talk. He could however, hear people scuffling about and some people had just recently entered.

"Doc! Thank Merlin! Are you alright? Where are...?" began Proc.

"I'm fine" Doc answered, entering with other CUs and healing his arm.

"They got RJ. I told the imbecile to retreat. I am a team captain! He should have…"

"He knew you were needed here more…Without his sacrifice we wouldn't have made it out of there" interrupted Armageddon putting a reassuring hand on Doc's good shoulder.

"If they were anyone else I would say they have been dealt with, but knowing those five they probably survived. All the Death Eaters definitely perished. RJ let out his full strength and took out the whole block" Sniper added.

"Back to the matter at hand are we set up?" asked Doc.

"Yes. But… there has to be another way" answered Proc.

"I don't like it either Johnny, but it's the only way to ensure his safety. He is the one who will unite them all" Thunderstruck tried to reassure him.

"I don't like it either. However it is the only way to get him to sanctuary…Let's begin" finished Doc after finishing healing his arm.

"I love you Harry…I hope you and your parents will forgive me" Proc apologized, placing his hand over Harry's temple and causing him to become sleepy again before passing out.

* * *

"Adding the first gene"

...

"He's stable and his body has accepted it. Slowly now adding the second layer of genes"

...

"His body is fighting it!"

...

"Pump up his core!…Body is stabilizing"

...

"Gene acceptance complete"

...

"Runic tattoo stage initiated…Completed"

...

"Healing phase started…He's doing good. Not too much longer Harry."

...

"Operation complete… Have transport ready… Great work everyone"

...

"I want to go with him"

"You know you can't Proc…At least not yet"

"I just want to protect him and I can't do that if I can't keep an eye on him. He's the only family I have left!"

"We know mate, this is not going to be easy for you...or us for that matter. We all see him as a little brother"

"I know it just…"

**WOO! WOO! WOO!**

"Shit the alarm... they found us"

"It won't be long till they get in"

"Not if I can help it. Mike I promote you to captain. I am going to hold them off as long as possible"

"Johnny wait!"

"No. Get Harry out of here. If I don't..."

"I know"

"I'll see you in the next life my brother!"

"Everyone move out! Main objective is the security of the VIP! Go Go GO!"

* * *

"Halt! You are not permitted further entrance"

"We are aware. However, I believe the one over there should be admitted" came the voice of Doc.

"Who is he?"

"It matters not who he is! Go inform your Masters!" came the voice of Thunderstruck.

"Watch your tone mortal"

"Why don't you make me" retorted Thunderstruck, as his body started to fill up with energy.

"This is not the time" Doc warned Thunderstuck.

"Please inform an inspector. The faster we do this the faster we will be out of your way"

"No need. Bring him in you two and get back to duty" came a new voice.

"Doc, It's good to see you are still alive. It is unfortunate... your situation. Rest assured I will get this one initiated if it's the last thing I do" came the voice of the ominous presence.

"Thank you my friend"

"No thanks is needed…Also young Michael…do not give up hope. I am afraid this is farewell for now. I will watch over the boy"

And with that the CUs disembarked leaving Harry in the care of the unfamiliar.

* * *

"Finally awake young one" came the voice of a man smoking a long pipe.

"Where am I?"

Harry asked looking around taking in his surroundings. He was in small room that was very vibrant and welcoming and on a very lavish and comfortable bed. "And who are…" Harry paused in recognition

"So you know who I am? Good to see your senses are still working"

"That may be true…but I feel so sore…Um…Mr." started Harry

"Oh no need for formalities. Let's start off on a first name basis. Harry, what you are about to experience is something no mortal has ever done. It was a great risk doing the things your… what are they called.. oh yes, Unspeakable buddies have done to ensure your safety. They have changed you completely and yet did the best to keep you the same"

"I don't understand"

"Nor should you. Let's start with the 5 W's shall we?"

Who "We are a hierarchy of magical beings that are no longer part of the 'living world'. I serve as what you could call a liaison between the 'living world' and the place we are at now. If we had what you call authority figure or leader they would be the High Council which you will meet later. Everyone else is a spirit of someone whose lives have changed the magical world."

What "What in Merlin's name are you doing here. You are still connected to the 'living world' so don't you worry about that. However given your current situation you are allowed here to be …trained in a way. To live in your former world may cause a great problem that even we would not be able to fix if you are not given certain guidance. I know you must be itching to ask about all this ominous information but please be patient with me"

When"When is simply not existent here. It will take you however long it takes you to mature here and you will then be sent back when the fates find it to be the right time."

Where "Hopefully you know we are not technically on earth any longer, to try and describe where we are exactly is impossible to understand for you, so let's just say we are at a parallel dimension."

Why "Why? Why are you here? Quite possibly the simplest and biggest of the 5 W's… The answer…To save the magical world of course"

"Well it looks like I have my work cut out for me…" Harry paused, taking everything in, before looking the man in the eyes.

"...Nicholas"

**End**

Sequel coming soon...


	24. Return of the Saviors

**Harry Potter and the IA- Return of the Saviors**

Seamus Finnigan was usually a very content young man. That changed however after hearing that his best mate had gone off to see his relatives and never returned…Nor did his headmaster.

When he first found out no one would tell him a thing, which greatly aggravated the impatient Irish lad. He went against what he was taught and after some rather sneaky legilimency had finally acquired the location of the Dursleys and Harry's last known location.

When he apparated to the destination he was thrown back to the ground. Finally coming back to, he saw why as he was pushed back. A huge crater laid before him and heavy wards were put up everywhere. Residual remains of some serious magic were there as well. Aurors tried to apprehend Seamus, but he took care of them and left shortly after casting a quick obliviate.

After getting back, he pondered, for a very long time, where his best mate could be. He even went so far as to send out Snow and countless patronlate. but both brought nothing back.

He talked to his Slytherin pals who informed him they couldn't even get access to information, but after much hard work they finally found out that the dark side also did not know Harry's whereabouts.

Seamus sighed to himself as he felt completely useless and and incompetent. His best mate was gone and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Over time, Minerva McGonagall had temporarily become Headmistress and school continued as normal. Well, normal for most people. Not for one still very irritated Irish lion.

How anyone expected him do something as juvenile as study for OWLs was something that frustrated him to no end. His best friend, the boy, no, the man who saved the whole school and countless lives was still missing and people had the audacity to put stupid academics above finding him!

At least he was not alone in his abandoned stage. After his investigation he had told his Slytherin and Gryffindor men the news. They in turn discreetly passed it down to the close tight knit circle of friends.

Seamus could see the brave faces but also knew he was not the only one suffering. Daphne tried her best to cover and put on her icy demeanor of indifference but Seamus could see the hurt and emptiness in her eyes. He heard from his girlfriend all about the broken couple's last encounter.

Tracey also was worried for Harry and tried to be reassuring as best as she could to her boyfriend, but it just didn't cut it for him, although he did appreciate her effort. Astoria and even Ginny tried to help Seamus with his funk even though he could see they were in pain themselves.

Susan had confided in him that Hannah was a mess when not in public and had cried herself to sleep the night she found out. She and Seamus had started talking more like they used to in 3rd year.

This was partly because of Hannah being so out of it, partly to see if there were any updates on Harry and the other part, Susan could not yet admit, was that she missed being in the close proximity of her former Irishman, especially since she had split with Cedric in the beginning of the year.

Cho had unexpectedly, although not unusual from Seamus's perspective, stopped her usual flirtatious nature and had stopped getting as gussied up as usual. She had been pushed back to her Ravenclaw roots and she was now almost always in the library. Some of her former boy-toys tried to engage her but she gave all of them the cold shoulder causing some to believe that Ravenclaw was killing it for ice royalty.

Harry's Jetster was also in frequent communication with Irish. Tonks would keep him informed about the ministry's knowledge, which currently had nothing on Harry's whereabouts. She also was in contact with Fleur and Cedric who were also in contact with Krum.

They all had no knowledge at all.

As time progressed Seamus became more and more frustrated. He took his frustration out in the Room of Requirement now that the DA was almost non-existent. Students still practiced, but no one had the heart to reactivate it without Harry.

This left Dawlish in charge to constantly tell them to keep up their practice outside the classroom even though in class he gave them no knowledge of what to practice.

However, Seamus did notice how other teachers were adding more defensive knowledge to their own curriculum...which led back to thetopic of academics.

Seamus grunted as his mind came back to that topic as he set on his bed, exhausted from his latest workout. It seemed like just yesterday he was in the dorm room when Pavarti and Lavender came bursting into the room after they had been informed about Seamus's discovery at Privet Drive.

_"Shay! Is it really true?" Pavarti had exclaimed first as Lavender had looked at him with horror in her eyes._

Seamus remembered how it felt like it took him an eternity to respond. 

_Upon his confirmation, Lavender had fallen to the ground in tears and Seamus had rushed to her side as Pavarti stood still in shock._

The memory of their sorrow and pain made Seamus heat up in fury... He wanted to break something. He wanted to make someone else hurt just like they all were hurting...and quite frankly…the Room of Requirement dummies would no longer cut it.

With that he got his second wind and summoned his firebolt before jumping out the window, flying off into the night's sky.

* * *

At breakfast the next day the Great Hall was filled with chatter as more and more students read the front page of the Daily Prophet. There were multiple expressions and reactions throughout the room.

The article told about on an attack last night in Knockturn Alley. Witnesses had commented on seeing a magical green aura monster lay waste to the dark place. Apparently, it went after shop owners and patrons nearby.

It caught them and kept them for a short moment before it would throw them to the ground and leave them. There were no victims but the monster had stunned and lifted up the sleeve of a number of its victims that had the dark mark.

Aurors were eventually brought to the scene, but were unable to stop the beast of blinding green light. Dementors were also brought in. They managed to stop the beast, but did not engage in their normal souls sucking behavior and even letthe creature passage, before they shortly left the scene themselves. Along with the stunned Death Eaters it left several shops smashed and broken.

Tracey looked up to see that her boyfriend was not at breakfast which wasn't unusual, but she still decided to sneak out to find him. As sly as she tried to be, her departure was noticed by a female from every house.

Besides that article nothing as eventful had been reported in the prophet... till a couple day before the start of exams. The night before the important news was to appear in the prophet, the rather sulky Irishman had received a message. It was not by letter nor by patronus nor by any way he thought possible.

Seamus was absently looking over his books when something quickly blasted past his occulemncy shields and deposited a message into what felt like the center of his magical core. He got up automatically and walked in the direction of the exit.

Many of his peers looked up and followed him with their eyes. He pointed to two said pair of eyes and motioned for them to follow him and they did with no hesitation although they were a little shocked.

The trio made their way through the castle under the protection of his Celtic wards that he held up as they made their way to school grounds.

In his hurry, he did not noticed a Prefect had tailed them, nor had he remembered to take off the modification that let the one and only person passage and sight. When they finally made it to the outside one of the trio finally spoke.

"Seamus where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah mate where are we going? We will follow wherever you go but it's way passed curfew. Are we going on another one of your raids?" asked Dean.

"Sorry" was all Seamus replied as he fired two streams of irish green magic at them and put compulsion effects on them as he gave them orders.

"Hold it right there! Seamus what are you doing!?" came a voice.

"You two go now" Seamus commanded.

Hermione and Dean nodded and walked out with glazed over eyes.

"You shouldn't have followed me Trace" Seamus whispered as Tracey came out of the shadows, wand pointed at her boyfriend.

"First Knockturn alley. Now this, what's going on Seamus? Talk to me please..." she pleaded as she slightly lowered her wand.

"I am going to be going away for what mostly will be a long time" he replied expressionlessly.

"This is about Harry isn't it?" she asked.

No response came.

"It's always something isn't it? With you two it just never stops does it?"

Again no response.

This time it irked her a little as her boyfriend still had that blank expression.

" _Maybe he has a compulsion charm on him_ " she thought to herself.

"Being friends with Harry has only and will only cause you pain" she stated trying to get any reaction from him knowing he hated whenever some attacked his best mate.

"Tracey stop it now" warned Seamus.

_Finally a reaction._  "And now you're off again going on some dangerous adventure leaving me behind as usual. You …you're such a prat!" she scolded, her eyes starting to hold water and her wand lowered.

She looked down doing her best to hold the tears back. Seamus walked up to her and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I am sorry" he spoke to her softly "But I have to go now" he gently released her chin, about to walk away, when she stopped him.

"Wait Seamus don't go…" and before she could even think it through the words just came out.

"If you leave me here…I'll…I'll…We'll be over" this made the Irishman eyes bulge and then a sad look swept across his face and she knew what was coming, even though she hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't say it.

"Then I guess we're done" came his voice that sounded so cold and unfamiliar.

That did it as the tears escaped her eyes. At that moment... she hated him for losing composure and, with all her might, slapped him hard across the face. He didn't even try to dodge as he took what he knew would most likely be coming.

Before he could respond she had already turned and was quickly walking away. He waited a couple seconds before sighing and heading out. This time he magically looked around to see for certain that no one else had seen him.

To his surprise he was not alone at two presences had followed him.

"Gin, Stori. What are you doing?" he asked aggravatedly.

"Where coming with you. We'll use a life debt if need be" they replied.

"Nice bluff but you already used it with our last adventure" he countered, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Yes the last adventure" Ginny started

"Where you shielded all of us from the blast before Harry hightailed it out of there" finished Astoria

A look of shock and then defeat came upon Seamus.

"I failed. I couldn't shield all of you. It's because of me that Jenny is…" but he couldn't go on as he fell to his knees in grief.

He never told anyone about that event. He tried to cover everyone but Jenny and Daphne were just too far way when the patronus connected with the killing curse. It all happened so fast that no one noticed the Irish green shield that protected Tonks and the rest of the younger light force.

"Stop it this instant Finnigan. You shouldn't have been able to shield anyone in that time frame, but you did and may have saved all of us" came Astoria's voice as she went over to comfort the distraught Irishman.

"You can't come…You" he tried.

"You have no choice" Astoria pushed on

"But…Harry will…" he tried again

"You let us worry about him. Besides, with you two gone we are not safe. We can feel something bad is coming" this time it was Ginny who cut him off.

"Something bad is coming and we are getting out with you one way or another so let's go!" commanded Astoria.

"O…Okay" finished Seamus and with the help of both girls made their way out and were gone.

* * *

Tracey was up early the next morning. She hardly got any sleep and her eyes were still a little bloodshot.

Most of the teachers were at breakfast as they discussed information about exams until an owl flew in and the headmistress got a letter that she read that shocked her so visibly that the whole staff took notice.

She made copies of the letter and passed them to the other staff. As the staff were busy, no one noticed the extendable ears that had been charmed to be invisible that came from Tracey.

After much chatter and many voices talking over each other, she finally got the message when Hagrid spoke.

"I knew it! I knew it! Dumbledore! He's finally back!"

* * *

Time passed and no one heard from the missing students.

The Weasley, Greengrass, Thomas, Granger and Finnigin families were furious. The Potter Guardians had not been seen or heard from and were unable to be contacted.

Daphne was in a whole new state of despair as both her lover, her female friend and her sister were missing. She had heard from Tracey about Seamus' odd departure and the two met frequently to try and find answers but none came.

Dumbledore had come back to relieve Minerva, as many thought it was the headmistresses fault for the missing students. Along with Dumbledore came extra ministry security and for the most part the school year went back to normal, except for the fact thatthe male Slytherin 5th years had become cold and rather arrogant and prideful.

Without Harry or even Seamus, there was no one to maintain balance among houses. Ron and Neville were at a loss without their male lion mates and  Lavender and Pavarti stuck closer together without their best friends.

As the summer progressed, more things started changing as well.

Some prominent light ministry officials went missing, while others views changes dramatically. For instance, the Wizenamout, along with Dumbledore's backing, made it mandatory for first years to pass history of magic and practical exams before entrance to Hogwarts.

For most purebloods it would be quite easy, but for some half bloods and many muggle borns it made it difficult.

They were trying to weed out those who had knowledge and power from those that were lacking. This resulted in a very low number of muggleborn acceptances.

The Death Eaters had also started to come out in full force as there was a steady stream of Death Eater attacks over the summer. However, the attacks that were dealt to dominant and influential magical families had been interrupted and stopped by new ministry aurors. The more Death Eater attacks that were stopped, the more support was given to the ministry.

Also, the fact that Minister Fudge had unexpectedly stepped down and resigned as minister and was replaced with Scrimgeor gave a dramatic shift in support to the ministry. It was later put in the papers that Minister Fudge had been accepting bribes and was loyal to Death Eaters.

After the article had been released, Fudge was found dead in his home, the dark mark lying over his house.

Shortly after that, an assassination attempt was tried on the new minister and although his body guards were killed, the minister had beaten the would be assassins.

The prophet had printed a front page story of the encounter and showed pictures of the minister at the funerals of the fallen guards and he proclaimed that he would now personally be going after each and every Death Eater and their would be a heightened security along with more money going to the safety of the magical world.

This only made the ministries already good impression rise in the eyes of the public.

As time passed more and more people were being recruited in law enforcement, as were people into Death Eater ranks. And with more attacks came more destruction of muggle homes and more rescues of prominent magical families.

Those that wanted to know more about what was in place for muggle protection either disappeared or changed their minds to speak out. This little tad bit was left out of the papers and instead stories of the ministries accomplishments were the only things that were seen as important.

The only story that got leaked against the ministry was the fact that the dementors had left Azcaban, but not before taking the souls of some of the worst prisoners.

Because of this, the ministry was to reevaluate its stance on magical creatures. Reevaluation was especially true when Death Eaters had openly attacked at the ministry of Magic.

A band of questionable werewolves had been brought in for questioning, but when the attack happened, they had joined the aurors in stopping the attack and one even saved an elderly pureblood man from a killing curse.

It came as no surprise when students came back to Hogwarts to see that werewolves were stationed around the forbidden forest.

Another change was that of the Slytherins. Never had Daphne seen the snakes act so high and mighty. Tracey had told her that in the snake common room she had found out that many had taken the mark and were not in fear of Dumbledore and Snape acted like everything was normal.

As the school year continued things only got worse.

Dumbledore was not unkind but the twinkle in his eye had gone and he seemed not to be himself. Snape was brought in as the DADA teacher and was more solitary then normal, if that was possible, and no mention of DA was ever heard.

The teachers seemed to be uneasy and would give secretive looks to the headmaster every so often. 

The Slytherins became worse and worse with each passing day as they would pick on weaker kids and not get reprimanded. Draco, Theo and Blaise acted like they were the crème of the crop and also seemed to be feared by their fellow snakes. They walked around like gods, doing whatever they pleased and their word was taken as law.

From what people could see, they had no interaction with anyone else besides Tracey, who couldn't talk to them. All she got from them was a nod of recognition.

There were very few that stood up to the snakes and those that did, never seemed to win. Ron and Neville were the most out spoken and were constantly challenging others. They were also thought to be the secret pranksters who were constantly humiliating the snakes now that the twins had graduated.

As timed passed, more and more snakes were becoming less and less amused. Punishments were getting worse and worse for the two lions along with other random student rebels. The only one stopping the snakes from their more physically violent retaliations was professor Snape of all people.

That was until Tracey had secretly given a note to Daphne a few weeks after winter break a little while before dinner.

**Daph,**

**Ron and Neville will be in great danger come dinner.**

**Being watched**

**Get Help**

**Trace.**

Daphne destroyed the note and separated from her Eagle friends, who were going to the great hall, and made a brisk paced walk to the owlery.

She never noticed the three older 7th year Slytherins that followed her in the shadows till it was too late

 

 


	25. Chapter 2- Return of the Saviors

                                                    

 

**Harry Potter and the IA- Return of the Saviors**

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me_

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me love would all save us_

_But, how can that be, look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing and blood spilling_

_That world never came_

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

* * *

A presence came swooping in from the owlery passing the owls, who scattered as it swept past them.

The ghost like being made it out of the owlery and into the hallway, materializing into a cloaked figure. Their hood covered the top of its face, but the bottom of its nose and mouth were visible as were two small fangs that protruded out on the sides of its lips.

The figure pulled up its right sleeve to reveal an ancient runic symbol. It bit its own left thumb before swiping it over the rune letting a streak of blood activate it.

Five images of animals sprung out of the rune and advanced to its wrist, and then hand, then they seemed to leap out of its finger tips and materialized into different animals once they escaped.

A black shadow wolf came out first and was at the hooded being's left side

Then came a dark purple spirit panther stood at the right side.

Next was a small dark orange haired changeling primate came climbing up and rested on its right shoulder.

There was also a black phoenix that soared around before landing on his left shoulder.

"Nebuleus find fawkes" commanded the hooded figure lightly before the phoenix nodded in acceptance as it burst out in black flames and vanished.

"Promos sweep the castle" he lightly commanded again.

"You got it boss man" came the voice of the small primate who jumped from the shoulder and onto the head of the spirit panther.

"Later butt sniffer" it laughed before jumping onto the shadow wolf's head and scratching it behind the ears.

"See ya Doggie" it hopped off again, except this time it transformed in mid-air, turning into a big black gorilla.

It made a series of hand symbols before becoming invisible and climbing the walls. The panther look unamused while the wolf looked to be laughing.

"Zedd see what you can gather through the shadows"

"Sure boss" came the deep voice of the wolf before running and jumping into a shadow and was gone.

"Amorda please check the grounds"

"Right away" came the feminine voice of the panther before coming intangible as she ran through a wall and onto school grounds.

"What has gone on here?" asked the mysterious being, before it was broken out of thought as it heard a shout coming from not too far away.

Becoming relatively invisible the being quickly covered the ground to the sight of the disturbance.

* * *

A beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed girl had recently lost her wand, that was in an older boy's hand. The older boy had two of his lackeys smirking behind him.

"Hmm isn't this an opportunity boys. The Ravenclaw ice princess is all alone while everyone else is at the great hall, about to see first hand what happens to those who mess with the best house of this crumby school" came the leader of the trio.

"I always wanted to have a go with you Greengrass" the boy smiled sadistically as he advanced on her, grabbing at her chest.

Daphne however retaliated by quickly swinging a fist at the side of the boy's head, while also cutting across skin with her thumb nail

"Petrificous totalus!" shouted one of the boys and the spell hit her in the gut as she flew backwards onto her back.

"You Bitch!" screamed the boy who she had socked. "You'll pay for that! By the time I am done with your body no man will want a thing to do with you!"

"Clint wait! Draco said that…" came one of the boys

"I don't care what Malfoy said! He is not her right now and this little bitch deserves a lesson on learning where her place is" he roared to the grimace of the two other boys.

Daphne's eyes bulged in fear as the boy advanced again on her. He was about to summon her clothes when he heard one his goons being thrown against the wall. The other made a shrieking noise before he went fly across the hall.

Clint went to look behind him but felt a hand grip his wrist, stopping him from casting his spell. The hooded figure was now standing behind Clint.

"So... what to do with this little snake" came the dark voice of the hooded being.

"Sssssnake…I ssseee no sssnake…Let me poison thiss coward and sssshow him the true power of sssnakes" came a voice from inside the hooded cloak.

The head of a snake quickly came popping out as it slithered around the being's neck.

Clint, not knowing what else to do, tried backing his foot into his captor but before he could, an immense pain came from his wrist. The cloaked figure had just crushed said rest bones without even trying.

He shouted out in pain before he was thrown into the wall, just like his other Slytherin friend, except Clint was still half conscious. The being proceeded to walk over and pick up the Ravenclaw's wand.

It studied the wand for a moment before it walked back over and dispelled the spell on Daphne, before helping the girl up. She looked somewhat hesitant as she was given her wand back, but still accepted his help up.

"Let me kill the pathetic excussse of a man, massster."

"All in do time Levius. For now hide back inside. Your time will come" came the hooded master's voice.

"Assss you wisssh" the snake's voice replied and settled back down in the cloak.

"My apologies for having to leave so soon, but there is something I must attend to Milady" the being apologized with a bow.

"Wa…Wait. Who are you an…and thank you" Daphne finally spoke up after getting out of her shock.

"You will know the who soon enough and you are more than welcome…Oh and by the way I know of a spell that will make that one over there not be able to…lets say perform… until you release him from the spell…it will also be quite painful for him" the being told her as they bent over and whispered the cantation to her.

"Thank you again…" she waited trying to use proper manners to get a name. She failed however.

"Put in Ravenclaw for a reason I see. Till next time Miss Greengrass" the being ended before walking away. It looked back to see the scene as Daphne's wand tip started to glow making her way over to a groggy Clint.

A loud scream of pain could be heard throughout the hall that would surely cause anyone in the area to hear if they weren't all in the great hall shouting over the newest punishment given out.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Neville and Ron were bound and on their knees in front of the head table for all to see. The entire staff looked compulsed to sit in their seats as Dumbledore talked.

"I have decided to look beyond the two of your animosity and hatred to your rival house for too long and have given you one too many chances to stop your evil ways. Even with harsher and harsher punishments you will not stop your dark ways, so you have forced my hand to make an example of you two" stated Dumbledore to the protest of some, while most where in fear of the two werewolves that were on either side of the two.

"In times like these the headmaster is allowed to use certain magic to ensure the safety of other students. You both will be receiving marks that will instill that that your violence displays of aggression will never again be made against your fellow students. I am putting your magic under lock and key!"

The headmaster went to lift his wand and cast the spell and then it happened. The doors to the great hall flew open, followed by a great gust, as the hooded being walked in.

"You are no headmaster!"

The two werewolf guards sprinted and lunged at the intruding figure in the blink of an eye and seemed to have hit their target. That is until they fell backwards, revealing that they had been both stabbed in the gut as they hit the ground. Each had a goblin-made blade stuck in their abdomens as they breathed their last breaths.

"How dare you…" started the headmaster.

"No how dare you!" shouted the being.

The being raised their eyes as two green beams of magic flew out of them, hitting the headmaster, whose form seemed to be melting, as several shrieks of fear came from the students.

As the melting continued, a shorter man came from the melting former. Before everyone stood Yaxley, the Death Eater, and thought to be headmaster.

"Do you know how long and painful it was to achieve that form!? You will pay you fowl creature. Avada Kedavra!" cursed Yaxley.

The being raised his hands and conjured a mirror with an intricate frame of runes. Sickly green light hit the mirror and, to everyone's surprise, the curse bounced back at Yaxley.

The Death Eater was frozen with fear, not believing what he just saw, and was instantly killed by his own rebounded curse.

A smile played on the being's lips before they went into short sprint forward and leapt the rest of the way to the head table and in front of Snape.

It grabbed the DADA professor by the throat and lifted him up, this time shooting two streams of red magic from their eyes into Snape's mind.

The portions master gave a shriek of pain before passing out. Teachers had seemed to come out of their compulsion charms after this.

The being shot another two streams, this time made of blue magic, from their eyes at Minerva's mind, who seemed to smile and nod her head in acceptance and relief.

"D.A. What are you waiting for!?" the being asked.

With a snap of its fingers, from both hands, the elite DA members seemed to snap out of a long time trance, at the same time several Slytherins' sleeves flew up, revealing the dark mark. Those that had the mark gasped in pain, except for Malfoy, Zabini and Nott and a couple others.

Pandemonium ensued next as several students from the Lions', Eagles' and Badgers' tables started jumping over tables, subduing Slytherins, as did Draco, Blaise and Theo along with a few other Slytherins.

However, before they could reach one older Slytherin, the boy had grabbed Tracey as a hostage with his wand at her throat.

"Let us all leave or the girl dies" he commanded.

The hooded being turned its attention to the Slytherin.

"I don't think so... Levius…Promos"

And with that Promos the gorilla became visible, grabbing the Slytherin's arms, and stretched him in the shape of a cross as Levius the snake came crawling up the Slytherin, immobilizing him, and sinking his fangs into the boys neck.

The two magical beings released the boy as he started to convulse on the ground and no other Slytherins fought back as they saw their fellow housemate on the ground, not wanting the same fate.

The being jumped off the head table, seeing as the young Death Eaters were all in custody.

"Draco, Blaise and Theo wait for me outside. No one touch those three" the being commanded and everyone did as told.

The being walked up to Neville and Ron and released them from their binds before helping them up.

"True Lions you two. If you would follow me please" asked/commanded the hooded figure who started walking, not waiting for a reply, as Promos reverted into his small monkey form and jumped on their shoulder while Levius slid back into the cloak.

The two Lions looked at each other before shrugging and followed the being.

"Wait! I know your intentions are true but…I must know…Who are you?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh come now professor, surely you recognize your favorite student…discounting my father and guardians of course" laughed the being, stopping just short of the exit.

"Har…Harry" she asked in astonishment

"The one and only" Harry answered, pulling down his hood, revealing an aged face with super shining emerald eyes, giving a bow with his signature grin.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

 

Don't own the song. It's just what's going on in Harry's head before his entrance.

Harry is back, but what has he come back as?

LJAG


	26. The Arrival

**AN: Warning! Slight violence in this chapter. Also I am just going to say right now that this story has been inspired by many things, (fictional characters) so if you think some of the things in this story are similar to something else then it might just be. As always feel free to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe.**

**Harry Potter and the IA- Return of the Saviors**

_"Wait! I know your intentions are true but…I must know…Who are you?" asked McGonagall._

_"Oh come now professor, surely you recognize your favorite student…discounting my father and guardians of course" laughed the being, stopping just short of the exit._

_"Har…Harry" she asked in astonishment_

_"The one and only" Harry answered, pulling down his hood, revealing an aged face with super shining emerald eyes, giving a bow with his signature grin._

* * *

A whole series of shrieks, screams and shouts of joy followed as they made their exit.

"Harry!" the two lions shouting after catching up to him with huge smiles on their faces till they saw the three Slytherins.

"You assholes!" shouted Ron in disbelief for having thought the worst in them.

"You three were all acting this whole bloody time and you knew Harry would comeback!?" came Neville's voice next.

"Sorry Neville…Ron" came Blaise

"But we didn't know that Harry was coming back" put in Theo.

"We had always planned it that if the ministry were to fall or if the Death Eaters were to have the upperhand... we defect to the Death Eaters till the light more specifically Harry or even Seamus had the upper hand. Speaking of…Where is everyone else Potter?" Draco asked.

"You'll all meet them shortly, but before we all get caught up we need to act fast. I feel a lot is amiss" with that Amorda and Zedd came into view.

"You got that right" confirmed Zedd, the shadow wolf.

"The werewolves on the outskirts are in charge of the forest and I can't sense the centaurs" followed Amorda the Spirit Panther.

"I also went to the shadows of the bottom of the lake and your friend Inky is definitely in control by someone else, most likely some bad mere people but when I tried to get closer to the village I was repelled by some strong dark wards" finished Zedd.

"Umm…Not to be the one to add to more bad news but Voldemort knows something is up at Hogwarts and is sending men through the forbidden forrest" added Draco.

"I'll take care of it. Just gather our group up and head outside I'd like to show you guys our…New Hope"

"Star Wars? Seriously Harry" laughed Blaise.

"Quite Zabini just go gather up our friends" stated an irked but smiling Harry.

The groups broke up and Harry went outside with his four magical beasts. He could sense that Death Eaters had already started appearing in the forest and it felt like the calm before the storm. A burst of black fire came from his unoccupied shoulder and the black phoenix landed on it.

"Your search was successful Nebulous?" he asked, sensing her sense of accomplishment, and got a nod from the phoenix.

He could also sense some students rushing to him and ordered Promos to set up a protective ward so they could not enter the battle.

"No fun" complained Promos before reverting back to gorilla form and sat down at the entrance stairs, cross legged, making a symbol with his hands and forming a protective ward shield in front of the new audience.

The Death Eaters finally showed up giving orders to the werewolves to stay in back. Among the small army of Death Eaters was Mulciber, Macnair, Rowle, Dolohov and leading them was Rookwood.

"Ahhh, my prey has come back to it's predator at last" came the voice of Harry whose voice seemed to turn more like that of an animal and a stubble of a full beard began to show along with a lot more body hair.

"Potter!? Oh the dark lord will reward me heavily for bringing you in. I have become a lot stronger since our last encounter so long ago" laughed Rookwood, wand drawn.

"Come on then. Let's see what you got" replied Harry, lifting up both his arms causing both sleeves to slink back and four colored tattooed rings appeared wrapped on each arm.

They went red, blue, purple and black in descending order. His red ones broke apart as a batch of his magic exploded out of his body like a strong gust of wind.

This did not stop Rookwood as he fired a killing curse at Harry. At the last second Harry looked to have apparated out, but left a black smoke in his wake.

Rookwood was shocked until he felt a presence behind him. He was to late to react as he was kicked in his back and went flying forward.

Before he hit the ground Harry "smoked" in front of him and landed a fist in his gut, knocking the wind out of Rookwood, but he didn't stop there. Harry grabbed Rookwood by his throat before his arm gained more muscle mass.

Tightening his hold on the Death Eater's throat, he proceeded to run with Rookwood before repeatedly slamming him hard into the ground as he continued to run.

"Please" came the strangled voice of Rookwood when Harry finally stopped his run.

"Mercy? You want mercy? I'll give you mercy!" shouted Harry in an even clearer beastly voice as he pulled out a goblin blade and stuck it on Rookwood's neck about to cut.

"HARRY" came Nebulous voice inside his head.

He put the blade back in his cloak and tried to regain a steady breath as his beard and hair shrunk back and his arm went back to normal. However, he had to act fast as series of curses were thrown his way from the enemy.

Quickly casting a shield on Rookwood, he decided on banishing the Death Eater back to the enemy who stopped firing as they retrieved their leader.

"Well it seems like you all outnumber me so let's even up the odds shall we?"

He lifted up only his left sleeve this time and bit his right thumb, going over another rune that appeared on his arm as he swiped blood over it. Many summoning pops came from all around him as 17 magical beings surrounded him, many of which the audience members knew.

"Let me introduce my friends."

"Over there,,," he pointed to three werewolves wearing dark brown cloaks that were somewhat tattered at the ends. The group consisted of two males and a female. One was older with long messy hair, who was in a crouched position wearing gloves that had long metal claws attached to them and looked bored as he licked his lips.

The other male had regular length hair and looked to be in his early thirties. He was wearing a pair of tekkō kagi and had the female werewolf resting against his side.

Her arm was resting on the top of his shoulder and had a smaller tekkō kagi attached to her hand with a chain wrapped around her other arm that had a sharp type of weight at the bottom. The chain hung loosely at her side.

She was a couple of inches shorter than her companion and had long hair that was a little messy but she was quite attractive and looked not to have a care in the world except for being close to her male companion.

"...are Tobias (the older one) and Blake and Amber.

Standing next to them are my vampire friends Handzi, Endi and Milvo" he pointed to another group of two males and one female. The all had different blades and wore black armor.

"The five over over there are my personal elemental mages. Energy, Water, Wind, Earth and Nature"

Behind Harry stood stood five magical being mages all in black cloaks with all different trims and they all carried different staffs .

The energy mage was a veela with red trim and had a staff that swirled at the top end and had mini spike on top as well.

The wind mage was a wizard who had white trim and had a staff that's top end was a circle and has 6 rings attached to it.

The water mage was a mere person whose trim was blue and had a trident staff.

The Nature or biotic mage was a centaur who had brown trim had a branch like staff.

Last was the Earth or abiotic mage who had silver trim and was a rare warrior goblin who was the same height as a wizard and had a body as hard as stone who carried a staff that's top was part half hammer and the other side was axe.

"And for the grand finale I'd like you to meet my cousin Blades" He pointed to a man dressed in dark red samurai armor with two katanas on each side and two swords sheathed on his back. Dudley wore a metal conical hat covering his face.

"And here are my bad ass 5" he continued, pointing to the five hogwarts students.

Ginny and Astoia were behind his right hand man, wearing a red and blue cloak respectively.

Seamus was in front of them and wore a type of green trench coat with black shoulder pads with the collar popped up. He also had an Irish green, wide balded, rapier in one hand hand and had an irish green modified gauntlet on the other hand.

Dean and Hermione were on Harry's other side.

Hermione stood behind him in a dark aqua cloak with 3 inch long golden arm bracelets and a book of summons in her hand.

Dean was in front of Hermione and wore a dark purple cloak and had a type of power stone banded to each of his wrists. They all, like Harry, wore black clothing armor underneath their cloaks.

Ginny and Astoria had smiles on their faces while Dean and Seamus had a mask of indifference, and what could have been viewed as hate, while Hermione looked somewhat nervous and hesitant.

"Meet Phoenix, Crystal, Celtic, Sums (Summoner) and Starlight" Harry finished.

"That's enough of introductions Blitz. Let us at em" came the younger werewolf Blake.

"Eager as always Blake. You may go" he ordered.

"Can we kill them?" asked Tobias.

"No you may… actually you get one kill Tobi" Harry answered and Tobias licked his lips again before sprinting off with his other werewolf comrades dodging or deflecting spells with their weapons that all had intricate runes on them to parry the darkest of attacks.

Tobias and Blake reached the enemy first and tore at them with their claw like weapons while Amber captured her prey with her chain and then either brought her prey to herself and slashed at them or threw comrades into comrades. The vampires were then addressed to back them up as they smoked into battle using their blades to take out enemies.

"Phoenix I got some friends for you. You and Starlight take to the skies" came Blitz's next command.

Ginny nodded and called out to her siblings as Fawkes and Nebuleus appeared on each shoulder and she became surrounded in black and red flames that formed the shapes of a head and wings. She lifted off the ground into flight and fired balls of fire at the enemy as her own fire protecting her from incoming spells if she couldn't dodge.

Dean's wrist and hands glowed a miraculous mystic purple-blue as a jet pack and set of large feathered wings materialized on his back, with the same mystic color. Two automatic guns also appeared in his hands before he soared into the air, firing his guns that shot mystic starlight blasts, as his jetpack kept him steady in the air and his wings were directing him while starlight magic covered him protectively.

"Such a goddamn artist" commented Celtic

"You're just jealous that you don't have enough imagination to control the power stones" replied Blitz smiling.

"Yeah whatever... I'll show you true power!"

Seamus laughed as he charged up with Irish green magic surrounding him. Moving his gauntlet hand over his blade, he could feel the magic storing up in his rapier as it became covered in the Irish green magic. With a slash from his rapier five magical irish green rockets fired out of the blade, soaring at the enemy, before making huge explosions, scattering the enemy in chaos.

Celtic then charged at them disheveled mass of enemies.

"Crystal please make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble..." he stated to Astoria.

"You got it Blitz" was her reply as she aimed her hands at the ground.

A stream of Ice crystal magic came pouring out as she paved a path to the enemy. With a running start she jumped and slid onto the path and was like a proskater as she sped down the path while doing some miraculous dodging and firing. She would either fire bursts of crystal magic at the enemy, that upon impact crystallized the targeted area or she would fire actual crystals at the enemy, aimed at non vital areas, that ripped through their bodies.

"Blades you want a go?" Blitz asked and Blades motioned that he did not yet want to participate

"Suit yourself. Sums how about a chimera of yours? " asked Blitz

"Right. I'm on it" replied Hermione opening her book chanting a incantation in a foreign language with her free hand raised. Three balls of green flames appeared above her raised hand and spun in a circle, raising higher and higher as the cantation was almost over. The ball of flames spun so fast that they know looked like a floating green circle and the inner circle turned into a type of portal.

A chimera came flying out of said portal, landing in front of Hermione, almost as if it was her guardian. The chimera had the body of a lion with ram horns attached to it's head and a serpent tail with eagle wings attached to its upper shoulders. The beast spit fire from it mouth, lightning from its horns, water from the serpants mouth and gusts of wind from it's wings. The elements could also combine to make mixed attacks.

The chimera fired long ranged attacks as it continued to be a guard to its summoner. Harry watched with satisfaction and content as his team destroyed the enemy Death Eaters.

Starlight had just come back to the ground and fired a stream of power light that took the form of a bulldozer that took out most of the remaining Death Eaters, only leaving the five inner circles members. Harry called off his crew seeing as they looked to be becoming fatigued.

Then Blades stepped forward.

"Leave Rookwood still standing would ya?" asked Harry.

"I give no guarantees" replied what appeared to be an older Dudley who took off his metal conical hat and threw it up high into the sky.

He took out a katana from his right side and raised it up with both hands as a green mist spread over his comrades giving their minor wounds healing and gave Dudley a speed boost. He did the same motion with his lower left sided katana.

This time a blue mist came and formed a shield around them. His next blade came from the right side except he positioned this one at the enemy. The five remaining DEs all gasped as magic drained out of them and was dispersed into Dudley.

They went to retaliate but Blades pulled out his last sword, attached on his waist, and pointed it at them again but this one shot at the enemy as five blasts of magic came out of the sword.

By the time he put his katana back his hat had come falling back down. He caught it and, with a spin, threw it at Rowle before he made a hand seal and the hat surged with magical energy. It ripped into Rowle's hasty made shield and cut a gash in his chest, causing him to slither back and try and heal himself.

Blades unsheathed his blades on his back and crisscrossed them above his body. The swords glowed brightly together before a bolt of lightning came crashing down from the sky. The katanas absorbed the massive bolt and magical lightning was now surrounding the katanas as he charged the enemy.

Dudley reminded Harry a lot like Whipblade as he tore through his enemies defences and quickly parried curses and took out the enemies for the count ending by cutting Rookwood's wand clean through and hitting him with the bud of his blade, knocking the man out. He sheathed his weapons and dragged Rookwood to Harry.

"Nice, expected nothing less Blades" complimented Blitz.

Dudley just nodded and threw Rookwood at his feat. Then two things happened. Werewolves came charging in with monsters from the forest and Trolls came from the mountains.

"Wolves, vamps, slaughter those who come from the forest and show them who is in charge. Mages take care of the Trolls please. Sums why don't you call your beast back in trade in for the Mystic 8. Offer them 5 years off their sentence for 5 minutes of help with the monsters."

All addressed parties confirmed and set to work.

Hermione called back her chimera and in its place came 8 figures all dressed in black cloaks. They looked to be 8 feet tall with violet skin and pointed ears with sharp teeth and small horns on their temples and long black Hair. They had shocking blue eyes and wore black and purple armor with 7 foot long shields hanging in midair to their left that looked to be able to move around anywhere on their body for protection.

They all had different weapons made of a type of silver metal with handles the same color and material as their armor.

The weapons were hidden as they held them underneath their cloaks. They were also completely made of muscle. The leader carried a long sword, while the others consisted of a bladed bow, a pike, a scythe, an axe, a mace, a double sided war hammer and double bladed swallow. The 8 agreed to the terms and aided the werewolves and vampires in the dark creature slaughter.

6 trolls came rushing at the mages and Promos made a grunt.

"Fine! Nebuleus protect the audience and Promos show them what you can do, you show off" called out Harry noticing that the professors had now become part of the audience.

The gorilla smiled before rising up and running over to a troll. Promos transformed into his kong mode which was ultimately a huge gorilla as tall as a Giant. He smashed into a Troll and the two began to wrestle. Then came a sight that no one had ever seen before.

Promos had somehow managed to lift the troll above his head and then with a loud growl sent the Troll crashing down on Promos outstretched knee breaking the back/spine of the troll as it fell motionless to the ground. That was not the only surprise, or somewhat disturbing scene however, as people watched the mages engage their enemy.

Energy Mage started the attack first sending a spell from her staff to the ground below a troll and the sky above. Multiple chains of lighting connected from the ground to the skies electrocuting the troll as she also sent a constant stream of fire at the beast burning it to a crisp.

Wind Mage sent multiple wind blasts at the ground sending debris up and stopping his troll in its tracks. Next, he formed a tornado around the creature that picked up the debris and repeatedly hit the creature. It appeared to do nothing at first but after picking up momentum started scratching the troll that was unable to escape the tornado's pull. It started to tear at the troll's skin and finally acted as shrapnel as it ripped through it's body and the troll bled out.

Nature Mage conjured huge thorned vines that took a troll down with the help of slippery algae that started to grow on the creature's feet. The thorns became bigger and sharper, piercing into the beast and the vines pumped poison into the creature's blood stream causing it to convulse and eventually drop dead.

Water Mage surrounded his troll with a typhoon and forced the water into the trolls skin making it's body consist of entirely too much water. He was able to control the troll momentarily to hit itself with its own club and come falling down. He released the water he put into the troll along with the natural water in the troll till it died of dehydration.

The Earth Mage was the most up front and by far the fastest. The warrior goblin simply sprinted to his opponent, did a mighty jump and slashed the troll's neck, with the axe side of his staff, leaving a deep wound. The Mage landed on the troll's shoulder and turned his staff to the hammer side. With a mighty swing he smashed into the troll's head, ripping it right off its shoulders, causing most viewers to become nauseous.

And just like that the trolls were gone... soon too were the forest monsters and the mystic 8 had returned back to their portal leaving Hermione somewhat exhausted.

Harry was at her sight in a flash making sure she was alright. In all the commotion Harry did not sense trouble coming from inside the castle itself as he finished looking over Hermione.

"Shit!" exclaimed Harry as he sprinted to the castle and leaped over the audience, quickly followed by Seamus, his familiars, and then the teachers. He made it to the great hall to see merepeople battling students and the student's seemed to have the upper hand.

"They must have scaled the castle" Seamus communicated.

Harry saw a smaller student get stuck in the midst of things and was about to be the victim of a mere trident when Lavender rescued the boy banishing him to safety, instead of protecting herself, and she was captured.

When the mere people saw Harry had arrived they called for a retreat. They jumped out the windows and into the lake, making dives only experienced Mere people could make.

Harry ran out the exit and back onto the grounds, his snake familiar following him, along with most of the school. He reached the lake only to be stopped by a compulsed giant squid.

"Earth!" shouted Blitz as his Erath mage lifted up his arms causing multiple whips of earth to grab the squid.

"Hurry! it's hard to maintain this grip with all the damn water!" shouted the goblin mage.

Harry wasted no time jumping forward, his hand outstretched, and luckily made contact with Inky. His soothing touch along with a burst of magic broke the compulsion charm and Inky squeaked in delight. It broke free, resulting in what could only be described as a squid hug.

"Great to see you too buddy. But we need to get down to mere village" inky squeaked again and submerged itself down.

"Levius!" called out Harry and his snake familiar came zooming forward transforming into a large snake. His black scales changed to a mixture of sea colors and he also grew fins and a great spiral horn on his head.

Harry took a moment, putting his hands together in concentration to transform himself, as gills began to appear on his neck and his fingers became more like reptilian claws.

After the transformation Harry jumped on top of Levius, who was in his sea serpent mode, and the two dived into the lake together following inky. Harry could already feel the dark wards around the mere village and from what he saw, and could feel, it appeared that the mere village had been taken over.

"Take em down Lev!" Harry communicated.

The sea serpent shout out a bolt of condensed lightning that connected with and shattered the wards, causing a great eruption and commotion as several mere warriors dispersed on the scene, all with their tridents in an offense position. What must have been the new leader also was part of the force.

He was very big and was clutching Lavender by the neck a mere-blade to her throat. She had a type of bubble head charm on her, that must have been mere-magic, and she was unconscious.

"Give up Potter or your friend get's it!" communicated the leader looking up at the image of Harry who was standing on Levius' head and had inky at his side.

"You think it's going to go down that easy? You all get one chance! Either join back to your rightful leader or suffer the consequences!"the image of Harry communicated with the mere soldiers.

Some looked around and were a bit hesitant on what to do while others looked ready to kill what they saw before them.

"You wouldn't risk the life of this one" smirked the leader and then he looked to have groped her ample chest but actually his hand was over her heart.

"This one loves you and I don't think you would jeopardize her safety. Now surrender or feel our wrath!" commanded the leader.

The mere people looked on as they saw the man sigh and call off his squid and serpent.

"Good" the leader smiled triumphantly "Now kill him" the mere leader ordered to his closest men who both launched their tridents faster than what was thought possible.

There was not even time to dodge as the two tridents came to hit their mark.

However, on impact the image of Harry burst into bubbles and there was a short cry as a claw came protruding through the head of the mere leader. Standing behind the victim was an enraged Harry.

"Inky now!" shouted Harry as the squid sent its own ink at the enemy, letting Harry escape with Lavender and a hostage warrior.

In the commotion Harry broke into the warrior's mind, gaining the knowledge of where they were holding the true leader and his followers. Harry gave the information to Levius who shot a bolt of lighting at the prison and the "light" mere people were freed and quickly looked to see what was going on at the outskirts of their village.

The mere warriors had managed to disperse the ink by the time the true leader had come over.

"I demand you all to return and surrender as the King of this village!" commanded the new released leader.

"Never! Men attack!" commanded one of the "dark" lieutenants.

Several went to attack the newly released mere people but were stopped by fellow warriors and soon a mini battle broke out as those were still loyal fought those who were for the latest rule. More mere blood had been spilled and two light warriors had grabbed the King and taken him to cover against his will.

Harry had seen enough and swam back to Levius, landing on top of his head having just given Lavender to his faithful squid for protection.

"Together" communicated Harry

"Together" Levius answered back charging his horn again.

This time it was sent out through Harry. The burst spread throughout the battle field paralyzing all.

"No more blood" Harry thought to himself looking at his own hand still seeing that mere blood from the dark leader. He couldn't help the feeling that he was slowly losing control, until the entrance of the Mere king brought him out of his resolve.

"Please tell me they are still alive?" asked the Mere king with dread.

"They are. They will wake up in a little on their own. I will send down reinforcements to help rebuild this community."

"Thank you" replied the King and gave a bow to Harry who did not notice all the other mere villagers had come over.

The king's two bodyguards took a knee in respect to Harry as did the entire mere community. Harry was flabbergasted with the praise and started to feel very uncomfortable.

"It was no problem. I just did what need to be done…I must go now, the surface needs me."

And with that Harry left with Lavender and his squid and serpent. Harry came bursting out of the lake with Lavender at his side and was immediately swarmed by people.

A green aura washed everyone back. He thought Seamus had come next to him as he undid his transformation but saw it was Pavarti at his side as Lavender came to. He looked over to Seamus who was communicating with Levius who was also changing back to his snake form.

"Overturned a whole reign, now did we Blitz, good work!" laughed Seamus.

"Thanks Celtic…" he laughed back but then was almost tackled as Lavender crashed into him all hysteric thanking him and tightening her grip on him.

"Celtic take over please. I am exhausted" ordered Harry.

"You got it" was the reply and Seamus let them passage out of his ward and into the castle while keeping over eager people at bay.

He also had Harry's crew help in rounding the others into the castle and explaining to the professors what had happened, what was going to happen, and what would eventually happen for the future.

Harry had planned on things going a lot smoother with his return, but could not think of it too much as he had a still somewhat agitated girl clinging to him. Eventually he had to pick her up and carry her up the stairs.

They ended up going to a guest room, that was closer than Gryffindor tower, and Harry almost collapsed on the bed while still holding on to Lavender. He had used up much more energy than he thought he was going to and his "magical being" instincts were starting to escape his control.

Lavender eventually lessened her grip less and less and finally looked up to to him.

"I thought you were gone…I…we didn't know what to do" she said softly.

"I know I'm sorry"

"We thought the worst…but we endured…Neville…Ron…they were almost…"

"I know" Harry said again apologetically.

"You…we had no contact…I…I hate you!" cried Lavender breaking into tears and slamming her hands against his chest. He only held her as she let it all out.

Harry could sense his friends hurt with his new abilities as he lost more and more control. Lavender eventually got everything out of her system and looked up at Harry's blazing emerald eyes. It was like something took over her as she threw her arms around him and claimed his lips.

Harry forcefully, but gently and with care, set her on the bed. She could see the lust in his eyes and at that moment she wanted him...badly.

And she got him...

* * *

 

**End of Chapter**

A lot to take in right? I can only say that all questions will be answered in future chapters.

Also they might be kicking butt right now, but I can tell you they just took on peons to what they will have to take on in the future.

If you thinks that is a lot of supers...just wait muhahaha

Thanks for reading!

LJAG


	27. The start

**Author's note/ Disclaimer: There is an excerpt from a film in this chapter that I, would love to, but can not claim as my own. Anyone who comments saying what it is from, will get a shout out in the next chapter. Also someone asked to see a certain action scene happen and you know what...Sure, I can make that happen. If you want to see something happen that isn't out of the realm of possibilities let me know and I'll try and make it happen. Everything for this story is already written, but I think it will be good to add a fresh idea to it every now and then. With that all out of the way...Enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and the IA- Return of the Saviors**

Harry woke up to the naked form of Lavender at his side.

He smiled before turning into ghost form and made his way to his clothes on the floor. Putting on his bottom clothing and putting up a privacy ward, he called for Dobby.

"Harry Potter Sir has returned! What a glorious day" cried out the house elf before hugging Harry's leg.

"It's good to see you to Dobby. Could you do me a favor and make sure Lavender gets her breakfast and anything else she needs when she wakes up?" he asked the eager elf.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir! It would be Dobby's honor sir!"

Before Harry could thank him, the elf had already vanished to fulfill his task. Harry just laughed at his little friend's enthusiasm before making it over to the bedroom mirror to look over himself.

Looking at his reflection, he was not happy with what he saw. He took a breath, concentrating hard, before several runes appeared around his body, as did the colored rings.

Slowly the red one, that had been broken, came back in and started repairing itself till it became whole again. Feeling better, and in even more control, he got changed and made his way out.

His other beings had tried to take over last night, but thanks to Lavender, he was able to hold them off and take back control.

* * *

As he walked down the Hallway in the early morning hours an Irish green aura appeared next to him before Seamus emerged from it.

"Sleep nice?" smirked the Irishman.

Harry just gave Celtic a look, not happy at the moment that during their absence they had developed such a strong connection. They could practically know everything that was going on with each other just by being in the others presence, unless they really tried to hide their feelings.

"Don't tell Ginny or Hermione" he replied.

"You know I won't…but you also know they both understand, especially Ginny" Seamus offered seeing his friend's faint shame.

"I know it just…I ugh…I don't like not being in control" Harry admitted.

"I know mate" Seamus replied feeling his friend's frustration "But you can't control it at the moment. Nick said that it should get better as time passes though"

"I hope he's right…So what have you got to report in" he asked, becoming more serious and changing topics.

"The wolves and vamps have gone to challenge the alphas to take over their coven and pack. As far as the mages go…Let's see…Earth has made his way to Gringotts and is getting in touch with the goblin nation, while Nature went into the forest to have an audience with the centaurs. Water is taking care of things at the Mere Village with Levius. Nebulous and Fawkes are keeping the Hogwarts ward's stable while Zedd is doing security inside the castle. Promos and Amorda are outside taking care of the perimeter…"

"Wind and Energy?" Harry interrupted noticing how Seamus had left out those two mages.

"They said they need to recharge and last time I saw them they took refuge in a guest room."

"Good as long as he is away from…" Harry started.

"You are going to have to reunite them eventually. I mean when he met…" Seamus cut in before he was cut off.

"I know they met and that was good, but I can't deal with the aftermath of the other reunion at this time. I have too much to do now. What's our team up to?"

Seamus sighed before replying. "Phoenix, Crystal, Sums, Star Light and Blades are in the room of requirement training. What else is new" Seamus replied like it was obvious.

"I thought you would have given Crystal a work out last night" joked Blitz

"Haha" Celtic replied comically. "I was too busy to give her my attention seeing that I had to split my time with Phoenix and Sums, seeing as you weren't there" replied Seamus and just got a look from Harry.

"Astoria, Hermione and Ginny had girl time last night and I didn't get any. Ya Happy!?" replied a now irritated Seamus.

"Umm yes?" Harry answered

"Prat"

"Takes one to know one"

"Touché"

"Where are the Death Eaters and Rookwood?"

"Phoenix, Blades, Star and I took them to our fortress but we left Rookwood locked up in a the dungeons. We recruited Dawlish, who is guarding him and is overjoyed with our return, much like all the teachers. We have the student Death Eaters in comatose in the Slytherin commons. We have sent patronuses to the enemy claiming that we have taken the children hostage. So as you can imagine we got a couple attacks last night and had to extend the wards to Hogsmeade which is why Fawkes and Nebulous are on ward duty. I talked with Nott, Malfoy, Zabini who are guarding the Slytherin's room with other loyal snakes. They informed me that our printing press is on it's way to completion."

"Good we are on schedule, time to get our Leader back then" finished Harry as they made it to Rookwood's cell.

"Nice work Celtic. I want to show everyone our power soon so tell our team to take a break. While I am gone I want you to get in contact with the Unspeakables"

"You got it Blitz" and with that Seamus was gone in a burst of green.

Harry pushed passed the door to see Dawlish, who shook Harry's hand in with a smile on his face, and then left the area leaving Harry to interrogate Rookwood who was chained against a wall.

"I don't care what you have become. The only way you are getting information is through my dead body!" exclaimed Rookwood bravely, but Harry could sense the fear.

"Haha! you say that now but…Well let's start off by saying...I know mind locks better then Puppet Master" Harry laughed causing Rookwood's eyes to momentarily bulge in shock.

Harry bit his his finger and drew a rune of blood on Rookwood's forehead before blasting his head with his red eye beams that crashed through his mind defense while the blood rune stopped the activation of any traps.

After a little while he came out of Rookwood's mind releasing the blood rune and leaving an incoherent Rookwood in his wake.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Dawlish as Harry passed him.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore" replied Harry before smoking out, leaving a dumbfounded auror to smirk and go back to guarding his prisoner.

* * *

 

Harry arrived outside Lestrange manor that was underneath a fidelus, so even though he was in front of it he could not see it.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a rectangular blade that was 4 inches wide and 2 and half feet long that had various hand drawn runes inscribed on it.

" _Let's see what you got Ward breaker_ " Harry said to himself.

He closed his eyes and sensed out the magic field and slashed at it. There was a small blow back, but Harry could see the manor in front of him. He swapped out his ward breaker blade with two elongated masamunes that also had hand crafted runes on them.

With the two masamune blades he pierced through the defenses and breached through the protective shell. A circular entrance appeared from the edges of the circle, that were held open by the blades, before Harry sank the blades into the ground and easily smoked through.

Harry laughed to himself on how easy it was to get to the holding room. They were so arrogant that they didn't think anyone could get as far as he was without being detected.

There was virtually no security till he got to the holding cells. He was surprised to sense two presences when he got there. He went to the first holding room opening the door and what he saw greatly enraged at what he saw.

Chained to the wall in the barred cell was a Succubus. She had chains on her that were depriving her of her power and Harry could feel her emotional hurt. The Death Eaters left her untouched, but probably verbally berated her to break her spirits and the chains did a good job of keeping her in despair.

Harry took out ward breaker and with two swings destroyed the bars gaining entrance and then slashed the chains freeing the Succubus. However, when Harry went to help her up she retreated into a corner.

Thinking for a second, Harry turned up his aura and his eyes fixed on her's as she became entranced. He slowly walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek and sent a magical surge of comfort and peace at her, letting her now he was a friend.

She then sprung up and hugged him.

"It's okay you're safe" he told her calmly and dropped the embrace bringing out his special portkey and changing destinations.

"Xena" she spoke softly pointing at herself.

"Harry" he replied mimicking her.

"Friend?" she asked quietly.

"Good friend" he answered with a smile.

She hugged him again and he returned the embrace before letting go.

"This will take you back to your home. Hold on tight" he told her.

The young Succubus nodded and took the offered portkey and just like that she was gone. In his haste, Harry had not noticed he had triggered an alarm till it was almost too late.

He rushed to the next holding room, opening the door, only to reveal a weakened Dumbledore. "Albus!" exclaimed Harry quickly slashing away with ward breaker.

"Har…Harry is that you?" asked the Headmaster trying to adjust his eyes.

"Yes. Let's get you the hell out of here sir" Harry answered, but was stopped as a herd of Death Eaters came running down stairs.

He closed the door and put a blood rune on it whispering "Death's Door". There was a tug on the door from the outside before several shouts were heard. Then came the the sound of several bodies hitting the floor.

Harry walked over to his headmaster, who could hardly stand, and was leaning against the wall.

"Drink up sir" Harry offered, pulling out a vial of potion and giving it to the headmaster who accepted it eagerly.

Slinging the recovering man's arm around his shoulder, Harry raised him up as they walked out together. They pushed passed three dead bodies on the ground, who looked young and must have been new recruits.

Harry had to keep control and not lose his emotions at whose life he had taken, especially with the look the headmaster was giving him.

"Blood magic? Is that not dangerous for you?" asked the concerned Headmaster. Harry was relieved that the Dumbledore had looked past the dead bodies and was only concerned for him.

"Actually the only reason it is even illegal is because those who do not respect it's power and abused it or those who have low magical cores were the ones who got killed from it. Their relatives happened to be governmental figures" he replied

"Interesting I never knew" replied Dumbledore.

Their talk was cut off as more Death Eaters entered.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Harry as one hand cast a shield and the other shot the equivalent of a flash bang grenade at the new enemy.

Harry also made his own exit by blasting apart the wall that led to the outside. He played it safe, seeing as he did not have enough time to scope out the security protections that had been put up, but he figured if the Death Eaters weren't apparating he shouldn't try teleporting.

As they made their way outside they were tailed by more Death Eaters.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as he had to break his red ring bond again to obtain more power. After the binds broke he conjured a giant Earth wall that protected them from curses.

Waving his hand, two sides of the earth wall broke off and became earth golems that charged the enemy, giving them the distraction they needed to make it to the outskirts.

Harry quickly grabbed his two masamunes and when they made it two the outskirts called on the power of Nebulous and they vanished in black flames.

* * *

Dumbledore and Harry reappeared in black flames right into the medical wing of Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey hit a security ward before she saw who had emerged.

"Merlin's name!" she exclaimed rushing over to the Headmaster and getting him in a bed.

"I gave him as strong dose of replenishing potion, but he is still very weak. His vitals are stable. I am guessing he had been under high amounts of veritaserum and mind attacks. No massive physical damage has come to him luckily" reported Harry

"You'd make a good Medi-wizard Mr. Potter" complimented Madame Pomfrey as she gave Albus a dreamless sleep potion to let his mind rest.

Dumbledore smiled and thanked the two before nodding off peacefully. The entrance doors then busted open and in ran three aurors, wands drawn.

"Put that wand away before you poke your other eye out Moody" Harry commanded with humor in his voice.

"Ha! good to see you lad" Moody laughed as did Kingsley as they lowered the wands. The other auror however dropped her wand and ran to Harry with watery eyes.

"You're back!" shrieked Tonks, running to Harry and jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered into his ear, tightening her embrace.

"Me too. I felt a piece of me missing when I was away" he whispered back to her, also tightening his grip.

They stayed like that till a green aura appeared in the middle of the room and the two male aurors drew their wands on Seamus, but Tonks waved them off, having seen Seamus last night when she got caught up on everything.

"It took me a while and I had to use some tricks, but I got in contact with them. They are on their way. I am glad you got to him in time" Seamus nodded to Dumbledore.

"So am I. Gather the team. I am having Fawkes stay here. I want you all to make sure the new wards are working at max. We are going to strike soon and need to be prepared. I will be also gathering the others and initiating them this afternoon" Harry commanded

"Right. Will do Blitz" and like that he vanished in a burst of green magic and was replaced by Fawkes who started a song of healing over Dumbledore.

"Can we talk?" asked Tonks.

"I ugh…" started Harry, who really need to go the room of requirement to blow off some power to mend his binds, but was caught off as his stomach rumbled with hunger.

"No excuses Harry. You are coming with me and I am getting some food into you" Tonks stated in a demanding voice, causing her two auror pals to laugh and Madame Pomfrey agreed.

"You can use my floo Tonks" the medical patron offered.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey" she replied, before dragging Harry out as they flooed to her flat.

* * *

When they got to her place Tonks had Harry take a shower to calm down his obvious weariness. He did as he was told and came back to a very commanding metamorph.

"Now you sit down while I make us some food" she commanded again, having him sit at the table as she poured him a glass of pumpkin juice and went to the stove top to whip up some hash.

"Seamus told me some things…It did not sound like you had a very good vacation" Tonks tried to break the ice that had formed with a joke.

Harry chuckled at that. He sure did miss Tonks and her upbeat personality.

"Yeah to put it lightly. I got to become an experiment and then sent to boot camp. Couldn't have gotten much better than that…" Harry continued to laugh "And then I get to come back as a true weaponized monster" he said lightly not thinking that he was heard.

In the next second he was rubbing his sore cheek...he obviously was heard.

"I never want to hear you say that again Harry. You haven't even been here 24 hours and already you saved the headmaster, your classmates, your school and you even overturned a mere village's dark rule for Merlin's name! You are a hero through and through and nothing will ever change or stop that" she finished, looking into his eyes and giving him a brief kiss to reinforce her point… and she just really wanted to feel his lips again, like in her dreams.

She blushed at that thought and her hair turned bright red in embarrassment.

Luckily for her, Harry was looking down and smiling so she was able to sneak back to the stove top before he lifted up his head again and thanked her.

"Anytime. Someone needs to be there to smack some sense into you once in while" she smiled back at him.

"Now I know this isn't as good as yours so I put some ketchup on the side. Eat up" she stated, handing him his plate.

He smiled up at her and took the offered plate, but as he looked at his plate... all he saw was the red condiment and the plate dropped from his hand.

"Hey! I am sorry for smacking you but I really tried to make this good!" Tonks scolded him until she saw the look of fright in his eyes.

At that moment the floo also fired up and out walked Fleur Delacour.

"Tonks! Is it true?! Is Arry back!?" came the veela's voice before she saw Harry, along with a worried Tonks and a broken plate of hash on the ground with a red substance smeared next to it on the ground.

"Blood" was all Harry said remembering the blood ward, the young deaths, last night and the mere village

"I caused so much death coming back" he started.

Tonks was at his side instantly enveloping him in a hug.

"Harry snap out of it. Come on... you protected those you loved, saved those you loved. Death is a price that comes with war. A war that you did not start... but want to end, you want an end to death. You are not them" Tonks spoke re-assuredly, motioning for Fleur to come over when she saw her French friend asking permission with her eyes.

"Arry all I see is the brave man that az so much love to give ee could not be bad person no matter ow ard ee tries" Fleur added, enveloping him on his other side.

The two witches helped him, but also... with their chest so close to his head... and the veela aura... his magical being instincts were taking control again as he felt his control becoming less and less...as his eyes blazed.

He didn't want a repeat of last night or to take advantage of his two female friends and tried to escape as he became scared.

The two females felt the strange attraction and Tonks realized what was happening, thanks to Seamus, and Fleur understood from being a veela.

"You are not leaving Arry. We are going to show you ow much we love you and all that we are willing to do to take care of you" Fleur stated taking his hand in hers.

"We know what's happening to you. We are going to push the beings back and you will gain control. That is a command and there is no room for argument" came Tonks and the two brought Harry to the bedroom. They pushed Harry onto the bed stripping him of his clothes as well as their own leaving them in nothing but their undergarments.

Tonks changed into her true form and Fleur pushed up her enticing aura to the max as they made their way to him...

* * *

Harry woke up to a most delicious smell that he believed to be a mixture of French and English breakfast.

Getting up, he restored his restraints before snapping his fingers refreshing his body and got dressed. He made his way into the kitchen and saw the two young women chatting.

There was a plate of French toast with crème fresh and fresh fruit along with eggs sausage and cooked mushrooms and tomatoes.

Smiling, he thanked Tonks and Fleur who just gave him smiles back and continued their conversation as he digged in, devouring his meal. He forgot how hungry he had gotten.

He loved how nonchalant the two women were acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn't feel like a monster around them as he finished the last of his juice and meal.

"We know that you need to go, but I want to know everything that happened once things get settled down. Seamus only gave me a detailed overview"

"Zat goes ditto for me, cheri" added Fleur.

"You ladies are the best" he replied, getting up and giving them both a quick kiss "I'll make sure you are in the loop. Stay safe…some major shit is about to go down."

"We figured…and don't think of us as so oblivious that we didn't notice the protective charms you put on us" replied Tonks as Fleur smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Harry lied before smiling back and thanking them again.

He could feel they wanted him to stay and ask him all sorts of questions. He would always be forever grateful that they were mature enough to put their wants on hold so he could do his job.

* * *

Getting back to Hogwarts came with the usual green burst of magic as he was greeted by his best mate.

"Celtic"

"Blitz"

"How goes it?"

"Well the wards are stable as you can see. We are ready for the assault on your command and the ones for initiation should be out soon. Also, the snakes told me that the Death Eaters are keeping it low at the moment, as is the ministry. The Prophet said that Hogwarts has been taken over by terrorists." Seamus laughed at the last part.

"Also our people have been successful in forming alliances. This is ridiculous Harry. We have done so much in such a little time" exclaimed Seamus.

"I know mate. Things will only change more. I mean we are taking over a freakin…" but paused as his initiates and his team came out, interrupting their conversation.

Phoenix came over to him right away, placing her arm around his waist, and giving him a peck on the lips before looking over him. "Back for only a day and you have already been quite busy" she smirked at him making Harry blush a little.

"You better have something for me tonight Mr. Potter…and if you get lucky I just may leave some of you in tact for Sums" she whispered in his ear grabbing his butt before heading over to Crystal, who had just finished an embrace with Celtic.

The other girls were uneased by this.

"Ehhe" Harry cleared his throat before addressing the group.

"Okay first things first. Neville come here young chap" Harry ordered and Neville came over not exactly sure why he was there.

"Look over there" Harry pointed and Neville did as told. While Neville was looking the other way Harry took out a needle injector and injected Neville with a serum.

"Oww! Harry what the hell was that!" exclaimed the Lion.

"You my friend have trace amounts of Druid genes in you, which is one of the things that makes you so damn good at Herbology and I have just activated the genes to become enabled" Harry explained

"So what exactly does that entail?" asked Neville rubbing his shoulder.

"Umm besides getting some kickass powers?" asked Blitz.

"Yes" replied Neville with a laugh.

"It'll be easier if I just show" Harry stated, walking over and placing his hand over Neville's temple sharing all the information he knew about Druids.

"Merlin that's…That's unbelievable"

"I know right? And that's only what I know. Who knows what you'll unlock"

"Susan you are next if you could step right up"

She did step up but looked hesitant as if she was going to get an injection too.

"Don't worry no injection for you miss bones" Harry assured her as she smiled and became less tense.

That is until Harry quickly thrust forward as his pointer and middle finder connected to her temple. There was a burst of light and a bolt of energy came out of the sky crashing down on her.

Seamus had to hold back Hannah, who went to intercede, until she saw her best friend was perfectly safe to the astonishment of Susan.

"There is a reason why history says the Bones had ruled their house with a lightning fist" smiled Harry as Susan had just discovered something.

"I thought it was just a myth that the House of bones was adept in elemental energy, well more formally lightning magic" she replied.

"Yes I took that little notion out of your mind. Just like I did with Crystal over there. I am sure she would be happy to help you control your new ability" finished Harry getting a not so pleasing look from Seamus, but Astoria smiled and looked willing to help.

Susan awkwardly thanked Harry before he addressed the rest of the crowd

"And now for the rest of you" Harry spoke to Draco, Blaise, Nott, Hannah, Ron and Cho.

He snapped his fingers and a package appeared individually before them all. They looked at him for confirmation before opening them.

"Slytherin's Cloak!" exclaimed Draco.

"The dual extendable whipblades of Salazar" Blaise looked at the two blades in shock.

"Slytherin's long lost shield" Nott marveled at the shield.

"My dad has been looking to find that since I can remember" exclaimed Blaise.

"The Bow and Cloak of Lady Helga!" gasped Hannah

"The Armor, Cape and sword of Gryffindor! I…I can't be the one too…"

"If you weren't deserving of it, it would have not appeared to you Ron…Don't make me give you one of my motivational speeches" Harry joked.

"But you…and Seamus" he continued.

"Don't worry Ron. Harry and I have plenty of our own swords" the Irishman smirked.

"Harry is this really?" asked Cho.

"Yep the eagle gauntlet claw of Rowena Ravenclaw along with her invisibility cloak. That gauntlet is thought to be one of the most powerful weapons as long as the wielder has the knowledge to wield it. By the way that it's glowing I'd say you are a perfect match" he smiled as he walked over to see it better.

Cho threw her arms around him and briefly kissed his cheek before letting go and trying it all on.

"Alright then. Also you all were chosen for a reason. The founders themselves chose you and when you are in sync with your new equipment you will be able to become in contact with the founders themselves. Except for Slytherin. It was a tough decision but Salazar picked…"

"Draco" Blaise and Nott finished without changing expressions, like it was the most obvious thing as they were still entranced with their new "equipment" as Harry put it.

"Right…Well I suggest you all head to your own founders secret offices to talk to their portraits to get more information"

"What are you talking about mate?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"I am gone for all this time and none of you have discovered your founders HQ? We'll I would make you find the secret passage like you were supposed to, but seeing as we are on a time limit I'll explain it to you"

Harry took a breath before continuing.

"Salazar's office is behind the statue of his face in the chamber of Secrets. Salazar thought he was clever when he thought that a girls bathroom would hold the entrance to his room. He thought it would be the last place people would look. I think he might have been a bit pervy, but to each his own. The cloak should let you passage Draco" Harry told the Slytherins who headed off.

"Hannah, Helga picked you. She was known for her loyalty. House elves are some of the most loyal creatures and loved Helga. Just go into the kitchens and ask one to the entrance of her room."

Hannah's and Susan's eyes bulged in the obviousness. The Hufflepuff common room entrance was right by the kitchens. The two ran off after thanking Harry.

"Okay Cho. What place would be known for intelligence?"

"The library"

"And what section is for those who only seek knowledge that's closed off to the rest"

"The restricted section of course. The book on winged creatures. Rowena's favorite book!" Cho exclaimed

"You got it" and with that Cho hugged Harry again before sprinting away.

"Now Ron and Neville. We are known for our courage and, let's face it, our reckless nature for the thrill. Also we keep things simple so the location should be obvious"

"Gryffindor tower?" asked Neville

"Correct. But here is where things get tricky. It is by far my favorite location of all the entrances… Ron when flying what is our favorite thing to do or should I say, our favorite game?" asked Harry

"Chicken of course. We all do nose dives and see who pulls up last" Ron answered

"Correct. Kind of like free falling from a great height."

"So what? We jump off Gryffindor tower?" asked Neville comically.

"Precisely" Harry confirmed

"What!?" the two shouted at the same time.

"You don't fall" laughed Harry "It takes courage but as long as you believe you will be transported to Godric's headquarters you will be safe and enter… He always did live for a rush and who else would think to jump off the roof of a tower?"

"I…I guess it makes sense" said Neville eventually as the two walked slowly back to the castle.

"You put down cushioning charms at the bottom just in case right?" he asked to Starlight and Celtic.

"Yep" the two replied.

"Good! Now then Blades, Sums, I want you two out of sight and only come out if needed. This is just a demonstration. SL, Celtic, Phoenix, Crystal on my cue. If all goes to plan we should be in the front page of tomorrow's newest paper".

* * *

The group arrived at the Ministry of Magic, in the shadows, as people bustled in and out as most were planning to head home.

" _Celtic set off the alarms_ "

" _Roger that Blitz_ " he confirmed.

His green aura wiped through the whole ministry, setting off all alarms.

People began to rush to the exits only to find them all sealed.

They began to panic as more and more shuffled into the atrium.

Aurors were on the scene as well trying to open the exits.

It was utter chaos until an ominous voice appeared throughout the hall seeming to come from all directions.

" **Never shall innocent blood be shed**

**Yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river.**

**We shall spread their blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer!"**

With that there was an explosion as a platform was raised and 5 cloaked figures appeared all with a prisoner who was bound on their knees in front of them.

**"You people have been chosen!"**

Came the voice of the middle one dressed in a dark green cloak.

**"...to reveal our existence to the world.**

**You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later**

**Now you will receive us.**

**We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry.**

**We do not want your tired and sick.**

**It is your corrupt we claim.**

**It is your evil that will be sucked by us.**

**With every breath we shall hunt them down.**

**Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies.**

**Do not kill! Do not rape! Do not steal!**

**These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace!**

**These are not polite suggestions. These are cause of behavior!**

**And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost!**

**There are varying degrees of evil!**

**We urge you lesser forms of filth...**

**...not to push the bounds and cross over...**

**...into true corruption, into our domain.**

**But if you do...**

**...one day you will look behind you and you will see us!**

**And on that day you will repent!**

**And we will send you towards any god, you wish.**

**And shepherds we shall be.**

**Power hath descended forth from thy hand.**

**That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command.**

**So we shall flow a river forth to thee,**

**and teeming with souls shall it ever be.**

**Begin!"**

Just like that the five put their hands on the backs of their prisoners bringing down the hoods revealing the 5 inner circle members. The cloaked five all fired out magical blasts into the Death Eaters' backs and then ripped through the prisoners' chests.

Screams came from the crowds and the aurors made to advance.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Celtic and shout out his Irish green magic that hit an auror, stunning him, and the other aurors stopped their advance.

"We do not come for your corrupt peacekeepers! We come for the trash of society!" shouted Blitz snapping his fingers and several sleeves came up before it began.

Those with sleeves pulled up became targets of Irish green, crystal, phoenix fire and star light magic.

"We will be watching from our castle! Your children are safe from this corrupt world! Think long and hard on where your values and ideals are, or else you will be the ones on this stage. Now go home to your families and loved ones. Do good or you shall feel our wrath… Saviors roll out!" Blitz finished.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks for all the comments, kudos and for reading!**

**Don't forget to read the Author's note from this chapter!**

**LJAG**


	28. Here we go

The morning after their show of power to the public a new newspaper was distributed to the whole magical community.

It was like any other paper that reported on all the regular news, but it's front page had a picture of the group calling themselves "The Saviors", who dealt their own corporal punishment to Death Eaters.

The paper reiterated their speech they gave to the audience at the Ministry and it also reported about the state of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. It even came with direct quotes from students saying they were protected and shop keepers confirmed it.

Whether or not to believe the paper was what divide the people's view on 'The Saviors'. After the article was released Harry was not surprised at all when an old enemy tried attacking the wards in the early morning.

"Hello breaker" came Harry's voice as he made his way to the front of the wards.

"Ha! So it is you. Your aura has changed, but it is still somewhat the same Harry"

"How observant. Now what do you want?"

"The 5 figured out that you had returned and wanted to let you know they have no plans on stopping you. However, Voldemort is going scarce with his forces being crushed and will soon retaliate on a whole new level"

"Interesting. I figured as much, but what are your masters up to? Do they not see me as a threat or do they actually want a better world?"

"Both actually. You are beyond powerful no doubt. But they…They are something I have never seen. You may be capable of taking over a whole country, but they are cable of taking over the whole continent and further"

"I guess it's pointless to resolve our differences and work together?"

"It wouldn't be if you weren't so stubborn. You think humanity can live freely and do the natural good thing. You are wrong. Humanity must be controlled by greater men. If we left the world to the people all that would happen would be war. The rich and powerful would benefit while everyone else suffered. People need to be forced into doing what is right"

"I guess we agree to disagree then"

"We could be so great together"

"I actually agree there" laughed Harry.

"Hmm continue on then Harry and let fates decide what the future is"

"Tell the 5 I say 'hello' and unlike our conversation... the next time I meet any of you I will take you all down"

"Good day Blitz" and with that Breaker was gone.

Harry sighed. He would have to check in with everyone soon to see how everything was going, especially the remaining CUs.

As he was walking back in the early hours of the morning he felt a familiar presence duck into the the library, that should have been closed at this time. Acknowledging the familiar aura he followed her in.

"What you up to Hermione?" asked Harry cheekily as she tried to pretend to be busy in a book.

"Oh I couldn't get to sleep so I have just been reading in her for a while" she lied.

"Come one Herms. You know you are a horrible liar" he replied using her pet name.

Hermione let out a defeated breath before replying "You think by now I'd know I can't get anything past you"

"You are not the brightest witch in our generation for nothing"

"Oh please Harry. You are leaps and bounds ahead of me"

"And yet I can't call upon the power of ancient warriors and beasts to come and fight for me. Getting back on track, I take it you wanted to see that I was okay after the little attack on the wards?"

She didn't respond.

"No need to get quiet now. I really do appreciate you checking up on me Herms. You always have my back and I will always be more than grateful for that" he replied getting her to smile.

"You are getting entirely too good at making me feel better" she smiled back.

"Ya know...there is also something else I can do that tends to make you feel a lot better" Harry implied as he made his way over to her and put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes with his suggestive emeralds.

He had weakened his restraints in case he was going to have to fight Breaker and it was now affecting him. When he had looked over Hermione... his body had started to take over.

She had only blossomed more into a beautiful woman during their time away. Her shapely hourglass figure could turn many a male's head.

"Harry we can't this is a library!" Hermione exclaimed when he tightened his grip... yet she had a grin on her.

"So tell me that you never thought of doing it in the Hogwarts' library and I'll stop my advance…Answer honestly. I'll know if you're lying" he smirked at her.

"I…" but she had to stop as her cheeks started to burn.

"That's what I thought" Harry laughed as he gently attacked her lips, while throwing up a security ward just in case.

He trailed kisses down to her neck and got her in the area that made her heart flutter as she moaned into him.

"Harry we shouldn't…" she tired but stopped as he lightly bit down causing another involuntary gasp to escape her lips. It was then that she placed her hands into the back side of his main of hair and started to become lost in him.

* * *

After their encounter the two had breakfast in the kitchens as they read the newest newspaper.

"Well miss Granger, I must be off...till next time" he smiled down at her as he got up.

"Which I hope is not too long from now" she grinned up at him.

Harry returned the expression as he leaned down and gave her a kiss before heading out.

Once he stepped out into the open he felt new presences had entered the castle and quickly smoked to the new comers. When he arrived at his destination he was frozen solid with shock.

"Mike!" Harry exclaimed like a kid on Christmas as he ran to the man, who was much like an older brother to him, and they gave each other a manly hug.

"The other CUs are at HQ but I thought you might like to see the visitors I brought" Thunderstruck pointed to his guardians and two male babies who were being held by a smiling Sirius and Remus, who had watery eyes, as Hestia and Emmiline ran to him, their tears had already escaped their eyes.

"Mums!" Harry cried and was welcomed into their embrace.

"Harry…We've missed you…you've grown to be so handsome…Don't ever leave us again…"

They continued to hold him tight as a mixture of other caring words came pouring out from his two maternal guardians. Eventually they let go and took the babies as Sirius and Remus got him.

Remus messed with his hair while Sirius admired his trim beard. After more pleasantries Harry finally got to see his little brothers.

"Hey John, James…I missed you guys so much" he whispered to them, starting to get choked up at the sight of his little brothers. He had to do his best to keep in his tears of joys as he cooed at them. They in turn stared at him in wonderment.

"You have no clue how hard it is for me to break up this family reunion, but we need to get you six back" the others were about to protest but Thunderstruck interrupted them.

"I know, I hate it too, but its protocol…and I am just trying to do what John would..." he stated and put up his hood up, not wanting to give off the emotion he was currently feeling over the loss of his best friend.

"It's alright mate. We get it. Stay safe" Harry ended as they embraced and extended good-byes before taking a special portkey back to headquarters leaving Mike and Harry to talk.

"Should we go somewhere?" asked Harry.

"No this will do, just throw up wards" Mike replied and the two setup a safe place to talk.

"Let's get down to it shall we? We lost Proc, RJ, Chamleon, Bombarda, Armegedon, Sensor and recently Calc. We have a handful of Researchers and Black Ops but we only have Ghost and Phantom as leaders. To our advantage, and for weird some reason, after they captured Shade, Mr. Gray and Smoke they stopped their relentlessness attacks on us which is why we have a somewhat secure HQ at the moment. I'm glad we have you back. While you were talking with Sums… Celtic informed me of the conversation you had with Breaker"

" _Ha! so he was watching me_ " Harry thought to himself hiding a small blush.

Mike smiled before continuing, "We have been watching and everything looks like it's going according to plan"

"You're correct. We will continue with the plan and after some crafty work... this war will be over before you know it. The major issue lies in the reconstruction. We have a lot of variables in the equation for it all to turn out well"

"I know and you are doing phenomenal right now... Proc would be proud…"

"Have we figured out if their still alive?" Harry interrupted.

"No…but...I have a feeling... deep inside that they are. The only thing that is off is... my connection with John...it shows him to be in… I don't know… the closest I can come to describing it is… a coma" Mike sighed.

"Well there is nothing we can do at the moment. We'll get done what we can now and deal with the rest when it comes to light" Harry stated.

"Agreed. Well I too must go. Seamus knows how to get in touch with me. Good luck Blitz" Mike ended, giving Harry a handshake that turned into a man hug.

"Thanks, stay safe Thunder" Harry replied.

Thunderstruck nodded and turned sparkly with energy before disappearing.

"Let the games begin" Harry said to himself before smoking out.

* * *

The following week went to plan.

Everyday people got copies of the new paper. His old and new teams were working in the room of requirement, classes were going back to schedule and the ministry had not yet intervened, probably due to Puppet Master's doings.

Even Voldermort's forces had remained quiet, which was the only thing that was upsetting.

On another matter Harry was having to deal with his social life. Ginny was known as his unofficial girlfriend, just like Seamus and Astoria, although the later were quite serious. This also is one of the reasons that Tracey and Daphne had not seen the two young men since they got back.

Since none of Harry's first team actually attended Hogwarts it was not a problem as far as awkward moments went. They were all staying at a place in Hogsmeade. Harry's newer members still attended classes, but spent most of, if not all, their free time in the Room of Requirement.

The only thing a tad bit off was Hannah and Cho, who seemed to be getting too comfortable and physically close to Harry which bothered him, but Ginny seemed not to mind.

However, Tracey and Daphne had major issues with not being able to see the boys. Daphne sent her frustrations through her sister while Tracey sent hers through Hermione.

The two young men in hiding were talking to each other about it as they sat drinking, what Seamus had introduced to Harry as, Vanilla Coke. They were also supervising their team occasionally as well as looking over a small replica of the school grounds and Hogsmeade.

The idea of the replica came from the Mauraduers' map and the muggle movie, Ironman. It gave them surveillance over the entire area from their seats.

"Looks like Daphne tracked down Astoria again. Boy are we going to get it when she gets back…Can we just tell her already. We have been back a week already Harry" exclaimed Seamus

"I know you're right…but…I just don't know how to go about it. We haven't spoken to each other since I got here and that's when she didn't even know it was me!" Harry replied

"Why don't you start with…Hey Daphne, good to see you by the way your…" Seamus started but was cut off

"Alright! I get it! You do know that when I break the ice, you are going to have to talk to Tracey, right?" Harry countered.

This seemed to make Seamus think for a second. "I mean what's another week going to hurt. Take your time with Daphne" Seamus replied changing his views, leaving Harry to role his eyes. They were broken out of their talk when the replica vanished and in came a magical replica of Thunderstruck's head.

"We got an attack about to happen on Diagon Alley and it's getting dark fast. Head out and call us if you need back up" came the voice of magic.

"Roger that" confirmed Seamus

"We're on it. Saviors head out! Phoenix wait for Crystal, recruits keep practicing" ordered Harry.

"Come to me my animal friends!" Harry called out summoning his familiars.

"Ya know, that's getting real old Blitz" commented Celtic

"Don't be jealous that you don't have awesome animal friends"

"Ahem" coughed Amorda who had recently arrived with the others.

"Sorry awesome magical beings" Harry corrected himself.

"Screw properness. Let's go go go! I want to kick some bad guy butt!" shouted Promos.

"You heard the ape everyone role out!" was Harry's last command as half the group left.

* * *

The group arrived at Diagon Alley through Nebulous' fire while Promos put up an invisibilty shield.

People were going about their daily life not having a clue as to what would come next.

"Sums why don't you go and summon your Egress bird . I want everyone out of the streets" commanded Blitz.

"Right Blitz. We'll get everyone to safety" and with that Hermione went out to summon her expert spirit in transportation.

"Blades, Celtic and Star be on the ready. Zedd head to the shadows, Amorda on the roof tops. Nebuleus, Promos and Levius stay with me and be ready"

Everyone confirmed and prepared.

Sure enough, just a short while later, there was a great explosion and shouts were heard from the newly arrived enemy. That's when the Savior team became visible and Hermione had discreetly gotten a lot of civilians out with the power of her summoned spirit.

Harry was a little surprised when he saw that Voldemort himself was leading the attack with a rather small army.

"What's with the fan girl club Tom? Have all the other Death Eaters figured out that your father was a no good muggle who left your mother after she stopped feeding him love potion and she gave up living shortly after seeing your ugly ass of a face?" Harry asked to a startled group of both Death Eaters, civilians and even Dean showed a brief face of discovery.

"Silence you abomination! You are neither man nor beast. You are an atrocity a failed experiment to this world!"

"Classic misdirection on the fact that 'Daddy didn't love me'. I expected better of you Tommy Boy! " Harry laughed.

"Tell me? Did you expect this?" asked Voldemort and Harry could feel he was surrounded from all sides but the Knockturn Alley one.

"I was wondering when your groupies would show" Blitz laughed again making Voldemort angrier.

"You will not be laughing when you stare down at my wand and I take your life. Send them all in. Remember everything that happens here is all because of you and you precious stupid saviors!" shouted Voldemort and was followed by war cries as Giants started to come in and inferi came from Knockturn Alley.

What really made Harry's blood boil was that the inferi were made from muggle families that included both parents and children.

"You fucking monster! I will make you scream! Engage team" Blitz commanded coldly.

The streets were finally free of civilians and the shops and buildings became covered in crystal magic.

Phoenix then came flying in an enormous fire phoenix form and was flying with such momentum that when she passed a giant she cut off it's head with her wing and the fight began.

Harry raised his arms as his sleeves fell and he broke both red and blue rings. That was followed by huge blow back that would lift you off your feet if not prepared. He then took out a magnificent sword that had three crescent moons at the hilt.

The bigger and smaller moon points pointed upward while the middle sized one pointed down to the handle and the blade itself was mystical in nature and looked to be made by a paladin. Harry tapped into multiple powers so he saw the strings of magic that connected the zombie like people and smoked to them and cut the strings that controlled them.

The inferi just fell without having any physical damage done to them.

"The Blade that destroys magic itself" Dudley gasped in a marveled voice before seeing the zombie children fall.

He pulled out his two protective swords crossing them above his head and the team became protected and gained a speed boost. Lifting out another sword, he drained magic from the massive enemy and then activated a rune on his armor.

A chain gun appeared except instead of bullets there were kunai that had different runes engraved on them.

He took said weapon and started in on the shocked enemy who were taken down seeing as one of the runes were shield breakers.

"Can't let him have all the fun" Celtic told Starlight, motioning to Blades, as he deflected incoming spells with his Irish Guantlet while Dean was protected by a starlight brick wall.

"Agreed let bring out the big guns" he confirmed.

The two let out roars of power and Irish green aura spread around Seamus forming into the top half of a Celtic Warrior with sword and shield.

Dean's starlight aura expanded the same way, except it turned into the top half of an intricate cyborg ninja armed with a katana in each hand showing his artistic and imaginative skills.

The two top halves of Irish Green and Starlight rushed at the enemy and some of the new recruits actually fled after seeing their opponents.

Celtic, Blades and Starlight, and not to forget Phoenix as well, were not the only frightening things.

Promos had gone into Kong mode and snapped a giants neck and then took on two more giants at once, while Nebulous copied Ginny and went into fire form and attacked the other giants who were terrified of the fire bird duo.

To add to the Death Eater panic the enemy swore that they saw an over-sized wolf picking off comrades and taking them to the shadows never to be seen again, while a tangible panther jumped through people, who would then collapse on the ground and scream out in pain unable to do magic.

Others could have sworn they could see their comrades drop to ground dead after looking into the deadly eyes of a huge basilisk. Little did they know Levius' eyes were only paralyzing while in basalisk mode.

Voldemort was doing his best to direct his forces but they just simply weren't prepared on what they were about to face.

He was pulled out of directing his forces when Blitz appeared before him, having stopped all the inferior with out physical damage to the bodies.

"Too bad my time with this sword is up. I so would have liked to make you a muggle" Harry laughed again putting the sword back in his cloak.

"So mighty with all your friends by your side…but they're all busy now. I have grown in power immensely since our last duel Harry. I will now show you a lesson of power" retorted the Dark Lord.

"Rookwood told me the same thing shortly before I killed him at the ministry…You think you know power!? I'll show you power!" roared Harry and started growing muscle mass and growing bigger in size and soon he was three times bigger than he had been.

"What are you?" Voldemort asked taken aback.

"I am your reckoning" Harry replied and without warning smoked behind Voldemort and brought a fist crashing down on him.

The dark lord managed to just form a shield, but even with the shield he was brought down to the ground as the shield sunk down into the earth and he felt like his wand arm was about to snap.

Harry brought up both arms for his next assault and intertwined his hands bringing them down again, this time breaking the shield as well the dark lord's arm.

Even without getting a clear shot, he was pushed back in his Giant form from the blow back of the broken shield.

Harry went for the finishing blow but had to stop and shrink back to his normal size as his magical senses alerted him to four incoming killing curses that came soaring his way.

He looked over and saw his four would be assassins. That's when Celtic came zooming in and knocked them down with his aura shield and made quick work of them with his aura sword.

In the commotion however, Voldemort pulled out a portkey and vanished on the spot. Blitz shouted a mighty roar, that sounded beast like in nature, as he took out 6 different goblin short blades and levitated them in the air.

He targeted six remaining Death Eaters and shot his weapons forwards, each one hitting its mark. Control was quickly slipping away from him before he was broken out at the sound of Ginny crashing into a building.

The crystal surrounding softened the blow at the last second, but the force at which the last Giant hit was beyond what any normal human should be able to survive.

Harry went take down the attacking Giant but was stopped by Celtic.

"Go to her! Ill take care of the him" Seamus ordered as his giant aura warrior retracted the sword and shield and went after the giant with its growing massive Celtic arms.

Harry easily jumped up and glided to Ginny, quickly administering her healing magic as he watched his best mate use all his magic to take down the last giant and put it in a choke hold.

Ginny woke up with a smile before looking down from the roof to see Seamus' aura had finally run out after defeating the giant. "Go to him he needs you" Ginny stated to her worried looking lover as she gave him a kiss.

Harry nodded and set his sights on Celtic as he glided back down and picked up his best friend before lending him magic.

"Oh how the tables have turned" Seamus laughed.

"Shut up or I am leaving you to fend for yourself" Harry joked.

"Crystal would kick your ass if you did that" Celtic countered.

"I guess that's true" Blitz confirmed jokingly as he fired out one last spell as he looked over to the remaining enemy.

With their leader gone and their comrades falling, the remaining Death Eaters ran for it, seeing as Harry put up an ancient powered anti-portkey ward, that would not even let their new grade emergency portkeys work.

The enemy managed to escape, however they were stopped when they ran past Gringotts.

"You are in the area that falls under the protection of the goblin nation! You shall pay for your trespass" shouted Ragnok, King of the goblins, with a handful of warrior goblins and Earth Mage at his side.

"Let us see what you have accomplished young one" commanded Ragnok to the mage.

"With pleasure " replied the Earth Mage, lifting up his arms as earth binds shot up from the ground, capturing the enemy.

"Normally we would behead you all here and now, but we hear that mere-torture is much more suited for the likes of you. They are all your's mere- Chieftan"

Out of the shadows came a crew of mere people with the mere-leader at the front with Harry's Water Mage.

"Thank you Goblin king" replied the mere-Chieftan with a slight bow

"Take this as an offering to our new alliance. May your enemies feel the sharpness and pain of your new tridents" Ragnok replied before giving a slight bow himself.

"Earth we should get going" Water spoke to his comrade.

"Right, our other mages might need our help, goodbye my brothers" and like that the two mages were gone.

* * *

Back at the battle everything was still crystallized as Astoria held strong in her hiding place before hearing an uneasy voice.

"My my Crystal haven't we grown powerful…or should I say young little miss Astoria Greengrass. I recognize your aura from our brief encounter last year"came the voice of Breaker who had some how found her.

Astoria was still holding the safety of the shops so she wasn't in the best spot to fight the protege of Puppet Master.

"Your aura reminds me of a lapdog still aiming to please it's master's every whim. It looks like your aura hasn't changed a bit" she retaliated.

"Watch your tongue little girl... or else I'll make it so you can't talk. You are not as pretty as your sister but I'd still fill your mouth with" but was stopped as he had lost his power to talk as he was about to exploit the girls insecurities further.

"Now now if you don't have anything thing nice to say, don't fucking talk" came the voice of Wind Mage, his hand raised and was the culprit to Breakers loss of air and inability to talk.

Breaker made a quick move for his wand but the mage disarmed him with a wave of his staff while still retaining the wind choke hold with his other arm.

"I could have taken care of him myself ya know" exclaimed Astoria hotly to the wind mage.

"We know Stori but this man is so beneath you he does not deserve a single ounce of your attention" replied Energy Mage, walking in and over to the choking man.

With a hand on each side of his skull, she shot special lightning from her fingertips into his head, knocking him out.

"Well then, I guess thank you for dealing with him for me. The battle is over let's head out. Harry seems to have broken his second level restraints"

"Agreed" came the voice of Water and Earth.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 

Next Chapter much, if not all, will be explained.

(The new powers, how and why they got them, the training)

I know the girls are not to defined now, but they will come back into Harry's life and make a HUGE impact and all will make sense down the road.

I am becoming super busy and am not sure when I will be posting again, so feel free to view my other fics if you are interested.

LJAG


	29. Changing Tides

The saviors came back to Hogwarts to deposit Harry and then took the new recruits back to the battle scene to clean up, but Hannah and Cho stayed behind to take care of Harry with Ginny's approval.

At the moment, Harry was on a comfortable chair trying to regain his control. He had killed again with no remorse. Granted they were Death Eaters who would easily take innocent lives themselves, but he had taken life none the less.

"Harry can we do anything for you?" asked a concerned Hannah.

"No I will be alright…eventually. This always happens when I attain more power from this damn body" Harry replied holding back his urges. The two girls in front of him were in tight tops and shorts from their work outs.

"You know we have spoken to the founders" started Cho

"We know you have already talked to them. They explained your situation to us" continued Hannah.

"We can help you. We can release your pent up power and make you relax" Cho whispered suggestively.

"I do not and will not take advantage of my two ex…of my two friends just because I can't keep in control" Harry countered a tad bit heatedly.

"Tonks and the founders weren't kidding when they said how stubborn you just might be" Hannah laughed.

"What'd they say!?" Harry half shouted and questioned because of the embarrassing predicament Tonks may have put him in.

"Nothing that we all ready knew. That you have to take on everything by yourself" Cho replied with a grin.

"Although you are letting more and more people in and that just might give you hope yet" Hannah smirked as the two started slowly closing in on an uncomfortable wizard.

"True. This will be a whole lot easier knowing that you will eventually let us help you" Cho remarked slyly as her eyes locked in on Harry.

"We have both grown since we thought we may have lost you. We will not let you go and will do anything as long it means we can have time with you, no matter how great or small" Hannah stated, slowly removing her top, revealing her heavy chest in a sports bra.

Cho did the same and although her chest was not as big, it was much more than average and was exemplified with her perfect abdominals.

The two came closer and closer as Harry backed away and then had to stop. He had not realized a bed had materialized behind him.

When the two were in front of him they each grabbed an arm and brought him to the bed throwing him rather roughly on to it.

"Relax, we have you know. We'll take care of you know" were the last coherent words he heard.

* * *

The trio awoke before dinner, Harry being the first one up so he was able to restore his magical binds, and after getting dressed they made their way out of the RoR.

The two females were about to say something when they were startled by a flash of green and phoenix fire aura.

"Celtic, Phoenix" Harry greeted unfazed.

"Harry…Ladies" smirked the Irishman.

"Hope you ladies had a fun time and wore Blitz right out of his funk" Ginny continued with a smile.

The two girls blushed before whispering something incoherent and giving their good byes saying they needed to get to dinner.

"Always know how to clear out a crowd of girls don't ya Phoenix?" Seamus asked sarcastically.

"Oh come off it Celtic. In time they will get over their uneasiness and before you know it Blitz here will have a harem of girls" replied Ginny laughing at Harry's annoyed expression.

"Not funny Gin" Harry replied in an amused voice.

"Wasn't trying to be" Ginny laughed.

"Okay if you two are done, shall we head back to base and discuss things?" asked Seamus smirking at the couple before him.

"Yes let's" answered Harry in a grateful voice.

"Well that's no fun, but I guess if we must…Lead the way brave leader" Ginny stated putting her arm around Harry's and giving him a quick slap on the bum.

Harry couldn't hold back his smile at Ginny's antics as the group headed out to discuss the battle.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up fully rested and changed before heading down to prepare breakfast for everyone who was staying at his current home.

Getting down the stairs, to their somewhat elegant homey kitchen, Harry spread his arms wide, pushing his magic throughout the kitchen, and then with a snap of his fingers breakfast began to make itself.

Water went on to boil for tea, while bacon, eggs and sausage went on the hot griddle. Potatoes went on a big lightly oiled skillet and spices magically dashed on the them as they cooked.

One of the most fascinating things, and one of Harry's favorite abilities, was being able to make fresh bread every day before getting slightly toasted or dipped in batter for French toast.

Another thing that took some skill was the cutting and sometimes pealing of fresh fruit that came with freshly whipped crème.

He sat down to read the newest article of his paper as a pitcher of juice came floating to the table with the cups, plates and utensils. The condiments would come when the food was finished.

Harry looked at the front of page of the newspaper which was simply titled TRUTH.

The front page showed the highlights of the battle including Harry's speech about Voldemort's parents.

It didn't mention that Harry was the one to say it, nor did it give any identities away.

Not that Harry cared much if word got out that he was back. Since the dark CUs probably controlled the Daily Prophet, Harry doubted his name would be mentioned although he was not positive seeing that they had captured Breaker.

The article was very detailed in the battle but did not mention the goblins or mere people. All in all the paper did what Harry wanted and that was to sway the populace's notion into thinking that there was indeed hope against the dark forces.

An added perk was that more people were most likely in acceptance and in favor of the Saviors.

Harry was just about finished up when his muse came walking down the steps.

"Ya know, there are many things I like about you…but if you were to take them all away and only leave your cooking abilities... I would still love you" Ginny smiled at him smelling the delicious breakfast being prepared.

She made her way over and poured herself some juice and took a seat on his lap, sipping her juice as she read the paper as he finished off the breakfast and began plating it all from his seat.

His hands moved like a music conductor as he began the finishing touches.

In the mean time, footsteps of his teammates came down the steps and they were soon met by Energy and Wind who greeted the two and took a seat next to each other at the table as Wind poured them some tea.

Next came Crystal and Celtic. Celtic sat next to Harry while Crystal sat across from her lover as Ginny got up from Harry's lap and sat next to her best friend.

They started their morning girl talk and were soon joined by Hermione. Starlight and Blades came just as breakfast was served and they all thanked Harry before digging in before talk began about yesterday's battle.

"So what was the point? To show the people they still had power?" asked Dean.

"It is hard to see the play. Most likely Tom thought he could at least destroy some shops and cause chaos and fear, but he was unlucky in that we were informed first" replied Blades.

"I agree. Thunderstuck said that an Unspeakable saw the Death Eaters stealthily scoping out Diagon Alley before the attack. They most likely wanted to hit specific locations" continued Harry

"They failed miserably though and Blitz totally humiliated Tom, so what now? What will they throw at us that's worse than families of inferi?" asked Celtic with hesitation.

"I don't want to even think of it" Crystal replied.

"We hit his forces hard so we will have time to prepare for anything" Phoenix added.

"I agree. Plus we will most likely have more soldiers by the time the next battle comes" Wind spoke up.

"We are not soldiers anymore Cheri" corrected the female mage.

"You're right Eve. It's hard to forget that sometimes. Thanks for reminding me" Wind replied.

"It is no problem" Evelyn replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You are correct though. By the next encounter we will not only have the new Saviors, but we will also have the support of the Vampires, Werewolfs, Mere-people, Goblins and if on Hogwarts grounds the forest beings." Sums put in.

"When you say it like that is there anyone who can stop us?" laughed Starlight.

"The dark five" Harry stated lightly.

"The biggest variable in this. They are most likely in control of the Ministry but are playing things wisely. From what I have gathered it is a gradual take over, unlike the drastic one Voldemort would have done. Also if they have the powers of the captured Unspeakables we could be in for a huge uphill battle. They will not like it that we have Breaker. Something needs to be done sooner rather than later" Celtic explained.

"Unless Breaker wanted to be captured. From what I have heard the man is a practical prodigy and yes I realize we have him under out highest protections but still" Blades cautioned.

"There are many variables and many options and roads for us to take…The only thing we can do for now is be on high alert and protect the ones we love and the innocent" Harry told them solemnly, ending the discussion.

They all nodded in agreement as they finished their breakfast in with light banter.

They would have plenty of time to talk strategy before the next battle...Wouldn't they?

 

* * *

“When did they appear!?” Harry asked with alarm.

“About 5 minutes ago” Thunderstruck reported to him from a monitor.

“It’s a trap” Celtic chipped in.

“Obviously, but that does not make it any less of a threat. We are detecting dark, unidentifiable auras. I can only guess it is a cloaking mechanism to protect their magic level” Thundersturck reported in an uneasy voice.

“The big bad 5?” Harry asked with a partial worried face.

“No, there are only 4 and they have not attacked yet...oh shit!” the unspeakable exclaimed.

Harry tensed as he replied to his cousin's long time friend "Mike what is going on!?"

"One of them just set out fiend fire in the form of a bird, but it appears just to be circling"

"They are taunting us" Seamus growled irritably.

"And we are taking the bait. Don't tell Ginny about this. Seamus and I can take care of it" Harry communicated to Thunderstruck.

"Don't be reckless. Take your whole team. We don't know what they..." but Mike was cut off by the new voice.

Ginny had just walked in and she looked irked, "Don't tell me what? And why wouldn't you want to take us with you?"

Seamus went to reply but Harry motioned not to.

"Sorry Blitz but she has the right to know...There are four unknown, high-grade, magical presences, with unknown power that may be trying to attack" Seamus answered.

"What do you mean ' **may** ' be trying to attack?" Phoenix asked, questioning the two.

Harry answered this time, "They haven't attacked yet and they are covering up their magic"

Ginny nodded seeing as her question had been answered before asking another "And where are they possibly attacking?"

The two men looked at each other before Celtic replied.

"Ottery St Catchpole"

Ginny's eyes lit up after hearing it was her home town.

"With or without you both, I am leaving this instant" she told them coolly as her body began to become surrounded in fire.

"I highly suggest taking everyone, ya know, since we have no clue as to what they are, who they are, or anything about them...just saying" Thunderstruck told them with caution and a voice that told them it was a bit obvious to bring their full force with them. 

 Harry sighed out before making a decision. "Celtic gather the troops we are heading out ASAP"

"I didn't expect party time to be here so soon. Let's party and show these little assholes whose boss" laughed the Irishman as he sent out the message.

* * *

 

"What is taking the little buggers so long to show? Can I destroy something yet?" asked an eager voice of a dark grey hooded man to to his three compatriots who were also dressed in dark grey cloaks.

One laughed while the other sighed before the leader spoke up "Easy young one. We will have our chance in a moment".

"Unlikely!" roared the voice of a newly entered Ginny before she deposited her allies.

"You are out numbered and outclassed. Please drop your wands and turn yourselves in. There is no need to take things any further" Blitz told them as he was backed by Sums, Blades, Starlight, Crystal and Celtic while he himself stood next to Phoenix. 

"Wands? We haven't dealt with wands in quite sometime. I'll give you a taste of how much further we, the 'outclassed', can take it!" laughed the leader as he pushed his hands to the ground.

The Saviors did not have a moment to react as the ground turned to blackness and they were sucked into an abyss.

It felt like they were getting hurled into a dark wet portal as they fell deeper and deeper.

A sense of fear swept through them all before the light finally came back.

"Impressive" Blitz spoke up first as he took in his surrounding and ended at the broken down black tower that was once home to some of his most loyal.

The four mystery opponents each sat in a different hole that had been blasted into the structure.

"Welcome to your new home! Your final resting place!" shouted one of the grey hooded men.

"Azkaban?" Seamus asked.

"What is the meaning of this!? Who are you? What are you?" Harry asked as he charged up to be ready for an assault.

They all laughed at the question before responding.

"It does not matter what we are"

"What matters is the plan"

"But if you must know. We are Soul Raider's 4 deadly horsemen"

"Apollo" came what appeared to be the youngest man.

"Neptune" another man pointed to himself.

"Zeus" rang the voice of the other.

"Hades" came the powerful voice of the presumed to be leader who sat on a high level of the tower. "We know all of you. Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Astoria, Hermione, Dudley and Dean" he stated pointing to each of them by name.

"Nice to meet you, now perish!" exclaimed Phoenix as she shot a blast a phoenix magic at a Hades.

There was a gasp of surprise as phoenix fire collided with a throwing knife from Apollo before said knife exploded in a fiery mess and nullified the phoenix magic.

"So eager to be defeated and we haven't even started it yet!" laughed Apollo.

Celtic began to have enough talk from the unknown enemy before he stepped forward "Started what!?"

"The Plan of course!" Zeus replied smugly.

"And what would the plan be?" asked Blades as his hand went to a katana handle. 

"That would be ruining the the surprise" Neptune joked with an eerie laugh.

Harry had had enough talk as well "I hate surprises!" he  roared as he charged up further.

"He's powerful" commented Apollo

"He's fast" added Zeus

"He's skilled" observed Neptune

"He's mine" ended Hades before rolling his neck with a sickening crack.

At this point Hades stood up as the Saviors braced for an attack. "What is the plan you asked? The plan is to take you all down..." he stated plainly, giving them one final once over.

"With no survivors!" 

A brief feeling of fear washed over them before they brushed it off quickly. That's when Harry took action and immediately bit down on both his thumbs before swiping blood on both summoning runes. Within an instant the 5 mages and his 5 familiars appeared, ready to engage and start the fight.

However, they were quickly covered in darkness as two blasts of dark matter came from Hades, who proceeded to glide down from his spot on the tower. Harry went to attack, but Hades simply passed by him and went into the mass of darkness.

"Celtic! Take over"  Harry ordered as he jumped into the mass after Hades.

Seamus nodded in confirmation before the three other opponents also jumped off their perches except Apollo landed surrounded in fire, Neptune in water, and Zeus in lightning.

"Blades and Sums, take on Sparky! Pho and SL get hothead! Crys and I will take care of wet sandwich!" Seamus ordered, unafraid of the new enemy.

" _Blades give me some time to summon_ " Hermione communicated to Dudley.

" _Got it_ " he replied taking out his draining magic katana and used it on Zeus.

This gave time to her to summon the Mystic 8 right after she sensed the power spike from their current opponent.

"100 years off if you take him down now!" she commanded to the violet skinned warriors who grinned wickedly at such an easy task for such a high price.

"You brats have nothing on me!" roared Zeus as lightning surged around him as his muscles grew dramatically.  He gave off so much magical energy that Baldes got pushed back as too much magic got sent his way and he was blasted backwards.

"We'll see about that human!" laughed the head Mystic as he charged forward, raising his sword high, before swinging down for a direct hit with all the power of his 8 foot body.

At least it was supposed to be a direct hit...

"In the name of Merlin!" gasped Sums.

Zeus had held the blade at bay with his bare hand.

"Feel pain!" shouted Zeus as he dug a fist into the gut of the giant warrior, before surging it with lighting and sending it back into two other comrades. They also got electrically shocked before tumbling to the ground in pain. Two more came flying in and were met with blasts of pure magical lightning. Their shouts of pain caused Hermione to go stiff as she saw them spit up purple blood before falling over.

The three remaining warriors gave war cries for their brothers as they charged in last. Zeus seemed to be ready as he went into a sprinting position before bolting at the three.

Hermione could not believe her eyes as Zeus went so fast that the very air crackled as he went speeding forwards. He jumped up right before contact and managed to close line the first two, before extending his legs forward as his feet slammed into the chest of the remaining warrior.

They had failed. Blades was slowly getting up but just barely. The Mystic 8, the best fighters in her arsenal, were defeated and couldn't even get up. The fact that Zeus was laughing and seemed to just be getting warmed up did not help things. 

She was scared and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

What in the name of Merlin had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

End of chapter

Insert cliffhanger!

Sorry for the break in posting, but I am quite busy nowadays. Leave comments and kudos and anything else. They inspire me to post more often. :)

LJAG

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Harry Potter and the Incoming Apocalypse: Return of the Saviors**

 

**__ **

_They had failed. Blades was slowly getting up but just barely. The Mystic 8, the best fighters in her arsenal, were defeated and couldn't even get up. The fact that Zeus was laughing and seemed to just be getting warmed up did not help things._

_She was scared and Harry was nowhere to be seen._

_What in the name of Merlin had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

 

“That was too easy” Zeus laughed lightly. “You get anything else up your sleeves girlie?” he continued in a sick tone.

He proceeded to move forward as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a type of metal bo staff that he wielded around like a pro while lightning surged from it.

Between his newly obtained weapon, his massive figure and the still struggling mystic 8...he was no doubt an intimidating figure, no matter who you were.

“Conductor!” Hemrione shouted with all the concentration she had as the Mystic 8 vanished and in their place was a being made of many grey intricate crystals that almost looked like a snowflake. It looked to be made of some sort of metal as well, except for its core that had two red glaring eyes monstrous eyes.

With a little more power she yelled out “Defensive status!” and the being became four as three extra copies appeared before surrounding her in a square formation.

“Let’s see how the do against my offense!” Zeus yelled with a smile as he started to sprint around her, quickly encircling her, before he started firing blasts of lightning from his weapon.

The summons did their jobs as they absorbed the blast, passed it between themselves and then dispersed a little back at Zeus. However, this did not cause Zeus to falter in the least as he continued his assault.

His attacks became quicker and more powerful and soon enough Sums started to feel the affect of the constant attack while she started to get pushed back.

“I am going to get you!” shouted Zeus in a crazed manner. He was so obsessed with her that he neglected to see the newly formed bump in the ground that formed right in front of him.

Zeus yelled out in surprise as he went sprawling across the ground in a flailing of limbs.

Blades sighed as he released his hand kata before quickly taking out and chucking what looked to be four small black orbs. They were  actually smoke bombs that dispersed around Zeus.

While Zeus was fighting the smoke, Blades took out his two back blades and absorbed as much energy as possible from the skies lightning strike before he sped into said darkness.

“You think this can hold me!?” Zeus roared before he came face to face with the eyes of Blades. Dudley’s eyes shined bright as Zeus became momentarily blinded before quickly shaking it off and gained back his vision. “Come out, come out you insolent brat!”

Zeus tried to search and find the samurai armored man but could not find him. Nor could he escape the darkness. “You hacked my mind you asshole! I will make you pay” he shouted, recognizing the technique Master Wuh taught.

He was mad that he got the slip, but he still tried to push back his anger as he quickly dodged the lightning filled slash of his opponent’s blade as many more followed. However, Zeus was still not fast enough to counter before Blades disappeared again.

“You can’t keep this up forever Dudley!” Zeus exclaimed to his dark surroundings.

A little ways away Blades tried to control his panting. Zeus was right. He was using practically all his power to keep up the mind attack while at the same time going at his top speed to try and get a strike off.

All he could do was hope that the others were doing better with their opponents.

* * *

 

Starlight and Phoenix were at a standoff with their opponent. So far both sides had fired and defended as they felt each other out. Phoenix and Starlight magic met with fire covered throwing knives without a single winner emerging.

“Let’s take to the skies and burn the smile off this toaster” Dean told Ginny who nodded in confirmation as he grew his aura wings, jetpack and automatic firearms while she turned into her fire phoenix mode and they headed to the skies to take the advantage.

“Ya know... it is rude to leave when a party hasn’t even gotted started!” Apollo told them in mock annoyance before fire erupted below his feet and behind his back as well as multiple mini jets of fire from strategic points on his body. With in no time he had joined them in the air and looked quite adept in flying using his fire jets.

“Then let’s start this off with a bang!” Phoenix cried out as she fired a massive stream of phoenix fire at him while Dean unleashed a slew of starlight bullets at him.

Apollo did not even seem fazed as he conjured a brick wall made of burning flames.

Starlight magic and phoenix fire connected with said fiery wall and even with an extra push, the mighty wall still stayed in tact.

Apollo grinned wickedly as the attack finally stopped.

“Now it’s my turn!” he shouted as the wall vanished and in it’s place came two majestic beasts of fire.

“Brace for impact!” Ginny warned Dean as they got ready for the counter attack.

A monstrous fire in the form of a Dragon came at Phoenix, but she paid it no attention and instead tried to direct a blast of phoenix magic at her enemy. However, balls of fire would come out the mighty dragon to intercept her attacks before she had to go on the run from the dragon who was now spitting flames.

Starlight  was having a similar problem with his enemy beast. Except his was an Eagle like man warrior with an extendable fire sword and protective shield. The beast also flew with small little fire birds that were taking the impact of his spells.

Their only saving grace was the fact the Apollo seemed to be unable to do anything else because all of his attention was on controlling the beasts.

“ _We need to break his focus_ ” Dean communicated to Ginny.

“ _Agreed_ ” Ginny replied.

“ _This is probably going to drain us completely_ ” he warned her.

“ _Then let’s make sure he can’t get up after this_ ” she ended

The two saviors met together before Dean let out a mighty roar as his aura dispersed dramatically to form the biggest weapon he could come up with at the the time. Even Apollo was impressed at the sight he saw before him as he momentarily stopped his attack.

Starlight had created a giant battle space ship with dozen upon dozens of cannons coming out from all over, with Phoenix and him safe in the center of it all.

“Fire!” Ginny commanded as her magic swept through the ship and exploded out of the cannons.

There were too many attacks coming out at too fast a rate and even with his dragon and eagle warrior powers combined...it was still not enough to stop the assault.

Apollo had to disperse his two beasts as he started becoming pelted with fiery attack after fiery attack.  

His whole frame became covered and consumed in flames leaving Ginny and Dean to stop their attack as fatigue set in. They had become the obvious victors.

Or so they thought…

A deafening cry came out of Apollo as the flames that had once been engulfing him, burst outwards leaving a human torch in it’s wake.

“I honestly thought I wouldn’t have to resort to this form, but oh well” came the changed voice of Apollo whose body was made of pure flames.

He raised his hand lazily and within an instant multiple tiny spheres, the size of golf balls, appeared and shined brightly. “Time to end this” he spoke calmly before throwing his arm forward as the spheres zoomed straight ahead to the ship.

Starlight and Phoenix put up their best defense...but it was not enough.

The spheres detonated on impact as giant, bomb-like, explosions erupted destroying the ship and all defenses.

The two saviors barely had enough time to put on protective auras as they went pummeling to the ground.

Tired and practically defeated, Dean looked up to see Ginny was just barely getting up while he himself was trying to regain his balance.

“ _Unless we get help from the others we could be done for. How did this happen?_ ” Dean asked himself as Apollo started his way over.

* * *

 

“ _I will end this one and then go see how Harry is_ ” Celtic communicated to Stroi.

“ _Easy babe. This guy might be more than just a pompous Death Munger_ ” Crystal warned.

“ _I guess we'll just have to find out huh?_ ” Seamus laughed to himself as he got ready to attack.

“There are some facts about me that you should know before we have this little swaray” Celtic told Neptune lightly with a smile.

“I can tune my guitar. I can’t tune a fish. But you can bet your ass that I can utterly destroy a Neptune!” and with that his Celtic aura surrounded him as he summoned his rapier and gauntlet.

Neptune didn’t seem to like Seamus’s rather bad tasting joke because he did not reply and instead conjured a mighty tidal wave, from surrounding water, and sent it forward.

“I warned you about using that ‘humor’ of yours” Crystal told him as she braced for impact.

“This guy just has no sense of humor” Celtic retaliated comically before slashing his rapier, releasing a Celtic crescent that zoomed across the ground vertically, slicing through the wave and causing most of it to become vaporized.

To his annoyance, said tidal wave replenished and his better half had to step in.

“Must I do everything?” she joked at her worse half’s expense before sending a freezing stream of magic at the tidal wave, right before it impacted, causing a miraculous ice masterpiece.

“That little bastard is in the wave! No wonder how it got replenished so quickly!” Seamus laughed seeing as Neptune was trapped inside the frozen wave. Celtic decided to really end things as he powered up his gauntlet as it started to produce a massive mass of pure celtic magic.

With a running start he unleashed his inner core magic before making an inhumane jump straight up to get an ariel view of the wave.

“Perish you little wet sandwich you!” Celtic laughed before chucking the mass downwards.

The frozen wave disintegrated as blinding celtic magic exploded in every direction while Seamus came soaring back down to his grinning girlfriend.

“Did you like the show?” Celtic asked her cheekily.

“A little too short if you asks me” she replied comically as the explosion finally subsided leaving only the watery vapors in its wake.

“That was just the trailer. A very poorly done trailer if you ask me” came the new voice.

Celtic and Crystal quickly went on the defensive as the watery vapor started to come together and in no time it materialized.

To both their shock, Neptune had emerged with what looked to be not a scratch on him.

“0 out of 4 stars for the trailer. Let’s see if the real show plays any better!” Neptune added as he started to laugh in an eerily and sickening way before he grew to about double his original size.

Crystal and Celtic wasted no time in their attack as celtic arua rockets and ice crystals went hurtling at Neptune.

The saviors smiled, seeing that there was no possible way to dodge their massive volley...that is until they both gasped in shock.

Neptune was able to twist and stretch his body in unnatural ways, as well as form holes in his own body, as every single attack missed its mark.

“What are you!?” Seamus questioned in anger and disgust.

“I am a merely an instrument of death” he replied easily enough with no emotion.

At the disturbing response Celtic decided it was time to pull out the big guns as his aura spread out and formed the top half of a Celtic Warrior while Crystal called for an ice fortress that took shape of the top half of an iceberg.

“Haha! That is all you got! How anticlimactic! Here comes the falling action! Next stop is the resolution ” Neptune responded as he raised both hands into the air.

Clouds gathered together quickly before turning dark and raining down on the savior couple.

However, it was not normal rain.

The rain that was currently dissolving Celtic’s aura as wells as Crystal’s fortress.

Knowing it would only be a matter of time before their impenetrable defenses were destroyed, the two decided to take the fight to Neptune as they engaged in close combat.

Luckily, this caused Neptune to stop the rain. However, even without the rain the attack did not go well.

It was like fighting a body of water.

Their physical attacks could not land a hit because of the manipulation he would use on his body and on the off chance they hit him with magic he would just evaporate that part of his body and regrow.

This did not stop their efforts though as they continued to battle on with magic blasts, piercing attacks, and physical strikes.

No matter how hard they pushed, they could not stop him as they soon grew tired, and then slower, and finally they were unable to go on. With the last of their reserves they pushed back and momentarily retreated.

From what they could tell, the two other teams were giving it their all and were facing much the same.

“Blitz where are you!?” Celtic asked quietly to himself as he saw the black mass had still not changed from where Harry had vanished.

And just like that it was if his prayers had been answered as Harry stumbled out with his mages and familiars besides him. Except he looked fatigued and beaten as well.

“Sums! Get us out of here now!” Harry commanded.

Hermione nodded in response and summoned her egress bird but was stopped from proceeding when Hades casually walked out.

“I don’t thinks so” he laughed in the direction of Hermione as his black aura spread out everywhere. The summoned bird looked confused and then scared before it retreated back into her summoning portal.

“What’s going on!?” Hermione asked in utter bewilderment.

That’s when Blades came flying out of his own dark dimension and crashed on the ground as he rolled a little further.

“You saviors are all done for” Zeus grinned as he made his own way back and looked over to their leader.

Hades smirked at this before he raised his hands as the very skies started to darken.

“That’s enough fun! Time to complete the mission. Exterminate them!” Hades commanded

The three other horsemen went to deal the finishing blows and take out their enemy in one last attack.

However, Blades had different plans as he pulled out a tanto blade. “This is not over you little lap dogs!”

The tanto  shined a sparkly blue and blinded everyone right before Dudley shouted an incantation and his aura burst through the entirety of Azkaban island.

  
The only thing that remained were four very baffled god-like horsemen whose prey had just been pulled out from underneath their noses.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

In the words of Dudley, if these are the "lap dogs" what powers are their bosses obtaining? How will the Saviors defeat them, or can they even defeat them? 

Kudos, Bookmark, and most importantly Comment to find out. I can see the views but I would love to have some more feed back on what you, the readers would like to see happen. 

Thanks for reading!

-LJAG


	31. The explanation

It was with a hard thud that the saviors were deposited on the floor of their safe house.

“Oww. What the hell just happened?” asked Celtic as he got up groggily with the others.

  
“We just got our asses handed to us, royaly” Blades replied as he watched his tanto that got them out of battle disintegrate into pieces.

  
“Sorry about the loss of the blade Dud” Harry told his cousin who shrugged it off. The tanto blade was an ancient relic, one of a kind, it would be gone forever but it may have saved their lives.  “As much as I hate to agree...we did come up rather short...we went in to an unknown enemy and got blindsided...that will not happen again” Blitz spoke coolly, before looking over his team. “Everyone alright?” he asked rhetorically as he felt their emotions.

  
“Just peachy if we can get over the fact that the Big 5’s lackey just crushed us like ants” Wind mage responded to the nods of the others.

“It just gives us a reason to continue training and get stronger then right?” Celtic put in giving a smile to his best friend. Harry appreciated his best mates optimism.

"The next time we see them I will burn them alive" Ginny replied, still miffed that they took advantage of them by attacking her hometown "The 5 didn't even have the decency to come and takes us down themselves" she spat.

"I don't think the point of this attack was to take us down. It was like they wanted us to feel angry and powerless. They were toying with us" Astoria told her friend.

"My guess is that it was in retaliation for capturing Breaker. If they wanted to kill us they'd do it themselves, right?" Dean asked to his teammates.

"That seems logical" Hermione agreed.

"That would make sense, seeing as Hades was trying to break into my mind the whole time I was going after everyone. He probably wanted the location of Breaker"

The others looked to their leader for an explanation on what happened in Hade's darkness.

"He split us up. I was absolutely lost. The darkness was too much" Nature mage answered the unasked question.

"It felt colder than the blackest sea" Water mage added.

"It felt deeper than goblins would ever go below" Earth mage shuttered.

"It was darker magic than my shadows" Zedd growled with agitation.

There was a long pause as the group of Savior went over their battle but it only gave them greater despair to see that with all their training there were still monsters out there that possessed more strength...Monsters that could kill.

"Get fed and then rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow starts intense training" Harry ordered, breaking them out of their stupor.

“There are many variables coming up and many options and roads for us to take…I will meet with the leaders of the light tomorrow and will be gone, but I want you all training hard. Go beyond what you thought was possible. Sums team up with Levius, Phoniex with Nebuleus, Blades with Promos, StarLight with Zedd and Crystal with Amorda. Mages please start testing the newbie recruits as well as practicing like you would be taking on your last big opponent from the other world. Seamus…””

“I can go with you to the meeting” Celtic cut in before he could finish

“Don’t worry about that, I was going to tell you to…”

“Let me rephrase that…I am going with you to the meeting” Seamus retorted.

“Fine” replied Blitz and like that they were all dismissed.

* * *

 

The next day Harry had an audience in Dumbledore’s office with Minerva and Snape, who finally got relieved of his double agent duties and instead looked after the Slytherins who were still mostly in comatose.

The werewolves were in attendance. Blake had decapitated Fenir Greyback and was now the Alpha and had his older mentor Tobias in second in command and Amber continued to be constantly at his side.

Hanzi had received a the leader position of the United Kingdom Vampire Coven from his great Uncle and Milvo and Endi were his right and left hand in command.

The Mere Chieftan was there with his body guards as was Ronan the centaur with Frienze and Mordan.

Ragnok was their with a Halfling guard that’s head almost touched the high ceiling and was also guarded by the Earth mage’s brother, Azorol, who had goblin made weapons hidden on him.

Thunderstruck was there with Phantom and a female Unspeakble Harry did not recognize and got a strange vibe off.

Some of the order was there too including Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Fleur, Cedric, Steve, Krum and Harry’s guardians as well as his little baby brothers who were currently being adored by Fleur and Tonks, till houselves came to watch the two babies and the meeting began with Celtic at Harry’s side.

“I would like to start off by thanking everyone for being able to make it, especially on such short notice. I know that you all have limited time so forgive me for skipping pleasantries and asking to get straight to bushiness” Harry started getting nods and confirmations of approval.

“Now where should we start” asked Blitz.

“Perhaps we may acquire the information on how you started this miraculous endeavor?” asked the Headmaster receiving approval from the audience and Thunderstruck gave confirmation to let them all know.

“As you wish but you all must let me make a type of unbreakable vow that this information will not get out” Harry stated

This was met by some grumbling, but after Harry showed how important it was they all agreed and he drew a blood rune on the ground that made the room secure as well as making the beings in the room sworn to secrecy.

After that, he stood up before putting his hands together as darkness spread throughout the room. All anyone could see was a blank black room.

“Don’t be alarmed. This is just my way of showing you all, my journey and how I got here. This is not interactive and is only a viewing, sort of like pensive but much more. Now fasten your seat-belt and get ready for take off” Harry finished to some laughs, but mostly to a confused audience at the last part, as images started to appear.

* * *

 

The Unspeakble Operating Room

* * *

 

-First gene, Metamorphasus accepted

-Second genes, Vampire, Werewolf, Mere-being, Centaur, Elf, Goblin, Giant and Ghost…boosting core…accepted

-Begin runic tattoos and bindings to keep subject stable and in control…finished.

-Entering hibernation and healing stage.

-Operation Hybrid completed…moving subject to training sanctuary.

The scene then changed to Harry waking up and many gasped as they saw Nicholas Flammel sitting in a chair smoking a pipe watching over Harry who eventually woke up. They then saw Flammel’s vague explanation and Harry saying how he had his work cut out for him. Nicholas laughed and agreed before saying he would take him to see the High Council the next day and again the setting changed.

Harry was standing before people who looked to be giant gods compared to him. They sat on thrones and formed and open ended square with a being, that appeared to be the leader, at the very end facing Harry while the others' thrones faced the god-like beings across from them. Harry was in the center of the floor as Nicholas stood at the end, in front of the entrance doors, opposite the leader.

“So...Harry Potter...known as the boy-who-lived because of his mother’s sacrifice and the fact that he is quite the skilled wizard... Nicholas, have you told the boy about us?” asked the leader from his throne.

“Only that you all are the leaders of this world” Nicholas answered giving a small bow

“I see. Well Mr. Potter I am the leader, if you will, of this council. Names have become of little importance to us, so you may simply refer to me as the Grand Sorcerer or whatever you find fitting of a nickname. Once again we care little for names and much more for respect.  You actually remind me when I first walked the earth. Wandless magic, ever growing core... except I have evolved so much more beyond that as I hope so will you. When I walked on earth I created much and was held by some as a god. I could create, heal, regenerate and destroy. As more learned of my powers more wanted to be like me so I transferred some powers to a select few.

  
But after a long life, too long in fact, I saw the everlasting evil and anger in humanity... and in the world . I wanted out, so I developed a new dimension and have lived here ever since observing the world that I once called home. Now I am the leader of only those who deserve to live with me in my new home. Enough talk about me though. The matter at hand is you. Nicholas I agree on your referral and declare that he shall be taught her at the concesus of my younger peers. Introduce yourselves to the boy and state your duties my friends” finished the Grand Sorcerer leader who had a full head of graying hair and managed beard. He was wearing what appeared to be mystic blue futuristic alien armor.

“I am High Summoner. I am here for my abilities to communicate with all mythical beings and I lived my life to gain equality for all the living” said a woman with a magical lynx resting on her shoulders and wore very earthy clothing.

“I am Master Mage controller of all five of the elements. I fought for the side of the innocent for all my life” was the brief explanation of an older male with long dark hair and a long beard wearing a maroon robe holding onto a staff and didn’t seem to hold Harry in very high regard.

“I am Lord Vamp. In my life time I created a potion to give myself supernatural powers and abilities in hope of creating a master race that would no longer have war. I had the ability to turn others into beings like me but as more and more joined my fellow comrades became less concerned with peace and more for power and ruling over others. I was given the opportunity to live here and in turn have covens throughout the world who follow my leadership of peace and protection to those who need it most while giving laws to take out those who wish injury onto lesser beings” finished what appeared to be the first vampire ever.

“ I am lady Alpha. My husband and I were both regular magical wielders who fought against the most evil magic doers who liked to turn muggles into chickens, frogs and other humiliating things for mere sport. When we tracked down an especially evil witch she merged her pet wolf with my husnbnd just before her death.

  
I tried to restrain my husband, but whether I was just not powerful enough or just didn’t have the heart to hurt him... till this day I do not know. As you can guess he could not keep control and attacked villages killing almost all. The few the survived turned into the first were wolves and followed him.

One day I finally tracked him and his pack down and a battle ensued between me and him. I won at the cost of my husband’s life... but I did not come out unscathed. I too became a werewolf. Some werewolves fled after his defeat, but many had me become their alpha. We became the protectors of the potion masters that took care of us.

However I was reminded all too much of my husband and was ready take my own life till I was saved by Grand Sorcerer. After I left... other werewolves diminished our name too much... and for that my people were killed or fled. Maybe you will be able to bring my people back to the light” the woman with pristine clothing, that showed her radiant body, and well-managed beautiful hair, that accentuated her luscious eyes, ended.

“I am Rune Blader.I was one of the first Goblin’s to be made by the god we called Gilgamesh. I was trained in the art of forging weapons and combining that with my knowledge of runes. There was a time when we were on the highest level of society. That is until magical people saw us as only weapon makers and bringers of war.  
My brethren decided to strike back at the magic word and become their trusty bankers who ultimately ruled them through their own finances as we monopolized the magical banking community. I was one who did not wish to partake in the treachery and was granted asylum here” spoke what looked to be the mix of a warrior goblin and Half-ling guard.

“And I am the Elven King. My story is a sad one seeing that I am the last of my kind. I will try to explain my tale to you in terms that you know best. My race was a type of Metamorphs that could change into any creature and augment our bodies. We were supposed to be advisers to mankind but we grew divided, as some eventually lost faith in mankind while others held onto the belief that there was indeed still hope.

This caused the first and last inter-elven war there ever was. After much damage was done on both sides...we both surrendered seeing as we both became what we feared all humans would become. It after that we decided we had too much power ourselves. To protect the world we would turn into something else to protect mankind indefinitely.

Some became what you now know as house elfs to protect humans, while others became centaurs to protect creatures above land while the last portion turned into mere-people to protect those below land. A small number became druids to protect nature itself.

As time progressed we were all but forgotten and as you know our druid brethren are now extinct. I was also given asylum so one of our kind could tell the tale of how the elves sacrificed their powers to preserve the world, however if you do not stop the forces that are coming, our sacrifice will have been in vain” finished the mystic elf being.

“And there you have it young Harry. We have accepted you here today to keep what we left, stable and unbroken” stated Grand Sorcerer.

“I have a lot on my shoulders I guess” Harry finally replied after taking it all in.

“Grand Sorcerer I told you this boy is not ready. He is scared and he may never know how to control what they have done to him” blurted out Master Mage who quickly had to reflect a burst of magic from a fuming boy-who-lived.

“I am in enough control to take on you old man!” he shouted to the Master Mage who looked shocked while the other High council members looked amused and the High Summoner even laughed out loud.

“I like him! He should be given training right away!” she exclaimed and many agreed.

“I will not teach such a…a undeserving br…” started Master Mage but was cut off.

“Don’t worry about it my friend. He already has great experience in the elements. I will train him with the help of Lord Vamp, Lady Alpha, Rune Blader and Elven King?” asked the High council Leader to the agreement of his peers.

“I don’t get to help?” asked the High Summoner.

“Not until we are joined with his young peers I am afraid”

“I guess I can wait” was her reply.

The setting changed again to the insane training Harry endured. Nicholas took care of him when he had breaks and would help him control his abilities and learn some from the Alchemist as well. Harry suffered greatly in his training and his teachers were relentless on him to be perfect. Without Nicholas, Harry would not have been able to succeed and complete his training.

Then came the scene of Harry when he was, for the most part, deemed worthy to take on students himself.

That’s when the 5 mages, werewolves, vampires and his student peers, including the surprise guests of Ginny and Astoria, who Nicholas convinced Harry to let stay as they were both gifted. Dudley came later having finished his training at the magical dojo in Asia and trained to the max with Harry and his team.

It was during his training with Hermione, with the help of High Summoner, that he met his new familiars.

The scene changed one more time when it showed them as they were all done with training and had a nice farewell ceremony before they were all keyed into Harry’s rune tattoos on his arms.

When the story was done, Harry released his hands and everyone in the room was in a state of shock, except for Harry and Seamus, as everything came back to normal.  
Fleur and Tonks were at his side in an instant embracing him seeing all the pain he endured with his training. His guardians were in a state that had them holding each other and only looked at their son in an even newer light.

Even Snape was speechless.

Dumbledore spoke first “Well Harry my boy, I give you my sincerest gratitude for all that you have done, especially in that of saving my own life. I must admit I came to this meeting today to take charge of this united group and emphasize what I thought was best...but after seeing everything, it is I who will follow what you see best.”

“You have my wand”declared Dumbledore.

“My trident” put in the Mere-chieftan

“My sword” came Hanzi

“My claws” added Blake

“My bow” continued Ronan

“My axe” roared Ragnok

“And all our power and resources” finished Thunderstruck with everyone else confirming their support of Harry as the leader.

He had not expected this coming at all and was a little shocked, before Celtic put a hand on his shoulder urging him to take charge and command his group.

  
Harry gave a brief smile and nodded back in thanks before taking the reigns and directing the diverse group before him.

“Thank you all for your support. Now I believe this is the best way to go about things…” Harry started as he explained his plans to his new alliance.

* * *

 

The meeting eventually ended and Harry left with Seamus exiting the headmaster’s room.

“I will go and inform the others” stated Celtic

Harry agreed and thanked his long time friend who vanished in a burst of Irish green magic.

“It’s all coming together” Harry thought to himself, not noticing an assailant lurking in the shadows.

* * *

End of Chapter

More on his training in about two chapters!

Thanks for all the kudos and everything else. Thanks for reading!

-LJAG


	32. The Reunion

Harry walked down the hallway and quickly became aware of a familiar presence that was about to assault him. 

He grabbed the hand of the would be assaulter and spinned under her arm, grasping her wrist, as he came behind her back and wrapped his free arm around her waist, securing her free arm while still holding onto her wrist. He breathed in her opulent aroma from her blonde locks as she tried to wiggle out of his hold. 

Daphne had always smelled great to him but now her scent was even more ravishing with his werewolf traits. 

She tried to break free again so he released her only to gently push her back into a wall and capture her lips in his. Daphne froze at first contact before she moved her hands into his his hair, only to regain what she was doing in the first place before she pushed him back.

“What the hell was that!” she demanded with her piercing blue eyes.

“You have no clue how long I have been waiting to do that” he replied with a grin. 

In the next moment she slapped him, but on reflex his skin became as hard as a goblin’s and giant’s, leaving her to wince in pain.

Harry took her hand in his and healed it making Daphne at a loss as to whether to thank him or to continue to take her rage and anguish out of the young man who had been avoiding her this whole time. So she decided just to get to the matter at hand.

“Why haven’t you come to see me! You are a bloody prat! You just had to play the role of some mysterious man, being the god damn hero to this stupid damsel! I thought for a second their might just be someone out there who is not Harry James Potter, but then it turns out to be you, and what’s even worse is that you don’t even have the decency to talk to me and you go off with these other girls…and…and!” Daphne tried to continue but her frosty exterior was breaking. 

“Why!?…Why couldn’t you have just come back and talked with me?” she asked trying to push back the liquid she new would soon be forming in her eyes. The young man didn’t answer...

“Answer me damnit! Answer me!” she exclaimed running into him and hitting her fist against his chest, but this time he made sure to keep his skin human as the tears finally came and his arms closed in around her.

“I truly am sorry Daphne”came his voice as she stopped her mock attack. His voice seemed so familiar and yet it had changed. She took comfort in his embrace till she got back her composure. “I know there must be a reason why you did what you did. There always is” she continued.

“Definitely put in Ravenclaw for a reason” he smiled down at her and she returned his smile briefly.

“What I will tell you…will more than likely startle and shock you completely…I have been scared… I know something that you should know and with all that was going I just…I just can’t deal with it all at once. Meet me on the astronomy tower after dinner and I’ll try and explain everything…I…I still love you Daph” Harry ended.

There was nothing else Daphne wanted to say then she loved him back, but at the moment she just couldn’t get any words out. Miraculously, Harry somehow seemed to understand as he gently gave her a kiss on the forehead and tightened their embrace before letting her go and smoking away.

“I love you too Harry…” she replied to the empty hall before retreating back to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

After dinner Daphne headed up to astronomy tower, not knowing exactly what to expect. She tried talking and getting information out of Cho, but all she said was that she needed to trust in Harry and that he was a good man.

She opened the door and walked out to the tower where she saw Harry was not alone and was accompanied by her sister, Seamus and the Wind and Energy mage. From what she gathered, Harry had grown beyond powerful and wondered why he had so many guards, but she put that thought to the back of her head as she was finally about to get some answers.

“Hey Daphne” Harry greeted her and conjured a chair for her to sit down on.

“Thank you Harry” she replied taking said seat and nodding to her sister.

“Well might as well rip off the bandage and get this over with so we can start shielding when the curses start coming” Seamus spoke up getting a piercing look from Harry and an elbow in the gut by Astoria as he let out a gasp of pain with a look asking if he was wrong.

Harry certainly hoped Seamus was wrong as he began.

“Daphne... when we were kids... you told me something that you never wanted to bring up” Harry started.

Daphne was confused for a second and then her eye bulged in realization and she prayed he would not bring up the subject her mind jumped to. 

The reason why she had her icy persona, the reason she was afraid to attach herself to people she loved, especially to the males she loved. “Harry…” she started but was cut off.

“You need to let me finish. I am sorry Daphne I am breaking our promise. You told me your brother had died at a very young age…he was playing by the balcony when he fell…” Harry continued.

“STOP it right now Harry! Please!!” she pleaded with him

“Healers came immediately, but you were all told there was nothing they could do…it was too late” he continued.

Daphne grew mad at herself as she was unable to stop the tears that came for the second time that day. Astoria went to comfort her but was held by back by Seamus.

“Daphne…it…it was all a lie” Harry told her walking over and gently taking a piece of her hair, that came out of place, and placed it behind her ear. He held his hand at her chin till she looked at him with a mixture of confusion, hurt, bewilderment and then rage.

“What the hell are you talking about! Is this some sick twisted joke or test?” asked Daphne, quickly raising from her seat as her chair went flying back and crashed into pieces as it collided with the wall.

“No sis, he is telling you the truth.” Astoria cut in

“Three of the the former heads of the Unspeakables had been recruiting gifted children into their ranks after the first war. I am not sure if you remember but your brother had talent even at his young age” Harry explained.

Daphne’s rage diminished and she just looked on in shock, hanging on Harry’s every word.

“One of their groups of children they wanted to be dedicated to mastering all 5 elements” he continued.

“Russ always was good at manipulating magic. He always wanted to fly” added Astoria.

That’s when the wind mage started to walk forward, getting a little push from Evelyn.

“No…No this can’t be” Daphne gasped as her eyes grew wide.

“I didn’t find out till after the ministry and Department of Mysteries fell. I did my best to look after him” Harry tried to reassure his first friend.

“You did more than look after me Harry. You opened my eyes again. Hey there big sis” came the voice of Russle Greengrass as his glamour charm became removed and there was a younger face behind it. 

Daphne new he should look even younger, but didn’t care as she ran to her brother, who she thought was dead for all these years, and jumped into his arms.

“Russ, it really is you, but how?” Daphne exclaimed again tightening her embrace with him

“The Unsepakable heads basically kidnapped your brother and faked his death. Russ is a master in wind element. He was also trained in the room of time with the other mages. They trained in an area that sped up time, so they learned and developed faster and that is why his body is older than he should be. I wanted to tell you the second we got back but…” answered Harry.

“We all agreed this would be a better time” Astoria came to Harry’s aid and everyone else agreed. Daphne was a bit irked at this but didn’t care as she got her brother back.

“Do mom and dad know?” she asked with tears glistening down her cheeks.

“No. But we can tell them once it becomes safe. I don’t want them to worry anymore than they already are. Oh and by the way Daphy, meet my significant other Evelyn. Don’t be jealous that she is a veela and brilliant” Russ replied trying to clear the air.

“Always the charmer Russy. It is a pleasure to meet you Evelyn” Daphne retorted shaking the girl’s hand.

“The pleasure is all mine. Please excuse his manners... I thought I trained him better but he must have forgotten because of the reunion” she replied, giving a glare to Russ.

“Sorry honey. I must have got caught up in seeing big sis again” he apologized blushing and scratching that back of his head in nervousness that reminded Daphne of Harry.

Daphne was more than amused at how the veela woman seemed to control her little brother not by her veela aura but by sheer womanly power.

“Now that we are all acquainted it is time for some much needed girl talk. Later boys!” came the voice of Astoria as she flung an arm around her sister and Evelyn and they walked out leaving the men.

“That can’t be good for us can it?” asked Russ.

“No young padwan, it can not” replied Seamus.

“Padawan?” asked Russ.

“You still have a lot to learn ‘Russy’. Now let’s head out and pop back a few beverages back home while you tell us some embarrassing stories about your sisters and I try to forget the fact that Astoria and Evelyn are more than likely telling Daphne all about my recent developments” Harry answered putting an arm around his student as Celtic led the way.

“I was quite young before I was taken off so I don’t have too many memories…I mean, unless you search my mind and have a pensive ready” replied Russ.

“We thought you’d never ask!” ended Seamus with a smile.

* * *

 

End of Chapter

A short one, but a big turning point for Daphne.

Thanks for reading!

-LJAG


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a couple of days since Harry had heard from Daphne again. There were no attacks and the ministry went on as usual and parents were put at ease when they were told everything was fine at Hogwarts, but everything was on lock down. Harry’s crew continued to practice hard and they were all improving in leaps in bounds, especially his newer crew.

It was not until a night with Ginny that Daphne even came up in conversation. Oddly enough Ginny was the one to bring up her name.

“You know I talked with Daphne today” said Ginny as she snuggled up to him.

“Oh?” he asked in question

“She wanted to know more about you. I take it you already know Stori and Eve filled her in on a lot about you. Besides that she has been catching up with her sister and Brother. Russ told her about how you helped open his eyes to Eve and how you hooked up Blake with Amber. She probably thinks you are quite the match maker” Ginny laughed.

“It wasn’t me as much as it was my beast senses” Harry replied.

“Magical being senses, love. You have no beasts inside you” Ginny corrected. Harry then turned her around, pushing her on her back, and raised her arms above her head holding her wrists lightly.

“Oh I’d say I have at least one beast inside me” He smiled down at her mischievously.

“Then prove me wrong” she countered and he took his hands from her wrists and intertwined  his fingers with hers as he captured her lips for a long time. Their lips separated only when the need for air was abundant.

Ginny then took control as she slipped her ankles underneath his legs, directly below his knee caps, were the leg met thy, and kicked out his legs from under him so his back fell to the bed and she was on top as she straddled him.

“After many pleasantries we finally got to the topic of you” Ginny said as she gently dragged her nails down his chest.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Harry asked.

“Well that depends on how you look at it. Does talking about how you are a god in bed count as good or bad?” Ginny asked laughing when she saw the look on his face.

“Kidding!” Ginny said relieving the young man.

“You’ll pay for that” Harry countered as he moved his hands up her bottom and then up her toned abdominals, then to her breasts that he lightly played with as Ginny little out a brief sigh of pleasure before laughing at his retaliatory antics.

“She did ask about your…magical being urges in a way” Ginny told him.

“Kidding?” he asked.

“Nope. She asked how we could be together but you could still be with other girls. I told her it was very complex. She knows about how you are not alone and she thinks when you are not in full control the other parts of you need to have a release and if it's not battle it has to be sexual relations” Ginny continued

“Shouldn’t I have been the one to tell her about my…condition?” asked Harry a little irked.

“Probably, but you would most likely dumb things down and she would only have more questions with answers you can’t answer because you are either too shy, noble or modest. So I am going to actually have to say you aren’t the best candidate to talk about yourself. Sorry babe” Ginny replied smirking down at him.

“Also, she still doesn’t know what happens when the black rings break” Ginny replied.

"Great..." Harry deadpaned

"Don't worry about it. I am going to take care of you tonight and all those thoughts and troubles are going to fly out the window" she told him as phoenix fire began to escape out of her.

Harry held on to her as his skin thickened to goblin skin, that was protected against phoenix fire.

“I believe you are the only man I can totally let go with. I feel so lucky to have you in my life” Ginny said to him in between kisses on his neck.

“I do believe it’s me that is the lucky one” he replied gripping her tighter. All the worries did indeed go out the  window that night.

* * *

The walls inside the castle zoomed by as he sprinted down them. He was late for a meeting that he called for. He knew Seamus was there because Celtic wards had blocked him from smoking in as he continued to race down to the room.

He turned a corner quickly and almost ran into someone. That someone happened to be the girl he had been thinking a lot about lately.

"Hey Daph" he greeted her as his hand went behind his head and scratched, still unable to break his nervous habit.

Daphne approached him calmly and after a little awkwardness of startup conversation she asked him to have tea with her after he was done with his team. He almost didn't hear her because she still had the power to mesmerize him with her blond locks, luscious lips, cool eyes, powerful posture, not to even mention her incredible figure.

However, he still had managed to agree.

The meeting seemed liked a big blur as he and was walking out with Seamus, as his best friend was berating him.

“Make sure you examen the tea to make sure she isn’t trying to poison you…or slip you a love potion to have you all for herself” laughed Celtic

“Haha. Like any of those would work any ways seeing as my body as immune to those such things. She probably just wants to hear how things are from my perspective. You know being a true eagle and gathering all the facts from all sources. Changing topics for a second, since I have made good with Daphne... what’s your situation with Tracey?” asked Harry noticing the residual trace of her aura on his best mate.

“Classic misdirection and deflection but since you are soooo curious I guess I will comply. Me, Astoria, Tracey and Susan all got it on last night” smirked the Irishman

“Bullshit” was Harry’s immediate response.

“Always a non-believer... I expected more out of my best mate” Seamus replied faking like he was injured by an insult, only Harry new better as he waited for a further response.

“Yes, you are indeed right, that was bullshit. However...Tracey has been spending some time with Susan. I guess that started when I disappeared on the two and they became close like Susan and Hannah. With Hermione out of the picture and Daphne and Hannah being all sulky with your absence the two connected. With Susan's aunt, and tracey's parents, being so high up in society, I guess it should be no surprise that they became better friends. I am guessing those two being so formidable was one of the reasons you found it not important to bring them in sooner?” Seamus asked.

“Something like that. I had other means of protection for everyone, but the fact that I did see them getting closer was a reason for leaving them be” Harry replied

“That and you love the fact that two of my ex’s are secretly consorting to get revenge on me” laughed the Irish man.

“Consorting…are each others consorts…Yep looks like you're screwed either way mate” Harry said the middle part lightly.

“Wait…What was the middle part?” asked Seamus

“Well looks I should get going. Don’t want to keep Daphne waiting. Later mate” Harry laughed, ignoring his friend, giving him a pat on the shoulder before smoking out.

“Huh so that’s what that feels like” Seamus thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

* * *

“It seems like your vacation wasn’t that fun, was it?” Daphne asked rhetorically as she sipped her tea at the table the house elves had prepared for them in the kitchens.

“You can say that again” Harry laughed after finishing the last of his scone.

“I hope you didn’t mind me going to others before talking to you directly…After seeing Russy again and talking to Eve and Stori I learned a lot about where you were. I also wanted to see what others knew…Sorry again” She finished looking down.

“Eh don’t be. Someone mentioned to me how I don’t exactly give the whole story because I am…Let’s just leave it at I am not the best at explaining things all the time” Harry smiled as he met her eyes.

“Ginny I take it?” Daphne guessed

“I said it once and will say it again…You were put into Ravenclaw for a reason” Harry replied chuckling.

There was then a slight pause in conversation as the two smiled at each other.

“So you and Ginny are pretty serious” Daphne said putting up a front to not display too much emotion.

“Umm sort of…It’s…hard to explain” he said scratching the back of his head.

Daphne smiled at this, “It always is, isn’t it?” she continued to smile.

“I wouldn’t like it to be…I really wish I was just a normal person sometimes…I won’t lie and say I don’t like helping others and the less fortunate and I guess I do have a saving people complex…but to wake up and have a day as a regular guy, just walking down the street without a care in the world would be nice” Harry replied.

“But then you wouldn’t be you…and I like you” said Daphne giving off a slight blush.

“I guess that’s true…So how about I stop stalling and get to telling you what you want to know” replied Harry smiling

“Your words, not mine” Daphne replied with a smile

“So what can I tell you…or should I say what do you know or want to know” asked Harry

Daphne took amount to think of a response and was told to be quite thorough and specific or else Harry might leave out something important.

“On a scale of 1 to 10 how painful was your training?”

“I’d say a 7 but looking back on it and being in the moment it was probably a 10…and 11 at some points” he said softly.

“What specifically did they have you do and what was the hardest? I know you were mostly working on your magical being control...but not too much more” she added

“Imagine having multiple people sharing a body except they all have the same ideas and thoughts… they just have different approaches on how to do things. For example,Umm…I need to take down a Death Eater and then boom…I need to kill them…no stun them…no break into their mind and paralyze them…screw that rip off their freaking head…try to talk to them…play with them and psyche them out…Smash their bones to pieces!” Harry stated laughing to the confusion of Daphne.

“All these thoughts would float into my head and I couldn’t here the human part of me over the other parts overlapping. In order to keep my human side the most outspoken they pushed me to the brink until I could come into control. Sometimes they would attack my mind and throw what was basically a modified crucio at me until my human side finally got through. Other times it would be physical attacks followed by verbal abuse to keep control. ‘don’t be a monster be a man!’ was a line used a lot…”

“Those bastard!” Daphne exclaimed breaking her tea cup in anger.

Harry smiled before wandlessly fixing the broken cup and fixing her some more tea before starting again. “The fact is they had to be. If I were to loose it in the real world through battle or through mere words, I may become a one man massacre. Nicholas Flamel was very helpful in teaching me calming exercises and master restraint. It was the leaders job to push me to my limits…And sometimes my limits broke and I lost control but luckily they were powerful enough to restrain me. The more training I had the better I became at controlling my powers. Not all training was like that though…” Harry smiled remembering all he had learned from them.

Daphne reached across holding his hand asking him to continue with her eyes.

“Rune blader taught me how to craft my own swords and weapons and how to add wards. I thought I had a good concept of runes and wards and blood magic, but he taught me so much more about everything. I didn’t know goblins had such a sense of humor although a tad dark till I really started working with him. You know all about the high council and who they were right?” Harry asked

“Yes…Hermione told me all about how the High summoner helped train her and helped you acquire your familiars” Daphne replied

“Oh good, that will save time…Well the Elf king really helped me with my centaur, elf and mere powers. It is my metamorphus powers that let me access a lot of the magic and control different powers at once. You know I can have gills like a mere person, get the wisdom of a centaur and feel the needs and wants of people all at the same time. The elf king really worked tirelessly with me to become where I am today…Right now I can feel that you care for me and my vampire and werewolf sense tell me to jump across this table and kiss you but my centaur side is telling me that’s not the human thing to do” Harry laughed.

“I never was a fan of the half hoarse beings” Daphne said and as soon as her words left her lips she couldn’t believe she had just said that.

“And now I feel that you want me to keep talking to skip over your embarrassment right now…as you wish…bit I agree sometimes those halfbreeds think way too much and should just do what the heart says” Harry jested, getting Daphne to laugh and relax.

“Lady Alpha and Lord Vamp taught me so much about my senses. They were brutal in teaching me but my agility, my reflexes, my power, strength, stamina, all my senses…being able to smoke instead of apparating is one of the best things…they also taught me how to do some things that should only be done in times of emergency…Lady Alpha…well before Ginny and Hermione came along…She taught me a lot about unleashing the built up feelings…” Harry added blushing a bit.

“So that’s why all the girls are with you… to take a load off…oh sorry, bad choice of words” Daphne stated as her cheeks turned red. “I meant…having relations sort of weakens the magical presences allowing you to concentrate on the human side of things” Daphne asked trying in vain to bring her blushing cheeks down.

Harry laughed. “Yeah you basically got it right…It’s not as though it weakens my ‘presences’ as much as it gives my human side power and more control. It’s not like I will just grab Pansy Parkinson for a shag…although not the best example because she is a close friend…Ah Marrietta Edgcomb. If I give her a good shag I won’t be in a better state afterward…I’ll most likely be in a worse state. It needs to be with people I truly care about…People I share a genuine connection with.”

Daphne for some reason felt like something had just lifted and she became lighter and a lot more happy. She wasn’t sure why so instead wished for Harry to go on.

Harry smiled at her as if knowing something before he started up again. “I am sure your brother has told you about his training with Master Mage. Mage and I didn’t get along and he tried to take his anger out on me through my student mages. I would teach them and he would test them…harshly… and without mercy. Whether or not he knew the outcome of his relentlessness, I still do not know to this day…but as a result they all worked tirelessly and as a team to beat him. By the end of it, they finally did. Yes they all had what I guess would be a week recovery from battle and Master Mage was fine after he was brought back to, but it was a win for them none the less. Your brother can really kick some ass so watch out” Harry jokingly warned Daphne and she was glad her brother had someone like Harry to look up to and learn from.

Her little brother thought the world of Harry, and Astoria had formed a deep bond with Harry to like that of  a sister as he was the one to awaken both Ginny’s phoenix magic and her crystal magic. Speaking of... Daphne thought to herself.

“So tell me about Grand Sorcerer” Daphne asked.

“He was my teacher, my friend, my role model…and kind of my idol. He is smart and powerful. Daphne…He makes me look like a squibb. He made his own dimension that is like a sanctuary for all the souls of those who did good in the world” Harry bragged which was very unlike him.

“So why doesn’t he come down and stop this war?” she asked and got a scowl from Harry in return and she instantly regretted what she had just said.

Harry’s face softened before he continued. “If he left his world it would come collapsing down and be destroyed and all those who live there would perish with it. The high council, Nicholas, the founders, all those who did remarkable acts of good throughout time would be gone if he were to leave” Harry explained.

“I am sorry…can you tell me about what he taught you?” she asked

“Don’t sweat it. He taught me a lot of ancient magic. Blood magic, different forms of vision, my eye beams, I really haven’t tapped into any of the magic he taught me because it really packs a punch. He also told me a lot about his life and time on earth and he really had some truly great adventures. He was the only one I let totally 110%, full power, black rings broken, loose on. He threw me around like a rag doll, but he did say I tired him out a little” Harry stated with pride.  

“He was also the one to teach me how to unlock others abilities. Like for instance my cousin Dudley actually has some magic in him but his family is so anti-magic that it was deeply suppressed for all these years.” Harry added and then felt Daphne deflate a little even though she didn’t show it before smiled at him at the mention of his cousin.

“What’s the matter” Harry asked.

“What? Oh nothing…This is going to get some taking used to…..you know that I am lying don’t you?” she asked

“I know that you are sad about something or more specifically disappointed” he stated.

“It’s just…well…my brother is so good at wind element and my sister has this awesome crystal magic …and then…then there is me…the piece of meat of the family” Daphne stated despairingly looking down.

Harry got up from his chair and went over to her, lifting up her chin and looking at her in the eyes. “That may sort of be my fault. You are my first real friend. The first one I fell in love with. I know what you are feeling, I can’t help that, unless I really try but…I also never looked into your core to see if there is anything to awaken…It’s me being selfish. I am sorry” Harry said looking a tad bit ashamed.

“I’m confused” Daphne replied

“If I never take a look into your core, I will never know if you have a type of battle magic, If I don’t know if you have a type of battle magic, I can keep you behind the lines and keep you safe and protected” Harry admitted making Daphne think.

“I don’t know whether to slap you…or to kiss you” she said smiling at her first, and who was she kidding, her only love.

“Would you like me to…” he asked slowly and hesitantly

“Yes…please harry…I really would like to know” she replied.

“Okay…hold still.. this will feel…weird” Harry said placing a hand to her head and accessing her mind which was a passage to her core. She granted him access as he went further and then a magical power rose to her chest.

Harry yelled out a swear before putting his other hand between her breasts making her feel a bit awkward till she felt as though he had caught the magical power and moved it back downward as his his hand went down her chest to her abdominal region while his other hand remained on her temple and he backed off.

“By the name of Merlin!” Harry gasped

“What!? What is it!? Is it something wrong!? Is it…” but was cut off as Harry’s lips met hers and she was cut off.

Unlike last time she did not hesitate and went straight to his hair bringing him down to her. They were lip locked  as their hands roamed each other and Daphne fell off her chair to be caught by Harry as he lowered her to the ground and they continued exploring each other as the elves discreetly put up privacy wards.

Daphne didn’t know what came over Harry but at the moment she didn’t care as she felt his over muscular frame and was that a wand in his pants or what! No wonder he was a hit with the ladies.

He then broke off, as his lips went to her collar bone and she let out a moan of pleasure as one hand went under her top and the other hand went into her bottoms and then he stopped breaking away from contact. She could see his blazing, brilliant, emerald green eyes start to dull down and a look of realization came to be on his face.

“ _Damn centaurs_ ” she thought to herself as Harry lifted her up.

“I am so sorry Daphne…It’s just your…aura…no wonder why I have always been so attracted to you” he stated.

“No need for apologies. I thoroughly enjoyed it…I wish you would have continued” she said the last part in a whisper but his ears perked up at the remark.

“Damn werewolf traits” she exclaimed to herself.

“Let me explain myself…They call me Blitz. This was started by my cousin John because I like to strike all out, all at once with everything. If I didn’t have my smoking abilities I’d figure out a way to teleport because I love the close in your face combat that gives an enemy no chance to strike back. I am very precise, very fast, and very powerful. My ability to master all sorts of magic wandlessly and without incantation, for the most part, lets me do this”

“You are my opposite…You have access to so much of you mind” Harry said excitedly.

“Great…I get an ability to be really smart” said Daphne a bit deflated.

“No, no it not like that!” Harry said excitedly “You have access to that beyond elements! For example you have the wandless ability to delve into dimensional magic. You can summon objects delve into a different dimension and appear somewhere else like teleportation…I mean that will take a lot of work but you still have the power. You have the power of levitation and, unlike your brother who uses wind element, you will be able to do it my manipulating gravity. You will be able to attack others minds and persuade them and see their weaknesses…well we will have to talk of the ethics that comes with that power…but you have the power to unlock your mind beyond that of basic magic and do so much more!" he exclaimed.

"I am up close and personal and in the moment, while you can see into the future and attack many from afar. Basically we cover each others blind sides or weaknesses. Daphne! We are perfect matches!” Harry said the most enthusiastic Daphne had seen him in a while.

She tried to comprehend it all but was too thrilled to see just how happy it made her best friend who hugged her and spinned her around causing her to squeal in delight like a little girl which was much unlike her. She told him to put her down but he continued to spin and dance her around as she could not keep her laughter back at his over jubilant antics.

  
It was a while before the two departed and this time it was Daphne who engaged in a kiss and Harry said he would start a training schedule for her right away if she agreed which she hastily did with vigor.

The two separated, both feeling happier then they had in a long while, especially the blonde haired blue eyed witch.

End of Chapter

 


	34. Chapter 34

    

 

Harry traveled to Diagon alley the next day to a shop that he was a part owner in and went passed the protective wards and, once in, gave them an upgrade. He was glad to see that once inside he was indeed spotted by the twin brother owners.

 

“Make another move” “And your head goes bye-bye” they said in unison with wands drawn.

 

“Now boys is that anyway to treat your dear old investment partner” Harry laughed.

 

“Our true names…” they stated.

 

“Masters Gred and Forge but I liked calling you yin and yang better” harry replied.

 

“It is you! Bout time you came and visited” the two said both grabbing the much bigger man than they remembered and bringing him into their shop.

 

“Well do tell how do you like what we have done with you investment. We have been keeping your share safe…never believed you were gone for a second” they said.

 

“Keep it and reinvest in the shop…I must say you guys look to have quite the collection for a joke shop…I was hoping some time and funds would go into the possibility of getting in touch with the Americans for an off the book account on the project I mentioned but it is never too late to start I suppose” Harry said offhandedly.

 

“How little faith you have in us Master Blitz. Your shares are most entirely made up of the off the books projects come with us” They said both smiling and led Harry up to the second level and then into a secret passageway.

 

“This is our new product and development room and behind here” they both said as they laid their hands against a wall simultaneously that opened up to reveal a secret room filled with exactly what harry had had in mind. “Is what we came up with after much discussion and collaboration with the Americans. Mr. Davis was also a huge help on some aspects” they said proudly.

 

“Merlin’s name you guys must be raking in the profits” Harry exclaimed.

 

“We do quite well. After all this war stuff is said and done we hope to be marketing in that paper of yours” they added.

 

“So you have been in contact with Ginny than?” Harry asked

 

“Yep and we honestly briefly contemplated putting on a protective older brother role before quickly realizing she would kick are butts or worse get you to kick em” the twins stated not liking any of those two possibilities.

 

“Smart lads. Here is an advance.Spend it wisely and if you are looking to have other investments go to gringotts and talk to griphook. I told him he might be seeing you two in the future. He can help increase profits and manage your finances. I’d love to stay and catch up but I am needed back. Stop by the castle when you're free and we can catch up” Harry said wrapping things up and handing them a sack of gold.

 

“Will do Harry tell that sister of ours we give our greeting ”

 

“I’ll make it my mission, later bros” Harry replied and smoked away to the surprise of the brothers.

* * *

 

 

Harry and Seamus were training in the room of requirement when they thought all others were busy and really letting loose as the room shook with their powers. They both used swords and close contact combat while sometimes reverting to long distant bursts of magic.

 

“Come on Blitz I know you got more than that” laughed Celtic as he sent four Irish green magic rockets at him. Harry deflected them all with fast precision with his masamune blade as Celtic continued to laugh.

 

“Then let’s boost it up shall we?” Harry said and in instant he smoked behind Celtic slashing but Seamus

Quickly parried as he brought his sword behind his back as the blades connected.

 

Celtic then spun and slashed as Harry began to smoke out till Celtic just managed to grab onto Blitz’s cloak and disappeared with him  and when they came to the destination point harry was thrown back as Seamus immediately exploded with Celtic magic but Harry quickly regained his balance.

 

“Getting better” Harry smiled at his best friend putting away his masamune. Harry then put his hands together and his power rings appeared. He didn’t break any but they got fainter in color and Seamus smiled seeing harry gaining more power.

 

“Now it’s getting interesting” Seamus shouted in mirth as he conjured his modified celtic gauntlet.

 

“Bring it on Irish” Harry shouted back smiling as his beard became fuller and his fangs showed a little more and he gained some muscle mass.

 

“With pleasure” Seamus retorted and his green aura poured over him in a protective shield as he advanced on Harry.

 

Harry waited but not too long as Seamus quickly approached and swung his sword. Harry stopped the movement as he jolted forward, dodged the blade and grabbed Celtic’s arm so he couldn’t follow through with the slash and Harry punched him in the gut.

 

He failed to notice the smile Seamus had and next fired a burst of magic at harry through his gauntlet just before he went flying to the wall even with the protection of his aura. When he hit the wall he was no worse for the wear but new he had gotten Harry until he saw his friend was doing something he thought was impossible. Harry had grabbed Seamus’s energy blast in his two hands and tried to control it.

 

Blitz almost threw Celtic’s own blast back at him but Seamus had the insight to distract harry with multiple smaller blasts to stops harry’s retaliation and harry ended up canceling the newest attack with the one move.

 

“And things just got interesting” Seamus laughed again getting up and the two continued their power heavy skirmish. Is was an exhausted Seamus and a rather tired looking Harry who hit separate showers as they had ended with no clear winner.

 

It was during this time in the shower that Seamus’s celtic wards became slightly less powerful and the one female that had access to them came in bringing some female friends with her.

 

“Seamus what the hell mate! Don’t be mad that I didn’t go all out on you. You know I need to keep under control” came harry’s voice in frustration seeing his clothes were nowhere to be seen,as we was about to come out of his shower room, wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

“I was about to say, I thought you were pulling one over on me because you were mad you couldn’t go full power” Seamus replied putting on a towel himself as they came out at the same time.

 

“Maybe the rooms messed up a little from our battle?” said Harry until they both felt the presences they were not alone…and the giggles that were muffled as they looked over to see Ginny and Astoria trying not to laugh and they also saw that Tracey, Hermione, Daphne, Cho, Susan and Hannah were there with them all looking somewhat embarrassed and bright in the cheeks. AS Hard as they tried their eyes could not come off the two young men. Harry was a heavily built man that was just short of a body builder while Seamus was not as big but he was still far above average and had big arms and a perfect upper body that was fitting of a god according to Astoria.

 

“Hello there ladies” Seamus said with a smirk and suggestive eyebrows While Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh hell no! I had a nightmare like this…Seamus they have come to kill us… run!” Harry said the last part sarcastically grabbing his towel to make sure things didn’t get more awkward as he asked the room to summon them their clothes. Two banisters appeared with all their clothing.

 

“Awwww… you're no fun Harry!” Ginny exclaimed. Whether the disappearance of their clothing had anything to do with the girls before them or not harry did not want to know. He was already uncomfortable enough with all his and Seamus’s ex’s in one spot.

 

Seamus seemed to be enjoying it and was about to disrobe his towel until Harry stopped him.

 

“Have some decency man!” Harry exclaimed snapping his fingers and briefs appeared on the two lads.

 

“Ough! Uncool mate…and a little weird that you have that spelled keyed into your snapping magic or whatever you call it” exclaimed the Irishman.

 

“It also vanishes clothes too” Harry said winking to the ladies figuring he might as well break the ice and hope that the girls had a good reason for seeing them and hoping that reason had nothing to do with said misplaced clothing.

 

“Well we thought that while we are all here we could do some …experimenting…We want to know who is better and figured we all needed to try you two at the same time” Ginny stated sexually licking her lips.

 

The two boys jaw dropped before other girls started laughing.

 

“Merlin they are so easy to fool. It’s almost cute.” Laughed Astoria along with the other girls.

 

“So funny I think I am going to laugh my way out of here and totally dismiss whatever you all came here to ask me for help with.” Harry said having enough and using his powers to figure out they wanted to ask him something as he got dressed.

 

“Harry” the girls said dragging his name out apologetically with mock puppy dog faces.

 

“What do you want?” Harry asked putting his shirt on  and belting his bottoms.

 

“Well we…” started Daphne

 

“More specifically me” added Tracey

 

“Yes we wondering if you could…” Daphne started again.

 

“See if Tracey has any unlockable magic” Ginny finished helping out her new friend.

 

“She doesn’t” Harry said answering just after Ginny like he knew what the question was going to be.

 

“What!? How do you know? You didn’t even look!” Tracey exclaimed some what downtrodden and offended at the lack of thoroughness.

 

“Yes, how indeed do you know?” asked Daphne giving a disgruntled look at Harry along with the other ladies who did not like how he so easily came to his answer.

 

“Seamus checked the first time they…Let’s just say Seamus already checked” Harry replied giving Tracey a look of indifference.

 

“I didn’t know Seamus can unlock powers” Astoria said with a mixture of discovery and hurt that he didn’t share this tad bit of news with her.

 

“I can’t” replied Seamus making the girls even more confused.

 

“He can’t open locks and powers, but over time and training he has developed the ability to look to see if there is anything there” Harry helped as he put on his cloak.

 

Tracey looked crestfallen while the other girls looked sympathetic and awkward as to how to comfort their friend while Harry stared at Tracey giving her an odd look that almost looked disdainful.

 

“What’s your problem!?” Daphne exclaimed not liking how Harry was acting and Ginny just looked at Harry confused as why he was acting so strangely to Tracey.

 

“What Potter? Are you unhappy that I am not like you all with power and skills…or maybe you’re mad that I left your best mate with an ultimatum or are you not happy with how I moved on...” Tracey said trying to fight back tears at how cold Harry was being at the moment.

 

Cho, Susan and Hannah looked at Harry with hurt not knowing if the claims were true or not.While Daphne, Hermione, Ginny and Astoria were trying to figure him out.

 

Seamus put on his own cloak and didn't portray an emotion like something was wrong because he knew exactly why his best mate was acting like he was.

 

“My problem” Harry said using air quotes, “Is that although Tracey here does not have any unlockable powers…She does have a skill and an a affinity that no female in this room has…however, she is dismissing it so easily because what? It’s too embarrassing for a slytheran? Too ashamed of your family? Is it that you think you are above them?” Harry asked with disdain in his voice.

 

“What are you talking about?” asked tracey in astonishment and confusion.

 

“Let me help you out!” Harry exclaimed pulling a fire arm out and tossing it to Tracey and quickly conjured a magical dummy to charge at her.

 

Tracey caught the weapon on instinct and when upon seeing the dummy closing in on her, aimed and shot a whole clips hitting the dummy in the head and chest with bullets to the gasps and surprise of all the females.

 

“Your father is a forerunner in magical muggle weaponry that could tip the scales of this war and ensure there is not a total pureblood take over. But, when asked what your family does now, you don’t comment and encourage the rumors that your family’s business consists of dealings that rip off muggles.”Harry stated.

 

“You have been heavily trained in muggle combat that gives you one of the biggest advantages we can have over the dark forces…don’t hide it in the dark like you are ashamed, but use it to defend those who can’t defend themselves” Harry finished summoning back the firearm and walking out. Ginny tried to go after harry but was stopped by celtic who shook his head motioning to not follow as he also made his departure as he saw the connection between Susan and Tracey he hadn’t seen before.

 

“Sooo that could have gone better” Seamus stated catching up to Harry.

 

“Yeah and they could have also brought that topic up anytime, but they chose to corner us when we were at our lowest” added Harry

 

“I am sure they weren’t thinking that. They probably all just talking and wanted to have tracey be part of the group as soon as possible” countered Seamus.

 

“They could have waited…” returned Harry.

 

“And you could have let her know in a gentler manner” Seamus fired back.

 

“Well I am sorry that I don’t have too much patience when it comes to people who think they are above others” Harry said comically.

 

“It’s not like that and you know it! She is in Slytheran mate. Showing that you have any ties to muggles is a risk in that house” Seamus stated.

 

“I don’t see a risk now that most of that house is in an induced coma. Can you explain that?” asked Harry

 

“She…ugh she…well…” Seamus stuttered trying to get a reply.

 

“Merlin mate! She is not your girlfriend anymore…you don’t have to stick up for her constantly” Harry said after Seamus could not answer.

 

“Yeah you're right…thanks for filling me in on that one earlier” Seamus spit back.

 

“Did you really want me filling you in on that one?” Harry laughed.

 

“It’s so easy for the one who has all his exes coming back to him to laugh isn’t it? I mean it’s all like a game to you right? I am sorry I don’t take relationships as lightly as you” Seamus said returning a laugh.

 

“You should watch what you say mate…It’s not good to talk about something you know absolutely nothing about” Harry cautioned.

 

“I know all about your first night’s conquest when we first came back here. What were they just some side candy because you certainly haven’t helped them out since we got back…Or was that just a good old fuck you to Lavender?  She didn’t want a relationship with you so you got her back in kind…What a true gentleman…mate” Seamus added the last part insultingly.

 

Harry didn’t respond with words and instead lunged at Seamus who countered and grabbed his arm and threw him over the stair banister.

 

Seamus lept off the banister after him, to ensure Harry’s safety. As they fell harry smoked to safety at the bottom and Seamus landed as his aura spread over him landing perfectly safe but pulled out his sword to parry a curse thrown at him and he in turn sped toward harry as they engaged in yet another duel.

 

Their power shook the walls and as students and faculty went to see the commotion Harry sent a wind blast blasting both himself and Seamus out the front doors to the safety of the outside.

 

The two battled outside to  a full audience. Green blasts and magical surges decorated the darkness until finally a starlight colored brick wall separated the two. Harry felt his power being drained as Blades came walking over his katana raised. He was also detained as magical vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped around him suppressing his powers as he saw Neville, walking behind baldes, hands held up controlling said vines.

 

Ron and the slytherans had pinned down Seamus.

 

“What in the name of Merlin is going on here!?” Starlight exclaimed making his way down from the skies.

 

“Just a little skirmish getting out of hand Star. No need for all this” Seamus joked and Dean turned his eyes to Harry.

 

“What Celtic said” agreed Harry.

 

“Druid, Lion get everyone back in” SL commanded to Neville and Ron who nodded and did as they were told.

 

“Are you two done!?” asked Dean and hand pointed at each combatant to ensure safety.

 

“Yes Starlight” the two replied like children who had just gotten yelled at by an adult.

 

“Good. We have a big day tomorrow and we are counting on you two” came the voice of Blades.

 

“Sorry mate” said Harry to Seamus.

 

“No worries it was my fault. Fancy a drink?” asked the apologetic irishman.

 

“Gladly” replied Blitz and the two walked inside a manly arm around each other's shoulders.

 

“What are we going to do with those two?” said Dean with a  sigh.

 

“Um get a drink with them?” asked Nott to the agreement of Blades, Malfoy and Zabini.

 

“Might as well. We need our sleep for tomorrow” agreed Starlight as they followed the others in.

 

The girls on the other hand were conversing with each other and wondering how boys could be trading blows with each other one moment and in the next be back to best mates again and drinking pals.

* * *

It was rather early in the morning that the Saviors stood outside the Hogwart’s gates with a man who was bound. They had decided to make contact with the big bad 5 and turn Breaker over in exchange for them laying off their attack with the 4 horsemen and the 5 promised intel on how to kill Tom Riddle. 

 

“I am going on record to say that I don’t like this plan at all. That being said let's get this over as soon as possible. The longer this goes on the less likely things will go according to plan. So let’s head out and hope this all goes well” stated Blades

 

“Saviors roll out!”

 

“Hoo rah!” they shouted back and they all were gone.

* * *

 

 

Soul Raider, Demolisher, Puppet Master, Animator and Quake were all waiting at a remote area waiting for their captured comrade to come back to them in exchange for certain information.

 

“They're here” said Animator.

 

“Blitz I am glad to see you, it has been far too long since the last time we met. I see you came alone with Breaker…I believe it was you who said the next time you would see us you would take us down. I am afraid that statement mixed with the capture of Breaker has annulled our agreement” said Soul Raider regrettably and soon Death Eaters appeared on all fronts.

 

“You bastards!”

 

“You will pay for taking my pupil!” roared PuppetMaster attacking his enemies mind as the Death Eaters started in on Blitz who was then bound with earth bounds from Quake.

 

“Take them back to HQ. Your lord wants him in one piece” Demolisher commanded and just like that they were gone.


	35. Chapter 35

_“Take them back to HQ. Your lord wants him in one piece” Demolisher commanded and just like that they were gone._

_Soon after they were replaced by the saviors. “I knew we couldn’t trust those CUs!” shouted Blades angrily punching the ground leaving a small crater in the aftermath._

* * *

“My lord we have captured Blitz” said Quake depositing the prisoner in front of the dark lord who was sitting on his throne in a room that was packed with Death Eaters. 

“My Death Eaters could learn from you 5. Good work. Now everyone I will show the world just how bleak their future is. It will soon be our time. We have all ready taking over the ministry and it will only be a matter of time before we shape this nation in our image! With the death of their savior we will rain down our power on them and become kings among men!” Voldemort spoke to the vocal support of his followers through cheers and applause and laughter.

The 5 dark CUs stood in back watching as Puppet Master was reviving his prodigy.

“How is he?” asked Animator.

“Almost coming to” responded Puppet Master.

“I find myself somewhat unpleased with this outcome” Demolisher spoke.

“If they didn’t capture Breaker, Harry wouldn’t be in the mess. All we need is a month before we don’t need Tom anymore…The boy should have treaded lighter…we warned him” Quake countered.

“True but that doesn’t mean we have to like the outcome. Once we are in power we will stop anything like this from ever happening again” Soul Raider said ending the conversation as they looked to the sight of before them.

“Harry Potter will finally be brought to justice for his crimes against us! Crucio!” exclaimed Voldemort casting the spell as the body convulsed in pain on the ground.

Meanwhile Puppet Master was helping up the man he finally awoke.

“Come my Death Eaters. Watch as I take the life of this monster before me! With him gone, our rein will be never ending!” Voldemort shouted to the jubilation of the dark forces.

“That is very unlikely Tom!” came the voice of the recently eneverated Breaker.

“What treachery is this!?” exclaimed the dark lord and the body on the ground before him exploded in Irish green magic breaking the holding bonds and blasting Voldemort and the nearby Death Eaters back.

Puppet Master also went flying back as the body of breaker attacked him.

“What is going on. We checked the auras ourselves!” exclaimed Soul Raider.

“Yeah but I can adapt my aura to anyone perfectly” said Harry as he changed from Breaker’s body to his own with his Metamorphus skills.

“And I can change my aura to Harry’s” came the voice of Celtic who fired another blast at the Death Eaters who fumbled for their wands. He then sent out a Celtic ward breaker blast that broke the fidelus.

“Let’s go for a ride!” exclaimed Harry as He broke his red rings and sent the 5 CUs through the wall and went after them leaving Celtic to take care of things in the room of Death Eaters. Celtic threw and planted a muggle magical bomb on the ceiling and protected it with Celtic wards before hightailing it out of there. He reached the hallway and put on his Celtic warrior aura that smashed at anything of importance as he raced through the halls while Death Eaters followed him.

* * *

Outside of Riddle manor stood the Saviors, Unspeakables, Fred and George, American techno mages and mercenaries.

“Lock and load boys and get ready to fire!” commanded a mercenary. Four Gigantic Military grade magical runed helicopters where circling from above. They each had a man operating a minigun, two snipers, 5 self guided missile launchers and protective shield runes.

On the ground men were setting up magical double barreled railgun turrets. Several other techno mages were building up protective walls and helping mercenaries getting their heavy weapons ready to fire.

“On your command sir. We have sealed all escape routes” Jim told a Wizard before him

“Wait till a burst of green magic comes out of the house and our man gets out before firing” the wizard commanded

“Yes sir Mr. Adama”

“Get ready team. Yin, Yang are you ready?” asked Starlight from another area.

“Got the cannons ready. Once we let loose the death mongers won’t know where to run.” Exclaimed the two. Blades lifted his back two katanas up causing a bolt of lightning to drop out of the sky and he trapped the incoming energy in his armor.

Sums summoned Several chimeras while Starlight, Crystal and Phoenix charged up for a long distance attack.

The five mages also prepared for battle along with some goblins, mere warriors and their vampire and werewolf allies.

The legendary five familiars were waiting impatiently for the return of their boss and were ready to go in there and retrieve him manually if that’s what it took.

The Unspeakables also stood at the ready with long distant attacks as they all waited for Seamus to start the onslaught.  

* * *

“You tricky Devil you!” laughed Soul Raider, getting up with the others from being thrown through a couple magically protected walls into a room far from the others and saw that Harry had just repaired the current wall they went through.

“I didn’t think you would break your deal but my cousin was pessimistic and this was his plan. Pretty good for a former muggle huh?” Harry laughed.

“A needle in a haystack Harry. Not all muggles are not made for this world but the vast majority are” replied Puppet Master.

“Now why should I believe the words of a liar? Are liars going to be the ones to lead this new society of yours?” Harry rebutted

“Who would you have lead Harry? Another corrupt politician or maybe even yourself” asked Quake.

“Well if it was me at least I would be someone who kept his promises!” exclaimed Harry biting down on his thumb and swiping it across a summoning rune on his arm  and the real Breaker came before him.

“I keep my end of bargains!” Harry shouted banishing breaker back at them.

“Why you!” Puppet Master roared about to strike but was held off by Soul Raider.

“I don’t often say this…but you are right. Here is what you need to destroy the dark lord and where to find them. He will be protected by us for the next month and then you can have him…Breaker was only meant to bring down the protective defenses on diagon alley at which point our aurors would protect the shopkeepers...” Soul Raider said taking out a piece of parchment

“Jer!...” Animator cautioned.

“No Ani. He deserves to be told after what we just did. I guess we got carried away with Breakers capture. We will not become like them. I am sorry Harry we were at fault” continued Soul Raider sending him the parchment.

Harry was not expecting this but with his powers saw that he was genuine.

“Also Proc and the rest of the CUs are safe and sound. We will not stop your departure. This is not the time for fighting…that will come later.” Soul raider ended and his power spiked dramatically and harry saw for the first time just how powerful they had become.

“Well I guess I am a liar myself because I said the next time I saw you I would be bringing you all down…I guess that will have to wait…Please keep your men out of our way till after Voldemort is gone…then the true battle will commence” harry stated.

“Agreed” said Soul Raider and a flash broke out signaling an unbreakable vow and Harry left to find Seamus.

He found his friend fighting a small army of Death Eaters and undead dark creatures. He broke his blue rings and helped Celtic in the fight.

“Glad you could join the party” Seamus laughed paring a curse shielding another and pushing back a an undead monster.

“Let’s make a break for it yeah?” Harry asked growing in size and muscle with protective goblin skin and vampire agility.

“Right!” exclaimed Seamus firing a blast out of his gauntlet at the ceiling creating a whole as ceiling matter fell on the enemy and Harry smoked the two out. As soon as they were outside Seamus activated his bomb and a blast of magic broke through a far away roof. The Blast hurdled up in the air and the green explosion burst in the sky.

The two made a mad dash to their allies as Death Eaters and undead monsters poured out of the house that was being bombarded by the helicopters. The helicopters let loose with their missile launchers, miniguns that fired reductos and snipers that fired stunners at the Death Eaters.

The monsters were taken out by rail gun bullets. The Death Eaters tried to hold shields when making an escape but collapsed from the barrage of heavy weapons firing spells.

Starlight and phoenix magic was crumpling part of the the mansion while katana lightning was paralyzing its victims and crystal magic was freezing Death Eaters and monsters alike. The twins launched basically what amounted to fireworks that had bombarda spell in them and the mages, were wolves, Mere people, goblins  and vampires maintained the perimeter.

An ominous combustous bust open the entrance of the mansion that had even more people and lethal monsters trying to spring out of it and were met with unspeakable magic.

The familiars retrieved Seamus and Harry who just looked at and marveled the attack. However, tides almost turned as gigantic stone statues popped out of the ground filled with protective magic and undead Death Eaters popped out of the ground behind the protection of the massive statues and they advanced. Rail gun bullets and missiles could not even penetrate the statues that had so many runes written on them.

“These must have been made by someone besides the Death Eaters. I am going in” shouted Blitz and broke his purple rings and Seamus threw up a shield to hold the blow back at bay.

Harry grew to the height of a half giant and snapped his fingers relieving himself of his clothes but was not nude as his body was full of long hair. Then black alien tech armor appeared on his chest, arms, legs and shoulders and looked to be the same armor as the grand sorcerer.  A metal claw gauntlet appeared on one hand and a marvelous sword in the other. His head became a mixture of human and wolf and he was made of pure muscle with werewolf legs and claws.

He sprinted and launched himself at one of the four statues and upon contact took the statue down to the ground. He then stabbed it in the chest with a his blade that was shining with magic. The statue instantly exploded,as it was stabbed, from inside crumbling down into mere pebbles.

Another statute came charging over and harry attacked by spraying it with a black tarry goop that came out of his mouth and acted like acid as it hit the statue's head and chest melting the stone down and continued to the rest of the body. Harry’s Saviors went to engage the other statue as yet another charged at him.

Harry lifted his gauntlet hand and wind swept around it forming a large disk, above his palm, that he put lightning into and then hurled it at the statue that soon became cut in half on impact. The statue tried to pull itself back together but Harry directed the energy disk back to the remainder of the statute and upon second contact Harry snapped his fingers causing the disk to explode into a an electric tornado that broke the statue down to pieces.

The Saviors were battling the other statue to no avail as the rest of the attack force attacked the Inferi and remaining dark forces.

Harry summoned a large boulder from the ground and picked it up with his claw gauntlet and chucked at the remaining stone statue. In flight it turned into a meteor. Harry made a motion with his hands that caused it to split into twenty different pieces and circled around the statue.

With another motion of his hands the 20 meteors hit their target all at once in different area and caused the statue to crumple down. With one last motion Harry turned the meteorites to magma and melted the remainder of the stone statue.

Blitz gave a howl up to the skies in victory as the Helicopters let off the remainder of their missiles and all long distant magicals fired. Riddle manor came tumbling down in shambles and the Death Eater HQ was destroyed. Harry reverted back to Human form and Celtic was at his side in an instant. “I forgot how scary you can become at level 3” He said trying to help Harry regulate his magic.

“Is it bad that it felt great?” Harry asked smiling as he made his way over to the allies who were celebrating the victory. Sure Voldemort and the 5 CUs plus some Death Eater probably magically escaped but they dealt them a huge blow today. Harry was broken out of thought as a wizard approached him.

“Mr. Adama I can’t thank you enough” Harry greeted the man.

“No thanks is needed. That was quite the show of power. Athena said you were powerful but I had no clue as to the scale until today. I would have paid to see something like this. Plus the connection you made between me the Americans and Mr. Davis is priceless I was glad to help. You are also lucky to have those two Weasley twins on your team. I’d love to have creative minds like that on my development department. I seem to be getting off track though.”

“Oh I don’t mind sir” Harry said respectively.

“Please Harry call me Orion. I would like this test of our power to be free of charge in return to work together in the future” Adama proposed.

“That would be brilliant si…Orion” Harry corrected himself.

“Oh good. Well as agreed. We will be paying the Americans for their product and me my men will leave the rest to you. Good day Harry” Adama finished.

“Good day Orion and please tell Athena I said hello and I hope she is doing well” Harry replied.

Adama smiled and nodded before going over to talk with the American technomages and leaving with his mercenaries.

* * *

“So you're finally up” came a soothing voice as Harry groggily woke. He had fallen asleep slightly to calm down his powers but upon waking he could still feel the pull of his presences.

When he fully opened his eyes the first thing he could see the now sapphire colored eyes of Daphne’s whose lap his head was currently residing in.

“You were brought in as we all were skirmishing. I heard everything went to plan. The others went to clean up at the battle and I said I’d watch over you…I’m really glad you're okay” Daphne said smiling down at him.

“Thanks Daph. I let out a little more than I was expecting too.” Harry replied slowly getting up trying to stretch and remain in control. “I guess I still have some pent up energy” Harry tried to smile back at her but with one look at her tight workout outfit made him have to turn around as he kept his blush down with his metamorph ability.

“Maybe I can help you on that account” spoke up Daphne getting up herself.

“Daphne you don’t have to…” Harry cut in.

“What you to scared to face me” Daphne interrupted seeing his uneasiness.

Then, getting in a battle stance, she changed from workout clothes to summoning her new battle attire that consisted of a blue surcoat that stopped right above the knees and protective long black gloves and boots with a  metal armored top piece and she carried a long blade that had the handle of a firearm.

“Wow. That’s some pretty battle gear” Harry exclaimed seeing her new attire and smiled as he felt himself eager to see what Daphne could now do under the tutelage of her brother and sister.

“This is from the Greengrass vault. My weapon is what made Tracey’s Dad interest in his business. The armor is supposed to provide immense protection so don’t go easy on me…because I won’t be going easy on you, that’s for sure” and with that she fired off a spell that went at an irregular slow pace that she seemed to control.

Before waiting to find out what is did Harry sprinted at her to get a clear shot. However, as he grew closer the spell exploded and he could feel the gravity go down heavy making it hard to even walk.

“Not bad” Harry grinned at the unphased Ravenclaw. She was however, a little, thrown off as Harry decided to smoke behind her. Before he went in for a stunner he had to jump back as two defensively conjured katanas appeared and slashed at him on their own in midair.

Daphne swiftly turned and aimed her swords tip in Harry’s direction and pulled the trigger that surprisingly let out a stunner. One after another stunners were fired at Harry through Daphne's firearm sword.

Harry dodged and threw up a shield as he battled the stunners, katanas and the gravity shift that made it so much more difficult. He did however, return fire with explosion curses as he smoked away again. Daphne had the two katanas intercept the curses as she faced Harry again.

“You are getting good Daph” Harry complimented but she did not respond and instead raised her hands and the gravity increased even more. Smiling Daphne lowered her hands before throwing them up again and conjuring a circular wall of different weapons that protected her from all angles.

“Interesting” Harry replied before gulping and that’s when he saw Daphne vanish.

She came back right behind him and weapons automatically started attacking him just like the katanas had. He was dodging a variety of swords, axes, hammers, lances and other weapons as Daphne advanced on him. She had her firearm sword drawn as the other weapons from the wall started spinning around her protectively.

Harry had put on his big boy gloves and fired a volley of waves at her protective barricade when he wasn’t dodging and shielding but nothing was getting through. However, it wasn’t long till Daphne was finally beginning to to tire.

The fight also had taken a lot out of Harry who was grateful that he was becoming in more control than with teaching passing blow.

Finally Daphne was done as she fell to her knees and her weapons dropped and vanished as did her battle gear and she was put back into her tight fitting exercise clothes.

With a low output of breath she too began to fall but Harry was soon at her side as he caught her in his arms.

“Got ya” She smiled up at him and then without warning captured his lips in hers as their embrace slowly tightened and they stayed their content in taking in the others aroma and aura.

“Daphne….” Harry questioned.

“Shut up Harry” she replied and a bed appeared right next to them.

* * *

LEMONS

* * *

 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he scooped her up into his muscular arms gently and then laid her on the bed giving her a passionate kiss and then kissing her neck and making his way down lower.

A few minutes later her workout clothes laid on the floor along with his top as she did everything in her power to not blatantly scream out in ecstasy as he caressed and tended to her while her fingers laid entangled in his jet black main of hair urging him to go on more and more.

Finally after much build up he gave his last attack and she burst unable to hold back her cry of pleasure and gripped his hair even tighter as she climaxed. As this was going on Harry was just smiling as he enjoyed the noises of his first real friend and lover.

He needed no help in getting aroused as her moans did it for him as he was already at full mass. Daphne still decided to help as she vigorously, almost beast-like, took off his bottoms and they got under the covers.

Daphne was on her back as Harry made his way between her opened legs and sank his way in. This brought all their good memories rushing back in and they smiled at each other before having another passionate kiss.

“I missed you so fucking much” Harry whispered to her not being able to look her in the eye.

She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. “You have no idea how true that is for me too…don’t leave me again…I won’t be able to take it again” she commanded lightly.

“I promise, I am not going anywhere” he replied.

Then sort of to reinforce her point, her legs wrapped around him and her ankles locked him in place as she also threw her arms around him, bringing him down closer to her. He got the message and began rocking into her as he listened to her moan into his ear that soothed him greatly as he continued his rhythm.

A long while the two climaxed into the arms of their lover and Daphne made her way on top for round two and Harry didn’t need any help becoming firm again as he saw the pleasant sight of her breast bouncing up and down.

After a little of that position, she lowered herself so Harry could have access to “the girls” and he did indeed help himself to the offering which only made Daphne feel more pleasure as she grabbed the back of his head keeping him in place.

When they were about to reach their limit again, Harry interlocked his hands around the lower part of her back just above her bottom and pushed her into him so he was in as far as he could go and then thrust like a madmen, granting him another soothing moan of pleasure from Daphne.

They both felt like they were on top of a mountain of pleasure when they finally reached their volcanic release.

Daphne didn’t know it was even possible to feel this good as she started to convulse on top of him as Harry firmly but gently locked her down until it passed.

They both stayed in that position for quite some time as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

END LEMONS

* * *

 

“I love you Harry” Daphne finally said after regaining her breath.

“I know” replied Harry with a grin which in turn got a minor glare from her.

“Kidding…I love you too Daph” He continued and then gave her the most passionate kiss he could come up with at the time.

She eventually got off of him but in an instant his arm came around her pulling her in close to him and the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Daphne woke up the next morning to see Harry waking up and giving her a smile and a light kiss. He began to get up when she stopped him.

“What’s up Daph?” he asked caringly.

She breathed out a sigh before she spoke. “I promised Tracey I would not share this but…Well…I think there is no other way to understand her viewpoint on certain things unless you know…” She said breaking eye contact.

Harry lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes before he replied. “You can trust me with anything I won’t tell a soul” he said calmly sensing she was uncomfortable with what she was about to say.

“I know…Thanks…I guess the best way to tell you is to get it all out there all at once…” She took in a breath before continuing.

“Take your time. I promise not to interrupt.” He reassured her.

“Well you know Mr. Davis has many dealings with muggles and because of that he has made lot of money and has cornered a market that is rather unwanted with purebloods…In order to ensure his only child’s safety and only heir to the Davis family he…he…protected her against her will when she was very little. She did not know what was going on at the time and even till this day she mildly resents her father for what he did and what her mother let happen. When she was a little girl she was forced to go through a ritual that was meant to be a means of protecting her from enemies and people who may want to hurt the Davis family. Although she was unconscious for it she could feel the pain that resulted from the ritual. They wired her magical core to give an extra boost to her vision. They even went as far to put a runic tattoo on the back of her eyes.” Daphne had to stop and pause for a moment unintentionally touching the side of her own head before continuing.

“The reason why Tracey is so good with a firearm is because she was both trained in muggle combat and because she has a vision that senses dangerous people before they even come close. She also has a very precise aim and targeting abilities. However, what was not expected was she also has the power to turn it off. When she turns it off though her natural magical senses weaken as well…I was aware that she went through a rather controversial ritual as a child but I did not know to the extent to it till recently” she said the last part lightly concluding her talk.

“Is that why…the guys she…” Harry stopped as Daphne nodded silently answering his question.

“But Seamus?” asked Harry

Daphne smiled before answering “Apparently after finding someone who truly loved her that much she was unable to keep her magic at bay…She finally saw the danger”

“Well I feel like a first class a-hole” Harry responded as he became deflated and plopped himself down further on the bed.

“As well you should…I also think you should invite her…and Lav and Pav into the saviors” she said stating her opinion firmly

“Lav and Pav? Since when did that happen” Harry asked with a  smile at the familiarity she used when saying their names.

“Us girls of the great Harry Potter have to stick together you know” Daphne teased him.

“You know you are going to pay for that” Harry said smirking mischievously as he propped himself up and put a hand on her waist.

“Oh I was planning on it Mr…” but she was then cut off as Harry captured her lips and they had one last go before breakfast.

End of Chapter


	36. Chapter 36

Over the next couple weeks things got quite serious and eventful for the group of saviors. For starters they had inducted Tracey into the group and she used her magical firearms and her runic eyes as a very effective battle weapon. Not only did her eyes give her exact precision but it also gave her a slight prediction on where the enemy was moving next.

She was able to watch things in almost a slow motion and react before the enemy acted. Lavender and Pavarti were also inducted into the group and played a huge role in giving more diversity to the Saviors. Although neither had hidden abilities they were almost masters in clothe manipulation.

At first thought clothe manipulation and transfiguration may not look like that much use in battle. However, that type of magic had no common shield and tangling enemies up in their own cloaks could tip the scales of a battle. The two were also surprisingly good duelist when they actually set their minds to it.

The other newer members were also finally ready to go into battle and it could not have been at a better time. The American Techno mages had given their side flying drones in turn Harry set the cameras up to pick up different specific levels of magic that could be controlled from headquarters.

They had multiple invisible drones flying in the skies across Britain at night that gave a broad picture of what was going on. They had the Unspeakable researchers in charge of it who were all bond to a code of ethics to not abuse the power of their newest weapons.

The Researchers would report the hideout of Death Eaters and the Saviors would formulate a strategy after the place was staked out and from there they would attack and take prisoners to only those who surrendered.

To add a type of insult to injury Harry got an idea from the death eaters Morsmordre spell and decided to leave a symbol of a sword that’s horizontal hilt were a set of beautiful feathered wings. That became the unofficial symbol of the Saviors and a mark that was feared by all those who fought for the dark forces.

Now in the paper instead of muggle attacks there were attacks on reported suspected Death Eaters. This was only reported in the TRUTH paper but word was still getting out. The only things that worried Harry was the fact that they were backing vicious dogs into a corner and prayed that the Dark 5 would stop the Death Eaters from doing anything too inhumane.

Lucky for him the dark 5 did announce through the ministry that aurors were allowed to kill on sight any one with the dark mark that threatened civilians. How they got this past Voldemort was a puzzle to Harry until he received word that countless Death Eaters had become aurors and many those aurors were mostly part time and acted like full time bodyguards for old pureblood families.

 

As they took out more and more Death Eaters bases they had to move up in the influential ladder of the Death Eaters. Harry was not naïve or stupid enough to go blindly into battle even with his powerful allies knowing one small slip up could mean someone’s life.

 

Now that vast majorities of the enemy were purebloods with such excessive protection and bodyguards he had to plan things out skillfully and without any chance of failure. In doing this he let up on the attacks and stopped them all together giving the enemy a false sense of safety that is until today.

 

It was currently night time as the group of saviors had just set up a perimeter around Lestrange Manor. Celtic and Blitz had just broken the fidelis without alerting the enemy but in turn they had to maintain the wards that made it possible so they were not able to go into battle. That however did not matter tonight.

 

It was the final test of the newer savior recruits. Theo, Blaise and Draco all had their battle equipment but would be forming a triangular ward making it impossible for anyone who had the dark mark to escape as they were all concentrating on opposite ends of the perimeter.

 

Ron was decked out in his Gryffindor gear while Neville was going over his plant inventory. Hannah held Helga’s bow firmly and woar the protective cloak standing next to Susan whose fingertips where sparking with blue magic. Daphne was sporting her battle gear and had her blade attached to her belt while Tracey was taking off the safety and stashing her firearms in a magical cloak made by her father. Cho had just fitted her gauntlet and with the help of her cloak had gone invisible while Lavender and Pavarti worked on blending the saviors into the night with charms and minor transfiguration.

 

The plan was to let the newer saviors attack first and the senior saviors would stay back and be back-up if needed.

 

“You may proceed” commanded Harry and like that it began.

 

Hannah shot reductos from her bow aiming at the windows as did Cho with her gauntlet from the other side. Susan then struck out her hand and shot a long bolt of lighting that soared into the mini mansion and started blue fires from the inside.

 

At the same time Tracey fired smoke grenades from a grenade launcher into Hannah’s broken windows while Neville chuckled toxic seeds, that were the size of a snitches, into the windows Cho broke, that let out a poisonous gas upon entry. Daphne sent a gravitational blast that hit the house causing it to shake slightly and the gravitational area just outside the home was strengthened.

 

Shouts of many Death Eaters were heard after the initial attack and as expected a group came running out of the mini mansion and stumbled as the gravitational shift hit them. Most could not even react as Ron came at them with a direct assault with Gryffindor’s sword and a shield in hand. Thanks to talks with Godric Ron had learned how to trap stunning magic in the sword itself among other things and with one swipe the death eaters would fall from his blade. As more came out he was backed up by his fellow Lions as Neville was manipulating vines to come out of the earth and the fashion queens were tangling up the enemy before taking them out.

 

“The veteran Death Eaters are still inside. It looks like they are learning” Cho communicated with her fellow saviors as she to joined in taking out the Death Eaters who had come outside. Daphne and Tracey were also stunning people with their weapons from a safe distance.

 

“Hannah why don't you charge up that bow of yours and collapse this horrible place” offered Susan as she stuck out both hands at the same time causing a bolt to come out of each hand and connect making a gigantic bolt soar at the home crashing through its defenses and leaving a gaping hole,that went soaring to the center foundation of the house ,for Hannah.

 

“Right” nodded Hannah to her fellow puff who was breathing heavily from her latest lightning blast. Hannah Began to charge the bow to the fullest she could get it while more Death Eaters came out of the house and almost overwhelmed Lion.

 

Ron was surrounded till a blast of magic came out of him and he felt the presence of Godric Gryffindor himself take over his body. With a mighty roar Ron’s body played host to the Lion founder and started decimating the enemy.

 

Meanwhile, Hannah was almost done charging and took aim until a monstrous Giant Inferi came out of the ground and started making its way over to her.

 

Susan quickly made her way over and in front of her best friend. She stuck our both her pinkies and thumbs and a bolt came out of each as four combined into another massive bolt that struck the undead creature in the chest. The undead Giant took a step back but then continued forward as the bolt continued to attack it. The giant grew closer and closer as it began to run and Susan was losing more and more energy by the second. “Susan stand aside!” pleaded Hannah.

 

“No you need to take down this place” she answered back hotly as the Giant was closing the gap.

 

Celtic was about to intervene  along with most of the other senior saviors until Harry shook his head that meant for them to stay at their positions which left Seamus in an agitated state.They need to do this themselves and we need to still keep law enforcement in the dark.

 

Right as the Giant was about to make contact with Susan the girl let out a deafening cry and all her finger sprang forward causing the lightning to become a intense blue fire that encompassed and enveloped the undead beast. The fire started burning away the giant’s flesh as it stumbled to the ground and eventually turned to ashes. Hannah took no time in firing a blinding blast of her own magic that sailed into the house causing a huge explosion and bang as the house started to cave in. The Lestrange brothers among others ran out seeing no other option of escape.

 

Druid let out a scary roar before summoning an Ent Army and waves of poisonous thorny vines at the brothers. Tracey took out two automatics and Daphne summoned a wall of weapons as they charged the last of the enemy as Helga and Rowena spirits took over Hannah and Cho respectively and gave support from afar. Seeing the sheer power that was headed their way Lav and Pav headed back and worked on healing Susan.

 

It was not long before the Death Eaters were all taken care of and the saviors almost completely drained themselves of their magic. The Veterans were at their sides in an instant each using their unique traits to heal their comrades as Harry shot off the Savior’s symbol in the sky.

 

“Congratulations everyone…you all passed with flying colors” Harry smiled as he watched the last of the dark home collapse. He in turn got smiles and cheers in return as they made their escape with their incapacitated enemies before authorities could arrive.

* * *

 

 

The saviors were all in the HQ healing ward the next morning. The newly inducted were in beds minus the the male snake trio, Sums SL and Crystal who had returned to Hogwarts to update everyone.

 

Harry and Seamus sat back to back on the ground in a cross legged position both making different hand katas that held the powers of the newer Saviors in tact. Ginny was in the same position except her hands laid loosely by her knees as she continued to release her Phoenix healing magic over everyone.

 

Blades was leaning against a wall but his healing blade was slightly out of its sheath as he contributed to the healing process.

 

“That should do it” yawned Seamus as he broke from his position and stretched out his arms before getting up. Blades sheathed his katana and pushed off the wall as Ginny too got up.

 

Harry exhaled, got up and looked around to the sleeping forms of his comrades, his eyes lingering on Daphne’s form for a bit longer causing Ginny to give a cautious look that Seamus picked up on.

 

“Come on Blades let’s get some grub” He motioned to Dudley who nodded his head in understanding.

 

The two headed out leaving the two awake lovers by themselves. Ginny was facing Harry’s back but that did not stop Blitz from addressing her.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked not looking back.

 

“What? Oh nothing ummm” Ginny said startled from her thoughts and then realization set in that Harry could feel her emotions. “Now that Greengrass is back in your life…I thought I was okay and comfortable with everything…but now that it’s happening…I feel…” Ginny tried awkwardly.

 

“Ginny you and I both know that Daphne is my first and will always be my soulmate…” Harry said softly walking over to a deflated looking Ginny. “But to think that you will ever fall out of my life is…it’s…it’s simply irrational. I would fight tooth and nail to keep you with me forever. I would die if it meant I could be with you in the afterlife. If it were not for you I would not be where I am today. You picked me up when I was at my lowest and I will never ever forget that Gin.” Harry continued lifting up her chin so their eyes met. Ginny just smiled in return before enveloping him in a tight embrace before the two walked out together to get some sleep before they needed to start the day.

 

They missed the small smile that crept up one blonde haired blue eyed Ravenclaw.

* * *

 

 

After the first official mission of the younger Saviors things had been going slow as far as taking down the enemy was concerned. They continued to pick off a few Death Eaters here and there but they were all small time.

 

The majority of key players had really gone under ground even the drones weren’t able to detect their locations. The only thing that popped up on the dark detector were the homes of the influential purebloods who had security up the wazoo that included unspeakable magic which they surmised was from the Dark 5 and Harry was not comfortable approaching them just quite yet.

The peace agreement had come and gone and with it so had the Hogwarts school year.

 

The groups had temporarily taken a break to visit their families.

 

Harry felt unsure of what the future battle would bring and so he wanted everyone to have some much needed family time. This included himself.

 

He met up with all his allies and made sure they were ready and they all re-announced their devotion and loyalty for him. He also made new allies that included a community of succubi.

 

The one he saved back when he first got back was a princess in the community. Her name was Xena and she was... lets just say more than grateful when she reunited with him. Seamus joined him on making new allies and had to leave seeing as the whole community was adamant about repaying the favor of rescuing their princess.

They succubi were shape-shifters, with great strength  and had great mind magic power but worked stronger together and became weak when cut off from each other. Although Seamus left because of the open offers, Harry could not decline Xena's power of seduction and left the community in full control of himself. 

 

Harry smiled to himself as he thought about the memory of Xena while he was at a safe house in Ireland at the present time and was watching his two step brothers nap as he was preparing lunch in the kitchen so his guardians could have a small break. Even with magic, babies were not easy task to take care of.

 

“But with you two it feels like no task at all” he said lightly to his brothers, who had been born only a day apart. James Black being born shortly before what was basically his non blood related brother Jonathan Lupin.

 

Harry suddenly went on the defensive as a presence appeared in the room but relaxed after a second. “Jeez Mike…Ever hear of knocking?” asked Harry

 

“My bad I was quite eager to get over here…How are you two doing?” Thunderstruck said in a happy tone as he went over to see the two sleeping infants.

 

“Can you stay for lunch?” asked Harry as he was finishing off some paninies on the griddle as well as getting fresh cut crisps seasoned.

 

“I am afraid I have to get back but I will take a to-go order… that smells delicious” replied Thunderstruck still looking at the two.

 

“I can do that. How are things” Harry asked already knowing the answer as a relief swept over him and a smile became plastered on his face knowing Mike’s response.

 

“They all have been found and destroyed he is now a a “mere mortal” once again”laughed Thunderstruck knowing Harry would have already known thanks to his magical being traits. “Well I must be going our famous metamorphosis is on her way in. Thanks for the lunch” he ended grabbing a bag of food from Harry before bursting out in a blast of energy. Harry was glad he put protective wards over his brothers so they didn’t wake up from Mike’s departure.

 

In the next moment his favorite pink haired lover came into the room and beelined to the young males saying hello and giving each a light kiss on the forehead before going over to Harry and giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

“Oh so now I am coming in second…no third place” Harry teased.

 

“Jealous much?” asked Tonks adding to the small bit of banter.

 

“Maybe…” he smiled devilishly snaking an arm around her waist and giving her a passionate kiss before being broken up as Sirius came down the stairs. A blush creeped up the both of them but Harry had enough control to hold the blush back which was not the same case for Tonks who was failing miserably.

 

“I see Harry has indeed become the master of the metamorphic traits…I would have thought better of a former auror” laughed the dog animagus.

 

“Quiet Pooch” retorted Tonks. “Speaking of where are your familiars Harry?”

 

“They’re playing around in the field out back. Lunch is almost ready can you two set the table and get drinks” asked harry as he began to finish off the last of the paninis.

 

“You know, we both know, you can do that with a snap of your fingers” replied tonks maneuvering her wand to set the table as Sirius did the same to take care of the drinks.

 

“But then we might not feel useful is that right pup?” laughed Sirius.

 

Harry merely laughed and nodded as he finished making lunch and Remus, Hestia and Emmeline came down.

 

They all ate lunch peacefully talking nonchalantly and being interrupted every now and then by a goo and gah by the little ones.

 

* * *

 

After lunch he had promised to go shopping with Tonks in Dublin and in turn she promised him one of the best days of his life. After that they were done in Dublin they made a quick stop in the apartment Harry and Seamus owned to get reacquainted with each other's bodies.

Afterward Tonk's has enlisted help and they met up with Fleur in paris for a little more light shopping.

They then went to Fleur’s place,that was a movie loft type apartment, were Fleur made them a remarkable dinner.

They started by having wine with a Charcuterie and Cheese plate which was full of small portions of French cold cuts, cheeses, dips and other goodies.

After a small break that was accompanied with more delicious French wine they had another smaller sized plate of seared duck that was on a bed of truffled polenta with a delicious sauce to go with it.

They relaxed a bit more before getting ready and going out to a club that was popular in the wizarding community.

Between the veela aura the skimpy and seductive look Tonks had put on and Harry’s vampire aura and body frame they stood out a little to say the least.

Both men and women looked at the trio with envy as they danced together seductively or it was just the two females giving Harry one hell of a show.

After they left the club they had crepes at Fleur’s favorite vendor before heading back to her place for some fun.

They ended up falling asleep together after a rather lengthy day.

Tonks had to leave in the morning, but promised him he was in good hands, which left Harry and Fleur in bed all morning to continue last night's activities.

They ended their encounter with a late brunch before Harry had to head back himself.

* * *

 

Harry Spent some time with his family before the inevitable came and it was the day that many wanted to push down further down the road.

 

“I hope you all had a nice break” Harry started to the group of saviors who were seated around the HQ command center table after a nice break from combat.

 

“It was nice, I only hope that we have no slackers in our company who didn’t stop training” answered Blaise looking at Malfoy.

 

“Agreed” replied Blades as he looked at the general vicinity.

 

“We will be having none of that you two” interjected Celtic for Harry.

 

“Yes. But I would like to know how all of your breaks were. Dudley would you like to start?” asked Harry.

 

“It was great actually. First of all, thank you for your offer to stay with you. I went back to where I was first trained…I…reconnected with someone I met their in finally worked up the courage…and let's just just say that non-sense you keep sprawling to me about the power of love…might actually have some lucidity to it…” He finished looking down to hide a small blush causing all the men to smirk and the girls to give an awe like expression.

 

“Well my tale may have not been as eye opening as Duds but I guess I should say that we both had some much need…relaxation…or should I say we all got a little R&R…” Seamus replied next as he was non nonchalantly holding hands with Astoria but at the last part looked over to Tracey and Susan, who in turned blushed slightly. He then let out a slight meep as a very cold feeling washed over his body that came from Astoria who gave him a slight glare. “But most importantly I went to meet the Greengrass family for some surprises… _Unlike somebody_ ” Seamus said that last bit in his head knowing that Harry would hear it through their mind link.

 

He also got his hand out of the grasp of Astoria and decided to move it so his arm wrapped around her lower waist. It was Harry’s turn to give Seamus a minor glare and then a questioning look from Astoria.

 

“Yes it was quite a …surprise as Shay put it when our parents were reconnected with Russ” continued Astoria.

 

“It was quite the moment. I can’t remember my father ever being so emotional…it was a big turning point for our family” Daphne had to stop as both her and Astoria's eyes started to get teary eyed as they looked back on the moment and their eyes were not the only ones.

 

Ginny and Ron talked about their time at the Burrow

 

And everyone else had much the same stories about going back home and spending time with their families.

 

“Aunt Amelia has told me that her sources have gathered that there is supposed to be a fundraiser for the DMLE. Supposedly it’s going to be a who's who and security will be heavy.” Susan finished last.

 

“My sources have gathered the same. It will be all the inflectional dark forces in one area. The location will not even be disclosed. Invitations will be sent with portkeys. The Unspeakables are all ready and set up to intercept one. This next battle will decide the fate of this war. We win this one we win the war…However…the Big Bad 5 will be there and we still…” Harry started but was cut off.

 

“With our power and numbers how could they possibly stop us? I know they are supposed to be a group with god like status and I know your last battle with the horsemen did not end...but we have an army that even Merlin would not wish to go up against” cut in Ron.

 

“I can’t believe I’d ever say this, but I agree with Lion. How could they possibly stop us?” chimed in Draco.

 

“Don’t be reckless. To Underestimate your enemy is to lose” added Blades.

 

“The 5 are powerful on their own, but they also have powers of other CUs and who knows what resources they gained from the Department of Mysteries. Plus there may be more people like the horsemen” came Blaise who had learned much from his father.

 

“All points are valid. That is why I can not stress enough how meticulously careful we must be for this next attack. I will have trump card after trump card ready but so will they. Part of me is saying to wait but I know this might be our one and only chance to win the war with one blow….” Harry paused before going on.

“This is one attack we will be going in on that I can’t…I can’t with good conscious ensure the safety of everyone…One of the reasons I wanted you all to go home was to remember what you all can lose if battle does not go our way. You have all fought brilliantly and have made a huge impact and change in this war. I don’t want anyone going into this if they are not ready. Anyone going in on this…”

 

Harry stopped again.

 

He really wanted them to have a way out of fighting because he knew the next battle might not let them ever get the chance to back out, seeing as it would be too late.

 

“Anyone going in on this with me needs to know this is not a battle for the half hearted…hell it's not even a battle for the logical” he admitted and then he waited for the responses.

 

He wanted to let this information sink in and let them think about what they would all be risking if things went bad.

 

After sometime Seamus looked around and used minor legilimency on the others who all had looks of confidence on their faces. “Let’s face it Harry, we all wouldn’t be here in the first place if we all didn’t all have a little wild and crazy side to us…I am with you now and forever…even through death” Celtic answered solemnly.

 

“I am in!”

 

“Same here!”

 

“I will always be at your side Harry”

 

“Through thick and thin”

 

“No matter what odds”

 

“Saviors Forever!”

 

Came the shouts among others and everyone stood showing their support.

 

This brought a small smile to Harry’s face.

 

“Thank you all…Now let's go over our assault” Harry ended.


	37. Chapter 37

The night before the assault Harry sat alone in his room cross legged on the ground in front of his bed meditating as he looked over his day.

The group of Saviors had spent the day together lightly skirmishing, eating and relaxing.

* * *

He talked with everyone in his group but was most joyed when he spent time with his female friends.

Lavender and him talked, among other things, about the designs and concept for a clothing and beauty shop she wanted to open with Parvati. They laughed as they talked about Harry being their model to ensure they maintain business and they smiled at each other just being happy to talk with each other so casually. He then left her, leaving her with a kiss.

Hannah and Harry also talked about the opening of a new business. Hannah wanted to run a homey yet extravagant inn. Harry told her that he knew some eager house elves that would make great employees and he promised her that he would make sure the food service was top notch and always delicious if she’d let him. She replied she would love his input as they watched their friends skirmish from afar and she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder and chest region as they remembered their times lazily watching their friends play as they relaxed underneath the shade of a tree on the Hogwarts ground. He then left her, leaving her with a kiss.

Later he saw Cho in the library. She sitting on the floor and was reading a book as he stealthily crept up behind her. He carefully sat down behind her bending forward placing his arms around her waist dragging her back into his embrace a he put his chin on her shoulder looking and starting to read over her shoulder like he used to do from time to time when they were dating. “I thought you might like this book” he said to her. She said nothing at first and then tried to apologize as a tear escaped her eye. “Dragons Love” he replied and she laughed before nodding and smiling regaining her composure. The continued to read until it become close to dinner time. He then left her, leaving her with a kiss.

Harry went to the roof to get some air only to see Hermione was their practicing away her summons. “That girl never stops” he thought to himself walking over to her as she just ended a summon. He snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind taking in her opulent aroma. “I think that’s enough Herms” he said lightly relaxing her as she broke out of her usual worker bee attitude at the sound of her pet name.

“I just wanted to make sure I have everything under control before…”she trailed off relaxing even more into Harry’s presence. When she first went to train for the first time in her life she couldn’t get ahold of summoning at all. She would practice to no end with no success until Harry came around and calmed her down. He was her comfort and her support. It was in training that she really became aware just how much of an effect the boy…no man had on her. She tried seeing other people like Krum and Draco but she always found herself comparing her to the person who welcomed her in during her first year.

He made her feel like she was special and gave her the confidence she never experienced before. From then on she surpassed even her teachers expectations summoning the power of mystical, magical, magnificent creatures far surpassing andy and all expectations her teacher had for her. She was the one to guide Harry to his familiars…she was broken out of thought as Harry’s next words. “You know everything, no more need for practicing you have all the power you need” he ended and she placed her hands over his. “If Only I had the power sooner…we could have…we could have been so much more and had…” but was cut off. “We weren’t ready Herms…Now we are” He then left her, leaving her with a kiss.  

As he looked at the falling sun he could see a fiery head of hair zip through the sky. Looking around to see no one was around he broke his red rings and with a running sprint leapt up to the sky and flew to his destination. Phoenix had caught wind of her pursuer and flew away from him smiling initiating a game of tag as phoenix flame burst around her and she soared as Blitz chased after her like an experienced vamp. They flew till the sun was out of view and the night turned black. Ginny landed first to a field of grass and Harry landed quickly after her.

“That was some nice flying…” started Blitz but was cut off as Phoenix lunged at him capturing his lips  wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

* * *

 

LEMONS

* * *

He responded immediately to the kiss and his hands went to her bum  and after a little while he set her on the ground. She disengaged her limbs from him only to quickly rip off his clothes some pieces getting burnt as some of her magic leaked out. Harry returned the favor and with a snap of his fingers her clothes were gone leaving her in only her undergarments.

With his vampire fangs he ripped off her bra with his teeth and attacked her breasts with one hand and his mouth attacked the other breast. His free hand went to her bum pressing up on it so her panties made contact with one of his legs. She threw her arms around his neck again and then used her position to grind against his leg until she became wet and she could feel him get hard.

He stopped his attack on her breasts to slip off his bottoms while she disintegrated her undergarments in flames. She did not want to wait anytime as she slipped him inside her and she locked him in with her legs. Harry got the message loud and clear snaked his right arm behind her upper back and his hand went to her right shoulder gripping some of her hair and pressed her to him while his left hand went to her bum and pressed that part of her body into him.

Knowing she was securely pressed into him he thrusted into her his arms acting like cushions so she would not get crushed against the earth. After his initial thrust Ginny took her fingers, that had grasped onto a cluster of grass as the pure blissful feel of ecstasy washed over her from his beginning thrusts, and placed her arms around his neck, her fingers now digging into his jet black main of hair.

She held onto him as she was almost violently thrusted into. Never had Harry been this rough and she blushed seeing as that she was loving every minute of it and felt like this might have been the best experience of her life as she tried to withhold from screaming with pleasure too much. Also she could manage to squeak out was 'don’t stop'.

Harry must have been doing something because she knew she was well past her breaking point but she just continued to build up pleasure. It was finally after harry’s last deep thrust that he pushed into her as much as he could erupting inside and she was finally able to release her pleasure that ended in a mini burst of phoenix fire that scorched the grassy area and left them in a small crater as the were both left panting  and didn’t move for a good couple of minutes.    

* * *

END LEMONS

* * *

 

When they finally rose Ginny looked Harry directly in the eyes. “Promise me that whatever happens we will always be together” she stated.

“I promise” was his reply as he then left her, leaving her with a kiss.

* * *

Harry walked around aimlessly after having dinner with his family for what was possibly his last time.

He had taken special precautions to make sure they could not leave to help in the next day's war efforts. As he walked he saw that Daphne was out on the balcony. Astoria, Seamus, Eve and Russ had just walked inside.

With a running start Harry ran up the wall before jumping and flipping onto the balcony ground. Daphne was startled for a second then smiled when she saw who it was. He snapped his fingers and slow dance music came on.

“Dance with me?” he asked “Please” he put in.

She nodded in turn and wasted no time in hugging him close as they dance lightly to the tune.

“Although there is nothing wrong with how we dance at parties, I have to say I do miss how we used to dance when we were young”  she told him with her head leaning on his chest and lower shoulder.

“It was so much simpler back then” he replied lightly.

“The only thing that I was concerned was keeping everyone at arm's length…If I couldn’t protect my little brother who could I protect?” she trailed off.

“Why had my parents died for someone so useless” Harry added.

“I need to keep everyone away. The less friends the less I have to protect…”

“I need to keep the balance to ensure peace”

“If I pull down my mask others will get hurt”

“If I don’t keep training, my loved ones will die”

“I need to do this even if it means I have to sacrifice of my own happiness” they finished together.

“I let the woman of my dreams walk away”

“I left the man I was planning to marry”

The two blushed at the last part.

“If I knew the future right now I would get down on one knee” Harry started

“And I would say yes…Oh Merlin would I say yes” Daphne ended.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long while as the music started to fade away.

He then left her, leaving her with a kiss.

* * *

* * *

Harry breathed out recalling his day. Then lifted up his sleeve, pierced his thumb and slid it over a rune, and his familiars came forward.

“Thank you…Thank you all so much” he said to his familiars. They all nodded in his thanks.

A knock then came on his door.

“Come in” he answered

Celtic walked in seeing that the familiars were spread around Harry and he took a cross-legged seat outside the circle they formed.

“Thank you mate. You have been with me through everything and I would be long…” Harry was about to continue.

“Save it mate. My life would have been so…unfulfilled if it wasn’t for you. It is I who should be thanking you” he replied

“The girls…your family?” asked Harry

“I left my family in the dark and I had time with all those who I wanted. Everyone is with each other tonight, just an fyi” Seamus smirked as he mentioned who was sleeping with who. His Irish smirk becoming bigger and bigger with each piece of information.

“Maybe you should be with...” started Harry.

“No mate. I have already had all my fun. We are doing this together. Now let go... we got ya. You can’t hold back.... we will need everything for tomorrow” Seamus finished

  
Harry nodded his thanks and clasped his hands together. Runes began to glow all around his body as the 5 familiars and Seamus looked like they were bracing for impact as the room lit up in blinding white magic.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning past with no sign of Harry or Seamus. It was past lunch when Thunderstruck appeared, followed shortly by a small army of Unspeakables.

“Starlight where’s Blitz?” asked the Unspeakable. Before Dean could respond Harry himself was walking down the stairs with Seamus behind him. Except it was not the Harry they knew. Harry and Seamus appeared somehow older although their physical characteristics remained the same.

“Their eyes have aged” Blades realized to himself.

“Did we get the coordinates?” asked Blitz paying no attention to the stares.

“Ah…Yeah here they are” replied Mike who was also startled by the two.

“Good” replied Harry reading over the info.

“What are we waiting for people lock and load!” Seamus commanded

“Hoo Rah!" they responded and everyone prepared and departed.

The only thing that was a left in the home was the piece of paper that slightly rocked back and forth on the ground. It was an invitation and on the bottom it read.

_So please come and join us at the Minister’s own home…_

* * *

They arrived on the outskirts of the manor and Harry could feel various people arriving by portkey. The team of Saviors and Unspeakables waited a whole half hour after the last guest arrived to start attacking the wards.

“It has been my honor leading you all! Let us rain our fire down on these evil doers to ensure the light of our society! Saviors!!! Attack!!!” roared Harry and volleys of spells and colors  flew at the main home only to be stopped by a gigantic magical shield of Blue.

“You Bastards!!” shouted Harry seeing his cousin's shield.

This was met by shouts from both Unspeakables and Saviors. Seamus let out a burst of his shield breaking aura that flew out of his gauntlet and made a huge explosion as the blue aura turned red and the Big Bad 5 appeared with Voldemort at the roof of the main home and Ministry security, Death Eaters and Guests came out all laughing, some having drinks in hand as they lined up in waves, many had wands drawn.

“Were you naïve enough to think we didn’t see this coming you insect!” shouted Voldemort with his wand on his throat amplifying his voice.

Wards went up trapping the light group and rock statues came out  of the ground, along with armies of dark Inferi that stood a good distance away in back of the light group.

“We all knew you were coming Potter and your demise is finally upon you. You will pay for your crimes!” the Minister of Magic added.

“No shit Sherlock!” Harry’s voice ran back at them obviously it was a trap.

He let his sleeves fall as he raised his hands and multiple runes lit up on his arms.

There was then a calamity of pops as the light reinforcements came in.

Vampires, Werewolves and some Giants came in the middle protecting the light crews back. On their left side gigantic springs of water burst from the ground flooding the terrain and mere-people and Water Mage appeared ready for battle. On the opposite side gigantic trees started popping out of the ground and when that was settled The centaurs and multiple forest creatures including the nature Mage waited in fighting formation in the tree line. Some ways behind the inferi the ground trembled and crack and out sprang goblins including Halfling Guards and the elite warriors with Ragnok and Earth Mage leading them in front.

The unspeakable then lined up in front about to make their assault on the dark wizards when Soul Raider stepped forward to talk.

“You have an impressive army Harry but I we have some impressive stuff to!” exclaimed Soul Raider nodding to Quake who raised his arms and a huge tower came up from the roof with what looked to be a big red orange ball of energy that floated on top.

“Let me introduce to you the Cyclops!” exclaimed Soul Raider.

“It is too soon to use that you imbecile!” exclaimed Voldemort.

“You’re still here? Of that’s right! Alex my friend” Soul Raider ended motioning to Puppet Master who used his power on the Dark Lord.

“What are you doing!?” croaked Voldemort and he lost control of his body. “Ahhh!” screamed Tom before his eyes glazed over.

“I will protect my Death Eaters no matter what the cost” came the voice of the Dark Lord easily and without any emotion.

“Oh good! So be it” Soul Raider replied and then yelled out “Pierco!” as his hand became blinding with light magic and he sent it piercing through Voldemort's chest to an inhuman scream of the dark lord who started to crumple to bits.

Exclamations came out of everyone’s lips and many dark forces had dropped their drinks. Everyone was shocked and astonished as the Tom Riddle left the world of the living.

“And with that done” Soul Raider continued as he fired his spell that flew below and ripped out the Soul of the Minister of Magic to even more exclamations and worrying eyes.

“The leaders of this corrupt nation are dead! Come follow me and we will all rise and rule this world!” he shouted to all. Many of the dark forces cheered and others chimed in not knowing what else to do while others smirked and some applauded. Harry could feel Puppet Master was using his power to try and subdue everyone and knew he needed to act soon before everyone was corrupted but was being beaten to the punch.

“Fuck you Jeremy! You betrayed us and took our brethren from us and will now pay!” shouted Blaise’s father, Whip Blade, as he charged with the other CUs.

Soul Raider merely laughed before taking out an ancient relic and activated it. The trigger like relic glowed aqua in color and soon the spheres on the Unspeakables shined brightly and they disappeared with a bright blast, mid-assault.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” screamed Harry as he saw what he considered to be his family vanish before his eyes.

“Celtic, Now! Fly!” Harry shouted breaking his red rings and grabbing onto Seamus as he did a slight spin and launched his ready friend who flew like a rocket at the enemy as his Celtic aura spread over him and he looked like a green bullet as he made contact with the now red proc shield and to the surprise of the Big Bad 5 the shield shattered on contact.

Upon reaching the ground Seamus spread out his aura and there were several more pops as the Order of Phoenix and many other wizards and witches came out and started fighting with the expecting dark forces. Harry broke his blue rings, grew in height in mass, and smoked next to a rock statue taking it down as the other allies started attacking the Inferi and the veteran saviors joined Seamus in taking on the dark army.

The Big 5 watched the battle rage on and looked at the surprised faces that tried to fire killing curses with no success. The inferi were becoming slaughtered and the human dark forces were not doing well either at which point Soul Raider nodded to Demolisher who went over and activated the tower known as Cyclops. A wave of red sprang out of the eye and spread outwards crashing over the inhabitants and both light and dark forces alike felt their magic leave them.

Taking no chances, Celtic spread out the little aura he had left and transported everyone to safety. As he made it back he collapsed on the ground but quickly felt his power regenerating unlike everyone else who couldn’t manage to cast a spell.

That is besides Harry who destroyed the last stone statue. He then broke his purple rings turning into his beast form with his futuristic-like armor, gauntlet and sword.

“What have you done!!??” growled Harry.

“Oh don’t worry Harry, you and Celtic are much too powerful to feel the affects of one of our favorite toys. The Cyclops drains magic out of everyone in the area, well of course excluding the truly powerful” replied Demolisher.

“You’d use it on your own people!?” exclaimed Celtic.

This time Puppet master replied, “But Of Course!” and then he took control over all the non Death Eater VIPs and sent them in back while Soul Raider came forward and activated another artifact.

This time everyone with the dark mark let out a scream and began to transform into what Harry could only describe as demons.

They had long fingers that looked like claws and toes that were pointed and also claw like. Black wings sprang from their backs and horns appeared on their heads. They all spread their wings and soared into the skies before coming down and landing on top the roof tops like gargoyles.

While this was going on the light forces regrouped together and the dark VIPs became protected by a magical barrier as the demon like death eaters smiled toothy grins. Even the death eaters the light side managed to defeat, had transformed and recovered. The Big bad 5 also wore grins as they stood in the center of a sea of dark creatures

Soul Raider was the first to speak after the last had landed .“I would like to introduce our new and most loyal servants…No longer Death Eaters…Welcome my Soul Eaters!!!” he exclaimed to the roars of the former dark wizards.

“Attack my servants” commanded Soul Raider and in an instant they took off to attack the light forces.

“I am the only one in control of true Soul Eaters!” roared Harry firing a blast of dark blue energy to the sky. The blast exploded and covered the sky.

Everything became darker and the temperature dropped dramatically. That’s when swarms of dementors came out of the sky intercepted the demonic creatures. Dementors clashed with the Soul Eaters but they had much more trouble taking the demons energy than Harry would have thought and some managed to get through the dementors and made their way to Harry who led the massive yet somewhat fearful light army.

That's when Halfling Guards came to his aid.

They stopped the initial attack but the dark soul Eaters quickly pushed back the mighty giant Halfling guards at which point the Goblin warriors and vampires came in like lighting adding to stopping the advance but not being able to put down the powerful Soul Eaters.

Harry rushed and lent his own energy to the dementors. The dementors grew more powerful and formed a quick strategy mid fight. Some would hold onto their Soul Eater prey while others would start sucking the souls.

“Damn! Demo, PM do it!” shouted Soul Raider to his comrades who nodded in confirmation.

The Dark VIPs eyes suddenly glazed over and the protective barrier broke. They all ran forward and jumped flying into the air, thanks to Demolisher, while Puppet Master commanded them to fire patronuses. With the patronuses came the upper hand of the Soul Eaters.

Harry fired another blast of magic in the area in retaliation. This time the blast was violet in color and formed an ancient symbol in the sky. From it came what appeared to be specs of some sort of flying creatures.

It was Seamus who was the first to recognize them. “Our Succubus friends!” he cheered with joy as sure enough a whole coven of succubus came flying in colliding and taking down the imperized VIPs.

“I knew it was not not wise to have let them keep the Succubus princess hostage!” exclaimed Animator to her comrades.

“I had a feeling this was a possible outcome. Oh well. Quake end this bring in our ace in the hole” Soul Raider responded letting out a breath of annoyance.

“Does it really need to come to that now?” Quake questioned

Soul Raider looked over the battlefield before replying.

Harry himself  and Seamus were helping the goblins and vampires (who were not affected as much by the Cyclops) defend the front lines while the other light forces worked on regaining their energy. The Dementors were still at a somewhat stand still with the Soul Eaters but were making leeway and a small portion of the demonic creatures laid dead on the ground.

Puppet Master was doing his best to get the VIPs back to safety from the Succubus but like the Soul Eaters dome VIPs laid dead on the ground.

Their deaths will make it harder to rule. Soul raider thought to himself as he was that the battle was not in his favor at the moment. That will change shortly he reassure himself before continuing.

“Do it now!” he commanded and Quake agreed lifting up his hands as 9 different areas in front of them on the roof exploded causing the battle to stop and the Soul eaters came flying back in momentary retreat.

The Dementors flew high in the skies so they would not affect the others as much while the Succubus came to the aid of the front line goblins and vampires. The Succubus Xena flew over and gave him a hug around the neck before flying down and landing next to Seamus giving him a hug as well and then moved back to where her coven had landed getting looks from all the female saviors.

“What the hell are those things!?” Harry exclaimed to himself as he saw something rise up from where the explosions happened.

Rising from the debris came something muggles only saw in the movies and were foretold to lead to the destruction of man.

In front of the Big Bad 5 stood 9 black humanoid-like robots.

“You see with all you have been doing with your technomage friends, we thought we might as well get out own hands a little filthy and beat you to the latest product. I present to you the best magical tech warriors money and power can afford. Your future is ours” exclaimed Soul Raider.

There were gasps from almost the whole light force, no one being able to believe their eyes.

“I have seen the Matrix too and we have the prophesied one! You guys have nothing!” exclaimed Blades sarcastically only getting a few laughs from the light forces but they included Celtic and Blitz while the Big 5 looked confused for a second.

“Bring it on!” Harry shouted his blade and gauntlet at the read as his armor lit up and he burst forward.

“Proceed my Bots” Soul Raider lightly commanded and the droid like wizards’ eyes lit up in red light. They then went in motion and jumped from the roof landing on the grounds and then sprinted faster than all thought was possible to engage Harry.

When the two insanely fast sides collided in the middle of the battlefield Harry was thrown off as not a single blast of magic hit them and when he went in for a physical attack they were able to dodge his strikes. Then his veins turned cold as he saw the ones that had dodged had not come back to attack him but instead headed to the light army. He summoned all his power to hit the other Bots but they were too fast and dashed past him.

Before he could even give chase the first wave had breached the first wall of defense and Celtic too was unable to land a hit nor did anyone else.

That’s when Harry’s heart dropped as he saw the Bots scatter to different destinations. He knew where they were going and prayed that he was wrong as he started to sprint back.

The first Bot reached its mark and Harry was not wrong as he was stopped in his tracks.

One by one the Dark Bots reached their mark. As the very last Bot lunged at the Unspeakable, who Harry had gotten a funny vibe off of way back at Hogwarts, it was thrown off course as the Succubus princess tackled it but after a small scuffle the Bot managed to subdue her. The Bot had the Succubus in a type of choke hold from behind as did all the other Bots.

Harry fell to his knees as he saw all 9 of the captures. The light forces went to free them till the mighty bark of Harry told them otherwise. He could only feel minor presences of magic from the bots but knew in less then a second they could snap the necks of the ones he loved. The Bots seemed to have a type of immunity to magic seeing as who they captured.

“Merlin damn it!” Harry swore to himself.

Phoenix fire couldn’t affect Ginny’s captor.

Helga Hufflepuff’s power could not release Hannah

Nor could Renowa Ravenclaw’s power help Cho.

Fleur’s Veela power was ineffective

Tonk’s Metamorph powers were also no help

Hermione’s summons could not come to her aid.

No matter what she was wearing Lavender was stuck

The Succubus princess’s tail and wings were trapped and her powers blocked

Daphne was smart enough to know her powers were suppressed and remained calm.

“Everyone do not try to make any attempt to free them or they will die. Is that understood!?” Harry commanded via mind link. He got no reply but new they all got the message as he threw his mind shields up, stood up and turned to the five.

“Well it looks like the tables have turned now hasn’t it?” laughed Soul Raider. “However, Quake if you could please fix that one mistake?”

“Right” he replied pushing his hand to the ground and before anyone knew what happened a giant earth hand sprang up behind the targeted unspeakable and grabbed a hold, taking them into the ground only to appear second later at the feet of the Big 5 with earth binds on. Since everyone was told to stand down no one even tried to reverse the ground connection to gain access to them.

“We have the lives of the women you love in our hands. So what are they worth to you Harry?” laughed Soul Raider.

Harry stood frozen. He wanted to talk…he did, but nothing would come out. Even his inner spirits were silent.

“Come now Harry! Speak or this one gets it!” exclaimed Puppet Master, pushing down the hood of the Unspeakable.

Harry wasn’t aware that his heart could drop any further than it already was.

There bound, on her knees with a scowl on her face was…his Jenny.

“I…I give you my life!” Harry finally stumbled out

“Tempting but we don’t want your life…that’s too easy and you are a rare specimen that should not be thrown away so swiftly” replied Soul Raider. “No… We require your immediate surrender along with a lifetime worth of servitude from each and everyone of you who had the audacity to go against us!” he exclaimed.

Harry stood shocked at the request

“Harry to hell with these bastards! We knew what we were getting into the moment we stood against the monsters! We all love… ” but Jenny was caught off with a silencing charm from Puppet Master.

“Now, now that is enough of that” laughed Puppet Master

There was what seemed to be a long eerily pause before someone spoke

“I will pledge myself to you” Harry said softly

“What was that I couldn't hear you Harry?” Soul Raider smirked as he set up a basis for a magical binding contract.

“I said…I said that…in return for their safety…I will…I will pl…” Harry started but was cut off as Jenny lunged at Soul Raider.

Soul Raider instinctively defended himself.

It was like slow motion as Harry watched Soul Raider's hand, shimmering with magical aura, sink into Jenny’s abdominal and came out the other side of her back.

Blood soaked the unsuspecting man’s hand as Jenny fell back to her knees.

The earth restraints broke as Animator rushed over.

Harry knew it was too late as the blood sputtered out of her mouth. He watched as she looked at him as she fell while her lips managed to form words. His werewolf traits took over as he listened.

“Harry I have always and will always love you…I will gladly give my life if it means your safety…remember me” and with that her eyes shut.

Animator tried to use Docs powers but everyone knew it was a loss cause.

Harry was frozen.

He was in his own world.

  
She was gone…..


	39. Chapter 39

**“Harry I have always and will always love you…I will gladly give my life if it means your safety…remember me” and with that her eyes shut. Animator tried to use Docs powers but everyone knew it was a loss cause.**

**Harry was frozen.**

**He was in his own world.**

**She was gone...**

* * *

He could feel the vibrations of shouts and outcries, but he could not hear them.

It was one and only one voice that opened his ears back open.

“Well that was a pity…As I was saying surrender now or…” started Soul Raider, cleansing his hand, till a bang interrupted him from the area of Harry. It was then that Blitz snapped.

“Shut The Fuck Uppppp!!!!” Harry screamed before becoming surrounded in white light.

Everyone’s vision became white. The last thing that his best mate was able to see where the black arm rings disintegrating.

“What is this!?” the Big 5 shouted in unision.

Harry’s voice took over as screams of pain escaped his lips and he reverted back to human form, his clothes vanishing and his body shining brightly, but shook so steadily it looked like his whole body was vibrating. He became a shining blur before a hand, and then an arm, protruded through his chest. Then came a shoulder, a neck, and with that came other limbs bursting out through his body. 9 other bodies started to disconnect from his main body.

As the blinding light, coming from Harry, began to dim, people began to see the outline of 10 bodies standing before them. Further and further the light dispersed and clearer and clearer the figures became.

When all the light had vanished it was as though everyone eye’s got hacked because although they could see normally, they all saw who exactly the men standing before them were, no matter what angle of vision they where at.

To the surprise of everyone, besides some of the saviors, they were all seeing duplications of Harry.

However they were all slightly different even though they had many of the same features of each other and wore the same battle cloak attire. One was of course Harry while, one had features of a vampire, another a werewolf, elf, centaur, giant, goblin, mere man. The second to last one kept changing their facial features like that of a metamorphosis and the last one looked like regular Harry but had a glow like a ghost.

Soul Raider was about to speak up when Harry beat him to the punch.

“No talking…I am sending you all to hell!” the human Harry roared and then all but the Ghost version of Harry teleported out and in less then a second there was the sounds of metal robotic parts being crushed together.

As the 9 forms of Harry went to rescue his female loved ones, his ghost charged the 5.

Before getting to the roof the spectre split apart into 5 and each too on a big 5 member.

Soul Raider fired his spell a the Ghost, but the spell simply went through with no effect. He tried a physical attack with magic but when his arm went swiping through, with no contact, he got a cold wet and for the first time he could remember in a while, a scary vibe.

Soul Raiser’s comrades were going through the same thing.

Back at the light side the robots were being broken down by the Blitzes

The goblin form went to Ginny

The Elf form to Hannah

The Centaur form to Cho

The Vampire form to Fleur

The Werewolf form to Tonks

The Giant form to Hermione

The Merman form to Lavender

The Metamorph form to the Princess Succubus, Xena.

And lastly, human Harry went to Daphne.

After the Bots were destroyed the women didn’t waste a second and flung their arms around their respective heroic knight and locked lips with them expressing their thanks, love and sorrow all at once.

They broke apart and shared a knowing look.

The ghosts then disengaged their opponents came back together and glided back to the center of the field before being met with the newly teleported Blitzes.

“Your time is up!” they shouted in unison.

“I think not!” shouted back Soul Raider and went to activate the recharged Cyclops but was stopped by a snap of Harry’s fingers.

There was a loud screech as a meteor came out of the sky and came crashing down on the Cyclops tower.

“You Brat!” roared Quake about to strike back but was held back by Demolisher.

“Hold on Quake. Breaker is ready for us” Puppet Master spoke just receiving a message.

“About time” Animator put in.

“Not a second too soon” finished Soul Raider as he looked out to see the light forces were giving off an overwhelming aura of power and started to advance.

I give it to them that they truly have a remarkable army. Soul Raider thought to himself.

Dumbledore himself led the majority of the Wizards and witches while Celtic led the Saviors and Unspeakables. The Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves and Giants made their way protectively to the front lines while the Mere People and Centaurs stayed in back, with the forest creatures, their arrows and tridents ready for launch. The Succubus took to the skies unaffected by the dementors. The dementors appetite for souls had changed to blood as they felt the pain their master still held.

The Mages were powered up as were the saviors and moved among the front lines.

Promos transformed to Kong mode while Levius turned into Basilisk mode. Amorda grew and turned to her spirit moded while Zedd grew and became consumed in Shadows. Nebulus was met by Fawkes and the two started to sing a beautiful song of War.  

The 10 Blitz's had a godly glow to them as the stood in the center of the battle field waiting to lead the charge. Every light member was in sync with their emotions. Harry’s pain was theirs and they would not let Jenny’s sacrifice be in vain.

All this over one girl. I wonder what they’ll do if I… Soul Raider thought as he went to summon Jenny’s Body but was stopped by a… POP!

Soul Raider was thrown back as a burst of House Elf magic made contact with him.

“You Evil Wizard you! If it were not for the best wizard in the universes wishes Dobby would be having your head on a platter!” screamed the little house elf as he carefully took Jenny’s lifeless hand and popped back out with her.

There were many other pops and house elves appeared on the backs of the centaurs who merely smiled and nodded accepting the small elves presence. “For Harry Potter!!!!” roared Dobby from the back of Firenze

“For Harry Potter!!!” everyone rang out and started the charge.

The Big Bad 5 watched as their enemy began their assault and the Soul eaters looked ready to attack the incoming enemy as well.

Soul Raider locked onto the 10 Blitz's who still hadn’t moved from their space at the center point of the battle field.

Harry was powering up and simply waiting to be joined by his allies before he started the slaughter.

“I never imagined it would have come to this so soon” Soul Raider announced to his teammates who nodded in understanding knowing what he was about to do.

“Come forth!!!!” roared Soul Raider taking a knee and placing both hands on the ground. His hands shout out magical blasts that raced down the roof to the ground and lit up nearly the whole space of the area between Harry and themselves.

Seconds later armies upon armies of Inferi rose from the ground. Quake copied Soul Raider’s movements and in an instant an Army of gigantic ruined earth statues came out of the ground.

The light army stopped before getting to Harry who put both hands up and fired his Savior symbol into the Sky.

“Family, Friends, Everyone Thank you! Now let us end this!” yelled harry and commotion came from the tree tops of the forest and Ginny smiled seeing her Brother Charlie come in Goldenback as was followed by many other dragons and riders. From the now massive lake came a small air craft carrier that quickly dispersed helicopters both carriers and fighters

The carrier helicopter dropped para technomages among the light front lines. Said techno mages began firing magical automatic rifles at the enemy.

“What the Fuck!?” shouted Soul Raider as he commanded his Soul Eater to attack as the last of the Technomages landed. The Soul Eater swooped in but were repelled by the hovering helicopters fire power along with the Dragon's fire. The dementors followed by the Succubus came soaring down from the upper atmosphere attacking the repelled Soul Eaters.

Harry led the charge into the uncountable amount of inferi who seemed to have been tweaked to be far superior than your normal inferi. They  could fire magic and were stronger and more durable than anything Harry had ever seen.

Tridents, arrows and knives came soaring from above that mangled many but some inferior were unphased as the continued forward with weapons stuck in them.

Soul Raider sighed before motioning to his crew to move out.

"Horsemen!" he commanded as the four appeared behind him.

"Yes Master!" the replied together.

"Take care of these insects!" he commanded before the Big 5 decided to retreat back inside and Harry took notice.

“Blitz! Go after them! We got things here!” shouted Seamus as his aura spread out and the a whole Celtic warrior formed while he directed it from the center chest of the giant aura mass.

Starlight did the same with his aura and became a giant futuristic tanks with weapons coming out from all areas.

Blades sheathed his destruction Katanas and made a hand Kata, raising the terrain by him before taking out his kunai chain gun and letting loses.

Phoenix and Crystal were fighting back to back in slashes of light blue and fiery red.

Hermione was protected by the Mystic eights and 4 Chimeras, not to mention what looked to be a giant roman Soldier statue that was making its way over to do battle with an earth Statue.

Fleur and Tonks worked together as well. Tonks doing her remarkable battle dance and Fleur had her Veela energy magic protecting them.

Draco, Ron, Hannah and Cho were all taken over by the founders and went to engage the horsemen on the roof top. The horsemen prepared for impact but were thrown back by the 4 auras of the founders as their battle took place in the massive back yard.

Harrys 4 familiars worked together flawlessly covering each other while Fawkes helped Nebulous fire phoenix blast from a far.

Susan, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Theo and Blaise also covered each other and kept close to the Order of Phoenix to ensure the order’s own safety.

One of the Deadliest forces were the combined forces of the mages who were currently slowly taking down the giant earth statutes.

Lastly Daphne was giving it her all with Tracey as the were protected by Daphne's wall of weapons that spun protectively around the two. Any enemy that came close  slowed dramatically due to a surrounding gravity shift. Tracey would fire anywhere there was a slight gap  while Daphne continued the defense with her gunblade in hand.

Harry and his magical beings quickly scattered and moved around the battlefield whelping where they could. Although their strongest suits were their own designated power they could all tap into each others abilities. Most noticeably was when the giant being smoked above an earth statues head from a high distance and came crashing down with such force that it crumpled the said statute.

Seeing that all the other forces were relatively safe harry replied back to his best mate.

“Roger that. I'm leaving the other 9 here. Call me if anything changes!” Harry replied and with that he smoked to the roof. Hardened his arms to goblin skin enlarged them to that of a giant and smashed them down giving him entrance in.

* * *

Harry rushed through the mansion going down further and further smashing through floors literally. He could sense the 5 were at the very bottom in a hidden sub basement that had an alarming amount of magic encompassing the rather massive room they were in.

Harry finally smashed his way to his destination the entrance mere yards away when he felt a very familiar presence appear before him.

“Breaker out of my way!” roared Harry

“Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?” Breaker asked smiling.

Harry could tell that the wizards aura had changed but he couldn’t quite figure it out yet. Breaker must have caught on.

“Like my new look? I went through so much to gain the power to end you” Breaker taunted.

“Let’s see what you got” harry replied smoking to end a quick fight.

Upon arriving to wear Breaker had stood he had to immediately hit the floor as Soul Raider’s spell zoomed past him.

“AH Shit!” Harry muttered in irritated manner.

“Yes indeed. I have inherited the Signatures of the new Big 5.” Breaker smirked firing off two quick overpowered reductos that Harry reflected with a quick strike of his conjured Masamune.

“I don’t have time for this” Harry remarked in heated breath.

“Oh am I not worth the soon to be ‘Boy-Whose-Dead's time?” laughed Breaker

“He wasn’t talking to you” came the voice of Blades from the Shadows. “I got him. Leave Harry”

“Thank you Dud” and with that Harry made a break to the entrance door.

“Oh no you don’t” shouted Breaker trying to head him off but had to stop in his tracks as a kunai flew at him just missing him and piercing into the wall behind Breaker.

Breaker turned to face his attacker but when he looked in the direction he could not see our detect anything till it was too late.

Blades had instantly appeared behind him and the kunai. Upon looking back he received a fist in his face which he remarkably managed to block at last the last second as an earth wall automatically formed in front of him. Blades force of the punch did have enough power to break said wall and throw Breaker back a peg or two. When he got up he saw that Harry had slipped away.

“I am going to enjoy ripping your muggle body limb from limb” laughed Breaker.

“Not likely” was Blades reply as he formed a hand kata that summoned multiple chains from the shadows that wrapped around his enemies holding him down securely.

“Special magically runed chains that drain and contain magic. I didn’t know Master Who had given his knowledge out so loosely nowadays. You bought yourself a couple seconds before I take you from this world. Congrats” Breaker responded starting to break the chains one by one.

“All I need is a couple seconds” Dudley responded as his eyes grew darker and darker soon becoming completely black. Upon looking at his eyes darkness started to grow throughout the room and before Breaker knew it he was completely surrounded in black and his chains vanished living him in a black abyss.

After what seemed an eternity Blades walked out in front of him.

“Where are we? What is this place!?” exclaimed Breaker for the first time not being able to gain his bearings.

“You're in my dimension now. Relax take a breath the torture will start shortly.” Blades started calmly.

“Ha! You need army of people like yourself to do any damage to someone on my god-like level!” retorted Breaker gaining back confidence.

“Not an army. Just 76 knights like myself” Blades continued calmly and soon others like himself, almost clone like, appeared in different suits of armor with different weapons. They also varied in size and weight.

“I do not like using this technique. It is almost to hurtful for any man. But you are not men correct? You are gods!? Let’s see how your god status falls against the Crazy 77!” roared Dudley and with that all the knights attacked Breaker over and over again. It was a continuous assault upon assault as all the knights had quickly attacked one by one with every knight attacking differently. After everyone attacked once they repeated the attack cycle for a second time and then a third and fourth, fifth and sixth and then breaker lost count as he stood powerlessly in this new dimension. He had been tortured before and whatever this was surely was on a whole new level of something as painless as mere torture  

Finally after what could have been years or seconds he started to see a light and little by little the room they were in came back into focus. Chains he wasn’t aware of slowly began to slip off of him. When he finally summoned his power to take in his surroundings he saw a painting wearily looking blades on his knees gasping for breath. A black type of blood slowly came out of his tear ducts.

“I have never experienced a mind attack as powerful as that! Bravo Blades! I may just have to take you in a live and make you my own. I could always use a loyal and fun tool to play with in this new rule order. Sorry about the whole not being able to kill me thing. I’ll give it to you it hurt worse than hell and it looked like you tried so hard!” Breaker exclaimed mockingly with a pained smile.

It was at that point Blades spoke up mumbling something.

“Sorry what was that my boy!?” laughed breaker raising his hand before striking.

“He said he never intended to kill you…I get that privilege” came yet another voice. Celtic had snuck his way behind Breaker in the commotion and had his blade at break’s throat.

“Come now Celtic. You wouldn’t kill me like this. You’re a man of honor! Let’s go! You and me! Mono y Mono” started Breaker. “What would people say if they knew you ended things like this. I mean think would your loved ones think. What would Astoria...” Break was then cut off. Literally as his head rolled to the ground.

Celtic sheathed his blade before walking over to the decapitated head.

“That was for your comment to Astoria you fuck! When anyone tries to cause harm to the love of my life, I no longer consider myself a man. I am just a weapon of death. For all the information you like to gather on your enemies it’s funny that you didn’t know that about me” Celtic said like he was having a civil conversation with an acquaintance. He then pointed his gauntlet hand to the body that erupted in green flames.

“You alright Blades!?” he called walking over to his comrade

“Yeah just peachy” joked the swordsman accepting the help to stand. The last attack of him took almost all of his magic to control.

* * *

Harry’s eyes bulged in shock when he examined his surroundings. It was like a high-tech laboratory you’d see in a movie. With large monitors screens and tech gadgets Harry had no clue as to what did what. Harry could feel they were all connected magically and the greatest source of magic lied in the center of the room. In the center of the room were, what Harry could only guess, upright cryogenic human tube, each holding a CU.

Proc

Thunderstruck

Mysteria

Calc

RJ

Bombarda

Thor

Assault

Armageddon

Sniper

Doc

Whip Blade

Chameleon

Sensor

Spartan

Even Combat Unspeakable trainees

Were all in a coma state. They formed a circle around 5 smaller similar tube pods that were horizontally laid on the ground with what looked like futuristic cockpit that contained the Big Bad 5.

When Harry moved forwards to further investigate he must have tripped an invisible ward because two Robots came charging at him from opposite ends. Harry threw up and arm at each and an acid like mist surrounded him. When the robots went to strike they started to melt down and with a swat from each of Harry’s hands they were thrown back into opposite walls breaking to pieces.

  
“Well that was annoying. Now let's end this” Harry thought to himself and went to attack the 5 pods to no surprise when he moved to strike a protective ward shined violet in color surrounding both the 5 and then CUs. Harry was growing frustrated till multiple machines started to glow in brighter callers and Harry could detect CUs magic being transferred into the 5 center pods. In the middle center of the pods was a small platform that seemed to be pouring out the magic energy from the pods.

Harry tried multiple blades, spells and pure physical strength but could not break the powerful ward.

He couldn’t even put a crack or even scratch on it which greatly alarmed him as he watched as small spark of magic started turning into a ball of magic above the platform and that ball gained matter and started to shine blindingly  along with the 5 pods and soon Harry had to shut his eyes as it became too bright to look.


	40. Chapter 40

The horsemen were overconfident from their win against the other saviors...and it became their downfall.

Apollo's flame form was nothing for Godric who repelled with his sword that absorbed and sent the attacks back with his shield that repelled. Apollo grew wings and tried to transform into an eagle warrior but this just made the presence of Godric mad.

"You dare mock the name of Gryffindor! House of the animagus of Griffin!" he roared as he sprouted eagle wings and grew a lion's mane before charging at Apollo who was unable to keep up even after sending his bombs at the possessed Ron who absorbed them all with his sword. Said sword only took a few more strikes before it landed in the gut of Apollo who spurted up blood before sailing out of the air and crashing into the ground.

Renowa Ravenclaw, a possessed Cho, had summonsed her pet familiar, a  giant familiar Izulu bird that took in the strikes of Zeus and unloaded that and more right back. Zeus tried to take advantage of them with his speed but it ultimately back fired as he was not able to stop the birds lightning from ripping a whole in his stomach.

Helga took over Hannah and faced against Neptune who showed off his regenerative skills after he was hit with and energy blast from her bow.

"I can not be beat! I am unstoppable" he had laughed.

"Challenge accepted. Fair warning, that blast was just so I could do this" Helga told him and with a snap of her fingers a part of him exploded. Neptune only smiled however as he regrow. 

"You see! I am unbeatable" he laughed sadistically.

"We'll see" she replied as she snapped again, but this time before he could heal fully she snapped again hitting a different spot as Neptune cried out in pain as her snaps grew in number and speed. Neptune could not keep up his regeneration as horror struck his face when she started snapping with both hands. Soon all that remained were his shouts...and then nothing.

Slytherin and the welcoming body of Draco eagerly entered the dark dimension of Hades.

"I am a god here. I can not be harmed" Hades laughed in the darkness.

"True" Salazar agreed "buy my pet snakes can see in the darkness and restrain you" he told Hades and called forth hundred of snakes from his cloak that found out Hades and kept him tangles as he continued to get them off.

"These will not stop me!" he roared.

"They are supposed to slow you down. I was the founder of dark dimensions you child! You may be immortal here but your dimension is not!" Draco's lips spoke as he cast fiend fire in one direction and other massive curses in other directions. Hades tried his best to escape the snakes and put out both the literal and metaphorical fires. It took to much out of him...Hades didn't even see the Basilisk coming till it was staring right at him and he was gone.

However, with the win came the complete and utter drainage of power from the 4 saviors who could feel something big and bad was coming from the other area.

* * *

A small explosion sounded the room coming back to normal. When Harry could finally see his jaw dropped. Standing on top of the platform was a mixture of all 5 Big Bad 5 CUs faces. What was even stranger was the body had the characteristic of a   less evolved being almost like a caveman. He noticed that the 5 center pods no longer contained the bodies of the big bad 5 however, the CUs were still in there's still had magical signatures meaning they were still alive for which Harry was grateful.

“Hello Harry” the being said casually from the platform unperturbed being completely without clothes.

Harry looked apprehensive as he reached into his cloak grasping onto the handle of the paladin’s blade that destroyed magic.

“Where are my manners?” the being laughed like Soul Raider and conjured hooded robes like those of a sorcerer on himself. “Please put your toys away. I don’t want to have to destroy you before I enlighten you on what I have attained” the being continued.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Harry letting his grip go but still ready to take it out in an instant.

“The question is not ‘who’ but ‘what’ I have become.” The being corrected. “Like how you infused with your beings so have I. Mine took a little more time because let's face it, mine was more complex. It took one bone from an immortal, three souls of my enemy, five willing sacrificial bodies. With all that plus the powers of the Combat Unspeakables we have become a true god. We tested on Breaker…I see he failed…too bad, he was our favorite. His transformation was a test to see if the procedure would work and as you must have seen it was successful.

You saw earlier how we could use the spells of our comrades, but what you didn’t probably know was the strain it placed on our bodies. In order to wield all the power simultaneously we had to merge together as the being you see before you now. To answer your question no we didn’t sacrifice our lives we all have a presence in this body just like you have when you all share the same body. You were unintentionally all the proof we needed to go on with our plans so I guess a ‘thank you’ is needed to you” the being said casually.

“One last time I ask for you to join us in ruling over those who would see this world crumble at the stake of their own comforts. The muggles must be regulated and the purebloods need to be in check. You must see logic in our cause!” the being spoke up.

“In a messed up way I do. The way things are set up now are set up for failure…however they way you are going about this is wrong. The killing of people will only lead to fear, hatred and mistrust. The people will never fully work with or accept the system” Harry replied.

“Then we will control all those who go against the tide and force them to accept” the being replied nonchalantly.

“And take away free will from everyone both good and bad. You’d be taken away mankind's identity” Harry continued.

“If that what it costs to ensure the magical world’s safety then that is a price we are willing to pay” the being countered.

“Then I guess that is where we differ” Harry concluded.

“That is too bad. With your forces and mine we could have have gained peace throughout the continent and further. I regret having to do this” and with that the being raised their arms up and it became bright again. Harry just managed to see hundred of souls fly out of the being and soar upwards out of the room.

“What did you do!?” Harry exclaimed.

“I gave my army an upper hand. My soldiers just gained the power of the Unspeakables. Your team will be at their demise soon. I really wish it didn’t have to end this way. We could have been great together” the being responded with some remorse.

“You Bastard!” Harry exclaimed and with speed that was unseen took out the paladin sword and lunged at the being. The being's eyes bulged for less then a second before Harry slashed the beings abdominal region causing a clean cut that separated the being’s lower half from its top.

“Too easy” Harry laughed jumping back.

“You got that right” came the words from the mouth of the being who in less then a moment came together and healed. “As good as new” the being laughed. “It will take more than that to kill a god like me! Hell I doubt I can die now if I wanted too!” the being laughed harder.

Harry was at a loss. Even the undead could not rise when hit with the blade. How in Merlin’s name was this thing supposed to be stopped.

Harry put away his blade and quickly switched weapons pulling out a magical rocket launcher and fired.

The being simply put his hand up and a whip blade intercepted said rocket and before it exploded it was covered with a red form of Proc's shield.

“Go on Harry I want to test this body give me your best shot!” the being urged.

Harry bit both his thumbs and swiped them over his eyes using blood magic to unlock his eyes. He leaned forward and braced himself as two blasting streams of black magic burst out of his eyes and shot at the being.

The blast were intercepted with a continuous mud wall that kept replenishing itself till the beams died down.

“Anti-Magic eye beams impressive” the being complimented.

Harry made a complex wave of his hands, directed inwardly to his chest. His core became visible and shout out a giant blinding blast of magic that was at first stopped by Proc’s shield, but then broke though and impacted on the being.

As the light vanished the being stood before him without a scratch. It didn’t even speak and Harry knew the being wanted more out of him. Quite frankly, Harry was becoming drained of magic, but was not about to give up. He touched his left pointer and middle finger to his right palm and within a moment his 9 magical bodies came teleporting in.

“Taking off the gloves. Please do go on” the being encouraged.

Harry knew the being might just be toying with him till he exhausted himself, but he could not give up.

The 10 Blitz surrounded him in a circle and each made a different hand Kata.

The room suddenly turned black and they disappeared.

The being was only momentarily intrigued as they seemed to be in outer space and the ten had now formed a spherical formation around him.

“This a forbidden spell taught to me as an absolute last resort. Only when I am 100% sure that an enemy is more powerful then me and there is no other way to stop him is this supposed to be used. Apologies teacher…I am sorry whoever your name is…you will now be wiped from existence” Harry apologized

“Do your worst. I am the end. I am the savior. Nothing lives beyond me. I am the Apocalypse!” the being countered.

“So be it…Omni storm!” the blitzes shouted in unision.

Waves of water encompassed the being quickly turning to ice freezing the being now known as Apocalypse into an unanimated state. Then multiple meteors came flying in and struck, they turned into lava that molded into a perfect metal sphere that soon got swept up in a magical space storm. Said storm did its catastrophic damage to the being trapped in the sphere and led it a distance away so it was in between the Blitzes and the sun. Harry himself changed his hand kata and within moments the sun itself sent a blast of power into the storm. Only after the blast and the sign of no life from the being did the blitzes disengage their katas and they came right back to the room.

In the center of their circle stood a lifeless being.

All the Blitz were fatigued and quickly started their rejuvenation process.

“Once again I am so sorry. No would should feel the pain you felt at their last hour, but you had to be put down” Harry sighed.

“That was a nice nap. What did I miss?” came the being rising from the ground as it stood up. Stood up might not have been the right term as it actually rose up from the ground.

“You have no magical signature how are you alive!?” Harry exclaimed in astonishment.

“Too put the term ‘alive’ on me is foolish. How can I be alive when I can not die. I am a god! How many times must I say this!? I bore of you Harry. Time to take control of my empire” and like that the being began to raise up. Several blitzes went to attack but were pushed back by an invisible ward shield that threatened to do more damage if provoked.

“Fuck!” Harry swore before smoking out with his fellow Blitzes.

* * *

Seamus and Dudley had returned to the battle after not gaining entrance to where Harry was. Whether that was because of Harry didn’t want them to answer or another reason they did not know.

The Battle looked to be going well the Inferior seemed to have become less powerful as the light forces pressed on. They went to retrieve the four founder vessels and Blades used his katana to heal his friends.

As they came back they noticed the Inferi and statues were becoming slower and slower till they all together stopped.

In Harry’s absence Celtic stepped up as leader.

“Hold! come back recharge!” he commanded and the massive army listened.

“Blades is it just me or do I feel the quiet before the storm” asked Celtic.

“It’s not you” was Blades reply.

“Something is coming I can feel it” remarked Starlight, making his way down from the skies. The remaining Soul Eaters had retreated also, but flew around the roof and it was if they began chanting.

That’s when it happened. Hundreds of what looked to be lights came zooming out of the mansion and started to plug into inferi.

Seamus recognized the souls aura immediately.

“Brace for attack!” Seamus’ voice rang out and walls of magic and some physical walls formed as volleys of Bombardas spells came at them from the inferi.

“They have the powers of the Combat Unspeakables! Retreat!!” he exclaimed but the wards were stopping the evacuation and rock formations as tall as mountain prevented them from physically retreating. The magical portals they had used for their backup was also blocked.

That’s when Astoria, Ginny and Hermione made their way over.

“Retreat is impossible!” exclaimed Phoenix.

“Shay it’s time. Without giving it our all we are finished” Astoria said walking up to him putting her hands on his cheeks looking him in the eyes.

“But if I…If I lose control we could all be at risk…I can’t…I can’t do that… The feeling in itself is enough to…I don’t want to become a monster” he tried, suddenly looking deathly afraid. Like his best mate, Seamus had a power deep inside him that he kept locked away. It was what gave him his Celtic magic.

“Our love is stronger than the urge. Remember that. I won’t ever leave you. You are my knight, my protector… my love… REMEMBER IT!” Astoria exclaimed and then crashed her lips onto his giving him all the love words could not. They shortly broke apart and Seamus looked like a new person.

“Your right…Sums do it now!” Celtic commanded and braced for a sprint.

Hermione nodded and opened up a gateway portal that faced the enemy.

Celtic took off like a bat out of hell and jumped through the gateway that closed after his entrance.

There was a deafening bang as a green blast appeared where the portal once stood.

A mixture of black and dark green flames appeared and from them rose a what could be only described as a green demonic angel dressed in elaborate elven type of clothes. Spells were fired from the inferior but were blocked by a protective green wall of flames.

“Damn this is a lot of power!” came the voice of Seamus from the new ally.

“Everyone be prepared to transform! The time has come!  Come to me my minions” roared Celtic as he stretched out his arms and beautiful demonic wings. His now long dark hair started to blow in the newly formed wind and he grinned as his green clothes started to fluff about and his green skin became hot with power from his dagger like toes to the top points of his tiny skinned horns on his forehead. His eyes were glowing a fiery Irish green.

Four pops announced the entrance of said minions teleporting in. They were four identical demons with heads of a combination of human and ram. Their bodies were blue and made completely of muscle. This included their extra set of arms on their top regions. The only thing they wore were simple tunics the same color and style of Celtics.

“What is thy master's command?” they asked in unison.

“Set up the summoning gateway and shield me” Celtic commanded

“Yes master” the again replied in unison and each took a corner as they surrounded Celtic in a square pattern. Their bottom hands clasped together while their upper arms were stretched forward and soon Celtic, who raised his own hands to the skies, was encompassed in a protective ward shield.

The sky became dark and an intricate cross appeared that had it’s own portal growing out of various areas. 12 portals appeared in total.

“Let’s go Frosty!” exclaimed Promos as he turned to ape form and hopped on Astoria's shoulder.

“Indeed my fury friend or should I say soon to be fiery friend” smirked Astoria as the two took off two the gateway. As the grew closer the portals sucked them in a different portal. They were followed by the other four familiars and 5 mages.

“Be aware of my icy weather!

Shiva let us come together!” came the voice of Astoria

“My vains of fire will soon be different!

I now become one with the spirit Ifrit!” rang out the voice of Promos

“I am a protective knight of the sea!

Mighty Lord Leviathan come to me!” came the voice of Water Mage

“My black flames cloud the night!

Transform me to Phoenix's light!” sang Nebulous

“I am a dark wolf and I a light panther!

Now we become Diablos and Alexander!” Zedd and Amorda roared

“I put my power to the test!

To obtain the body of Gilgamesh!” cried out Earth Mage

“Nature please hear my plea!

Odin come and join with me!” Nature mage pleaded

“I am wind and forgotten son!

I will bring pandemonium!” bellowed Russell

“May my lightning never die!

Quetzicatal come let us fly!” Eve called out

“I have already shown you all my basilisk glare

Now see my true power of Bahamut's MegaFlare!” hissed Levius

From the portals other side came mythical beasts.

Astoria looked to be a stunning Female Ice warrior wearing very little.

Promos had no clothing as he appeared to be a demonic monkey born in the heart of a volcano. The only thing that covered him were patches of red hair and his mighty red mane of hair that complimented his enormous dark horns.

Water mage became a gigantic sea monster that was made mostly of magical water that let it turn into a serpent, turtle, squid or any other type of water creature.

Nebulus became a giant black phoenix whose flames were the ultimate offense and defense.

Amrod and Zedd stood together and although they went into separate portals the came out  and connected together immediately. Zedd was a tall Shadow demon who flew around using his red and black wings till he landed on top of what could only be described as a light robotic church type structure that had two massive towers at each ‘shoulder’ that would be later be used as weapons.

Russell emerged as a brightly colored, almost alien in nature, type of creature that flew around showing off its control of the wind.

Evelyn became a gigantic lightning bird that flew with Russell.

Leavis had become a magnificent dragon that had arms and legs of something more human than dragon but looking at its dark blue dragon skin and the smoke that came out of the dragon's nostrils was proof enough that it was all majestic beast.

The best to come out was Earth Mage who was dressed in a red cloak with various patterned clothes underneath and eight arms, each holding a different blade. He looked to the portal his nature friend had still not emerged out of.

“Come my friend you can make it!” the earth mage encouraged.

“I can not. The darkness is too much” replied the nature mage from the portal.

“Then let it be cut down with light!” exclaimed the Earth mage throwing one of his swords through the portal.

It took a second but Nature mage finally emerged, sword in hand, draped in a black cloak riding on a horse. He and the hoarse were clad in armor and he wore a helmet that rose up like two towers.

“Thank you my brother!” replied Nature and Earth merely nodded back taking out another blade from his cloak.

Astoria made her way down into the protective shield of Celtic. “Stay focused my dear. And remember this when weak” she said bending over and giving him a kiss. The contact of ice lips and hot skin caused for steam to rise in a lustful way.

“Keep him in line” Shiva stated after breaking the kiss and whisking away as she paved a road of ice for herself.

“Yes mistress,” replied the ram demons and Celtic only smirked as he continued to hold open the gate way.

To say everyone was a little shocked was an understatement but that did not cause them to fall back.

They all got a boosted moral and  started to charge on as protective shields of black flames protected them as they challenged the powerful inferi.

The dementors flew in droves attacking, while the succubus took to the backs of the dragons, protecting the beast and giving them extra energy, to continue their fire blasts in flight. The Fighter helicopters had to go back to recharge but the techno mages continued their assault with all the other ground forces as they gained more and more confidence as they saw the spiritual beasts lay waste to countless enemies.

They used  their elemental powers to drive down the statues finally and then they worked on the inferi.

Lightning, water, wind, fire swept through the enemy.

Darkness shaded the enemy till giant blast of light magic attacked from new opened cannons on Amanda's Castle-like Church structure.

Terrain became uneven and broke up as Earth mage moved through his blades swinging fiercely.

Vines and grass, among other things, sprang out entangling inferior who would become struck down right after the sound of prancing was heard. If any enemy managed to get off a spell on nature mage an ent would spring up from the ground to intercept before going after the enemy.

They downed enemies began to rise in one instance, and that’s when the closer was brought in.

“Sums!” Celtic called out

“Right” Hermione told herself and ran to the last unused portal and was sucked through.

“It is time to make my mark!

Let us ride Eden’s Ark!” came Hermione’s voice.

What came next was that of true beauty as it had to ride to the top of the skies as to not run into the dragons and dementors.

Hermione had become a type of alien-like organic space ship that was huge and had alien tech cannons on the bottom, 6 on each side. The ship itself was a rainbow of colors.

Then as if someone was pulling the strings all inferi raised their arms and fired to the skies at the mammoth of a ship. A gigantic jewel appeared at the belly of the ship and spread a gigantic shield that intercepted all the spells miraculously.

People then heard Hermione shout “Zodiac Cannons!” and the cannons fired.

People were expecting either blasts or bullets but none came. Instead true spirit beasts came flying out.

A comodo dragon, rabbit, boar, tiger, monkey, dog, rat, horse, snake, rooster, ox and ram beast swung through the inferi taking them on in waves. They had less than one percent from the start to go when the Soul Eaters stopped singing and flew down, each taking a knee.

“Hold!” roared Seamus again as Harry and the Blitzes made their way quickly back and beeline it towards Seamus. All ten Blitz made a protective shield in front of Seamus, when from nowhere appeared the one, known now known as Apocalypse,  who now stood levitating on the highest point on the roof.

With a wave of the being's hand a powerful force swept through an impacted Harry’s shield, destroying iy and then it ripped through Celtic’s own as well, causing the ram minions to shout in pain before becoming unsummoned. Seamus too went crashing back, his connection to the gateway lost. The portals sucked everyone back in and spat them back out in their normal form. It was an exhausted light army that stood in front of their god-like opponent.

“I would offer you all the pleasure of serving me but I have read all your minds and now that is not an option for you…So die” commanded the being, his arm raised, and people's heads felt like they were about to explode.

“Stop it!” rang Harry’s voice as the ten blitzes smoked to Apocalypse and engaged in physical combat.

The being was so fast that he didn’t even need to shield as he took on the 10. Luckily the pain in the light forces head’s stopped but they thought they were still affected because they couldn’t keep up with the movements of the two opponents. They were moving too fast to see what was happening.

“We are watching the battle of gods” breathed Blades but no one bothered to respond as they kept track of the fight. Things finally stopped as Harry landed a punch to the head. However the being didn’t even flinch and in turn smiled.

“Now you are worthy of the death at my hands” Apocalypse spoke and with both hands drawn forwarded, blasted all the blitzes away.

The blitzes zoomed to the ground, screaming in agony from the blast, frightening every single light soldier.

Seamus was the only one able to break out of the fear and rush to his best friend's side. Many women’s hearts broke as they became ashamed that they could not do anything but shiver in fear of the power before them.

However, Celtic could do nothing to stop the pain that was coursing through his best friend.

He went to go attack the being, who was the source of Blitz's pain, but was beaten to the punch.

"Leave him alone or die!" Daphne shouted, telepoting in, immediately firing gravity blasts at the being, before throwing up walls of weapons  and attacked the being.

"Impressive, no wonder why Harry loves you so much. But I too bore of you. Be gone!" he commanded raising his hand, but Daphne was too fast as she raised her own. Automatic fire arms, like the ones Tracey used, surrounded the being and let loose as the being was protected by a spherical shield.

While the being was shielding the bombardment Daphne teleported out and came next to Celtic and Blitz.

"Hey Striker, I thought you were going insane there for a second" Seamus joked.

"Haha. I just wanted to distract him. How's Harry?" she asked with concern.

"You got the pain to stop and I am feeding him my aura now" Celtic replied as Harry came back to.

"Put in the eagle house for a reason, this one" Harry managed to get out as Daphne sighed in relief as she kissed him quickly, right as the being managed to dismiss her weapons.

Harry smiled at her "I'll always love you Daph, never forget that. Seamus a hand" he told his friend with serious eyes.

"Harry?" Daphne questioned with worried eyes.

“I am in...One last time Harry” Seamus whispered to him as he gave him his energy for what would be the last time.

“Seamus but…” Harry started.

“Butt is what you sit on…Now SOAR!!!” exclaimed Seamus swinging Harry up from the ground and sending him at the being.

“Come to your death and meet with your Jenny!” laughed the being his hand sparkling with magic, ready strike.

He was feet away when their came 9 pops and the other blitzes launched themselves on the being, momentarily restraining him.

Harry came in, grabbing onto the being's cloak with both hands, his feet going on the chest of being the as he bent his head back, surrounding it with magic, before crashing it into the face of the being who shrieked out in pain.

“Ahhh you brat you will pay! I was going to give you a short death but now I will torture you till your comrades ears bleed in agony at your cries!” roared the being.

“Unlikely!” shouted Harry and in an instant the 5 familiars circled around them in a star pattern and put up a barrier.

“What foolishness is this!” questioned Apocalypse demanding an answer.

“It’s called your end!” retorted Seamus who teleported in.

He was glad he insisted being with Harry and the familiars the previous night.

“It’s now or never Potter!” Seamus exclaimed again. He then went on his knees and put his hands to the ground making the already protective area became reinforced with Celtic magic.

“It’s already happening Finnigan! Are you sure…” Harry started as he began to glow and the space began to surge with magic.

“We are great leaders, but they’ll move on eventually. We are shepherds with jobs to lead our lambs to the promise land, but it looks like we won’t be going with them. Others will take our place” Seamus shouted to be heard as wind magic blew everywhere and Harry became brighter. Then all his magical beings released their grip and came back into the main body. Even with the restraints gone the Apocalypse could not move.

“You are sacrificing yourself!? Stop, it won’t work! I will return and you will have died a coward's way out!” exclaimed the being.

“I will blow my magical core and then the blowback will suck you right into death with me. I hope you packed a toothbrush because we are going away for a while” laughed Harry and Seamus joined in the laughter.

“Are you both mad!?” exclaimed the being in fright for the first time.

“Just a little bit. But boy are we going out with a BANG!” laughed Seamus harder.

“No this will not be happening!” roared Apocalypse and the familiars pentagram barrier began to crack but was reinforced by the Celtic magic.

“Told you I was needed” Celtic continued to roar with laughter as Harry began to become brighter and brighter and the inside of the barrier was like a tornado and hurricane combined.

“So I owe you a shot on the other side” remarked Harry with a smile as his runes began to glow red.

“There is no other side! I have studied death itself and there is nothing there!” the being tried to reason.

“Well at least we will get a nice long nap as a prize” Seamus laughed more.

“You are mental!!!” came the muffled voice of Apocalypse as the climax was upon them.

The light forces felt like they were in a dream state with all they were seeing. The Soul Eaters tried to come to their master’s aid but became vaporized when they approached the barrier. The rest of the mindless inferi all became vaporized at the continued to march into the barrier until there were none left.

An erie feeling of loss was creeping out on all those who loved the two young men.

There were four pops as no one noticed the wards had collapsed and in came Sirius, Remus, Emmeline and Hestia who shrieked in terror somehow knowing who was in the blinding barrier.

Harry’s male guardians ran forward but were stopped by the combined forces or Draco, Blaise, Theo, Dean, Neville and Ron.

No matter how much they tried to explain or calm the men the guardians yelled Harry’s name.

That broke people and soon there were shouts of “Harry, Seamus NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” As the crowd rushed forward and Sirius and Remus got away in the commotion breaking out and leading the pack.

A single tear ran down Blades cheek. “I am so sorry” Dudley said as he came out of the mansion, having just moved the Combat Unspeakables and having captured the remaining people who had fled inside.

“I’m so SOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YYYYY!!!!!!!” He yelled again and pulled out his two destruction blades, plunging them to the ground as lightning from the skies rocked to the ground, spreading across, making a temporary impassable ward with almost all his remaining energy.

Dudley was picked specially by Harry to let them complete their finisher no matter what the circumstance.

“No Blades! NO! Dudley let us through!! Let us through this instant! Dudley!!!” was the last thing Blades heard before passing out, his shield still going strong.

Astoria, Tracey, Susan and Pavarti, among others screamed out Seamus’ name

While Ginny, Daphne, Tonks, Fleur, Cho, Hannah, Lavender, Hermione, Hestia and Emmi, among others gave screams for Harry.

Some sounded like they were being tortured, as was the case with his female guardians as they cried out for their son.

“We are going to be missed” Seamus smirked trying not to let his hurt show for his loved ones.

“I am so sorry Seamus” Harry communicated through their mind connection seeing as their voices were useless in the mess they were making. It did have the perk of muting the Apocalypse whose last words had been all 5 dark unspeakables trying to talk Harry and Seamus to let them go.

“No worries mate. I have no regrets. Let's end this…together” he replied back.

“Thank you my friend…yes together…Seamus I…” started Harry

“Don’t get all gushy on me now…I know…I…you too mate” Seamus stood up, from his kneeling position that he was in, and walked behind Harry who still maintained his grip.

Harry’s magic was still shooting through his feet, going through the Being, and then coming to Blitz  hands, through his body, to his feet and back into the Apocalypse, in a continuous cycle which was what paralyzed…oh who was Harry kidding…which was paralyzing the god, the Incoming Apocalypse, in its place.  

Celtic finished his walk over, his arms hanging loosely.

He stopped right behind Harry.

His eyes took a moment before looking around and taking one last intake of breath before he put his hands on Harry’s shoulder.

Seamus latched onto his best mate and laid his forehead on Harry’s shoulder.

“You ready?”

“You bet”

“Thank you for everything”

“TOGETHER!!!!!!!”

And with that it was like an atom bomb had just detonated leaving only an explosion of white light and sonic boom in its wake taking everyone, even the Giants in back, off their feet.

The familiars let out once last happy cry together before taking in the impact of the blast in themselves and in an instant they flew to the skies together and burst in a magical array of colors.

On the rooftop there lay nothing.  No bodies, No magical signature…no life.

All that remained were burn marks from where the heroes last stood.

Then a message came from what appeared to be the heavens but was really  the familiars last gift.

IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS THEN WE ARE SORRY. MATTERS MUST HAVE BEEN EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT WE COULD THINK OF. FROM OUR DEATHS WE HOPE YOU ALL GAIN THE POWER TO LIVE. WE FIGURE IT'S POINTLESS FOR US TO SAY DON’T CRY FOR US SO INSTEAD WE SAY LIVE FOR US! WE DON’T WISH FOR OUR SACRIFICE TO GO TO WASTE. LIVE, LOVE, CHERISH AND REPEAT! MAKE A NEW BETTER WORLD DEDICATED TO THE HAPPINESS OF ALL AND MAKE SACRIFICES SO OTHERS ARE HAPPY TOO! LONG LIVE THE SAVIOR WAY!

And with that several memories flew from the sky flying into the minds of certain individuals.

Hestia, Emmi, Sirius and Remus all collapsed into each after seeing the memory they had received.

Tonks and Fleur held each other in comfort as the cried into each other's arms.

Hannah and Susan, and, Lavender and Pavarti were doing much the same.

Cho looked like a ghost as tears ran down her cheeks and almost collapsed if Neville hadn’t caught her, tears in his own eyes.

Ginny had burst with tears as her phoenix flame started to leak out but was quickly stopped as she was engulfed in arms of Astoria who calmed her with her frosty embrace as the two fell to their knees together in more tears.

Daphne, Hermione and Tracey had also fallen into an embrace as the Lion and Snake came together to hold their Eagle friend up, who was uncontrollably sobbing as her best friends held her close.

Lavender and Pavarti had come over to Cho and comforted her, taking her with them, seeing as Neville did not know what else to do for the girl.

Neville walked over to where his 5 other male savior friends stood.

He looked to Draco, Ron, Theo, Blaise who were all looking down at the ground trying to maintain composure at their fallen leaders and best friends. Then he looked to his best friend Dean. They all gave him nods as he walked up and Dean put his arm around Neville giving him a hug knowing that his friend could use more emotional support than most.

Hell who was he kidding, they all needed support right now. They had all failed.

They had promised to protect the girls and in case the top-secret last back up plan was initiated, they were supposed to keep everyone away.

Neville being the least experienced was dedicated to protecting Cho. Draco was Fleur’s and Tonks’ body guard. Theo was protecting Hannah and Susan while Ron had Lavender and Pavarti. Blaise was guarding Ginny and Astoria. Lastly Dean was to protect Tracey, Hermione and Daphne. But they had all failed as they saw the emotionally shattered girls.

Blades woke up to the sight of the lead technomage.

“Did it happen?” he asked getting up on his knees.

The technomage nodded.

Blades let out a sigh before pulling out a smaller blade, plunging it into his own gut as he closed his eyes.

He could hear the blood trickled on his armor but he was still waiting for the pain to come. He open his eyes and looked down to see the technomage had stopped the blade with his own hands and Dudley instantly let go of the blade taking out his healing katana to heal the technomage.

“Sorry, but Harry’s last wishes were for us all to live. You should have gotten a goodbye message from him” the technomage apologized.

Blades looked deep into his mind and after a moment his eyes became full of tears as he crumpled to the ground, wishing that he could have ended his life quickly as planned.

The Order looked amiss. They were all stunned in the wake of the victory till Dumbledore grasped his heart and fell to the ground. The emotional pain becoming too much for his old body and was immediately surrounded with teachers and medi elves who had been healing others.

The dementors began to leave and flee as far as possible as not to lead to any more despair as they went to mourn their master.

Ragnok looked sad for the first time in a long time and, taking a knife, etched a lighting bolt into his arm and was mimicked by the goblin army.

The techno mages let out a honorary salute with their guns before slowly making their way back to their ship.

The forest creatures, not knowing what else to do, rushed back into the forest. They were later followed by the centaurs who blowed their horns and fired their arrows into the sky in honor of the two.

The merpeople returned to their water and sang a song of mourning from below the water.

The dragons let out their fires to the skies making a momentary tower of fire for the youngest most respectful wizards they knew.

The giants moved to the furthest portion of land they could before they sat down and cried and sobbed at the death of their funny little human friends.

The vampires took after the goblins except Hanzi led them in etching the lightning bolts to their blades and Blake led the werewolves in a long howl in respect for the fallen leader and friend who had died for all.

The Succubus formed a protective barrier around the Succubus princess who was sobbing like the other woman who had loved the man.

Dobby was in hysterics and was being comforted by his other weepy elfs.

Harry’s Mages stood in a circle close to the mansion with Eve crying into Russ’s shoulder. He looked to his other mages who nodded back at the wind mage and Eve disengaged as Russell made his way in front of the army.

He locked eyes with Ginny and Astoria first whose eyes were almost non visible through their tears.

Then he looked at his older sister and Hermione and Tracey. He saw the anger beginning to fill Daphne’s heart at the loss of her soulmate.

He was glad Harry had given him countless lessons on how to fill the heart with love and release the anger knowing he’d have to teach it to Daphne later down the road.

He turned his back on them all and had to concentrate and leave out all the hate he was feeling over the loss of his idol, his teacher, his mentor…his Friend.

All eyes focused momentarily on the man before them who took out his wand and slowly raised it.

He roared in sorrow at their great loss

And with one final thought of his masters

The apprentice shot off the Savior Symbol high into the sky for all to see.

  
**END**

* * *

  
  
  
  
And that concludes Harry Potter and the Saviors.

Thanks for reading!

LJAG


End file.
